Journey of the soul: The panther devas' plot
by osuwariboy
Summary: Fifty years ago, Kikyo and Inuyasha are tricked by Naraku, but realize the truth before it's too late. Now, the two must set their differences aside and struggle to foil Naraku's plans and keep the panther devas tribe from doing the unthinkable.
1. Prologue: A tragic beginning

**Disclaimer:** Well as usual, me no own Inuyasha and... well only Kikyo I suppose he he he.  
**Note:** Well, yet another story begins. By all logic, the next story I should have been posting should have been After-effect's sequel... but I'm threading on very dangerous ice with that story... and it doesn't even have a title yet he he he. In any case, as you've read in the summary, this story is a "What if" and it will be centered mostly around Inuyasha and Kikyo. I will say I am an Inu/Kag supporter all the way... yet I couldn't help myself, the idea just popped in my head and wouldn't go away :). So, without further ado, on with the story.

**

* * *

Prologue: A tragic beginning**

Twilight painted the sky in a fantastic display of colors that would make even the coldest of people stare in awe. Yet, the priestess sitting quietly on the grass hardly even saw it. She had lost the ability to marvel at nature's simplicity quite some time ago. She simply sat there in silent contemplation of the scenery without fully appreciating the gift nature had just offered her. She wasn't alone though, someone was watching her from the trees behind her, someone she knew very well.

"Inuyasha... you can come out, I know you're there," said Kikyo without even glancing back.

She heard the rustle of leaves as the hanyou got off his branch and bounded down to join her on the grass. The pair sat in complete silence for a while, not really knowing what to say.

"It's not like you to be so silent," finally said Inuyasha gruffly.

This caused a humorless smile to appear on the miko's lips as she turned and looked at the hanyou for the first time. "It's true... it _is _unlike me to be so lost in thoughts," she admitted before returning to contemplating the sunset.

"What's troubling you?" he asked again, growing increasingly uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Tell me Inuyasha... how do you see me?" asked the miko, catching the hanyou completely off guard.

For a while, all he could do was stare, completely dumbfounded at the unexpected question. "You're... human," he finally answered lamely.

"It's true... I'm human. But I cannot afford to be. If I show a weakness then my enemies will come down on me. I must look human without truly being human. Because of the shikon jewel, I must be more than an ordinary woman," explained Kikyo sadly.

"And just what are you getting at?" asked the hanyou irritably.

"The shikon jewel. If used by a demon then it becomes tainted with evil and it corrupts the soul of its bearer. But you are a hanyou Inuyasha. If you use it to become human then it will be purified and probably cease to exist," answered the priestess softly.

Silence again as Inuyasha digested the information that had just been handed down to him. Truth be told, he never really considered that he could abandon his demon blood. He always wanted to become stronger and that was why he so desperately wanted the jewel... so that he could finally be what he always dreamed to be.

But, when he stared at the sad face of the priestess before him, he felt his heart waver. Ever since he had met her close to a year ago, he hadn't been able to shake off the aura of loneliness she was exuding. He had to admit that she hid it pretty well, from what he could gather, no one in the village even suspected the thing. But he knew better. He knew because deep down, he felt the same. Sad, alone... desperately seeking a place to belong to. He could feel those same emotions coursing through the woman and as such he knew the depth of her despair.

"And what will happen to you then?" he finally asked quietly.

"If the shikon jewel is no more... then I will have no need for this uniform any longer. I will become an ordinary woman. Free to laugh, free to cry... free to love," she answered, turning to look at him when she said her last words.

For one split second, their gaze locked and a world of emotions passed between them. For one fraction of a second, they were able to share the depth of their heart that they had yet to show to anyone. Sadness, loneliness, pain, suffering. They could both see it in each other's eyes, but what they could see most was the burning desire... to simply be accepted as they were, to simply be allowed to exist.

But then, time resumed its course and Inuyasha looked away. Standing up, he extended his hand to the miko without daring to look at her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

"This place is too gloomy. Come on," he muttered, his cheeks darkening in a blush.

Frowning in confusion, Kikyo nonetheless took the offered appendage and allowed herself to be pulled to back to her feet. The hanyou lead her all the way down to the pier on the river where a small boat was tied up. Jumping in, grabbed the perch and motioned for Kikyo take a seat at the back of the boat.

When she was safely in place, the hanyou propelled the embarkation forward.

"I always wanted to get stronger," he admitted when they were in the middle of the river. "That's why I wanted the jewel. I wanted to use it to get rid of my weaker half. But now... I'm not sure anymore."

"Ever since I met you... I felt as if I could confess to you and be understood. You're the first person I met who could understand just how lonely I felt," replied the miko quietly.

"And you're also the first person I met who I could truly relate to. That's why I... don't feel as strongly about becoming a full youkai anymore... because I feel it would lead me away from you," continued the hanyou.

"Inuyasha..." said the woman, words failing her.

After that, none of the two said a single word. Inuyasha silently guided the boat through the peaceful waters of the river and Kikyo just looked at her reflection in the water, unable to keep from wondering how she would look in an ordinary kimono.

Finally, after an eternity of circling, Inuyasha brought the boat back to the pier and disembarked. As Kikyo moved to do the same however, her foot slipped on the damp wood and she fell forward... straight into the hanyou's arms. The contact sent shivers of pleasure traveling down her spine. The warmth emanating from Inuyasha's body, the feel of his arms, of his muscles under his clothing, everything cried at the woman that had been imprisoned inside of her for so long. And as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, Kikyo felt her heart melt for the very first time in her life.

"I'll do it Kikyo! I'll become human," he murmured.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered back, looking up, not daring to believe this was all happening.

"So that you can also become a woman... My..." he trailed off.

"It's okay... you don't have to say anything more," she cut him off gently.

"Kikyo I... I..." he stuttered, but whatever he had been about to say was lost forever as the miko's lips met his.

It was magical. Never in his entire life had the hanyou experienced something like this. He could feel the rest of the world simply fade away as Kikyo's scent and presence filled his senses. The sweet taste of her mouth, the gentle scent emanating from her, the feel of her body pressed against his. All of it sent his mind in a paradise he never even knew existed. For one precious second, Inuyasha ceased to be a hanyou and Kikyo stopped being a priestess. For one precious second, they were just two souls who had just found each other. Two souls who hopelessly loved each other.

Of course, all good things must eventually come to an end and all too soon, the kiss ended. Lowering herself from her tiptoed position, Kikyo buried herself in the folds of his haori and remained like this for quite some time before she worked up the courage to end this blissful moment.

"Tomorrow at dawn... wait for me under the goshinboku. I will bring you the jewel," she murmured softly.

"At dawn tomorrow... I'll be there Kikyo, I'll be there," whispered back the hanyou while tightening his embrace.

"And so shall I," added a dark figure sinisterly.

Hidden in the thick foliage of a nearby tree, it smiled devilishly as it schemed the plan that would bring these two pathetic souls to their knees... and the shikon jewel in his hands.

* * *

"Sister, where have you been! I was starting to worry!" exclaimed a young girl no older than ten. 

"I'm sorry Kaede. I got lost in thoughts and did not realize how late it was," apologized the miko.

"That's unlike you," retorted the child suspiciously. "Did you get attacked by youkai again? Are you hurt?"

"Don't be silly. Do I look like I've been in a fight?" questioned Kikyo, letting out a small chuckle of amusement.

"No, I suppose not," huffed Kaede contritely. "But I still think you're hiding something."

At this, the smile widened on the woman's lips and she ruffled her sister's hair playfully, something she hadn't done in years. "You really are my sister after all... I can't keep anything from you," said the miko lightly. "But I'm afraid I can't answer your questions for now. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow?" questioned young Kaede curiously.

"... Everything," answered the woman, her expression turning dreamy.

* * *

The full moon shone brightly overhead, casting its soothing light on the sleeping forest. Perched in a branch, Inuyasha looked up at the starlit sky and couldn't help but wonder what would happen tomorrow. What would it be like to lose his claws forever? To never be able to jump nimbly into a tree? To never be able to pick out the scents around him anymore? 

So far, his periods of humanity had always been very limited. One single night every month when the moon decided to hide herself. But every time, his powers would come back to him the next morning, he'd be back to being a hanyou as soon as the first rays of the sun would peek over the horizon. Now however, this would be a permanent state. He'd become human... and there would be no turning back.

_"Is this really the right thing to do?"_ he asked himself.

He couldn't help himself. This was a question that had plagued him ever since he had made his choice. If he became human, would he finally find the acceptance he had craved all his life? Would Kikyo still remain with him after he had turned human?

Bringing the miko to mind, he couldn't help but be reminded of the sensations that had coursed through him when they had kissed. There was absolutely no way to put in words just what he had felt when their lips had met. It had felt so good so... right. Never in his life had he been so close to being happy.

_"Kikyo... you'll remain by my side will you? When we become ordinary people... you'll still be with me... will you?"_ he questioned silently.

* * *

Listening carefully for her sister's breathing, Kikyo waited until it became slow and regular, telling her that Kaede was now fast asleep on the futon beside her. She then got up quietly and sneaked to the back of the hut where she kept her old belongings. Opening a large chest, Kikyo stared at its content dreamily. 

First she pulled out a small kimono that had once been hers and she stared at it dreamily, remembering the last time she had put it on right before she began her miko training.

_"A normal kimono... when was the last time I ever wore one?"_ she asked herself.

Then she picked out an extremely precious object. A small round mirror that had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. It was old, yet the surface was unblemished, thanks to the care of generations of women in her family before her. Not having much care for her appearance, she used it mainly for the purpose of combing her hair in the morning. Since its value was purely utilitarian to her, she fully intended on giving it to her little sister when she came of age. The value of such a precious object would be more appreciated with Kaede than with her. However, in regard to the events that would happen tomorrow, she wasn't as sure that she would do as she had originally intended.

_"A normal woman... tomorrow I'll be a normal woman,"_ she thought and suddenly, she remembered the gift Inuyasha had given her.

Carefully, she extracted the small seashell from one of her uniform's pocket and stared at it intently. Finally, an urge unlike any she had ever felt before caused her to put the rouge on the chest and take out the mirror from its protective sheath. Religiously depositing the reflective object beside the seashell, she then gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

It felt strange. Sure, she knew what she looked like, but she never really stopped to really look at herself. The shape of her cheekbones, the depth of her eyes, the fullness of her lips. All of it jumped out at her as if she was seeing it for the first time. Opening the small rouge container, she carefully dabbed one finger in and started applying the makeup.

When she was done, she couldn't help but stare in open wonder at how much such a little bit of red changed her features. The red enhanced the contours of her mouth perfectly giving her a sensual air that hadn't been there before.

_"I really am... beautiful," _she reflected, somewhat surprised by her own realization.

But then the marveled smile that had been gracing her lips turned sad as she realized just what she had been doing.

_"Soon I shall be able to enjoy such simple pleasures... but for now, I am still a miko... I still have a jewel to protect,"_ she scolded herself. _"Tomorrow however..."_ she added, her smile returning full force.

Quietly putting away the things she had taken out, she returned to her futon and slipped back under the covers, letting sleep overtake her. And she dreamed that night. She dreamed of the things she would do once freed from the crushing burden of the jewel. She dreamed of flowers and laughter, of happiness and love, blissfully unaware that someone out there had very different plans for what was supposed to happen the coming morning.

* * *

The first rays of the sun barely started shining over the horizon when Kikyo tip-toed outside her home, heading for the temple where the shikon jewel was stored. If she did not want to be bothered by unnecessary questions, she would have to be out the temple and out the village by the time anyone was awake enough to wander outside their homes. 

Jogging, she quickly made her way to her destination and slid the door open. Once inside, she took a second to stare at the pinkish sphere on the stand. It looked so harmless like this, almost innocent... yet Kikyo knew better. If put into the wrong hands, it could create enormous misfortunes. Not daring to waste anymore time, she hastily grabbed it and shoved into one of her breast pockets. Once that was done, she darted out, closed the door so as not to attract unwanted attention and bolted off into the near forest.

Only when the houses disappeared from view did she breathe a sigh of relief. Had anyone showed up while she was in the middle of her little operation, she was not sure she could have provided a viable explanation for her behavior.

A lot more at ease now that the danger had passed, she started to make her way toward the goshinboku at a fast pace. She couldn't wait to get to Inuyasha and hand him the jewel so that he could make his wish. She couldn't wait to see what he would look like as a human. Would his hair remain white as it was? Would his eyes retain their beautiful golden color?

Thinking of the hanyou caused her to pause in her advance as an idea popped in her head. "Should I?" she asked herself, fishing out the small seashell of rouge Inuyasha had given her from one of her pocket.

Deciding that the hanyou would most likely be pleasantly surprised at her initiative, she opened the container, dabbed her finger in it and brought it closer to her lips with every intention of applying it.

Too late she felt the presence rushing at her from behind. Too late she heard the sounds of light footsteps on the grass. All she could do was gasp in surprise as she felt her back being ripped apart.

Letting go of the jewel and the seashell, she collapsed on the ground, struggling not to pass out from the pain. With an effort of will, she managed to pry her eyes open to look at her attacker... and almost wish she had died just then. Inuyasha was standing over her with a sadistically satisfied smile on his lips.

"Rouge doesn't become you at all Kikyo," he said while picking up the discarded container of rouge and crushing it in his hand. "The spattered blood of youkai should be enough for you."

"I... Inuyasha... I... I thought... you," she stammered, unable to believe what was happening.

"Did you honestly believe I wanted to become human? Keh! You're stupider than I thought!" he exclaimed. "In any case, thanks for the shikon jewel. I'll make sure to use it when I've killed everyone in the village... especially that annoying little sister of yours."

"NO! L... Leave... Kaede... out of... this," she begged through clenched teeth.

Her only answer was the hanyou's sadistic laughter as he took off, leaving her to die alone in the grass. "Why Inuyasha... I... trusted you... why did you... betray me like this," she reflected out loud, her heart shattering in her chest.

But the pain lasted only a second before it was washed away by cold and emotionless hatred. "I cannot... forgive you! I'll... make you... pay!" she hissed, feeling all of her muscles scream in pain as she laboriously started to push herself upright.

* * *

Bounding from branch to branch, Inuyasha made it to the goshinboku in record time. Jumping down on the ground, he looked around, only to realize that he was completely alone. 

"I guess she's not here," he said out loud and made to sit down.

Before he could however, a familiar voice interrupted him. "So you've come... hanyou," it said.

Turning around, he was able to confirm that it was indeed Kikyo that had said those words. But it wasn't the Kikyo he had held in his arms yesterday. This one was cold, determined... and currently pointing an arrow at him.

"K... Kikyo?" he asked, confused.

"You foolish hanyou! I never intended to give you the jewel!" the miko exclaimed icily. "The only thing I ever wanted was to kill you!"

"W... What? But... yesterday..." stammered the broken-hearted hanyou.

"Nothing works better on men than feminine charm. Once you have a woman in your arms, all of you are absolutely helpless!" taunted Kikyo, a victorious smile painted on her lips.

"You... You..." growled Inuyasha, feeling a pain like no other explode in his chest.

"It was so pathetically easy to infiltrate your heart and use your own weaknesses against you that it was almost disappointing," continued the merciless woman. "But still, everything must come to an end eventually. Die Inuyasha!"

With that said, the miko promptly let loose the arrow she had been aiming at the hanyou. But it never met its mark though as Inuyasha had already jumped out of the way and stormed off. The figure looked at his disappearing form with an irritated frown.

"That darn hanyou, where on earth does he think he's going? He's should be heading toward the village... not away from it," said the form of Kikyo, her voice suddenly taking a very distinct masculine pitch.

* * *

Letting out an ear-splitting roar of agony, Inuyasha drove his fist through the nearest tree and was rewarded with an explosion of splinter as the trunk exploded and the tree itself collapsed to the ground. After that, the hanyou collapsed to his knees, panting, his mind in total disarray. Kikyo. She had betrayed him. He had trusted her and she had betrayed him. 

This was all too much for him to bear. Just when he thought he had found someone to trust, to open up to... to love, that person turned out to be a damn scheming bitch who had played with his heart and crushed it beneath her foot.

Even now, he couldn't believe it had happened. Not after yesterday, not after they had kissed like that. He had been sure then that what he had felt coming from her was love... he had been sure of it! Could he have been so dreadfully wrong? Had the miko pulled the strings of his heart for the sole pleasure of seeing him grovel after that?

All lost as he was in his own agony, it took a moment for the scent wafting through the air to register in his mind.

"Blood?" he suddenly murmured.

Sniffing more closely, his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized who this blood belonged to. "Kikyo's blood?" he reflected in surprise.

Before he knew it, he was rushing through the woods, heading straight for the source of the scent. He wasn't sure why exactly he was behaving like this. After all, the woman had betrayed him so he shouldn't be rushing to her at the first sign that she might be in trouble. Yet the hanyou couldn't help himself.

Bursting through one last bush he finally came face to face with something he had definitively not expected. Leaning against a tree, Kikyo was panting laboriously. Her uniform was completely soaked with blood coming from deep gashes on her back. When she saw him, she smiled icily and glared at him through a haze of pain.

"So... you... came back... to taunt me," she hissed hatefully.

"Considering what you did to me, can you really blame me?" he shot back, equally venomously.

"So... now it's... my fault... is it?" she replied angrily. "I... did not... think... you were... a coward... to the point... of denying... your own... responsibility."

"What responsibility? You're the one who shot those arrows at me!" snapped the hanyou angrily.

Whatever effect Inuyasha thought his words would have on Kikyo, it was definitively what happened. The miko stared intently at him as if trying to read into his soul before she turned her gaze at the ground, her eyes taking on a haunted expression.

"I... didn't," she finally whispered, so faintly Inuyasha almost missed it.

It took a full ten seconds for the full meaning of the miko's words to register in the hanyou's brain. When it did however, his eyes widened in both surprise and horror as a terrible picture started appearing in his mind.

"Kikyo... who did this to you?" he finally asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"... You," breathed the miko, her gaze locking with that of Inuyasha's, silently asking the same question that he did.

If Inuyasha had not slashed Kikyo and Kikyo had not shot Inuyasha with her arrows... then who had?

* * *

**Author's note:** Ohhhhh! Funny how I can make a cliffhanger with a question we all know the answer to he he he. In any case, you're probably wondering what's going to happen to Kikyo... Whether she'll live or she'll die... Well you're going to have to read on to find out because I'm not saying :P he he he.


	2. Desperate healing

**Disclaimer:** I've put this so often that I wonder why I still bother he he he.  
**Note:** Well, many thanks to Kuroi kaji, Taeniaea, lady everest and moodygal for their kind reviews :). I hope you won't be too disappointed with what I've come up with. In any case, enjoy everyone :). 

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Desperate healing**

There was no way to put into words what passed in the couple in the seconds that followed their realization of the truth. There had not been any betrayal. None of the two had attacked the other. The relief to know their heart had not been wrong mixed with the dread coming with the knowledge that someone else was involved, created a rather sickening mix, a mix that Kikyo, due to her weakened state was unable to bear.

At once, all strength left her body and she collapsed forward into Inuyasha's arms. She could feel her life slowly ebb away as the hanyou carefully turned her in his laps, thus allowing her to stare up into his worried face.

"I'm... sorry Inuyasha... it seems... I... don't have... much longer... to live," she murmured, trying desperately to keep from drifting away.

"NO!" screamed the hanyou desperately. "Don't give up Kikyo! If we get the jewel then..."

He never finished his sentence though as he realized one horrible thought that the miko voiced not a second later. "... Stolen," she said weakly, a resigned smile appearing on her features.

Never in his life had Inuyasha felt so powerless. The woman he loved was lying in his arms, dying and there was nothing he could do! Not a thing! If only he had been stronger! If only he had gone and met her halfway to! If only he had seen through that bastard's disguise!

"Inuyasha..." whispered Kikyo, drawing him out of his dark musing. "I'm... glad... it wasn't... you."

"Well well, aren't you two a pretty sight," said a voice that made then both look up.

From the surrounding woods, the shape of a man wearing a white baboon pelt emerged. Due to the mask being presently lowered on his face, most of his features were obscured. His eyes however could be seen very clearly. Cold, piercing red eyes that reached into your very soul and froze it completely and utterly.

"Who the fuck are you?" questioned the hanyou defensively.

"Now now, is that any way to address someone who has come to offer his help?" chuckled the unknown man darkly.

"Your help?" questioned Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Indeed. You see I happen to know of a way your sweetheart here may be saved," explained the mysterious man.

Before the hanyou could answer though, he was interrupted by Kikyo who tugged on his sleeve insistently. "He has... the... jewel," she panted weakly.

At once, understanding flooded Inuyasha as to the identity of the person standing before them. "So it was you!" he growled menacingly. "You're the one who shot those arrows at me and slashed Kikyo!"

"Well, since you put it so crudely," snickered the man sinisterly.

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" snarled the hanyou viciously.

"Need I remind you that if you go after me then your woman will die?" questioned the dark figure, making Inuyasha stop dead in his track.

"That's right, she does not have much time left. If you come after me, then you must be sure to defeat me... otherwise, she will die for good," continued the unknown figure.

Inuyasha's entire body trembled with barely restrained anger as he realized that his opponent was right. Going after him would mean sacrificing Kikyo and that wasn't something he was ready to do, not after what had just happened.

"Speak," he finally hissed through clenched teeth.

"A wise decision," answered the unknown man with a satisfied smile that caused Inuyasha to growl menacingly. "If you want to save her then all you have to do is make her drink some of your blood. It will heal her for sure... but of course, there's no telling what might happen next. Some of the side-effects are much worst than death."

"You twisted bastard!" growled the hanyou as the figure turned away and disappeared through the woods.

"As I recall, I said I knew of a way that _might_ save your sweetheart, not _would_," he snickered. "Consider this shikon jewel a payment for the information I just gave you. I expect our path will cross again in the near future. Until then... I wish you luck."

And with that said, his presence disappeared completely, without leaving so much as a trail to follow. Not wasting anymore time, Inuyasha promptly returned to Kikyo's side and knelt before her.

"Kikyo..." he whispered, not daring to ask the question that burned his lips.

The miko hardly heard the hanyou's reply. Her life was almost completely gone now, the only thing still holding her in this world was a tiny thread of stubborn determination that was rapidly waning. Through blurry eyes she could see two patches of gold that were looking down at her, filled with silent supplication.

She wasn't sure exactly what it was that caused this phenomenon. Maybe it was imminent death, maybe it was the pain she saw in Inuyasha's eyes, maybe it was the realization that she was about to die... but suddenly her mind cleared completely and she could think more clearly than she ever had in her life.

She understood many things in this precious second of clarity. She understood that she was going to die. She understood that someone had just taken the jewel and left. She understood how risky drinking Inuyasha's blood would be for her. All of this she understood and yet, all of it seemed somewhat insignificant compared to that one last realization. The realization that she never again would be able to feel Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her. She never would be able to kiss him, to hold him... to bear his children. All the dreams of a normal life spent with him were oozing out of her body along with her very blood. And she abruptly realized that she couldn't let go of this. Her dream... her life, she didn't want to die! She didn't want it all to end here! And so, she made her decision. The decision that would change her life forever.

"Do... it," she murmured with the last of her strength.

Already, she could feel herself slipping away again. That precious second of clarity was gone and she was sinking more and more deeply into the oblivion of death. Just as she was about to reach the point of no return however, she felt as if liquid fire had been poured down her throat and it brought her back to reality in one of the most agonizing way possible. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to scream, but Inuyasha was pinning her mouth against his self-inflicted wound, forcing more of his blood down her throat.

The sensation rapidly began spreading as she swallowed. First, her stomach felt as if it would explode, then her chest, then her arms and legs and finally her head. God the searing pain was unbearable. Her whole body was burning up, how could she not be melting? How could her body not have turned to dust by now? The pain was so great that even unconsciousness fled before it... and still she swallowed.

Finally, after an eternity, Inuyasha removed his arm from her mouth, probably deeming she had had enough. Of course, by now, she was beyond caring about such a trivial things. She was writhing on the ground, clawing at her skin, screaming inhumanly, trying desperately to flee from the agony she was currently enduring.

Dimly, she became aware of someone trying to restrain her, trying to keep her from harming herself. This caused her struggle to increase even more. And then, she felt it, mixed with the burning sensation, the sort of flex of her mind that was a sure sign that her powers had triggered. Abruptly, the restraints were gone and she was free again. Free to claw, to twist and to scream... And god did she scream. After having directed themselves at the force restraining her, her powers were now trying to purify the youkai blood that had just entered her system.

The two contradicting powers met one against the other in a fierce battle that only increased the miko's already unbearable agony. She could feel the rising pressure resulting from the growing battle between the two elements causing her to grow stiffer than a rock. And then, abruptly, everything exploded in a fantastical release of energy. The ray of energy rose higher and higher into the sky as Kikyo screamed louder and louder. And the miko fell still, unconsciousness finally coming to claim her.

* * *

It was a very somber Inuyasha that reached the outskirts of the village that morning. His hands were badly burned from where Kikyo had accidentally purified him. Yet he hardly felt it. Truth be told, he hardly felt anything at all. The display he had just witnessed left him with an incredible sense of foreboding twisting his gut. Even if Kikyo was still alive and breathing in his arms... was her mind still intact? Would she even regain consciousness? 

He gradually became aware that someone was blocking his path ahead. Raising his head, he noticed a group of villagers looking at him warily.

"What did you do to Kikyo-sama hanyou?" questioned one of them angrily.

Inuyasha merely looked at him with dull eyes, not even finding in himself the will to fight back. All that mattered was the unconscious body cradled against him, breathing softly. Even if Kikyo had calmed down for the moment, he knew the struggle was still going on inside of her. He could smell it in her scent. Suddenly an arm reached and tried to take the miko's body from his grip.

Instantly, his head snapped toward the human who had had the audacity of touching her. He let out a primitive growl and the man instantly backed away, allowing him to continue on his way. The villagers parted way before him then, unwilling to threaten him as long as he had Kikyo's body in his arms. He didn't give a damn about the reason, but at least it allowed him to continue on toward his destination.

After a few minutes of him walking and them following, he finally reached the house he had been searching for. Not bothering with formalities, he simply entered and came face to face with a young girl of ten preparing breakfast. When she saw him carrying her sister, her mouth instantly dropped open and she let out a strangled cry of surprise.

"Sister!" exclaimed Kaede, voice filled with concern.

"She... she needs... to rest," he muttered simply.

He had been about to say that Kikyo was fine, but he knew in his heart that nothing could be further from the truth. She was currently struggling desperately to stay alive even as the youkai blood inside her changed her in unimaginable ways. Even if she did recover from this... would she be the same? Would she be able to retain her sanity? So many questions... and so little answers.

"Inuyasha!" snapped the child, thus bringing his dark musing to a screeching halt.

"W... What?" he stammered.

"Where is my sister hurt?" questioned Kaede firmly.

"Y... you? Treat her?" hesitated the hanyou, plainly unconvinced by the girl's medical abilities.

"WHERE?" repeated Kaede in a tone that was so sharp and authoritative that Inuyasha could not do anything but answer.

"Her back, she was slashed," he said stiffly.

Not wasting anymore time, the girl promptly spread a thick blanket on the cold hard wood and motioned for the hanyou to come closer.

"Sit her down over here. I'll need you to hold her while I check on her injury," she explained calmly.

As Inuyasha moved to obey the ten years old's instructions, he couldn't help but be amazed at her actions. The child he had come to know was a sweet and still innocent one. More often than not, he had seen her laugh and dance with the other children of the village. Yet, the figure she was presenting now was... totally unexpected.

"I didn't know you knew so much about medicine," he said as the girl returned with the needed supply to treat her sister's wound.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she answered coldly. "Sister's been training me for a year now. She's forced me to assist her with her most critical operations to allow me to get used to the sight of blood... so of course I know about healing."

"I... see," answered the hanyou. Well he had to admit it made sense, when one knew Kikyo at least. The woman was kind, but she was one of the strictest person he knew so of course she would have pushed her sister to learn her art.

Deciding not to say anything more, he sat in front of the unconscious miko and pulled her to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder and her arms hung limply behind him. With her sister safely settled, Kaede began cutting through the fabric of her uniform with a knife until her back was completely exposed.

Thus faced with the injury for the first time, the child marked a pause. She cast a suspicious glance at Inuyasha's claws before returning her gaze to the gashes. She then turned her eyes to the hanyou himself and fixed him with a look that was so intense and penetrating that it caused Inuyasha to stiffen slightly in discomfort.

"What?" he growled defensively.

"Nothing," replied the girl while returning to her treatment.

Truth be told, it didn't take her very long to notice something wrong with her sister's wound. The four gashes were deep, very deep in fact and yet... they were barely bleeding. Even as she washed the area with a clean cloth, only a few more drops of blood oozed out of the wound. With four marks like this her sister should have bled to death and yet... she was still breathing. Questions popped inside her head, but she pushed them all back. Now wasn't the time to be distracted by uncertainty. Her sister needed treatment and she would provide it.

"This isn't good, the wounds are too close together, I won't be able to stitch them," she mumbled, more to herself than for the hanyou before her.

"What does it mean? Is she going to be okay?" questioned Inuyasha, visibly concerned by this new development.

"If she made it this far then I doubt she'll die... the problem is that she should be dead already," answered the child with a definite edge in her voice.

She watched with satisfaction the hanyou avert her gaze from her, a sure sign that he knew exactly what had happened. Satisfied that she'd get her answers once everything was done, she began preparing a poultice that would keep the wounds from getting infected. It was a simple recipe really and also the very first her sister had shown her. When applied however, the thing stung like hell, she had experienced it first hand a few years back when she had fallen down and cut herself on a rock.

Once the preparation was complete, she started to soak long bandages in the solution thus created and to wrap them as best she could around her sister's shoulder and torso. A few minutes later and everything was done and all that remained was to lie Kikyo down on her belly and take her out of her ruined uniform. First however...

"My sister's gonna need some privacy for the next part," she said to Inuyasha, pointing to the soaked clothing Kikyo was wearing.

Not uttering a word, the hanyou merely stood up and walked out the door, at once being confronted with a crowd of villagers that all shot him a death-glare, as if he had been the one responsible for this. Crossing his arms over his chest, he merely offered the people his traditional "Keh!" before leaning against the wall in wait.

"Well?" questioned one nameless villager aggressively.

"Well what?" shot back Inuyasha.

"Aren't you even going to tell us if Kikyo-sama's going to be okay or not?" explained the man.

"And why should I tell you?" retorted the hanyou, his patience rapidly waning.

"Why you! For all we know you could have been the one to do this!" snapped the villager.

That was the last straw holding Inuyasha's temper in check. With a primitive growl, he bounded toward the man who had just spoken and grabbed him by the throat. Lifting him effortlessly in the air he fixed him with a cold and emotionless glare.

"I dare you to repeat what you've just said," he barked, beyond angry by now.

"Inuyasha!" suddenly snapped Kaede, making him turn with his quarry in hand. "I'd appreciate it if you were to keep the number of casualties down! As for the rest of you, go home, my sister will be okay. And it's all thanks to him bringing her back, otherwise she'd be dead by now."

There was a minute of absolute silence as the crowd of villagers absorbed the information and then, all at once, they breathed a sigh of relief. Letting the man fall unceremoniously to the ground, the hanyou turned toward Kaede who simply motioned for him to follow her inside, which he promptly did, as much to get out of the villager's line of sight as to once more set his eyes on the sleeping miko.

Once he had crossed the door, he could see that Kikyo was now covered with a thick blanket and her head was resting comfortably on a pillow. Her ruined uniform was lying in a pile near the door, most likely to be disposed of later. Sitting on her sister's left, Kaede pointed to the spot on the right and the hanyou sat down.

"Now then... I believe _you_ have some serious explaining to do," said the girl with a pointed glare.

Heaving a huge sigh of discouragement, Inuyasha began his story.

* * *

Silence reigned supreme when the hanyou finished telling his tale. A pensive frown appeared on Kaede's face as she took all of this in. That explained pretty much everything. The reason her sister was still alive with such a wound, the way the wound was behaving. Everything was now falling into place perfectly. However, Kaede couldn't help but feel extremely uncertain about the coming future. 

"Do you know... the side-effects my sister will have to endure?" she asked after a while.

"That bastard was pretty vague. All he said was that some were worst than death," muttered Inuyasha, plainly as concerned as she currently was.

"So basically, all we can do... is wait and pray she'll be strong enough to come back to us," she summarized darkly.

And wait they did. Morning slipped by without any noticeable change in the miko's condition. As afternoon began to give way to evening however, a terrible fever struck Kikyo. Her breathing grew labored and she began to sweat profusely, but she did not regain consciousness. All night long the two remained awake, forcing liquid and medicine down the woman's throat to fight off the infection and to prevent dehydration.

When daylight once again peaked over the horizon, things took a turn for the worst. Kikyo started growing restless. It began with slight moans of discomfort in the early morning to full outright delirium at midday. By this point, it took everything Inuyasha had to restrain her movements and prevent her from hurting herself.

"Inuyasha hold her mouth steady! I'll try making her drink this sleeping potion!" ordered Kaede to the struggling hanyou.

"Easy... for you... to say!" replied Inuyasha, grunting with the effort of holding the miko in place. "She's grown... almost... as strong as I."

"All the more reason for us to put her back to sleep fast!" exclaimed the child as she got closer.

Finally deciding to completely disregard the miko's injury, Inuyasha pinned Kikyo down under him and managed to immobilize her arms with one hand. With his other, he forced her mouth open as Kaede dropped her sleeping potion in. Reflexively, Kikyo swallowed the liquid as it was poured directly down her throat. The effect was almost immediate. The body trapped beneath him instantly went limp and Kikyo's breathing returned to normal.

"Pretty... damn efficient," panted the hanyou.

"Yes well, that's the strongest recipe I know. I gave her enough to put a horse to sleep for a week. It should keep her still for a while," answered Kaede, visibly spent as well.

"I hope I didn't reopen her wound. I roughed her up pretty bad," commented Inuyasha with a hint of concern.

"I'll check it out," replied the child, immediately starting to peel off the bandages off her sister's shoulder.

She froze in surprise when she saw the state of the wounds. Yesterday, there had been four gaping gashes where her sister had been slashed... now though, not a trace remained to be seen of those. It was as if the whole thing had never even happened in the first place.

"It's gone..." she murmured, astonished.

"What do you mean?" questioned Inuyasha, puzzled by this rather cryptic sentence.

"Well look for yourself, the wound is completely gone... there's not even a trace of it left!" exclaimed Kaede.

Carefully gazing at the wounded spot, Inuyasha could only gape when he saw that the girl was absolutely right. This made him gulp somewhat uneasily as he realized one terrible truth that he had not dared to look at until now.

"She's gained... a youkai's healing ability," he whispered faintly.

Just then, his gaze crossed that of Kaede's and he could see the same question that tortured his mind dancing in her eyes. What _else_ did Kikyo gain from the youkai blood she had ingested?

* * *

One week now. One week of worry, care and uncertainties... and still Kikyo remained unconscious. Luckily, the fever and delirium had calmed down pretty rapidly. Kaede's sleeping potion had worked wonders and the woman had not fallen prey to a relapse yet. One other thing was that the miko's scent had started to stabilize. Up to now, he could smell changes in it just about every minute of every day. Now though, it hadn't changed since early morning and it was currently midday. 

Lying on the roof as Kaede tended to the basic hygienic needs of the unconscious woman's body, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel apprehensive toward the near future. If Kikyo's scent had stabilized, it likely meant that the changes were now over and that she'd be regaining consciousness soon. But how would she behave when she did? Would she still be herself? Would she be turned into a mindless animal? Would she go crazy? Would she even open her eyes again?

All those questions kept dancing into the hanyou's mind, causing him to feel increasingly sick in the stomach. Likely he would have lost his lunch had a sudden yelp of surprise and a crash emanating from the house had not brought his train of thought to a screeching halt. Instantly, the hanyou bounded down from his perch and burst through the door, only freeze dead in his tracks at the scene before him.

A completely naked Kikyo was currently holding a squirming Kaede by the neck, quite effectively choking her. At his entrance, the miko instantly whipped her head toward him and a low rumbling sound started emanating from her throat and her lips curled up into a vicious snarl.

"Kikyo... What..." began Inuyasha, but he didn't have time to say anything more.

Brutally throwing her sister against the nearest wall, the woman threw herself at him with an indistinct primitive scream. Not knowing what to do, the hanyou sidestepped the attack, only to be met with another immediately after.

"Kikyo, what are you doing? Don't you recognize me?" he asked while avoiding yet another lunge from the woman.

Not really surprisingly, the miko didn't answer, she just kept attacking him again and again. Luckily for Inuyasha, the blows were clumsy ones and presented little threat to his nimble form. Still, he knew this little game could not last forever. One way or the other, he had to subjugate the woman before something bad happened. It didn't take a genius to understand that they were now faced with one of the dreadful side-effects the baboon-clad character had talked about. Kikyo's awareness had been reduced to that of a mere animal and unless they managed to find a way to calm her down, they'd never be able to reawaken the woman sleeping inside.

As he jumped out of the way of yet another blow, something that hadn't had time to register suddenly clicked in his mind. The way the miko was moving was like a human being. She was walking on her two feet and using her hands to slash at him in a primitive mimic of his own fighting style. This gave him hope that her human psyche may not be buried as deep as he had originally thought. If anything, all it needed to come back to the surface was a single trigger. The problem was to actually find it.

"Kaede, are you still there?" he asked without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Y... Yeah," wheezed the child, still recovering from her choking at the hand of her sister.

"Do you know if Kikyo had anything she valued? A trinket? Something that might have been important to her?" he questioned frantically.

"I... I think so," she answered.

"Good then find it! If we show it to her then maybe her human mind will come back to the surface and it'll snap her out of this daze," he ordered.

Seeing the child scramble to her feet out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha returned his full attention to the woman in front of him. He noticed with some degree of satisfaction that Kikyo was now showing very definite signs of exhaustion. Sweat was dripping down her face and she was panting laboriously. Her eyes still showed that cold determination of someone who was fighting for her life though... and that made her all the more dangerous.

"Goddamnit! Don't you realize we don't want to hurt you?" snapped the hanyou in irritation.

The only effect his words had on the woman was to cause her to lunge at him once again. This time however, instead of just jumping out of the way, Inuyasha caught Kikyo's arm and used her momentum to bring her to the ground. Not allowing her time to recover, he immediately crashed down on her, quite effectively pinning her down. She struggled futilely beneath him but, lying on her belly as she was with him on top of her, there was just nothing she could do.

"I got her! Kaede now's your chance!" he said urgently.

Before him, he saw the child appear with a small mirror in her hands. "Sister... please, do you recognize this? Do you recognize this mirror?" asked the girl timidly.

All lost in her struggle, the miko didn't even notice Kaede in front of her nor did she even look at the presented object. "Sister... please, I beg you. You have to calm down," begged Kaede again, tears coming to her eyes.

Neither the child nor Inuyasha knew for sure what exactly triggered the reaction. Maybe it was the tears staining Kaede's cheeks, maybe it was the mirror she finally noticed, but abruptly, her struggle ceased. Her eyes which had been empty up to now suddenly started to light up with awareness. Very slowly, she started looking left and right, taking in her surroundings as if for the first time.

Noticing the drastic change in behavior, the hanyou took the risk of releasing his hold on her. Kikyo slowly got to her feet and made her way to the crying Kaede and started to run her fingers on her face gingerly, as if searching for something. Then, with one hand still on her sister's face, the miko started to touch her own face with her other hand.

Her features then became creased with a frown of very deep concentration, as if she was trying to remember something buried deep within herself. Finally, she let out an indistinct grunt of annoyance and wrenched the mirror out of Kaede's hands and brought it up to stare at her reflection.

Long minutes, she remained as she was, looking at herself and running her fingers on the contour of her visage. Finally, she turned toward her sister and looked intensely at her. Again she scrutinized the face of the girl visibly in search of something yet, neither Inuyasha nor Kaede could possibly fathom what. Fortunately, the answer came to her in a word that Kikyo uttered in a hesitant and very strained voice.

"F... ami... ly?" she said as if every syllable was a struggle to pronounce.

Hope at once radiated in the pair as they heard that one hesitant word. Tears flooded the girl's cheeks as a bright smile lit up her features. "Yes," she whispered faintly.

"S... ister?" asked the woman again, the word coming out slightly easier this time.

"Yes," answered Kaede softly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Kaede?" inquired Kikyo again.

This time there was no struggle to get the word out but it was plain from Kikyo's expression that the connection between the name and the face was not entirely assured. Still, it was more than encouraging enough to cause the two people present to breathe an immense sigh of relief, which had the unexpected effect to draw her attention back to Inuyasha. The moment Kikyo's eyes fell on him, she jerked as if struck by a lightning bolt and she let go of the mirror in favor of clutching her head in pain.

"Kikyo!" "Sister!" both Inuyasha and Kaede exclaimed at the same time while instantly jumping to the suffering miko's aid.

Draping an arm around the woman's shoulders, Inuyasha helped Kikyo settle down gently as Kaede kept calling her sister's name desperately. Luckily, the crisis did not last very long and a few minutes later, Kikyo stopped moaning in pain. Opening her eyes, she looked confusedly to the two people present and then at her surroundings before frowning in puzzlement.

"Kaede? Inuyasha? I... What have I been... doing?" panted the exhausted miko.

At once both the child and the hanyou let out the breath they had been holding since the incident began and they collapsed on the ground in a heap. Right now, the entire world could have exploded outside the hut and none of the occupants would have even noticed. Kikyo was back, Kikyo had regained her sanity and at this very moment, that was all that mattered.

"Nothing Kikyo," whispered the hanyou. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, Kikyo survived... but the jewel is in Naraku's hands. Now the fun can _really _start he he he :).  



	3. A sister's bond

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and the gang, thank you ;).  
**Note:** Well, what can I say, I got like... 7 reviews for the last chapter... Me _happy_! he he he. Many thanks to Lade everest, Meerclyne, Kuroi Kaji, Aysiahime, Eriyukiayumi and, of course to the ever faithful Cold kikyo. To Kuroi Kaji, who seems to be desperate for me to make a happy ending, I will say that my stories take me where they take me. However, the scene I'm currently envisioning at the very end (which is still _quite _far away by the way) is definitively not sad. I will also say that the idea of Inuyasha turning human is of absolutely no appeal to me. It's an idea that's been used again and again and as such... it pretty much lost its luster in my opinion. Well, I think that about sums it up. Read and enjoy everyone :).

**

* * *

Chapter 2: A sister's bond**

Taking an arrow from her quiver, Kikyo calmly notched it on her bow and took careful aim of the target she had just set herself. She felt the familiar resistance of the string as she pulled her arrow back and the strain of the wood as it bent over backward. Emptying her head of all thoughts, she focused all her attention on the round circle painted on a tree trunk exactly one hundred paces from her position. She waited for that familiar sensation of unity that came when you and your target became one and then, she let her arrow fly.

The projectile sailed through the air with a whizzing sound and met its intended target in an explosion of splinter. When everything had calmed down, the trunk of the tree now sported a neat hole and her arrow was fished in the ground more than fifty paces further.

"Remind me not to get in the way of that," commented Inuyasha from his spot behind the miko.

"I'll be sure to keep it in mind," replied Kikyo seriously.

Four days had passed now since she had completely awakened. After a long argument, she had been able to worm out of Kaede what exactly she had done before awareness returned to her. It had been unnerving to learn that she had behaved like a mere animal, attacking both Inuyasha and her own sister. She knew that for these two, the case was essentially closed, that now that she had managed to come back, she'd never return to that state ever again.

Kikyo herself was not so sure however. She could feel something grow inside of her. Something dark and primitive that was roaming just below the surface. For now, the thing seemed content to simply be there and do nothing, but if it ever awakened, then the miko wasn't sure she'd be able to keep it in check.

As it that wasn't enough, she had to struggle with a constant multi-sensory assault caused by senses that seemed to have grown at least ten times sharper than they had ever been. Scents, sounds, tastes, touching, even her eyesight had grown more sensitive. Thanks to that the world was so in focus that if her miko training hadn't given her a perfect capacity for concentration, she'd have gone crazy a long time ago.

"What's the matter?" questioned the hanyou when he saw the woman's expression.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what happened," lied Kikyo.

"Yeah, I can't forgive that bastard for what he did. I'm going to go after him soon," growled the hanyou in barely restrained anger.

"I cannot forgive him either," replied the miko firmly. "And I cannot allow him to keep the shikon jewel, who knows what calamity he will bring forth with it."

"Seems like we have a common goal. When do you wanna leave?" questioned Inuyasha curiously.

"I've fully recovered from my injury so I'm ready to leave but..." hesitated the woman.

"But?" urged the hanyou.

"I cannot figure out what to do about Kaede," she admitted somberly.

"What do you mean? Why not just leave her here?" asked Inuyasha, not really understanding Kikyo's worries.

"Think for a second Inuyasha. Whoever pinned us against each other was aware of what was going on between us. If we decide to put ourselves in his way, then do you think he will hesitate for even one second to use my sister against us?" shot back the miko with an edge in her voice.

The hanyou remained silent for a few seconds as he thought things through a little. He had to admit that what Kikyo was saying made sense... far too much sense for comfort in fact.

"We can't very well take her with us, she'll only slow us down," he finally said contritely.

"I know that too, that's why I'm so worried. I can't leave her here and I can't take her with me. There's just no right way out of this," she snapped angrily.

"Why not just hide her then? Don't you know a place where she'd be safe?" he asked.

At once, illumination painted the miko's features. It was plain that the alternative the hanyou had presented had not even crossed her mind and the way she was now looking at him, it appeared as if the solution to all their problems had just presented itself. She opened her mouth to speak... but was interrupted by an alarmed scream.

"SISTERRRRRRRR!" screamed Kaede, panically.

Shifting their gazes, they were just in time to see the child bolt out of the woods, completely out of breath. "Kaede, what's wrong?" questioned the miko in obvious concern.

"S... Sis... ter... it... it's... O... Oni... gu... mo," panted the girl.

At the name, the woman jerked violently. "What about him?" she asked, her voice taking a distinctly wary tone.

"H... He's... gone," answered Kaede laboriously.

"Gone?" exclaimed Kikyo incredulously.

"The... entire... cave was... burned away. There's... nothing left," explained the child laboriously.

_"That's impossible! Even if the torch lighting the cave _had_ caused a fire, the resulting blaze would not have been strong enough to incinerate Onigumo's entire body,"_ thought the miko in complete bafflement.

"Get on my back," suddenly cut in Inuyasha, thus snapping the miko out of her stupefied daze.

"W... What?" asked the woman, surprised by the offer.

"You want to see what happened right?" he asked and Kikyo could only nod. "Then get on. I can run faster than either of you."

For a split second, the miko appeared to be hesitating, but then her features hardened and she climbed on the hanyou's back.

"Sister... are you sure about this?" questioned Kaede, looking mighty unsure about the whole situation.

"Shut up and get on or we're leaving you behind!" barked Inuyasha impatiently.

Frowning in disapproval, Kaede obeyed nonetheless and she settled as best as she could beside her sister.

"About time! Where to now?" he questioned sharply.

"The marsh, that's where the cave is," answered Kikyo.

"Good then hang on tight," warned the hanyou before exploding into a run, causing the two passengers to gasp in surprise. "So who's this Onigumo anyway?"

"He was a thief I found one day. He was badly burned and both his legs were broken. At first, I thought he wouldn't make it but surprisingly, after a time, he started to recover. Still, when I found him, his spine had been broken in what I suppose was a terrible fall and no amount of healing could repair that much damage," explained Kikyo.

"So basically, what you're saying is that he couldn't move even if he wanted to," replied Inuyasha.

"Precisely, that's why I find this rather puzzling. The only thing burning in his cave was a single torch. No matter how I look at it, I can't see how Onigumo's entire body could have burned away without leaving even a bone behind," answered the woman.

"Yeah, especially near the marsh where everything's so damp and humid," admitted the hanyou out loud. _"What on earth could have possibly happened in this cave?"_ he thought to himself, unable to shake the growing sense of unease spreading through his gut.

* * *

"So this is the place right?" asked the hanyou, nodding toward the cave before them. 

"Yes, this is where Onigumo was resting," answered Kikyo.

"There's no lingering smell of smoke in the air. How old was this fire supposed to be anyway?" questioned Inuyasha turning a rather suspicious look toward Kaede.

For some reason, Kaede looked away and a deep blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks.

"Kaede what's the matter?" pressed Kikyo when she saw her sister's reaction.

"Because of what happened to you I..." gulped the child. "I... forgot about him."

"You mean to say that you left Onigumo here alone for more than a week?" repeated the woman, frowning in disapproval. "Kaede how could you? He was completely helpless!"

"Well I was worried about you! And it's not exactly like anyone will miss him! His soul was so rotten that I'm surprised his body hadn't followed suit!" exclaimed the girl defensively.

"That's no excuse!" snapped the miko angrily. "A patient is a patient! Your job isn't to judge those you treat, but to treat them regardless of whether they are evil or not!"

"I _know_ that! But..."

"Are you two quite finished with your silly bickering? I'd like to check out this cave before the sun sets!" cut in Inuyasha impatiently.

"You wait here girl. We'll talk about this later," said Kikyo darkly before turning around and walking briskly away.

The moment the miko entered the cave, the thing inside her brutally awakened. Searing pain exploded in her head, causing her to lose her balance and slide down the rest of the way. When she stopped falling, she immediately started writhing on the ground, clutching her head in agony. In one desperate effort to stop the blazing pain ripping her very soul apart, Kikyo gathered all the strength she could muster and, for lack of a better way to put it, pushed back on the thing inside of her. At first, there was a bit of resistance, but after a while, the thing settled back down, leaving her panting and sweating.

"Kikyo! Are you okay? What happened?" called the voice of Inuyasha.

Looking up, she noticed he was just now finishing his descent. Her whole ordeal seemed to have taken less time than she had expected. "I... don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Will you be okay?" questioned the concerned hanyou.

"Yes, the crisis seems to have passed," she replied while laboriously pulling herself to her feet.

"Well if anything like that happens again, I'm pulling you out of here," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Deal... but I doubt I shall fall prey to this again," added the woman.

While there was no real way to explain how she could be so sure of herself, she somehow knew. For some reason, the entire episode had left her under the impression that the thing inside of her had been... surprised out of its dormancy and had panicked. Now though, it seemed to have recovered most of its calm, even if it was still a bit unsettled by the eerie atmosphere of the cave.

"If you say so," muttered the hanyou, not looking at all convinced. "Well, in any case, what do you think happened here? Judging from the burn marks, it must have been one hell of an inferno," he added, deciding to return to their original purpose.

"Yes... an inferno far too hot to have been caused by a torch," replied the woman pensively. "What's more, I do think you too can feel the peculiar aura of this place."

"Yeah, it makes my hair stand on end just to stay in here. I've never felt something quite so evil before. It's like the aura of a youkai... only a hundred times more powerful," said the hanyou uneasily.

"That's not all Inuyasha, look at this. This is the place where Onigumo was lying... The stone isn't just blackened, it's actually _melted_," added Kikyo in confusion.

"So what does this mean? That Onigumo was the source of this blaze? It doesn't make any sense! A human body can't possibly generate a blaze of this magnitude," replied the hanyou in confusion.

"That's true but..." trailed off the miko, but then her eyebrows twitched as an idea suddenly crossed her mind. "Inuyasha, how old exactly do you think this blaze is?"

"Well, I don't know. Judging from the state of the cave, I'd say about a week or so," answered the hanyou.

"How about... eleven days?" questioned Kikyo with an intense frown of concentration.

"Yeah, maybe. But why eleven da..." started Inuyasha before his mind abruptly caught on to what Kikyo was getting to. "Kikyo you can't possibly mean..."

"Think about it Inuyasha, don't you find it strange that a mysterious individual suddenly pops out of nowhere and pins us one against the other at the same time that Onigumo vanishes in a blaze?" questioned the woman.

"Yeah I do, but how could he do this? You said yourself that he couldn't move," retorted the hanyou. "And besides, human can't change shapes."

"No... but youkai sometimes can," added the miko hauntedly.

"Youkai? Kikyo what in the blazes are you getting at?" exclaimed Inuyasha impatiently.

"Inuyasha, the word evil doesn't even begin to describe Onigumo. His soul was blacker and more rotten that I had ever thought possible. So imagine him, lying here, helpless and completely immobile, the shikon jewel lying just barely out of his reach. He must have been boiling with anger and frustration. Youkai would have been drawn to this like moths to a flame," said Kikyo patiently.

"Okay, so we have hundreds of youkai facing a helpless man... I'd say they must have found him pretty tasty," commented the hanyou sardonically.

"Not if his soul was too evil for them to overcome," countered the miko extremely seriously. "In that case, _he_ would have started devouring _them_ instead."

Inuyasha gaped in open wonder before shaking his head in disbelief. "Kikyo, do you have any idea of just how evil a person must be to actually accomplish this? I'm not certain someone like that even _has_ a soul in the first place!" he exclaimed.

"I'd say the concentration inside this cave is about right wouldn't you say? And what's more, by absorbing a hundred demon into himself, there would have been a tremendous release of energy as the life-flows of many became one," retorted the woman.

"Kikyo, if what you say is true then..." trailed off the hanyou, unable to finish his sentence.

"What we're up against is an abomination of nature that is both stronger and more evil than any we've encountered so far," finished the miko grimly. "That is why it is imperative that we defeat him and recover the jewel before he has a chance to use it."

"Yeah, that's rather obvious... but what about Kaede?" questioned the hanyou.

"We'll just have to figure something out," she said firmly before heading out. "For now, let us concentrate on preparing our journey."

Surprised by the abruptness of the answer, Inuyasha looked at the retreating form of the miko for a few seconds before shrugging and following after her. A few minutes after they were gone, a bee-like shape moved from one of the dark corners of the cave and flew out to report what it had just seen and heard.

* * *

For the pair, the rest of the day was spent gathering whatever they thought they would need. While Kaede put together a few spare uniform for her sister, Inuyasha went and gathered whatever food he could find that would fit in a traveling pouch. For her part, Kikyo busied herself with preparing medicine and ointments that they were sure to need in case of a battle. All in all, the three made very good time in their preparations and by the time the sun disappeared over the horizon, the traveling bags were done and ready. 

"So, have you decided what to do with Kaede?" questioned the hanyou when they had all settled down.

"What do you mean what to do with me? I'm coming along with you am I not?" cut in the girl in a determined tone.

"Don't be foolish, you can't come with us, it's far too dangerous!" countered Inuyasha.

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" exclaimed the child hotly.

"Now now Kaede, I must agree with Inuyasha on this one. Coming with us _is_ much too dangerous. That's why I want you to stay here and wait for us," interrupted the miko in a perfectly calm voice.

"Are you sure it's wise?" questioned the hanyou doubtfully.

"I will put a barrier around the house that will keep youkai from approaching. It should be enough to protect her," answered the woman.

"And what about when I'm _not_ in the house? I can't very well stay cooped up in here all day. I'll go crazy in no time," said Kaede, visibly not liking the idea of being separated from her sister.

"Then wear this charm," said the woman, producing a small necklace from one of her pockets. "With this on, no youkai will be able to touch you without being instantly purified."

"Do I even get a say in this?" grumbled the child contritely.

"Kaede, you know I'm doing this to protect you. There's no telling what dangers Inuyasha and I will encounter," argued Kikyo patiently.

"All the more reason for me to come! What if something bad happens to you? Who will treat your wounds then?" shot back Kaede in alarm.

"All the more reason for you _not_ to come!" snapped the miko so sharply that her sister jerked.

"Sister..." trailed off the child, taken aback by the woman's vehemence.

"Kaede, since I am the guardian of the jewel, it is my duty to find and defeat those who try to steal it. Now if anything were to happen to me, then this duty would be passed on to you. It is not a responsibility I wish to burden you with, but I must plan for the worst. No matter what happens, you at least must live on," explained Kikyo more calmly.

"NO!" cried the ten years old. "I don't want to lose you! You almost died already I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again!"

"And Kikyo can't bear the thought of you dying either!" snapped Inuyasha in annoyance. "That's why she wants you to stay here, because she's not sure she can protect you at all time!"

"But..." tried to argue the girl, but Inuyasha would have none of this.

"But nothing!" he barked. "Even if you do come with us, there's nothing you can do! You'll only slow us down! The only thing you _can _do for us right now is do as you're told!"

"Sister... please," begged Kaede, trying to appeal to her sister one last time.

"I'm sorry Kaede, my decision is final," refused the miko.

Sadness clouded the child's features for a few seconds before they closed up once again, replaced with something that hovered between anger and determination. "If you die, I'm naming my first son Onigumo," muttered Kaede darkly. "So you'd better come back to me if you don't want to have a nephew bearing the name of the one who stole the jewel from you!"

This time, it was Kikyo's turn to jerk. She had visibly not expected such a reaction from her sister and it showed plainly on her features. After a while though, a small smile graced her lips and she even let out a small giggle of amusement.

"I'll make sure to remember that when we face the real Onigumo in battle," she finally said lightly.

* * *

For Inuyasha, the night passed on relatively quietly. He fell asleep almost immediately after having eaten his meal and he sank deeper into unconsciousness than he could ever remember sinking. At one point during the night however, he became aware that something was off in his immediate surroundings. Fighting off the thick fog of sleep encircling his mind, he managed to pry open his eyes and look around. Before his eyes, Kikyo was sitting in a praying position, her face a mask of intense concentration. That was about all he had time to see before the mist encircling his mind thickened once more and he fell back asleep. 

A bit later, the same instinct that had awakened him did so again. Once more, opening his eyes was a struggle, as if someone had attached weights to his lids in order to force them downward. This time, what he saw was Kikyo scrambling toward the door with Kaede following not far behind.

_"I wonder where they're going,"_ he thought before his eyelids closed once again.

Due to his groggy state, it took him quite some time to realize the full implication of what he had said. Still, as time passed, the fog paralyzing his mind gradually lifted, allowing the gears that had been glued in place to turn again.

_"Wait a minute... Kikyo and Kaede _leaving_ in the middle of the night?"_ he mused, instantly bolting awake.

In a tenth of a second he was on his feet, ready to bolt through the door, but what he saw made him freeze dead in his tracks. Kikyo and Kaede were both lying comfortably on their futons, fast asleep not five feet away from him. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, the hanyou shook his head in disbelief.

"What the fuck's going on here?" he muttered in total surprise.

Slowly making his way to the sleeping miko, he brought his face within an inch of hers and started sniffing discreetly. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her scent, she looked exactly the same... and nothing in the hut was out of place.

_"A dream?"_ he reflected in confusion.

Before he could go much further in his reasoning, the woman suddenly opened her eyes. There was a split-second of absolute stillness during with both hanyou and human just stared at each other, as if their mind could not quite comprehend what exactly was going on. But then, time resumed its normal course and with a frightened yelp, Kikyo sent the hanyou flat on his back with a resounding slap.

"What on earth did you think you were doing?" she exclaimed when she had recovered from her surprise.

The hanyou opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped short. What could he possibly answer anyway? That he had been checking to make sure she was real because of a stupid dream he had? Fat chance she'd buy such a lame explanation.

"Nothing," he grumbled while picking himself up from his sprawled position.

Casting him an extremely suspicious glance, Kikyo lied back down on her futon and turned away. "Next time a silly idea like this crosses your mind, leave me out of it," she muttered and pulled back her cover.

_"Well, at least I know she's real,"_ reflected the hanyou while massaging his still stinging cheek.

Casting one last distasteful look at the miko's futon, Inuyasha closed his eyes and let the blissful oblivion of sleep claim him once again.

* * *

Basked in the warm rays of the rising sun, Kikyo stood outside her door, repeating her safety tips to her younger sister for what was possibly the thousandth time that morning. 

"... and remember to wear your necklace at all time. Who knows when or if the attack will come," concluded the miko seriously.

Trying to appear as if she wasn't bored out of her mind by the repetitive lecture, Kaede nodded to her sister in understanding. "I'll be fine sister. Don't worry about me. 'Focus on your target in front of you until the rest fades away' right?" winked the girl, causing Kikyo blink in surprise.

"Well, it seems you were paying more attention than I thought during your archery lessons," observed the miko.

"Hmpf, you make it sound as if I never listen to you," huffed the child in mock annoyance. "In any case, you worry about Onigumo and I'll worry about staying out of trouble okay?"

"Deal," answered Kikyo with a nod and a smile.

With that said, she turned around and walked toward Inuyasha who was waiting patiently a short distance away. When she had reached the hanyou though, she was stopped by her sister's voice.

"Sister, you'll come back right? Promise me you'll come back!" called Kaede in a teary voice.

Glancing back at the diminutive form of the ten years old, Kikyo felt her eyes mist over in sudden sadness. "I will not curse my future nephew with such a vile name as Onigumo... sister," she finally answered before turning her attention onward again.

It felt strange. All these years spent rising Kaede... and never once had she ever called the girl by anything but her name. She never clearly understood it herself. It was always a thing that simply was between them. Kaede would acknowledge their bond out loud while she would do the same mutely.

From the start that was how things had gone. Kaede reading her unspoken words and she trying her best to accept her frank and outright affection. Two faces of the same coin, one outspoken and the other mute and timid. They completed each other perfectly and their relationship had bloomed this way.

Now however, as she stood on the eve of her departure, she realized that there was no guarantee that she'd ever make it back alive. This was what had brought on her sudden change in name. She wanted Kaede to know that she cared for her and that she wanted more than anything else for her to be happy.

Of course, she'd never be able to say that much aloud, there were limits to how much she was willing to open up after all. But she was certain Kaede had understood her meaning perfectly.

_"Of course she understood. She _is_ my sister after all,"_ she reflected, unable to keep her lips from quirking into a tiny grin.

Yes, Kaede was and would always remain her beloved little sister... and no Onigumo or shikon jewel would _ever _be able to change this.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that sure was a tough piece to write. For some reason the words just wouldn't come out right. Oh well, after a bit of a struggle, I finally managed to come up with what you've just read :). Without my realizing, I ended up developing Kikyo and Kaede's relationship a lot more than I had first anticipated... but in the end I think that's okay. It fits well with the flow and it'll be useful to me in later chapters ;). So, that about sums it up for the moment, see ya next chapter ;).  



	4. Growing tension

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and the gang. These characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Note: Well, I apologize for the long delay. I'll say that this chapter was a bit of a hassle to write. I wanted to start revealing some things, but not too much so finding the right "dosage" was difficult. However, after many twists and turns, I finally managed to put together what you have now. Many thanks to all who reviewed andI hope you'll find this chapter to your liking :).  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Growing tension**

Sitting on a rock, Inuyasha watched intently as Kikyo slowly ate one of the rice balls she had packed for their trip. After half a day of traveling together, the two had yet to exchange a single word. It wasn't discomfort that created this silence, no definitively not discomfort. It was just that... he couldn't seem to find anything to say to the miko. Every time he tried to engage the woman in conversation, he found the words fleeing his mouth before he even opened it.

_"At least it doesn't seem to bother her yet,"_ he thought to himself glumly.

"Is anything the matter Inuyasha?" questioned Kikyo suddenly, making the hanyou stiffen abruptly in discomfort.

"N... No, it's nothing," he stammered while whirling away.

"Inuyasha, you know as well as I that we cannot afford to be divided if we are to prevail against Onigumo... so tell me what's on your mind," urged the miko firmly.

_"What's on my mind... What's on my mind... what the hell am I supposed to answer? _'I can't seem to work up the courage to talk to you?' _Yeah right, as if..."_ he reflected furiously but then his train of thoughts was brought to a screeching halt when Kikyo giggled slightly behind him.

"You mean that you've actually been trying to talk to me all morning and could not work up the courage to say anything? That's rather unusual for you," she said lightly.

"Shut up! I never said..." he exclaimed but then his eyes widened in horror. "...that aloud did I?"

"Yes you have," answered the woman with a small taunting smile. "So then, what was it you wanted to talk about so much Inuyasha?"

"If I knew _that_ then I wouldn't have spent all morning wondering stupid!" grumbled the hanyou.

"A sound point, though getting angry at me is not likely to accomplish anything," agreed Kikyo while taking another bite from her rice ball.

"I'm _not_ getting angry at you!" snapped Inuyasha, his cheeks beginning to color.

"Fine then, irritated," conceded the miko calmly.

"I'M _NOT_ IRRITATED!" he yelled, finally unable to contain his anger any longer.

"No of course not, you're angry," countered Kikyo with a small smile of amusement.

"I'M NOT..." began Inuyasha but he stopped short when he realized just what was going on.

Taking a deep breath to calm his raging temper, the hanyou fixed the miko with a death glare so intense that it could have melted a rock. "Are you happy now that you've made me sound like an idiot?" he muttered contritely.

"I assure you it wasn't my intention at all," she replied rather smugly.

"Then what the hell _was _your intention?" he demanded.

"Just a bit of friendly teasing that's all," admitted the woman with a frown. "What _else_ do you think it was?"

"Nothing," grumbled the hanyou. "It's just that you never actually engaged anyone in 'friendly teasing' before so excuse me if I was a bit taken aback!"

This time it was Kikyo who found she had nothing to say at all. Inuyasha was right, she had always considered that teasing was a childish thing to do... so why on earth had she suddenly felt the urge to do something like this? What had she been trying to accomplish by teasing Inuyasha like this? And also, why on earth did she feel so... disappointed?

_"Is this... another side-effect of the blood I ingested?"_ she thought, feeling suddenly a bit apprehensive.

"Oh, never mind that!" exclaimed the hanyou when he saw the woman's troubled expression. "Maybe you can explain to me why we're heading east."

"Huh?" retorted Kikyo a bit taken aback by the abrupt change of topic.

"Well by all logic, we should have been heading north. That's where most of the bigger villages are. If we head east, the closest village is two days away and it's even further after that," argued Inuyasha.

"Well, I'll admit it may sound a bit far fetched but I'm trying to throw Onigumo off," explained the miko.

"Throw Onigumo off?" repeated the hanyou, visibly confused. "And how exactly will heading east accomplish that?"

"Because he's very likely to have reasoned exactly as you have. So if we do something unexpected then he's going to want to know why," added the woman.

"And when he comes to ask, we beat the crap out of him," concluded Inuyasha with a satisfied smirk.

"That is the general idea," agreed Kikyo with a slight nod.

"But how can you be sure he's actually aware of what we're doing?" continued the hanyou, his grin replaced by a worried frown.

"Well to put things simply, we're the only two enemies he has right now. So it's only natural for him to want to keep an eye on us," answered the miko simply.

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Inuyasha with an irritated growl. "I just wish I knew exactly how he can see us without us seeing him."

"That is something I have yet to figure out myself. But I would not worry needlessly if I were you. The answer will most likely present itself to us eventually. For the moment, let's just keep advancing and see what the future brings us," reassured Kikyo calmly.

For a few seconds, Inuyasha actually stared at the woman's peaceful features in disbelief. They were hunting an abomination of nature that could very well be hunting them back in return, they had no idea where he was while he was aware of their every move. They knew absolutely nothing of his powers while he knew pretty much all there was to know about them... And Kikyo still managed to sit and enjoy her meal as if all was well in the world.

"With an attitude like that, one thing's for sure. Whatever's coming our way definitively won't be good," he finally muttered with a small huff of annoyance.

And Kikyo only smiled in response.

* * *

Safe in an unknown location, a baboon-clad individual watched as a bee-like shape profiled itself against the window of the room he was currently occupying. Smiling slightly to himself, he rose from his sitting position and slid the frame open, thus allowing his spying insect inside.

"So they finally left have they?" he said with a satisfied smirk. "That's a good thing, I was starting to get tired of waiting."

Moving toward a round table, he carefully picked up a small box decorated with a complicated motive that was designed to seal whatever was contained within. When he snapped open the lid, there was a small spark of energy as the barrier dissolved and the imprisoned treasure was finally revealed. Glowing with an ominous purplish hue that seemed to actually absorb the light around it was a small fragment of what appeared to be glass. When Onigumo picked it up, the thing actually pulsed with increased malice as he stared at it with increased contempt. Shifting his attention back to the insect that was still hovering in midair he let out a low chuckle before he threw the shard toward it. The bug caught it deftly between two of its legs and flew back out the window.

He barely had time to slide the shutter close before his door was abruptly thrown open to reveal a woman's shape with long flowing blue hair and wearing a matching light blue fighting uniform. If one were to look closer however, he would quickly notice that this person was anything but human. The pointy ears and sharp fangs showing at the corner of her mouth proclaimed her a youkai. And not just any youkai, she was one of the four leaders of the panther devas tribe: Toran of the ice. A woman as cold as she was deadly with a cunning mind and eyes that could pierce your soul.

"Is there anything I can do for you Toran-sama?" questioned Onigumo in a perfectly calm voice.

Scanning the room rapidly, it didn't take long for her eyes to fall on the box lying open on his table. Immediately, she leveled her gaze at Onigumo and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What was that surge of youki I felt just now?" she demanded in a tone that brooked no nonsense.

Knowing that this particular woman was not one to be taken for a fool, the creature advanced toward the table and deposited yet another small fragment of what appeared to be glass on the polished wood. There was one key difference between this one and the one he had just given to his bee-like insect though. This one was completely transparent and did not glow at all.

"That was merely a small experiment of mine," answered the creature with a respectful bow. "You see, I discovered that a small crystal like this can store a certain amount of youki."

As he talked, an ominous red mist started flowing from him and into the crystal on the table. After a few seconds however, the object pulsed violently and dissolved into dust.

"But unfortunately, I have yet to discover a way to prevent the stored energy to destroy its container," he finished solemnly.

"And what good could that possibly do?" she questioned coldly.

"I'm afraid I have yet to discover a proper use for this. But once I succeed, I might have an answer to give you," he replied.

"Hand over the remainder of your crystals," growled the female youkai ominously.

"But Toran-sama..." tried to object Onigumo.

"Hand them over," she repeated, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at his throat.

"... As you wish," he finally complied, pulling out a small pouch from under his pelt.

Grabbing it with the tip of her weapon, the panther youkai deftly recovered the bag and placed it in one of her own pocket, frowning icily at him. "Let's make one thing very clear _Naraku_... I trust you about as far as my sword reaches. So the next time _anyone_ catches you doing an unauthorized experiment... you can consider your life forfeit, regardless of whether you have the shikon jewel or not, is that understood?" she murmured in a tone so cold that the air around her seemed to frost.

"It will be as you command, Toran-sama," bowed Naraku respectfully.

"Good," snapped the female youkai before storming out.

Alone at last, Naraku went back to the window and opened it again to stare at the palace's courtyard extending several stories below. He gazed at the scenery in silence for a few seconds before allowing a small, satisfied smile to grace his lips. Everything was now moving more or less according to his plans. Kikyo and Inuyasha had finally started their search for him leaving a young and defenseless Kaede behind for him to pick up whenever he chose. The panther devas were planning their invasion of the western lands which conveniently happened to be where the miko resided at the moment. And last but not least, the jewel was in his possession. Yes, things definitively looked good for him right now.

True, not _everything_ was going as he wanted. The fact that Inuyasha and Kikyo were currently heading east was something he had definitively not expected. The loss of his crystals was another dent in his plans, but this was only a minor annoyance as he had more or less expected them to be taken away. However, thanks to the vast amount of knowledge he had gained upon his birth, he had been able to start weaving the complex web of manipulation that would ultimately make him emerge on top of everyone else. Still, there were some annoying remnants from that good-for-nothing thief that would need to be taken care of before he could truly claim victory as his own, but all would come to him in due time. For the moment, he needed to concentrate on the next phase of his plan.

"Soon my dear Kikyo. Soon you will know the terror of my name," murmured the creature before closing his window.

* * *

Inuyasha sat across the campfire, glaring at Kikyo murderously as she chewed on the fish she herself had caught earlier. While there was nothing _really_ wrong with this... the fact that she had absolutely refused to eat those _he_ had caught proved to be rather irritating if not downright insulting to the hanyou who had affected great care in catching enough food for the both of them.

"I thought we were supposed to be a team?" muttered Inuyasha through clenched teeth.

"How long are you planning to drag this out? We had a slight misunderstanding, I see no reason to make such a big deal out of it," answered the miko irritably.

"_We _had a misunderstanding?" repeated the hanyou in disbelief. "Dammit! I said I was going to get food and the minute I return, I find out that you already caught some for yourself! If anyone misunderstood here, it's you not me!"

"Very well then, I apologize. Does this make you feel any better?" grumbled Kikyo.

"That was the lamest apology I've ever heard!" snapped Inuyasha hotly.

"Shall I get on my knees and beg forgiveness then?" shot back the miko, her voice rising in volume.

"Of course not you stupid wench!" exclaimed the hanyou. "But you could at least sound as if you _mean_ it!"

"Fine then! I shall be the one to catch our food for the next two weeks, is that apology enough for you?" snapped the woman hotly.

"Like hell I'll let you catch me anything!" barked back Inuyasha. "You can get your own damn food from now on! I'm not fetching you anything!"

"Fine!" spat Kikyo venomously.

With that said, the miko rose to her feet started gathering her stuff.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" asked the irritated hanyou.

"To the river... I need a bath!" exclaimed Kikyo sharply before storming through the trees.

Inuyasha stared at the trees for a few seconds before letting out an irritated "Keh" and snatching the nearest fish from its cooking stick. He immediately started biting into it, hoping that the taste would somehow wash away the bitterness that had invaded his mouth. Of course, it didn't work at all, the food tasted like ashes and it was only sheer stubbornness that prevented him from just throwing the fish out into the forest.

Minutes passed and Inuyasha kept eating, his anger gradually cooling down toward irritation and finally settling to simple annoyance. In truth, he wasn't really angry at Kikyo, he was _hurt_. She had been the one to say they must be united if they were to prevail against Onigumo and yet, she hadn't even trusted him to bring her a meal. What's more, every time they talked to each other, the blasted woman always seemed to find a way to make him sound like a conceited idiot. And she had the audacity of actually calling it 'friendly bickering'. Somehow, he had the distinct feeling she was testing him in some unfathomable way that only women could understand. The only problem was that he had absolutely no idea _what_ she could be testing him for. If he did, then maybe things would go a bit more smoothly between them. The way things were now, Onigumo might kill them both while they were arguing over who would attack first.

"Keh! Friendly bickering! Goddamn wench, go and take your damn bath and see if I care!" he muttered, giving up on the topic for the moment and reaching for yet another fish.

He blinked in surprise however when he realized that there were no more. Huffing in annoyance, he flopped down on his back and watched the crescent moon shine peacefully in the sky above him.

_"Damn! Only a few more days before the night of the new moon,"_ he thought grimly. _"If I was a full-blooded youkai then I wouldn't need to worry about that."_

His train of thought was brought to a halt when a twig snapped a short distance away. Instantly, the hanyou was on his feet, ready to leap at the slightest sign of danger. He relaxed however when his nose picked out the scent of Kikyo about a second before her shape outlined itself against the darkness of the surrounding forest.

"You look just about ready to bite someone's head off," observed the miko when she noticed his rather peculiar stance.

"Better to bite someone's head off than to get yours bitten," shot back the hanyou.

"And a too-tense bowstring will snap the moment you try to use it," countered Kikyo with a small grin.

"Oh knock it off with the damn lecture!" snapped Inuyasha irritably. "It's your own damn fault for making a twig snap in the first place."

"I was not aware that I needed to conceal my presence from you," replied the woman in her ever taunting smile.

There was a second of silence during which Inuyasha contemplated how exactly to reply to this last retort, but then he realized that whatever he would say would again found itself twisted and turned by the woman in front of him.

"Keh! This conversation is pointless. I'm going to sleep. At least this way, I won't be a 'too-tense bowstring'," he said sourly before jumping into the nearest tree.

Alone on the ground, Kikyo was left with nothing better to do than follow her companion's example. So she took out her blanket, spread it on the ground and wrapped herself in it. Before she closed her eyes though, she cast one last look at the branch where Inuyasha had just settled with mixed feelings. One one part, she felt regretful at having been so mean to the hanyou for no better reason than she had been unable to keep herself from doing it. And then, there was again that odd feeling of disappointment that was always present during their numerous arguments.

This last she couldn't understand at all. She knew it had to come from the youkai blood in her, there wasn't really any other options after all. But that was about as far as she could get in her reasoning. She couldn't see the point in constantly teasing Inuyasha like that, but she couldn't help herself. Something was driving her... and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_"I just wish I knew what I'm unconsciously trying to accomplish,"_ she thought to herself.

But then, she let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. They had a big day ahead tomorrow and worrying over things she could not change would only rob her of her much-needed sleep. So she pushed these thought out of her head and relaxed as best as she could. Minutes later, she was asleep.

* * *

In another part of the forest, a bee-like insect flew through the trees, following a path only it seemed to see. It twisted and turned like this until it arrived at the entrance of a cave. Not hesitating for even a second, the bug entered it and quickly found what it was looking for. There, sleeping fitfully on the ground was an enormous snake-like youkai.

Sensing the unfamiliar presence, the creature opened his eyes and looked above him. He blinked in surprise when he saw his visitor.

"What do you want?" questioned the youkai, irritated to have been disturbed.

Of course, the bee was unable to actually speak so it merely remained hovering in the air a short distance away.

"If you have nothing to say to me then leave!" hissed the serpent again.

The bug did not move by an inch.

"Stupid insect, I told you to get lost!" rumbled the youkai, anger beginning to show on his features.

Again, the bee remained stationary.

Finally having enough of this little game, the snake lifted his tail and swung it toward the offender. This at last got the bug to move, though not exactly as the youkai would have expected. With surprising speed, the bee avoided the blow aimed its way and hurled itself at the youkai's forehead. Before it could react, it pressed the crystal it was carrying between the serpent's eyes and the object almost instantly sank into its skin.

There was a pulse of energy and the youkai suddenly howled in agony. Violent convulsions started to animate his body as he rapidly morphed into something else. His size rapidly started to increase, his skin began to harden, his fangs started elongating. His voice too changed, lowering in pitch and becoming colder than it was before.

The process lasted for quite some time, but eventually, the youkai settled down, panting in visible exhaustion. After a few minutes of rest, the creature slowly started to rise from its lying position only to find the cave too small to allow him such a gesture. Not deterred by this minor detail at all, the youkai merely struggled harder against the obstacle until the very rock started giving way under his push. Minutes later the entire ceiling collapsed to the ground, revealing the cloudless sky.

Finally able to rise to his full height, the youkai began to laugh. It was a low grating sound, filled with madness that echoed through the night and froze the blood of all those who heard it. Animals hid in their dens, birds flew away, insects grew silent, in short the very forest seemed to suddenly hold its breath in answer to the new malice that had just emerged from the remains of the cave.

"Yessssss," hissed the serpent madly. "Fear me! Fear me! Tremble before me for I will kill you all!"

And once again, the creature exploded into a fit of insane laughter, totally ignoring the bee-like shape that flew away into the darkness of the night, ready to execute the next phase of Naraku's plan.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you have it. Things are slowly building up :). What's more the panther devas have now been brought into the picture... which implies many things :). I decided to bring that up for many reasons... the least of them being that I simply have a timeline of events to respect and the panther devas' uprising was one of them. But I dare say that I couldn't help but find this too juicy to pass up he he he. In the original storyling, they had retreated after a brutal assault... but now Naraku is there to pull the strings so things are meant to get messy :). Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Read and review people and tell me what you think ;). 


	5. The heat is on

**Disclaimer:** Well, the usual, Inuyasha and Kikyo do not belong to me, they are the work of Rumiko Takahashi  
**Note:** Well, I'm still alive, whadda ya know! he he he. Sorry about this. I got sidetracked by a contest on mediaminer and after that, inspiration took a while to come back. But I've finally managed to put together this chapter and I hope it'll be to your liking. So, without further ado, on with the story :).

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The heat is on**

Morning came with a wave of heat and humidity the likes Kikyo and Inuyasha had rarely seen. The air was so thick with humidity that even breathing proved to be an effort. To make things worst, not a cloud could be seen in the sky which gave the distinct impression of being inside a boiling tea kettle.

"This is going to be quite the day," observed Kikyo while chewing on her rice ball pensively.

"Keh! Only humans would be hindered by something so trivial as the weather," countered Inuyasha, proudly displaying how unaffected he was by the whole thing.

"Well, it's a good thing that I happen to have some youkai blood flowing in my veins now, otherwise I might actually feel insulted by that last retort," replied the miko with a rueful smile.

"Oh knock it off, you wouldn't have felt insulted even without youkai blood," countered the hanyou in an annoyed tone.

"Why thank you for the unexpected compliment Inuyasha," shot back the woman and watched with amusement her companion's cheeks turn a very nice shade of red.

But then the hanyou blinked as something seemed to register in his mind and his embarrassment disappeared, replaced by puzzlement instead. "Say... does this mean you're not affected by the heat either?" he asked curiously.

Now it was Kikyo's turn to pause. Frowning in obvious confusion, she lowered her gaze and looked down at herself, as if that alone would give her the answers she sought. Finally, after a few seconds of fruitless scrutiny, she returned her eyes the hanyou.

"It would appear so. For some reason, I feel the unbearable heat but it seems to just... slide over my skin without really touching me," she said with a bit of wonder in her voice.

"Is there any _other _way to feel that?" questioned the hanyou as if what the miko had just revealed was the most natural thing in the world which, to him, might be when one thought about it.

"It's different for us humans. Heat doesn't just slide off our skin... it passes right through and heats our inner body. That's why we are so vulnerable to the elements... and you youkai are practically impervious to them. A rather interesting discovery," answered the woman.

"Keh! I'm glad I'm not human then otherwise I'd be sweating like a pig by now," replied the hanyou rather smugly.

"Yes, and probably panting like an old man too," shot back Kikyo in a voice suddenly as cold as ice.

Noticing the drastic change of mood in his companion, Inuyasha turned a confused look at her. "The hell's wrong with you?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she said back sharply.

"And you expect me to believe that?" replied the hanyou angrily.

"As I said... it's nothing Inuyasha," countered the miko, her voice taking on a definite edge.

"Nothing my ass!" exclaimed the red-clad hanyou hotly. "You're angry at me and I demand to know why!"

"Well, if you must know, I'm angry because I've just realized your true intent!" snapped Kikyo, her voice rising in volume.

"True intent? What damn true intent?" questioned Inuyasha hotly.

"You never really wanted to become human! You've just admitted so yourself!" spat the woman, her eyes burning with betrayal.

At this, the hanyou recoiled violently as if he had been physically struck. He blinked several times as if trying to process the full meaning behind what his companion had just said before his own features closed completely into a boiling rage. Taking very slow and deliberate steps, he walked toward Kikyo and stopped only when he was inches away from her.

"Now look here _woman_," he whispered in a low and rumbling voice.

Easily noticing that this time, she was the one who had made a mistake, the miko tried to take a step back, but Inuyasha's hand shot out and held her in place.

"I can put up with you wanting to find your own damn food. I can put up with you trying to make me sound like an idiot. I can even put up with you wanting a damn bath every day if it came to that. But one thing I'll _never _accept... is to be called a liar!" he growled, grabbing the collar of her shirt and bringing her face until it practically touched hers. "When I said I wanted to become human I meant it with every damn fiber of my being! Up to now, I still considered that giving up my dream to be with you was worth it... but now that you called me a liar, I'm not so sure anymore."

For a year now, she had known Inuyasha and never had she seen him in such a dangerous mood. His eyes were two pools of liquid amber that boiled with fury and outrage. Two very beautiful golden orbs that she simply could not look away from. The hanyou was so damn angry that he might actually be willing to harm her this time. Fear grip her stomach as she felt his angry breath pour over her skin. But then, if she could feel his breath like that, his lips must be millimeters away from hers... his soft and sweet lips that could make her melt at the slightest contact. God, what was wrong with her? How could she possibly be thinking of kissing Inuyasha when he was practically ready to kill her? In a desperate effort to regain control of herself, she tried to make use of her voice, though to no great success.

"B... but you said y... you were glad y... you weren't human," she squeaked in a small voice that was most definitively unlike her.

Abruptly, she found herself staggering backward as the hanyou roughly pushed her away from him.

"You fucking idiotic wench!" he spat in disgust. "I said that because I was glad I didn't feel the heat! Do you have to always find a hidden meaning behind everything I say?"

At this, Kikyo couldn't answer. She was too busy trying to steady her own racing heart. God, Inuyasha could be scary when he really wanted to. But was she really scared? The pounding in her chest, her wobbling legs, were they really caused by fear... or something else entirely? Before she had much time to sort through her tangled feelings, the hanyou spoke again.

"Don't you _ever_ accuse me of lying again Kikyo... or I'm leaving you behind. Is that clear?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Y... Yeah," she stammered weakly.

"Good... then let's get going. We've wasted enough time as it is," ordered Inuyasha again before whirling away to tend to his own supply.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered what was left of her wits and started packing her things up. Even if she didn't particularly fancy obeying anyone, she knew better than to worsen an already explosive situation she herself had created. Still, as her emotions gradually settled down, she started to realize one very troubling thing: The odd feeling of disappointment usually accompanying her arguments with Inuyasha wasn't there. Instead, what radiated through her at this very moment was... satisfaction. It was as if she had gotten exactly what she wanted. But Inuyasha had been ready to rip her throat apart... who in her right mind would actually want _that_?

_"But then again, I'm hardly... in my right mind anymore,"_ she mused sadly.

"Hoy, you ready?" called the hanyou suddenly, thus jarring her out of her dark musing.

"Just about," she answered while putting the last of her stuff in her bag and tying it securely shut.

Slinging the pack on her back and grabbing her bow, she righted herself and nodded at Inuyasha, signaling that she was now all set. She was also glad that her composure had returned. Being reduced to whimpering like a ten-years-old was quite the embarrassing experience. Lucky for her no one had been there to witness the whole scene.

_"No one... that remains to be seen,"_ she reflected, casting one last suspicious look at her surroundings before falling into steps beside Inuyasha.

As it turned out, Kikyo's hunch had been correct because no sooner had the pair disappeared from view that an enormous bee with red eyes emerged from the thick foliage of a nearby tree and started following them at a safe distance.

* * *

It was around midday that the miko finally mustered up enough courage to speak again. The morning had been tense and silent and she knew things could not go on like this forever. The way Inuyasha was going out of his way to ignore her told her he still held a grudge for what she had said and unless she apologized, the atmosphere between them would quickly grow unbearable. 

"Inuyasha..." she said, hesitantly.

The hanyou didn't answer, but she saw his ears turn toward her and his eyes flicked in her direction for a brief second. Well, at least she had his attention, that was better than nothing.

"I... apologize for this morning," she muttered and immediately she felt the thing within her stir, as if it didn't approve of her course of action. She ignored it though. She had hurt Inuyasha's feelings and she would face the consequences with grace and offer whatever reparation she could. It was the least she could do.

"It was totally uncalled for and in direct contradiction with what I had claimed earlier. I should have known better. I wish I could take my words back, but I can't. I just pray that..."

"Oh for crying out loud would you knock it off with the endless apology?" interrupted the hanyou sharply. "So you're sorry. I get the picture all right? No sense in making a big speech out of it!"

"I'm sorry, I..." but the miko trailed off as she realized she was about to apologize again.

"Look you said yourself that we should trust each other if we were to prevail against Onigumo... but then you went and called me a liar. That hurts... Especially coming from you," replied Inuyasha levelly.

"Inuyasha, it's not that I don't trust you. But when you said you were glad not to be human..." she trailed off, searching for the right words to explain what she had felt.

"It reminded you of how you felt when you faced Onigumo," finished the hanyou simply.

Kikyo could not help but miss a step when she heard those words. Jerking her head to the side, she fixed her companion with a completely dumbfounded stare that caused an amused grin to appear on his features.

"How..." she stammered in complete confusion.

"When someone has gone through as much pain as I have, it's only natural that he learns to understand it somewhere along the line," he explained, his smile fading.

"Oh," said the miko somewhat sheepishly. "I'm..."

"If you say you're sorry even one more time, I'm gonna rip your damn tongue right out of your mouth!" growled the hanyou in annoyance.

Clamping her mouth shut reflexively, she opened it a second later but shut it immediately when she realized that she had been about to apologize yet again.

"I suppose I am starting to sound like a child," amended the woman with a small chuckle of amusement.

"Make that the child who broke her mother's favorite mirror," added Inuyasha wryly, causing them both to burst out laughing.

It was strange. For years now she had not found any reason to laugh like this. Sure, she had giggled a few times when playing with children or on various other occasions... but she never allowed herself to enjoy an all-out fit like this. Now that she experienced how good it actually felt however, she could not help but wonder why she had deprived herself of such a simple pleasure.

It lifted both her heart and spirit, it allowed her to momentarily forget about all the problems riddling her life and what's more, it dispelled the remaining tension between herself and Inuyasha. Yes, laughter was a wonderful remedy... and also one she promised herself to use more often in the near future.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor," taunted Kikyo lightly once they had calmed down.

"Well that makes us even I suppose," shot back the hanyou cryptically.

"And why is that?" questioned the woman curiously.

"Because I didn't know you could actually laugh," answered Inuyasha very seriously.

"I guess... I never really had a reason to laugh... until now," said the woman with slightly downcast eyes.

"Well, you should learn to be less picky about your reason, 'cause you're much better when you laugh," replied the hanyou gruffly.

"I suppose I am," replied Kikyo absently.

Silence once again fell on the two, broken only by the sounds of their footsteps. But then, the woman blinked as the full meaning of her companion's words hit her. Whipping her head to the side in surprise, she was just in time to see him turn his head to the side to avoid her gaze.

_"Did he just..."_ she thought in surprise.

But when she saw his cheeks begin to turn pink, she knew she had been correct. For the first time since they had known each other, Inuyasha had actually complimented her. Sure, it had been a bit crude, said in a tone more suited for reprimand than anything... but a compliment remained a compliment. And compliments should always be acknowledged, whether the person actually means it or not.

Yes, that's what she had been taught while training as a miko. Some men tended to shower beautiful girls with compliments. These people, you gave the least bit of acknowledgment because they seldom meant what they said. However, when a proud man who always hid his heart made you a compliment, then you took it in full, no matter the form it took, because it held more value than a lifetime of flattery.

Yes, all that, she had been taught. Lessons repeated until it almost made her puke. How to act, how to answer, what to say, everything had been drilled into her until it practically overrode her original personality. Hours upon hours of training... and one single sentence from the hanyou successfully managed to throw all of it out the window.

Words fled her as she felt her heart speed up in her chest. Heat flooded her cheeks as she fumbled for an answer, any answer to give to Inuyasha, but words slipped out of her grasp as soon as she seized them. Finally, after a few seconds of frantic searching, she was able to grasp on a few words and hold on to them. It wasn't as grand or as refined as the replies she knew she had learned... but at the moment, it was really all she could come up with.

"Thank you... Inuyasha," she whispered quietly.

Simple. Just a plain and simple answer. No embroidery, no refinement, just a plain and simple acknowledgment. And she suddenly found that these few words held more meaning than all those she had given in the past. Yes, for the first time in her life, Kikyo had actually accepted a compliment.

* * *

"Are you certain about this, Inuyasha? If I interceded..." said Kikyo with a bit of a pained expression. 

"Just drop it, I've never been comfortable sleeping in a bed anyway," snapped the irritated hanyou.

"No one's forcing you to sleep in a bed! But at the very least, you could sleep in a room!" exclaimed the miko in exasperation.

"I don't want any of your damn fucking rooms is that clear!" barked Inuyasha angrily.

Letting out a long sigh of annoyance, Kikyo shook her head in discouragement. They had been at this for at least half an hour now. Inuyasha refusing to sleep anywhere but outside and herself trying to convince him otherwise. She was beginning to find her companion's rebuttal rather childish. Sure he might have every reason in the world to be uncomfortable among humans... but this was getting ridiculous! Who in his right mind would pass up the opportunity to sleep in a warm bed anyway?

_"I don't want any of _your_ damn fucking rooms"_

Kikyo blinked in surprise. My_ rooms? Now why would he say something like that?" _she asked herself in puzzlement.

And suddenly, she understood. Inuyasha wanted more than anything in the world to be accepted for who he was. He wanted people to stop cowering in fear when they saw him. He wanted to be allowed to exist. However, acceptance was not something that could be forced on people, it only made things worst. And here she was proposing him to do just that by forcing an innkeeper to give him a room. God, how stupid could she be?

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... you can sleep outside if you want, I will not try to stop you anymore," she amended sadly.

"I don't think I'm going to have much of a choice in the matter anyway," he retorted, his gaze suddenly intent on something on the road up ahead.

Squinting slightly to try and see what her companion had already been able to see, all she was really able to discern was the indistinct shape of a person that made his way toward them. Due to the distance, it was close to impossible to see much of the person, but the way he moved led to believe that something was definitively wrong with him. Not hesitating for a second, Kikyo immediately bolted off toward the man, not bothering to check if Inuyasha was following her or not.

As she got closer to the man though, she began to pick out a scent drifting on the breeze. A foul stench that made her hackle rise despite herself. As if that wasn't enough, she felt the thing inside of her stir out of its dormancy. She felt it ooze through her and spread to every corner of her body, from the tip of her fingers all the way to the end of her hair. While the feeling wasn't exactly pleasurable, she found she could live with it for the moment. Right now, the main order of business was to reach this nameless person before it was too late.

She had covered about half the distance separating them both when she saw the stranger collapse. Biting back a curse, she was about to increase her pace when she was abruptly swept off her feet by Inuyasha.

"I run faster than you do," said the hanyou before she could get so much as a word in edgewise.

As much as she did not like to be carried bridal-style like this, she could not help but admit that Inuyasha was right. Even with the youkai blood now coursing through her, she would never be able to compete with his speed. So she said nothing and waited as the hanyou bounded on the road toward their destination.

Thanks to Inuyasha's swiftness, it took no less than a minute for them to reach the stranger. As soon as she was out of his arms, she hurried to the man's side and started shaking him gently.

"Are you okay?" she questioned worriedly. "Pull yourself together!"

For a moment, nothing happened, but then a sickening cough wracked the stranger's body and he laboriously raised his head to look at the two travelers. They couldn't suppress the gasps of horror and surprise at what they saw. The man's flesh was in the process of melting before their very eyes. Despite her training, Kikyo felt her stomach churn when she saw the sickening fumes rising from the skin in small black volutes. But what was even more disgusting was the voice that emanated from the man when he spoke. It was raspy, wheezy and as dry as it could get.

"Leave... while you... still can," breathed the man before he let out a strangled gurgling sound and collapsed on the ground, dead.

"So this is the stench I've been smelling until now!" growled the hanyou while looking left and right suspiciously.

"Rotting flesh?" questioned Kikyo.

"Shouki," corrected Inuyasha grimly. "It's permeating the air around us! Unless you get out of here right now, you'll rot just like this guy here!"

"I would not be so sure about this," countered Kikyo while pulling up the sleeve of her uniform to reveal the creamy skin of her arm that showed absolutely no signs of decay.

"You're not affected? But how?" exclaimed the hanyou in surprise.

"I'm a trained miko, withstanding such a small amount of shouki is child's play for me," she shot back levelly.

In truth, what allowed her to resist the shouki in the air was not her training at all, it was her youkai blood. But now wasn't the time to worry about such small details. She saw Inuyasha open his mouth, probably to voice some form of protestation, but she silenced him with an icy glare. Standing up, she stared at the road ahead, feeling cold determination spread through her.

"You were right Inuyasha, there is definitively a nasty stench in the air," she whispered darkly. "The disgusting stench of a spider... the stench of Onigumo."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you have it, next chapter will be the confrontation with the snake youkai, as you've probably guessed ;). I'll do my best not to take too long on this one ;). In the meantime, read and review people ;).  



	6. Enemies

**Disclaimer:** Me no own most of the characters in this story. They're the original work of Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Note:** Well, I'm back again with another chapter... and in reasonable time at that. Many thanks for those who reviewed so far, in hope this piece of work will be to your liking :).

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Enemies**

"This is... horrible," murmured Kikyo in horror.

The word was weak for the spectacle she and Inuyasha were witnessing. Before them, the entire village lay in ruins. Not a single house remained standing, they were all flattened to the ground as if a giant had taken great pleasure in crushing them beneath his foot. However, what really turned the stomach about this whole picture was the bodies. They were all lying around in various positions and all of them were half-melted by the shouki present in the air. Sickening black fumes rose from several corpses and sometimes, a liquefied piece of flesh would fall to the ground with a sickening slurping sound.

"Disgusting would be my description," muttered the hanyou with a grimace.

"Yes, most definitively," agreed the miko. "How long ago do you think this could have happened?"

"Judging from the state these corpses are in, I'd wager not too long ago. But the time doesn't really matter... because the youkai who did this is most definitively still in the area," answered the hanyou grimly.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kikyo curiously.

"There are two reasons for a youkai to leak shouki into the environment. The first is when his life is threatened. He'll shoot out a burst to confuse his enemy and escape. However, considering the state of the village right now, I doubt this reason's the right one," explained Inuyasha.

"So what is the second reason then?" questioned the miko.

"The bastard's marking his territory," answered the hanyou with a disapproving frown. "It's a very common practice but never in my life have I seen it do... _that_."

"Which means that this youkai must be quite above average then," deduced Kikyo logically.

"That's an understatement," agreed Inuyasha grimly.

"So if he's still in the vicinity... do you think he'd notice if his shouki suddenly got purified?" asked the woman.

"If that bastard doesn't notice _that_, then I don't know what it would take to get his attention," answered the hanyou with a smirk.

Allowing a small smile to grace her features, Kikyo set her backpack to the side carefully and drew out her bow. Notching an arrow, she aimed straight up and... remained perfectly immobile.

"Huh... Kikyo? What are you..." asked the hanyou, but just then, the miko cut Inuyasha's question short by firing her arrow.

As soon as the projectile started its course, Inuyasha knew something was wrong. The bluish- white aura usually surrounding Kikyo's arrows wasn't there. In its stead was a strange purple light that fluctuated oddly as the arrow got higher into the evening sky. Then, just as it reached the pinnacle of its course, the light abruptly expanded into a glowing sphere.

As if that wasn't strange enough, a strange wind started blowing upward toward the sphere, forcing the pair to actually shift their weight in order to compensate for the pull.

"The fuck's going on? Your arrows never did _that_ before!" exclaimed the hanyou in confusion.

The miko did not answered her baffled companion. She was too troubled by this unexpected result to formulate a reply. True, when she had absorbed Inuyasha's blood, she had more or less expected some changes to occur in her powers. After all, she couldn't very well have purification energy inside her... with youkai blood coursing through her veins, that was a bit of a contradiction. However, she never expected the change to be this... dramatic.

The purification property which she had been so proud of was now completely gone. The shouki which should have dissolved on contact remained completely unaffected by this... thing hovering in the air. Or was it?

Kikyo jerked as she noticed something different about the air surrounding them. "Inuyasha... the shouki..." she exclaimed in sudden realization.

"Yeah, I know, it's getting lighter... and that's not all... Look at the sphere!" pointed the hanyou.

"It's... turning black," whispered the miko, realization suddenly dawning on her face.

Glancing at her companion, she was able to see that he had just reached the same conclusion as her.

"So this orb is... drawing in the shouki from the air around us," concluded Kikyo.

"Yeah, but..." trailed off the hanyou as the sphere started crackling with energy. "... what's going to happen when this thing reaches its limit?"

"I cannot say I am very eager to find out," agreed Kikyo as the energy began to shot out in small lighting. "However I don't think this sphere will wait for us to take cover before it..."

Just then, the orb seemed to reach its saturation point because, with a sharp popping sound, it abruptly exploded like a balloon, scattering hundreds of blackish embers that quickly dissolved into nothingness with an audible hiss.

"... pops," finished the miko a bit lamely.

"Somehow, that wasn't exactly what I had anticipated," commented the hanyou, a bit taken aback by the rather anticlimactic experience.

"Neither did I," admitted the woman. "But regardless of the means, the end was still met. A great deal of the shouki has been purged from the air."

"Yeah, which means that..." began the hanyou before he was cut short yet again by a low rumbling sound that rapidly got closer. "... we should now have a fight on our hands."

No sooner had Inuyasha said this that an enormous serpentine shape burst out of the surrounding woods and stopped five feet in front of them. "Who daressss to trouble the peaccccefulness of my territory?" questioned the youkai in a hissing voice.

"We have you overgrown lizard!" exclaimed Inuyasha while cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Meassssly hanyou! Leave thissss place before I deccccide you are worth my time," exclaimed the serpent in visible disappointment.

"We might not be worth your time... but you are most certainly worth ours," snapped Kikyo, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Miko... sssso you can withsssstand my sssshouki... you might prove a ssssuitable entertainment after all," hissed the youkai while rearing himself up on his tail and towering over the pair menacingly.

"Keh! I'll make you eat your tail!" boasted Inuyasha confidently.

"Know your placccce hanyou!" countered the serpent right before it lunged at them.

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha scooped the miko in his arms and jumped safely out of the way. "Kikyo, you take cover. That bastard's mine!" he ordered upon touching the ground once again.

The woman simply cast a piercing look at the serpent before scurrying away to safety.

"You sssshall not esssscape miko!" exclaimed the youkai, shifting his attention to his fleeing opponent.

However, before he could lunge again, a red blur of motion abruptly connected with his neck, causing more than half of it to explode into tiny pieces. "You shouldn't have looked away!" spat Inuyasha with a smug smile.

"You underesssstimate me hanyou!" shot back the snake as the shattered pieces of his neck converged back to their original place, thus completely healing the wound just inflicted.

"Keh! So it seems like you actually have some powers after all," answered Inuyasha with a smirk. "Well that's good them... it makes the fight all the more interesting!"

Then began a lethal dance of lunging and dodging for the two opponents. While at first, it appeared as if the two might be evenly matched, it quickly became obvious that the hanyou was no match for the snake. No matter where he stroke or how severe the injury, the snake would always regenerate in seconds and come back at full power. And so it was that in the end, Inuyasha found himself backed up against the wall of a hut, panting in exhaustion and staring at his completely unscratched opponent.

"The fight wassss indeed interessssting hanyou! But now it'ssss time to end it," hissed the serpent arrogantly.

Helplessly, Inuyasha watched as the snake reared itself as much it could in preparation of the lethal strike. However, before it had a chance to strike, a glowing arrow suddenly hit him square between the eyes. The same purple orb that had appeared in the sky earlier then engulfed the youkai's head completely. The serpent began to howl in pain and trash about as it felt his powers being drained away from him.

"Resistance is futile. My arrow will not be so easily dislodged," said Kikyo, appearing beside Inuyasha.

"K... Kikyo... you," stammered the surprised hanyou.

"This snake draws its powers from a crystal implanted in its forehead," replied the miko impassively.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything then?" exclaimed Inuyasha in both surprise and frustration.

"If I had, then this serpent would have come after me instead of you... and I needed a clear shot," answered the woman.

"Dammit! Forget about your fucking clear shot! If you had told me, I would have gone for his forehead from the start!" barked the hanyou, angry at the role he had been relegated in.

"This crystal burned right through this youkai's thick scales and embedded itself deep under the skin. If you had so much as touched it, it would have burned right through your hand, dealing you a lethal dose of youki in the process!" shot back the miko levelly.

A strange expression flashed across the hanyou's features then. An odd mix of surprise and something close to betrayal that made Kikyo's heart constrict painfully in her chest. But then, gruffness came back full force and Inuyasha whirled away just as the snake youkai crashed to the ground not three feet away from where they were standing.

The pair watched as its body slowly started melting away, leaving only blackened chunks of flesh behind. Slowly, the miko made her way to what had once been the youkai's head and started to search through the rotting flesh. After a while, she came up with a small and completely transparent fragment of what appeared to be glass.

_"This crystal... it empowered this youkai by infusing its body with youki. But after a time, it became the only thing keeping it alive. Onigumo... What were you really after when you sent this creature after us? Surely you must have known it would be no match for us,"_ she questioned herself mentally.

"Are you planning on contemplating this dead carcass all day?" snapped Inuyasha harshly. "There's nothing left for us to do here! Even the villagers' bodies are too mangled to bury!"

Glancing up Kikyo felt a slight twinge at being confronted with her companion's back. Earlier, no matter how much she pushed him, he had never looked away from her... yet now, she felt as if a wall had just sprung up between them.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, not knowing what she might have said to upset him so much.

"Come dammit or I'm leaving you behind!" he barked and the woman practically bounded to her feet.

Hastily pocketing the tiny crystal, she scampered toward her discarded backpack and slung it back on her shoulders. Inuyasha did the same with his own bag of supplies and without another word, the two were off once again. The silence between them rapidly grew to deafening proportions so it was just as well that they found a clearing not too far from the village that would be a suitable place to settle down for the night.

As the hanyou busied himself with starting the fire, she fished out a few rice balls from her bags and started munching on them without much appetite. No, she wasn't hungry at all right now. She wasn't even wondering about Onigumo. What filled her thoughts right now was... Inuyasha.

He was purposefully avoiding looking at her right now. She could feel hostility radiate from his being in waves after suffocating waves. What had she done this time to warrant such a reaction? What did she say or do to make him so... angry? She had done what needed to be done to win the fight with the fewest number of casualties possible. If anyone could understand the dynamics of battle, it was Inuyasha... so why was he taking things so badly?

"Inuyasha, why are you so... angry at me?" she finally resorted to questioning, unable to bear the silence any longer.

At this, the hanyou finally did look at her... though this fact did not bring the relief she thought it would bring. His gaze was a searching one, cold and piercing, full of the hurt and betrayal that made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She held his eyes as best as she could, even though she wanted nothing more than to look away. After an interminable scrutiny however, Inuyasha let out a long and weary sigh and turned his attention to the fire instead.

"So you really don't know what you've done have you?" he questioned sadly.

"I... indeed have no idea," she agreed quietly, hoping it was the right answer to give.

"You said so yourself Kikyo. If we're to prevail against Onigumo then you and I must act as a team... so why on earth do I get the distinct impression that you don't want me around?" he demanded, his tone cold and firm.

A physical blow would probably have had less of an impact on Kikyo than this simple question. The rice ball she had been eating fell limply to the ground, forgotten as her brown eyes stared at her companion with a shock so great that her very brain seemed to stop functioning. After a few mortal seconds of silence, she was finally able to recover enough to wheeze one tiny little word past her constricted throat.

"Why..."

"You dare to ask me that?" questioned Inuyasha, his tone rising in anger. "After all you've put me through for the last two days... you still dare to ask me that?"

"I..." she whispered.

"You make me sound like an idiot every time you find an opportunity! You refuse to eat the food I bring you! You call me a fucking liar! And now, you don't even trust me with critical information in the heat of battle! Dammit Kikyo what the fuck is wrong with you? What is it you're after? What is is you're trying to make me do?" exclaimed the hanyou, unable to take it anymore.

"I..." murmured Kikyo, her mind desperately fumbling for an answer she did not have. "... don't know."

"You don't know?" snarled Inuyasha angrily. "You _don't know_? What sort of lame answer is that?"

This time it was Kikyo's turn to explode, and explode she did. Jumping to her feet, she brought herself to her full height and did her best impression of towering over the hanyou while being a good half-head smaller than him. "I DON'T KNOW MEANS I DON'T KNOW STUPID!" she yelled and immediately recoiled, surprised at her own outburst.

Taking a deep breath, she took a step back and continued, in a more normal tone. "Ever since I ingested your blood, half of the things I do or feel are alien to me. So, _I don't know_ why I keep trying to make you sound like an idiot. _I don't know_ why I refuse to eat your food. We've already covered the liar thing and as for the battle, I told you I needed a clear shot, so I had you act as a decoy," she explained levelly.

Inuyasha stayed silent for quite a while, digesting the information he had just been given. But then, after a time, a snort escaped his lips followed quickly by another... and yet another. The snorts then resolved into a light chuckle that kept growing until it turned into a full-blown laughter.

"Inuyasha?" questioned the miko, puzzled by this rather unexpected reaction.

"Some of the side-effects are much worst than death eh?" he quoted when he had calmed down. "That damn bastard wasn't kidding!"

"I'm afraid I do not see what is so funny," replied the woman, even more confused.

"The two of us," answered the hanyou. "We've been so busy worrying about Onigumo that we never realized there was another more immediate enemy we needed to take care of first."

"Another enemy?" asked Kikyo, not sure where her companion was going with this.

"Ever since you drank my blood, you've been struggling with the side-effects haven't you?" inquired the hanyou knowingly.

Kikyo did not answer, she merely dropped her gaze to the ground and nodded.

"Then that's what we're going to tackle first. Until you can fully understand what's going on inside of you then Onigumo will have to wait," replied Inuyasha seriously.

"Do you realize what you are saying? Any delay only increases Onigumo's power and influence, making him an even more formidable enemy to strike down!" exclaimed Kikyo in disbelief.

"We can't fight him as we are now and you know it!" snapped the hanyou sharply. "You're changing because of my blood and the confusion you feel is dividing us. As much as I may want to kick Onigumo's butt right now, I'm not so stupid as to think we stand a chance as we are now!"

"And what do you propose then? People undergoing the same change as I are not exactly a common occurrence in case you had not noticed," shot back the miko angrily.

"Maybe... but it still doesn't mean no one can help you now does it?" answered the hanyou cryptically.

"You mean you actually know someone who..." blinked the woman in total astonishment.

"Yeah I do. In this entire world, I don't think anyone knows more about youkai... than the old Rishido," answered Inuyasha gravely.

* * *

Sitting in the room he was now confined in, Onigumo or, as he was now known, Naraku, waited patiently for his spy to return. After the little incident with Toran the other day, the youkai had quickly realized that if he wanted to live to see his plans coming to fruition, he would have to bide his time. He did not really mind his present state though as it allowed him to experiment with his powers. That was how he was able to find out he could actually create an inverted barrier that would shield him from the outside world while being totally undetectable at the same time. A pretty nifty trick that insured that whatever he did in his room stayed in his room. 

Finally, after an interminable wait, the familiar buzzing at his window announced the arrival of his spy. Sliding the frame open, he allowed his trusty bug inide and waited as it reported what it had saw.

"So it is as I predicted after all," he commented with a satisfied smirk. "Kikyo's powers have been defiled by the youkai blood she acquired from Inuyasha and she no longer has the ability to purify it."

As the report progressed however, his satisfaction was gradually washed away by amusement. "Interesting. Do they really believe things to be so simple that consulting an old hermit will put an end to their problem?" he chuckled darkly. "They are more foolish than I thought."

Standing up, he walked to his wardrobe and fumbled through its content for a few seconds before extracting a matching pair of wooden figurines and a small pot of damp soil. Glancing at it for a moment, he allowed yet another smirk to grace his features as he remembered how easily it had been to manipulate the guards at the door into bringing him this. Toran might think she had him confined in this chamber, but if he wanted, all he had to do to escape was walk right out the door and nobody would be able to stop him.

Coming back to the present, he placed the pot carefully on the ground and fished one of the two wooden figurines into the soil. He then muttered a small incantation and the figurine he had kept in his hand flashed once with an ominous red cloud before becoming completely still once again.

"Of course, it would be no fun if Kikyo actually did manage to find all the answers she's currently seeking now would it?" he questioned to the empty air.

Then, turning to the small bug hovering patiently in the air, he threw the enchanted wooden figure it and smiled. "Make sure to deliver this to our friends when they reach the old hermit my faithful saimyoushou. It should provide them with a good enough entertainment," he ordered and the bug flew out the open window.

He watched the rapidly disappearing form of his faithful servant for a while before he allowed a cold chuckle to escape his lips. "Oh yes, a _very _good entertainment indeed," he repeated before sliding the shutter close.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you have it. Things are very slowly shaping themselves. I have to admit I find this story very enjoyable to write... and next chapter will be even more fun as it will introduce an original character that just cracks me up he he he. In any case, see you next time.  



	7. Unforeseen developments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and the gang, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Note:** Well, after losing half of my hair, rewinding about a dozen times and rewriting stuff about twice that many times, I FINALLY managed to put this chapter together. Moving sure can throw inspiration down the drain he he he. Anyway, it's back now so hopefully I'll be able to upload in decent time for the next chapter ;).

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unforeseen developments**

Walking briskly down a number of corridors, Toran of the ice rapidly made her way to a small and secluded room, well away from any prying ears. Sliding the door open, she entered and, without even a second glance at the three other people present, sat at her appointed place.

"How are the preparation going?" she asked simply.

"The excavation of our old master's remains is going very well. We should be finished within the week. After that, all we'll need to do is haul his body to the ceremonial ground," answered a rather imposing figure otherwise known as Shuran.

"Excellent, and how about the gathering of suitable sacrifices?" questioned Toran again.

"We've rounded up about thirty humans so far. We only need twenty more and we'll have enough. Considering the time span we have, this will be easy work," answered the fiery form of Karan.

"And what of the dogs Shunran? Are they aware of our plans?" inquired the blue-haired panther youkai, turning to the last person present.

"All of them are blissfully oblivious to what we're doing. It's as if we don't even exist to them," replied the youngest of the group smugly.

"Good, make sure it stays this way. The next full moon is still some time away and we can't revive our master before then. It's vital that the dogs do not find out we're up to something or everything will be for nothing," replied Toran firmly.

"Of course, you can leave it to me sister," answered Shunran with a mischievous smile.

"Now, regarding Naraku, has anyone been able to find out anything about him?" she questioned.

"I've sent spies to the village where the shikon jewel was being kept and they've come back with some rather interesting stories. It appears that the miko who guarded it has left in chase of a bandit named Onigumo who successfully managed to steal it from her," replied Karan.

"Interesting... and what else did they find?" urged Toran with a thoughtful frown.

"Concerning the bandit himself, very little was known. Apparently, he was a crippled man the miko was taking care of. He supposedly disappeared shortly before the theft. The one thing my spies did find however was a cave with extremely strong residual youki, so strong in fact that it kept them from approaching," answered the panther youkai.

"So the jewel is stolen by a bandit named Onigumo and shortly after, Naraku shows up and offers to lend it to us to aid us in our quest for revenge. Something does not fit in this whole picture," muttered Toran.

"Yeah, Naraku and Onigumo... it feels like there's one piece too many in this whole puzzle," grumbled Shuran.

Jerking violently in surprise, Toran whipped her head to her brother and fixed him with an intent gaze. "What did you just say?"

"Well... that I thought there was one piece too many in the puzzle... why?" answered Shuran, confusion plain on his features.

"Recombination..." murmured the blue-haired youkai in a haunted voice. "Naraku is the product of a youkai recombination!"

Silence reigned supreme in the room as the four panthers absorbed this new piece of information with more than a little apprehension. "Sister... youkai recombination will only work if the human soul is so black and rotten that it hardly exists anymore. What's more, the youkai _and_ the human must have some degree of common feelings. Such a thing has not been accomplished successfully for centuries," replied Shunran quietly.

"The shikon jewel alone is enough of an incentive for youkai and human to align their feelings," shot back the blue-haired panther. "What's more, it would explain the cave your spies found Karan. Just because something hasn't been done in a long time does not mean it cannot happen again."

"I suppose you might be right sister... but what do we do now then?" questioned Shunran.

"Shuran and Karan, you continue on with the plan. You Shunran will take off in search of that miko and point her the right way. We'll have _her_ take care of the pest extermination... and once she's done then we take care of her and we end up being free to use the jewel as we please," explained Toran with a malevolent smirk.

"Brilliant sister! You really are the best!" exclaimed Shuran enthusiastically.

"Yeah, just as expected from our leader!" agreed Karan.

"Enough with the useless flattery," muttered the blue-haired youkai irritably. "Does anyone has anything more to say?"

Only silence answered her question and she nodded in satisfaction. "Good then you are all dismissed. Shunran, this entire plan depends on how well you'll be guiding this miko to us. Failure is not an option is that clear?" questioned Toran firmly.

"Don't worry sister, I won't disappoint you," replied the younger panther youkai before filing out the door with the others.

Only once she was completely alone did Toran stand up, a worried frown plastering her features. "Something _still_ feels wrong about all of this," she murmured before she too left the room.

* * *

Imagination has always been a double-edged gift. Used positively, it will allow someone to create the most beautiful of paintings or the most incredible of sculpture. However, used negatively, it will magnify fear, amplify unease and create false tensions. In short, a wonderful gift of creation becomes a terrible gift of destruction, especially when it is turned against its owner. 

Sitting in front of the campfire in a praying position, Kikyo closed her eyes and focused solely on the heat of the flame before her, letting all of her thoughts simply fade away into nothingness and letting her tense muscles relax at last. This was one of the first exercise she had learned during her miko training. It was meant to relax the body and empty the soul, which was something she greatly needed at the moment.

Ever since Inuyasha had mentioned Rishido almost a week before, she had found her anxiety rising with each passing day. It was rather ironic that the questions she had about herself scared her just about as much as the possible answers, but the fact was there. She was deathly afraid of what she would hear from the old sage. The same questions that had haunted the back of her mind were now finding whole new meaning because they were about to be answered.

Not a minute had passed during those fateful six days when she hadn't envisioned herself sprouting claws and fangs and turning into a mindless animal. This caused her to grow increasingly paranoid as the slightest sensation that was out of place in her body caused her to anticipate the dreaded transformation.

Inuyasha had not been much help either. He had not volunteered a single piece of information concerning the old sage aside from his name. His personality as well as the circumstance that had lead the hanyou to meet with such a mysterious man remained a complete mystery, which was not helping calm her frazzled nerves in the least. Had he not visibly been struggling with demons of his own, she would have been more insistent in her prying, but as it was, just going to see the hermit seemed to take all the courage the hanyou could muster.

And so, that was why she was reduced to perform this little focusing exercise as often as their schedule permitted it, so that she could maintain some semblance of sanity. But as the days passed, she found its effectiveness diminishing, the sense of calm was harder to achieve and the peace more and more fleeting. Uncertainty was eating at her so much that she could no longer be certain she had the necessary focus to summon her powers.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out almost immediately in a discouraged huff. Already, her tension and anxiety were returning, chasing away the calm she had struggled so hard to achieve.

"Doesn't seem like a very effective trick to me," commented Inuyasha, making the miko jump about a foot in the air in surprise.

"If you have nothing better to say then I suggest you remain silent," shot back the miko acidly.

Snorting noncommittally, the hanyou crossed his arms behind his head and lay back down against a tree.

"Actually, I was about to ask what's been eating at you this last week, but since you take it this way."

"I believe I could ask you the same question," shot back the woman sardonically.

This time Inuyasha did laugh, though it was only for a few seconds and the sound was devoid of any joy whatsoever. "Seeing that old geezer again isn't exactly one of my fondest wish you know. The guy's a freak, not to mention a complete wacko."

"I find it hard to believe such a man could present the solution to my problem."

"Okay, maybe he's not a complete wacko... but the guy can tell some pretty unsettling things. One look from him and he'll instantly know you better than you know yourself. He can also tell your past with remarkable accuracy and predict your future. I tell you, the guy freaked me out big time when I met him five years ago."

"And what exactly did he tell you that was so unsettling?" asked Kikyo, suddenly interested.

This question earned her a considering look from the hanyou. She could see him purse his lips, visibly trying to decide if he should share this information with her or not. Finally, he seemed to decide on the first alternative because he let out a long sigh before reciting a strange verse.

"Power you will seek, love you will find. Betrayal will wound you, truth will heal you. The devil you shall meet, a soul you will save. Confused and divided, back to me you will come. So I have seen, so it shall be."

"Interesting verse. I gather it was not of your making."

Inuyasha did not even bother with answering the slight tease. He merely rolled his eyes skyward and let out an annoyed tsk at the obviousness of the statement. "This was what he said to me when I left. The funny thing was that it didn't bother me much until I actually mentioned him to you."

"And you realized everything in his prediction had come to pass."

"Yeah... that's pretty freaky, especially since he made it five years ago."

"An unsettling feat indeed... however, I doubt this was the sole reason for you to keep silent about this for an entire week," agreed Kikyo, shooting a piercing gaze at her companion.

Unsurprisingly, the hanyou was unable to meet the miko's eyes and was forced to turn away. "Keh! The rest isn't any of your business," he grumbled uncomfortably. "But how about you? Care to tell me what's been on your mind lately?"

"While I am tempted to say my worries are not really any of your concern..." she grinned slightly at the frown Inuyasha directed at her. "... I would be lying since they are at the heart of our current situation. So to make a long story short, I am slowly turning into a monster and I find this prospect more than a little unsettling."

"Keh! So now I'm a monster eh?" shot back the hanyou nonchalantly.

The unexpectedness of the retort was so great that for a few seconds, all Kikyo could do was gape stupidly at her companion. "If I thought of you as a monster, I would have killed you long ago and you know it. However, I fail to see what this has to do with anything."

Letting out a small snicker of amusement, Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his neck and leaned back against the tree trunk behind him, a very satisfied smirk plastered on his features. "And you say I don't think things through enough. Tell me Kikyo, the youkai blood that now flows in your veins... who was it that gave it to you?"

And the woman reeled back in shock as the hanyou burst out laughing.

* * *

Something was wrong with her. That was the conclusion she had reached when she awoke this morning. The first thing that had given her a clue was the fact that it actually took her an effort of will to wake up. The fog of sleep just wouldn't go away. At that time, she had placed the fault on their constant travel without proper time to rest, but as the day advanced and the drowsiness clung stubbornly to her, she started to really wonder what could be the matter with her. 

Another thing was that some odd memories kept flashing back and forth in her mind. While vague at first, the images gradually became clearer and now, she could even remember a blurred voice that accompanied them, whispering things to her, important things she could not quite make out. Had she not been struggling as she was to keep on following Inuyasha, she might have found it a bit odd that the more scattered her mind became, the clearer those hidden memories seemed to become.

"We're almost there. All that's left is to follow this path all the way to the summit," announced the hanyou, dragging the miko out of her musing.

Kikyo followed her companion's gaze and couldn't suppress a groan. The said path was nothing more than a narrow trail that meandered randomly through the undergrowth and climbed treacherously up a steep cliff. Already having trouble keeping up with Inuyasha on even ground, she did not really fancy being forced to do it on such a steep incline, especially in her state.

"Would you like me to carry you? You've been looking rather pale today," offered the hanyou with a touch of concern.

"I will be fine, no need for concern," she refused politely yet firmly.

"Suit yourself, but you're going up first," replied Inuyasha in a tone that brooked no argument.

Kikyo merely ground her teeth and nodded, understanding the unspoken _"That way, I'll notice right away if you fall"_. She found it mildly irritating that the hanyou didn't believe her strong enough to climb this path on her own. But then again, she couldn't really blame him for doubting what she doubted herself. Nevertheless, she was determined to overcome this obstacle by herself, her sickness be damned.

The first few minutes weren't exactly _that _bad. While the trail was indeed steep, the footing was even, thus allowing her to focus on keeping her nausea at bay. However, after that, the path became what could only be described as a mess of rocks and roots that marked the beginning of the end for her. Her mind growing more and more dissipated by the minute was unable to provide the focus necessary to fight off the sickness in her stomach and keep her upright. So it was that three steps into her trek, she lost her balance and collapsed to her knees, frantically sucking up air to try and keep the content of her stomach from lurching upward.

"Kikyo! Are you okay? Kikyo!"

She could hear Inuyasha's alarmed voice echoing in her head, but with each breath she took, it became more and more distant, until she could not hear him anymore. Alone in a sea of gray mist, she started to panic until she saw a ghostly shape slowly make its way to her.

_"The time is close but has not yet arrived. You must hold on until then."_

And with that, she was brutally hurled back into her own body. Reality crashed down on her so abruptly that her head spun for at least a minute before she could steady her vision. Instantly, she was confronted with a pair of very concerned golden orbs hovering above her face.

"Kikyo! By all the gods! What happened to you?" questioned the extremely relieved hanyou.

"I... don't know," she answered dazedly. "I... think I might have lost consciousness for a bit."

"Dammit! If you were so fucking sick, why didn't you just say so?" he demanded gruffly.

"I did not think it was this bad," replied the woman defensively. "And besides, once we reach Rishido's dwelling, I'll be able to rest."

"Yeah, well I'm carrying you there... and I'm not taking no for an answer this time!" said the hanyou sternly.

"Very well, it will be faster this way anyway," agreed the miko.

While she helped Inuyasha transfer her share of their traveling kit to his own back, she couldn't help but think back on the odd figure she had glimpsed through the fog. It had been so familiar, like she had seen her before, but she couldn't for the life of her remember where or when.

Her train of thought was brought to a halt when the hanyou scooped her up in his arms bridal style and started bounding up the slope. The sensation of the wind rushing against her face chased away some of the fog clogging her mind, having the side-effect of chasing the topic of her musing away from her reach. Knowing it was futile to pursue this particular train of thought while they were moving, she resigned herself to simply sit back and enjoy the ride.

Well... at least that had been her original intention, but after a few rapid bounces through the undergrowth, her nausea came back in full force and pretty soon, all of her concentration became focused on the sole purpose of not loosing the content of her stomach. Fortunately for her, the ride up the path did not take long and pretty soon, they were standing in front of a small wooden hut guarded by one very particular fellow.

The stranger was wearing a navy-blue fighting haori with matching hakamas. The clothing fitting rather loosely on the individual allowed Kikyo to notice traces of a skin-tight juban made of a slightly lighter blue underneath the vest. A ninja mask and a wicked-looking katana completed the ensemble, giving the person a pretty threatening look, especially with the stance he was in.

While Kikyo took in this new arrival with more than a little wariness, Inuyasha on the other hand seemed completely unimpressed, he merely snorted in derision before addressing the stranger.

"Keh! Step aside Karura! Unless you want me to kick your sorry ass... _again_?"

_"Karura?"_ thought Kikyo, realizing that she was not faced with a man, but a girl.

"Pfeh! You're no fun Inuyasha, you could have at least played along. I even took the care of getting all dressed up for you," replied the said woman while taking off her mask.

"I've got no time for games, I need to see Rishido."

"Actually... _she_ needs to see grampa, not _you,_" replied the woman with a pointed look. "That means we have more than enough time for the rematch you promised me five years ago."

"Inuyasha... would you mind explaining to me?" questioned Kikyo more than a little irritated.

"Last time I was here, she provoked me into a fight and I kicked her ass. She wouldn't let me go until I promised her a rematch," grumbled the hanyou.

"That's not what I was talking about," replied the miko with an irritated sigh.

"My grandfather's words are for one person and one person only to hear," answered Karura formally. "You don't like, you leave, it's as simple as that."

Slightly taken aback by the abrupt shift in language level, it took a few seconds for Kikyo to process what had just been said and gather her thoughts enough to formulate an answer. "I will see Rishido alone. However, I would greatly appreciate it if the two of you could refrain from killing each other."

"Don't worry, I'll just give her a good spanking that should keep her from sitting down for a few weeks, nothing more," replied Inuyasha with a rather feral grin.

Sighing in discouragement, the miko disentangled herself from the hanyou's arms and started for the hut on unsteady feet. When she got inside, she immediately wrinkled her nose as the overpowering scent of incense attacked her nostrils. Before her, an old man with snow-white hair and more wrinkles than she could count was sitting in front of a small cooking fire. At his left, facing away from the door was another figure, completely wrapped in a cloak, all of his features concealed by the pulled-down hood.

"Rishido-sama, I have come seeking your guidance," she greeted with a formal bow.

"Then come and sit before me," ordered the old sage gently but firmly.

Only when she had comfortably settled down did he speak again. "Many have come to me, seeking answers to their numerous questions. Some have left and died because of what I've told them and some have left feeling lighter than birds. Everyone comes to me in search of the truth and the truth is what I give them whether they are prepared or not. _Are_ you prepared child?"

"Yes, I am," answered Kikyo in an unwavering voice.

"Then so be it. Child, look closely... for _this_ is your truth," replied Rishido solemnly.

With a nod of assent at the cloaked figure on his right, the stranger stood up and threw back the hood of the cape. Eyes wide in both shock and horror, her mind racing to try and process what she was seeing, Kikyo was unable to do anything but stare as the figure slowly made its way to her.

"Your forgotten memories, the time has now come for you to remember them," murmured the figure.

As if a dam had just been opened, the images that had been bothering her all day long flooded back in her mind, as clear as day. Letting out a strangled gasp and clutching her head in pain, the miko collapsed forward, trying desperately not to be blown away by the maelstrom currently ravaging her soul.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like this, sprawled on the ground and panting in exhaustion, but eventually the storm calmed down and her surroundings gradually came into focus once again. Laboriously righting herself, she glanced at the cloaked individual, her eyes filled with sudden worry.

"Did you succeed?" she asked.

"Yes, I was indeed successful."

The miko breathed a huge sigh of relief before she broke into an amused chuckle. "Amusing... even though I know it is time, I cannot help but wish it was not."

"For what it might be worth, I am not proud of what I did... nor am I proud of what I am about to do, but..."

"You have no regrets. Believe me, I _know_," replied Kikyo wryly.

The figure remained still for a few moments, taking in the miko's retort before nodding in assent. "Then there is no reason to drag this out much longer I suppose."

"No... there is not."

The woman watched with resigned eyes as the figure gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Numbness immediately spread through her entire body, making her collapse forward into the waiting arms of the cloaked person.

"I'm sorry," whispered the stranger

And that was the last thing Kikyo heard.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, I find myself with surprising little to say I must admit... probably because it's late and I'm damn tired he he he. In any case, anyone wants to try guessing what happened to Kikyo? You're all welcome to try... though I don't have any reward lol. Ah well, read and review people ;). 


	8. The demon puppet

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.  
**Note:** Many thanks to all those who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it :). To kiki-kitty I will say that I appreciate your concern for the quality of my writing and would like to make you a proposal. If you are interested in hearing what it is, either e-mail me using the "e-mail" link on my profile page or "review" me your coordinates ;). In any case, thank you everyone and enjoy :).

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: The demon puppet**

"It's been five years hasn't it Inuyasha? My how time flies," chuckled Karura lightly.

"So what?" snapped back the hanyou.

"I see your temper hasn't improved in the least," laughed the girl outright. "You're still the same arrogant prick you were back then."

"And you're still the same annoying brat! Even though your tongue seemed to have taken a turn for the worst!"

"Am I now?" replied the girl mysteriously.

Then, before Inuyasha could react, Karura abruptly darted his way and slammed her fist in his face, sending him crashing to the ground in a dazed heap. When he looked up, it was to see the girl wearing an expression that was dangerously close to sadistic pleasure.

"Five years I've waited to repay you for the humiliation I've endured at your hand! Five years! I won't allow you to back away from this! You owe me a rematch!"

Jumping to his feet, the hanyou immediately crouched in a ready position. "You're the one who was stupid! You were only twelve at the time? How did you ever expect to win anyway?"

"You didn't take me seriously! All you did was hold me back with your hand as I kept punching the air! Your arrogance was unforgivable! I'll make you swallow your tongue for this!" snapped Karura before launching herself forward once again.

The hanyou was prepared this time however and he easily sidestepped the punch aimed at his face. As he was preparing to launch his own attack in the girl's stomach however, Karura spun on herself and sent a vicious roundhouse kick straight for his jaw. Raising his arm in defense, his eyes widened when the blow struck and he was still sent sliding backward.

"You! What the hell did you do? That kick... and that speed! They're far beyond those of an ordinary human!" he exclaimed, massaging his sore forearm.

"How kind of you to notice this! Five years ago you were so caught up in humiliating me that you never even wondered _why_ I was challenging you in the first place!"

Then suddenly, everything clicked in Inuyasha's mind. "Don't tell me you..."

"That's right, I drank youkai blood. When I challenged you, it wasn't a matter of winning or losing! It was a test to see how strong I was! And you arrogant bastard brushed me off like a bug!"

_"Test of strength? What the fuck? That's something youkai do when they near adulthood to see how strong they are! Why's this wench's talking like she's a youkai?"_ thought the hanyou in confusion.

_"Some of the side-effects are much worst than death."_

Onigumo's sentence resonated in his mind, blinding him momentarily with a truth so great that it paralyzed him completely. _"The side-effects... youkai's primal instincts! Instincts so strong that a normal human mind can't handle them and eventually loses itself in the process! That's what that bastard was talking about! That's what's been plaguing Kikyo all along!"_

"What's the matter dog-breath? Cat got your tongue?" taunted Karura when she saw her opponent's unmoving form.

_"Kikyo... If I'd realized it a bit sooner then we wouldn't have had to come all the way here. But before we can move on, I've got to settle things with that annoying brat over there!"_

Fixing the girl in front of him with a predatory smile, he got back to his feet and, without any sort of warning, threw himself at her and grounded his knee into her gut, causing her to bend over. He followed through with a hard slam of his joined fists to her back and she crashed to the ground.

"So I denied you your test of strength all those years ago? Who gives a fuck about that? I'm here now and if you want to test your powers against me then you'd better get damn serious about it 'cause I'm not pulling my punches anymore!"

Apparently this was the right thing to say because the sprawled woman started to chuckle. "That's good... 'cause it ain't a real fight otherwise!" she retorted before hurling herself upward and drawing her katana in a vicious upward slash that forced Inuyasha to step back in order not to get sliced in half.

"Let me warn you Inuyasha that this blade was especially made for me by the demon slayers. And what's more, it's been doused with grampa's senki! So in short, your fire-rat haori won't be of any use to you!"

"Thanks for the warning wench... but I hadn't intended on being hit in the first place!"

With that said, he launched in a flurry of blows that immediately had Karura on the defensive. Unable to fight back due to the sheer ferocity of the attack, the woman was forced to keep jumping back in order not to get pounded into oblivion. After about a minute of this however, her luck ran out and one of Inuyasha's blow got past her guard. His fist connected with her chest with so much force that she was sent flying backward.

The hanyou's watched with great satisfaction his opponent head straight for a tree. It was short-lived however because just before Karura connected with the tree, she flipped herself in midair so that her feet touched the trunk first, absorbing most of the impact. She then used the pushed herself off the trunk and shot herself right back at her opponent, sword extended in front of her and holding the hilt in a reverse grip.

Taken off guard by the unexpected move, Inuyasha still managed to jump to the side and avoid being impaled by the human projectile sailing toward him. But the woman had anticipated such a move. Just as she passed beside her opponent, she drove her sword into the ground as deep as it would go. Then, using it as a pivot, she transformed her straight flight into a rotation and ended up slamming her feet straight into her opponent's face, sending him flying for a good five meter before he landed hard on his back with a thud. For her part, she finished her movement with a side-flip that landed her graciously on her feet in a crouching position.

"Dammit wench! That actually hurts!" snapped the hanyou, massaging his sore jaw.

"I told you I wasn't holding back now was I?" shot back Karura with a satisfied smirk.

This caused Inuyasha to chuckle as he got back to his feet. "Yeah... but neither was I," he said and watched with great pleasure the woman abruptly bend double as the pain she had been holding back suddenly exploded in her chest.

"You... broke my... ribs... bastard!" hissed Karura through clenched teeth.

"That's what I intended, but it seems your body's tougher than it looks. I only managed to crack them slightly," answered the hanyou. "This test is over. I acknowledge you've gotten stronger... but you're still no match for me Karura."

"Go to hell dog-breath! I'll beat you up one day," wheezed the woman angrily.

"I'll take you on anytime you want. But for now patch yourself up, it's no fun to beat down on a fallen opponent."

"How noble of you Inuyasha," said a mocking voice that resonated through the clearing.

"Onigumo!" growled the hanyou, his hackles rising. "Show yourself you bastard!"

"My my, what a foul language. Need I remind you that it was all thanks to me that your beloved Kikyo was saved?" answered the fur-clad youkai while emerging from the surrounding forest.

"You're the one who wounded her in the first place you twisted fucker!"

"Yes, I would have to plead guilty on this one. And I'm also guilty for shooting those arrows at you. However, you Inuyasha are more unpredictable than I thought. You've thrown my original plans completely off with your reaction."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"When faced with the betrayal of the one you loved, you should have bolted back toward the village to steal the shikon jewel. Instead, you darted off and ended up meeting with the real Kikyo, thus exposing my manipulations before they had a chance to do any real harm."

"You wanted him to steal the jewel and have Kikyo surprising him in the act did you? You wanted to turn their love into burning hatred! You're despicable!" exclaimed Karura angrily.

"You're pretty sharp girl. Would you care to join me? Increasing your strength would be easy work with the shikon jewel in my possession."

"True strength isn't something you can borrow by using some stupid artifact! And besides, who'd want to team up with someone like you?"

"Too bad, that means you will also have to die today."

With that said, Onigumo raised his arm and it promptly morphed into an enormous tentacle. He then launched it forward, toward his two opponents. "Keh! Where are you aiming you idiot!" exclaimed the hanyou smugly as he nimbly jumped out of the way.

His only answer was a dark smile and a crashing sound coming from behind. Whirling around, Karura and Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as they saw what was left of Rishido's hut topple in on itself. Onigumo retracted his tentacle and watched with great pleasure the cruel reality slowly sink in his two astonished opponents.

"KIKYO!"

"GRAMPA!"

The two anguished cries echoed through the clearing at the very same time. Then, as one, both hanyou and human turned smoldering gazes at the fur-clad form that was responsible for this despicable act.

"You..." growled the hanyou in utter fury.

"... Unforgivable!" added Karura in the same tone.

"WE WON'T LET YOU EVEN BEG FOR MERCY!" roared Inuyasha, launching himself forward.

Anger fueling his body, he took off with such speed that he became no more than a blur of red and white. Despite the furiousness of the attack however, Onigumo still managed to narrowly avoid being decapitated by jumping back. Pressing his advantage, the hanyou kept slashing and slashing, relentlessly pushing his opponent back.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Am I so small a target that you cannot hit me?" he mocked while easily sidestepping another blow.

"You're mine bastard!" exclaimed Karura, suddenly appearing from behind.

Not giving him time to react, the woman swung her sword and neatly severed his head. She watched it roll for a few feet before averting her eyes and clenching her fist so tight that her knuckles turned white. "Dammit! To think such a weak opponent would be able to do this! How could I have been so utterly careless!" she whispered, tear blurring her vision.

"Keh! After all that he did to Kikyo and me... he really amounted to nothing in the end! Such a fucking shame! I didn't even feel his presence!"

All lost in their pain, it took a second for the reality of what the hanyou had just said to sink in. However, before they could fully comprehend what was happening, two tentacles suddenly wrapped around them and lifted them effortlessly in the air.

"My my, how utterly careless of you to turn your back to an opponent like this," said the head from its position on the ground.

"Bastard! What the hell are you? How can you still be alive when your head's been cut off?" snapped Karura angrily.

"Such angry words. You know it's not too late to join me. Swear to serve me and the power of the shikon jewel will be yours."

"You're even stupider than you look! Do you honestly believe I'd team up with you after what you did to my grandfather?"

"Then die... both of you," replied Onigumo, his voice losing his mocking attitude and becoming serious.

As he said this, the tentacles holding both Inuyasha and Karura started to tighten their hold, slowly but surely crushing them under the pressure. Before their bones could snap however, a glowing arrow whizzed past them and connected with the chest of the creature, opening a gaping hole into it and revealing a small wooden puppet with a black hair tied around it. As soon as the projectile made contact with the curious object, there was a flash of light and it shattered. Instantly, the tentacles holding both human and hanyou lost their consistence and turned back into normal dirt.

Whipping their head in the direction the arrow had come from, the pair was just in time to see a panting Kikyo fall back to her knees. In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was at the miko's side and had his arms wrapped around her shoulders in an steadying hold.

"Are you okay? Damn, I thought you'd been done in when the hut fell off!"

"The level of your stupidity surprises even me at times Inuyasha. Such a small hut collapsing is hardly enough to kill anyone."

"Then that means grampa's..." cut in Karura, hope shining in her eyes.

Kikyo did not answer, she merely looked down and pointed to her right. Immediately, the girl was able to spot the crumpled form of Rishido bathed in a puddle of blood.

"NO! GRAMPA!"

Furiously pushing away a pile of debris, the girl freed her grandfather's body and gasped in horror at the gaping hole in his stomach. Probably sensing his sibling's presence, the old sage opened his eyes weakly and clasped his granddaughter's hand in his.

"Grampa..."

"Karura... the future... is wavering. A light... has started... flickering... in the... darkness. You must... find the... drop of purity... that will... save us all."

After that, Rishido's body convulsed violently before going definitively limp. Karura's eyes widened as tears began brimming at the corner of her eyes. Carefully, she brought her hand to her grandfather's face and closed his empty eyes. That was about all she was able to do before her nerves snapped under the pressure.

"GRAMPAAAAAAAAA!"

The desperate scream held so much pain and anguish that both Kikyo and Inuyasha were forced to look away. Gazing up at the hanyou, the miko mutely gestured that they should leave the mourning girl in peace for the time being. Understanding the unspoken message, Inuyasha simply nodded before helping Kikyo to her feet.

Once they were a safe distance away, the hanyou carefully sat the tired woman down once again and, with one last regretful glance at the remains of the hut, joined Kikyo on the cool grass. For a while, neither said anything as the weight of the tragedy forced them into silence.

"Onigumo is more cunning than I originally thought," eventually said the miko quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"When the tentacle burst through the wall of the hut, it totally ignored me and went straight for Rishido."

"You mean he wasn't aiming at you?"

"No, Rishido was his intended target all along. That the hut would collapse as a result of his attack was probably unexpected even to him. Still, the way he acted proved that he never doubted for even a second that I would survive this."

"Sleek bastard! He wants us to stay divided!"

"It would appear so. Also, the interest he seems to find in Karura worries me. It's very possible he might try to twist her heart to his desires in some way. If that were to happen, it would be troublesome."

"Don't worry, I'm not so weak that I would allow myself to be manipulated by anyone," cut in the said woman sharply.

"Karura..." said Inuyasha, taken aback by the icy expression in the girl's eyes.

"I've decided! I'm coming with you!" she continued unperturbed.

Opening his mouth to protest, the hanyou was cut short by Kikyo who placed a hand on his arm and shook her head negatively. "This battle will not be an easy one. Are you prepared for it?"

"My grandfather is dead! If you expect me to simply walk away as if nothing had happened then you're dead wrong! I'll kill him... even if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"If you are that determined then we will not stop you. However, try not to let your desire for revenge blind you to everything else."

"I don't need any half-witted lectures! I'll kill Onigumo and avenge my grandfather, end of the story!" snapped Karura before whirling away and stalking back to the remains of the hut.

"This could be troublesome. With her mind as clouded as it is, she will be easy prey for Onigumo's manipulations."

"Give the girl a break! She just had her grandfather killed right before her eyes! How would you feel if you were in her place?"

This unexpected retort earned him a somewhat surprised look from Kikyo. "I did not realize you had such a compassionate heart Inuyasha," she joked lightly before recovering her serious expression. "Still, you are right. Such a deep wound cannot be expected to heal overnight. However, until Karura recovers, we must make sure Onigumo does not poison her heart any further."

"Yeah... that bastard did enough damage as it is. What the hell did he send us this time anyway?"

"That was a demon puppet. It takes on the form of its owner, but it does not have any life of its own which is why neither of you could sense it. The main use of such a thing is to spy as the owner can see through his puppet's eyes while he himself remains safely away. However, for Onigumo to create a puppet with that much power that it would cause even you trouble... it means he himself has grown increasingly stronger."

"He's using the jewel to increase his powers that's for sure. However, why the fuck does he seem so eager to get rid of it? I mean, he offered it to Karura almost as soon as he saw her."

"Figuring out Onigumo's true intentions is indeed another puzzle we must solve. For the moment however, let us pay proper respect to the departed."

---------------------------------------------------

The sun sat very low in the sky by the time they were through with their burial ceremony. Not having much time left for travel, the group opted to camp in a small clearing a short distance away from Rishido's destroyed house. After everything that had happened in the last few hours, no one felt very inclined to talk very much.

Of the three people present however, it was most definitively Karura who was withdrawn the most. When they had setup camp, she sat as far as she could from Inuyasha and Kikyo and barely answered when spoken to. Her eyes which had been so alive when they had first arrived were now dull and lifeless. The only thing left in them was a burning desire for revenge.

"Yo Karura, you hungry? The food's ready," announced the hanyou when the fish he had managed to catch were properly roasted.

Mutely, the girl stood up, picked one of the roasting fish up and went back to her original position. "You could at the very least say thank you, you know!"

Pausing with the fish halfway to her mouth, Karura looked down at her food for a few seconds with a pensive look before tossing it right back at Inuyasha. "What the fuck's the matter with you wench!" snapped the hanyou in both surprise and confusion.

"I'd rather catch my own food... thank you very much," answered the girl with a mocking bow.

Eyes flashing in sudden anger, Kikyo jumped to her feet and barred the girl's way. "Take the food Karura," she ordered in a low and menacing voice.

Raising her eyebrow the said woman crossed her arms over her breasts and plastered a smirk on her face. "You think you can stop me?" she countered in a daring voice.

"Take. The. Food!" repeated the miko her voice sharper than steel.

"Don't go threatening someone if you can't back it up. Now step aside before I decide to pound the hell out of you!"

Just then, Kikyo narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly. The effect was so utterly poignant that Karura couldn't help but feel a chill run up her spine. "Do you honestly believe me foolish enough to make an idle threat?"

The two women stared at each other for a few more seconds, but it was plain to see who the victor was even before Karura broke eye-contact and turned back toward a stupefied Inuyasha. Taking back the fish she had abandoned earlier, she went back to her place and started munching on it mechanically.

Letting out a satisfied huff, Kikyo sat back down beside the hanyou and picked up another of the roasting fish. With one last look at Karura, she promptly started to eat, looking decidedly pleased with herself.

_"Damn... was that really what I think it was?"_ thought Inuyasha, feeling both surprised and relieved. _"If so then things could get ugly real fast... especially since Kikyo likely has no idea why she acted this way."_

Just then, the miko caught him staring at her and shifted her gaze to him. Every trace of the dark anger she had demonstrated in front of Karura was now completely gone, replaced with a perfectly neutral expression. When their eyes met, something passed between them, something that could not be put into words yet something that was powerful enough to make the hanyou's mouth run dry and make his heart pound in his chest. The contact, despite being incredibly intense, lasted only for a few seconds before Kikyo broke it off with a rueful smile.

"Inuyasha?"

"Y... Yes?" stammered the hanyou, desperately trying to regain control of his raging emotions.

"Your fish is burning."

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, a pretty sweet chapter if I do say so myself. What's more, what happened to Kikyo last chapter seemed to have been a good thing because she's as lively as ever (you can always ask Karura about it he he he). Of course, since the story's just getting started, it would be boring to give out all the answers right away. Don't worry though, there will be an explanation... eventually he he he. In the meantime, thanks for reading my story :).


	9. Peculiar teachings

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.  
**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to Neko Kiki for correcting this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Peculiar teachings**

Sighing in delight, Kikyo allowed the cool waters of the river to flow around her and soothe her sore muscles. Today had been quite the day. First the attack of Onigumo's demon puppet and then the burial and finally her odd behavior toward Karura. Sure, the girl might have been slightly insulting by refusing Inuyasha's fish, but was it really a reason to go and threaten her like that... and actually mean every word of it?

"Feeling confused?"

The voice made her jump about a foot in the air. Instinctively, she sank deeper into the water and whirled around, her hackles rising despite herself.

"Easy there girl, it's only me," reassured Karura, her hands raised in a gesture of surrender.

Relaxing her stance, the miko breathed a sigh of relief before directing a glare at the one who had interrupted her moment of peace. "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone?"

"Oh I'll leave you alone... just as soon as you answer my questions."

"I don't have to answer you anything!" snapped Kikyo sharply.

"You really are dumber than you look!" shot back Karura nonchalantly. "Then allow me to rephrase my sentence. I'll leave you alone just as soon as you answer _your_ questions."

The miko blinked in confusion at this. "You want me to answer my questions? I'm afraid I don't follow."

"That's rather easy. I want _you_ to explain to _me_ why you acted the way you did earlier this evening," answered the woman with a daring smile.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed in annoyance at this. The girl was actually enjoying this! Well she'd be damned if she let her get the upper hand without a fight! "My youkai blood acted up again."

"True, but _why _did it act up exactly?" continued Karura.

Frantically, the miko raked her brain for any possible answer she might come up with, but nothing really valid came to mind. "You... refused to eat Inuyasha's fish," she finally mumbled, knowing full well this wasn't the answer at all.

"And you call yourself a miko? Haven't you learned anything about youkai behavior during your training?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. But I fail to see what my education has to do with all of this."

"Well then, humor me. What exactly did you learn about lower-class youkai?"

"May I get out of the water before I start reciting my lesson _sensei_? I'm starting to get cold," shot back Kikyo acidly.

"Be my guest," answered Karura with a mocking grin that made the miko grit her teeth in annoyance.

Positively fuming, the miko proceeded to walk out of the water and dry herself up. Then, she donned on her uniform and turned back to the girl, her eyes burning with anger.

"So my dear _sensei_ wants a lecture on lower-class youkai? Fine, let's do it then!" she snapped venomously before continuing. "Youkai can be divided in roughly three groups. Lower, middle and higher class. The lower-class are the least bit dangerous because they possess a limited sense of awareness and have very little intelligence. In short, they are nothing more than huge animals."

"Not bad. Looks like you're not as dumb as I thought you were. But how about social habits, did you learn anything about that?"

"The majority of these youkai are solitary creatures and will not join forces unless absolutely necessary. However, there are some exceptions, like the canine variety who will tend to behave like wolves and live in packs. These packs all have a strict hierarchy of dominance and the alpha male and female will usually assert their positions by showing off their superior strength."

Snorting in a mix of amusement and boredom, Karura mock-stifled a yawn and turned around. "Well, looks like you don't need my help after all."

Kikyo couldn't help but blink dumbly at this before her anger returned full force. "Now hold on for a minute. You came here, interrupted my bath, pressured me for answers I didn't have... and now you're _leaving_? Just who exactly do you think you are?"

"Just someone who ingested youkai blood some ten years ago and who has a hell of a lot more experience with this than you do. As for not having the answers, maybe you should pay a little more attention to what you just told me, you just might find them there... alpha."

The miko jerked at the unexpected surname and for a minute, surprise replaced anger on her features as all the implications of the jab registered in her mind. "You are implying that I have turned into a youkai?" she questioned in a dangerous tone.

"Well, you growl and your hackles rise when you're angry. When I questioned Inuyasha's competence by refusing his fish, you threatened me and meant every word of it. And that's just when I look at tonight's events. Deny it all you want Kikyo, but you're not behaving like a human anymore."

"I will admit that the side-effects of the youkai blood are strong and difficult to control, but I _will not_ admit that I have turned into a youkai because that is _not_ the truth. I am still very much human and I plan to stay that way!"

"Humph, it seems like I was right about you all along."

"What do you mean?"

"You're nothing more than an arrogant bitch."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Karura found herself brutally pinned to a tree with a hand encircling her throat.

"I dare you to repeat that!" hissed Kikyo menacingly.

"You're nothing more than an arrogant bitch."

Tightening her grip, Kikyo's hackles rose and she let out a low and primitive growl. "Give me one good reason why I should refrain from crushing your neck and silencing you permanently."

"Give me one good reason why _you_ should crush _my_ neck and kill me."

For a while, the two stayed perfectly immobile, Kikyo boiling with fury and Karura smirking like there was no tomorrow. Finally, with a vicious snarl, the miko removed her hand and whirled around, grinding her teeth together to try and keep her raging temper in check.

"What's your point Karura," whispered the miko in a strained voice.

"My point is you're a child Kikyo. A child who only sees what she's been taught to see. A child who only thinks what she's been taught to think. You obey rules others have set for you and you act the way you think everyone wants you to act. When something comes along that rattles your convictions, you either turn away or simply destroy it. Open your damn eyes! How long are you going to keep on wearing this ridiculous uniform anyway?" answered Karura levelly.

"What I choose to wear is none of your business!" snapped the miko sharply.

"You're right... as long as you actually choose," replied Karura before walking away, leaving a very confused miko to ponder on her words.

-------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha never feared for his life before. He had faced countless dangers, he had beaten any opponents that dared defy him, he had cheated death more time than he could count. At this moment however, he felt very much like his life was hanging on by a mere thread. It had started the last evening when first Karura and then Kikyo had wandered back into camp. The two women had not bothered to hide their dislike for each other. When he had tried to inquire about what was going on, he had almost had his head bitten off on the spot.

Now, they were on their way to the next village and things had most definitively not improved. The tension between the two other members of his group was so incredibly palpable that, if he were to turn around and face them right now, he was sure he would see sparks flying around. He knew very well things couldn't continue on this way, but if he so much as tried to poke then things would explode out of control.

_"When on earth did things get so damn complicated!"_ he thought in frustration. _"First, Onigumo steals the jewel, then Kikyo drinks my blood, then Karura shows up. And now I'm sitting on a volcano ready to explode. I really don't see how things could get any worse!"_

His eyebrows twitched as he realized just what his mulling was implying. _"So things can't get any worst eh? Well, I think it's time to make them better!"_

Stopping dead in his tracks, he whirled around and fixed the two surprised women with a piercing glare. "All right children listen up! I don't know what's going on between you two and quite frankly I don't care! However you're going to fix that ridiculous attitude of yours _right now_ or you can continue this journey on your own! Is that clear?"

Only silence greeted his words, but the expression on Kikyo and Karura's face was absolutely priceless. However, the hanyou was too pissed off to notice such things. "IS THAT CLEAR?" he repeated.

The two women stiffened at the harshness of his tone and mumbled their understanding. "Good, you have one hour to work things out. If you haven't reached an understanding by then, I'm outta here!"

With that said, Inuyasha bolted off and bounded up the nearest tree where he disappeared into the thick foliage.

For a while, neither of the two said anything. What was there to say anyway? The hanyou was right and the two women knew it.

"Now what?" questioned Kikyo.

"Well, I always treasure breaks when they come so I'm planning on enjoying this one," answered Karura nonchalantly.

"Would you be serious already! Inuyasha is threatening to leave us alone if we don't work things out!"

"So? He's free to go wherever he wants, it's not as if I actually care whether he's here or not."

The miko could only gape stupidly as the other woman stretched lazily and walked away in search of some shade."You..." she eventually managed to stutter, unable to cope with Karura's total lack of concern.

"... have better things to do than deal with an arrogant bitch like you. Come to me when you're ready to apologize... Kikyo-_chan_," completed the girl with a distinct mocking tone.

Kikyo had always taken great pride in her self-control. No matter the situation, she always managed to keep her cool and think things through. However, drinking Inuyasha's blood had made her temper excessively more volatile and difficult to control, which explained her aggressive behavior the night before.

Now though, there was absolutely no more rationality. Karura's mocking behavior and silly smirk had pushed her way beyond the point of no return. She felt something open up inside of her, like she had just tapped into a hidden source of energy and abruptly the dark thing that had remained dormant up to now roared to life, turning her blood into liquid fire. Had she not been so blinded by rage, Kikyo might have been alarmed by this, but as it was, she actually embraced the phenomenon.

With very deliberate gestures, the miko undid the straps holding her pack to her back and let the whole thing drop to the ground with a thud. Probably hearing the sound, Karura turned around and Kikyo watched with great satisfaction the nonchalant grin fade away from the other woman's features, only to be replaced by a look of utter shock.

"So you finally decided to show your true colors. Amusing, let's see how far you're actually willing to take this."

"I'll wipe that silly smirk off your face if it's the last thing I do!"

Karura's eyebrows twitched slightly. Kikyo's voice up to now had never sounded particularly warm. It was the calm and distant voice of someone who has cut herself from the world around her. Now though, it hardly sounded human anymore. It had significantly dropped in pitch and sounded distinctly more primal and feral than before. It didn't take a genius to realize that the miko had just lost complete control of her emotions and was now driven by rage alone.

_"This might be more interesting than I thought,"_ reflected Karura, her grin widening.

This had the desired effect because, with a infuriated roar, Kikyo lunged at her. It was very fortunate that she was actually ready for the attack because the speed at which it was executed left absolutely no room for a second chance. As it was, she barely managed to dodge the swiping blow aimed at her face.

Then started an odd waltz of swiping and dodging conducted at such a high pace that an untrained eye would find it impossible to follow. For several minutes, Karura kept the miko on like this, nimbly jumping back and forth to avoid the flurry of blows aimed her way. But then, something strange happened, Kikyo abruptly froze in mid-motion and her eyes widened in surprise. She then fell to her knees, clutching her chest in obvious pain. When she once again looked up at Karura, her eyes were no longer burning with rage, though her glare was still rather accusatory.

"W... What did... you do... to me?"

"I told you you were an arrogant bitch Kikyo. You claim to know everything there is to know about everything... yet you can't even tell me what happened just now. You went berserk on me and now you're crawling on the ground without having the slightest idea of what's going on!"

"Whose... fault... is that? You... refused to... teach me!"

"That's right, I refused to teach you because you lacked something! And until you find out what it is then you're on your own! However, I promised grampa I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you so you can consider today's lesson a free one."

"Today's lesson?" repeated the miko.

"Your body's not yet capable of handling all of your power at once. So be careful about that in the future, because you may not be so lucky next time around."

"That's what... you were after from... the start was it? You wanted me to... grow angry and... unleash my powers!"

"That's right. I wanted to hammer it in your thick little head just how ignorant you really are! And ignorant is how you'll stay if you don't find your answer soon!"

Turning her back to the slumped miko, Karura marked a pause when she was confronted by a very angry hanyou, but then she merely shrugged and walked away toward the nearest tree where she comfortably settled down in the shade. Her peace was short-lived however as minutes later the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"When I said to work things out, I didn't mean to beat the pulp out of each other!" snapped an angry hanyou.

"She'll be fine in about an hour or so. As for beating the pulp out of her... I didn't even touch her so stop dramatizing."

"Dammit Karura, what sort of game are you playing? You're the only one alive who can help her through her transformation yet all you do is bully her around!"

"I can't help someone who won't listen to a word I say."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Kikyo's locked her real self away. She banished what she wanted to be in favor of what she thought others wanted her to be. As long as she can't at least acknowledge this then I won't be able to help her."

Karura couldn't help but chuckle at the series of quick changes Inuyasha's face underwent in the next few seconds. Starting from completely blank, it went to utterly surprised before it lighted up with realization and he fixed her with a suspicious glare.

"How the hell do you know so much about her? You've only met her yesterday."

"I don't have to know her to see just how utterly lifeless her eyes are. I've seen a lot of people with that look in the past and every time it was because they had forsaken their true identity. People like that won't learn a thing unless they discard their fake personality."

"Still, what does that have to do with bullying her? Things are bad enough as they are without you making them worst."

"Worst you say? Then you obviously didn't see her eyes when we were fighting. They were two burning pits of pure and uncontrolled fury focused solely on me. She wanted so much to wipe the smile off my face that she completely forgot about everything else."

"So?"

"Are you incredibly dense or just plain stupid?" huffed the woman in annoyance. "When Kikyo threw everything aside for the sake of fighting me, she stepped out of the boundaries that were set for her. For one brief moment, there was no youkai blood, no Onigumo, no shikon jewel to weight her down. She was free Inuyasha, completely and utterly free."

"So you're saying that you're actually doing this to help her?"

"What the hell did you think? That I was doing this for the fun of it?"

"Well..." replied the hanyou with a doubtful expression.

Snorting in amusement, Karura picked a nearby rock and threw it half-heartedly at Inuyasha. "Get lost dog-turd! Before I decide I actually want to spend my break pounding the living hell out of you!"

With that said, she leaned back and closed her eyes, indicating that any further attempt at conversation would be utterly futile.

--------------------------------------------

Following Kikyo's scent, it didn't take long for Inuyasha to locate the miko, kneeling in front of a small stream and splashing water on her face in an effort to rekindle a bit of her lost strength. It hadn't taken a genius to see that her little outburst had taken an awful lot out of her. It had taken an eternity for her to catch her breath and when the hanyou had helped her stand up, her legs had buckled under her.

She turned around when she heard him approached and fixed him with an unreadable look.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"The good news is, Karura's not the jerk you thought she was."

"Now that's a real comfort to know Inuyasha!" snapped the miko sardonically. "And what _other_ cheering news did you bring back?"

At this, the hanyou visibly hesitated which only served to irritate the miko further. "Well?"

"I... find myself agreeing with her. You have to find this answer on your own."

Only silence greeted the hanyou's words and it seemed to stretch for an eternity. When he finally did risk a careful glance at Kikyo, he almost wish he didn't. The betrayal shining in her eyes was almost too much for him to bear.

"So you're going to side with her in the end, eh?" whispered the miko, her voice dripping with venom.

"NO!" vehemently denied Inuyasha. "I'm not siding with her Kikyo! However she's trying to help you and I can't help but agree with that!"

"Help me? Help me you say? All she did was push me around, calling me an arrogant and ignorant bitch all the time! You call that helping me?"

Sighing, the hanyou clenched his fists and tried his best to harden his heart. It wasn't an easy thing to do considering that what he wanted the most right now was comfort the woman beside him and soothe her pain. But comforting her wouldn't do any good at this particular moment, what Kikyo really needed was an awakening slap... and no one but him could provide it.

"Are you really that superficial Kikyo?" he snapped, his voice hard and unforgiving.

Before him, the woman jerked as if she had been physically hit. "You're going on and on about how much of a jerk Karura is, but are you even trying to see beyond her harsh words? Sure, her methods are crude and maybe calling you arrogant wasn't the nicest thing to do, but you _are _ignorant! This is why we came to see Rishido in the first place! Why don't you try to get your eyes off your anger for a minute and try to focus on what Karura tried to tell you today? Maybe then you'll understand what it is you're lacking!"

With that said, the hanyou whirled away and disappeared through the woods, unable to look at the miko anymore. He ran for a while before collapsing to his knees and punching the ground as hard as he could. God how he hated himself! He knew how hard it must have been for Kikyo to hear this coming from him... but it felt a hundred times more painful for him to have actually said them.

"So you gave Kikyo a little slap in the face I gather?"

Looking up, his eyes immediately fell on the form of Karura who sported a somewhat sympathetic look on her face.

"... Yeah," he answered, averting his eyes.

"'You did the right thing. Kikyo will eventually understand' would be the sensible thing to say I suppose. But that usually don't help much. So how about you take it out on me?"

"Huh?"

"A fight you idiot! Take all of your anger and frustration and take them out on me. After all, I'm the one who created this situation in the first place."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with understanding before he stood up, a predatory smile plastered on his face. "I'm warning you, your ribs may be busted, but I'm definitively not in any mood to pull my punches."

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise," answered Karura with a smirk.

Safely hidden in the thick foliage of a nearby tree with her scent concealed, a lone feline figure watched the scene unfold below with complete bewilderment.

_"Who on earth are those guys anyway?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Author's note: **Well, Kikyo's getting pretty roughed up wouldn't you think? Though I will admit this chapter was harsh on our favorite miko, I do believe it was necessary. If you want a detailed explanation of the why, then e-mail me and I'll explain. However, the core of it is that she needed to learn that her way of thinking wasn't necessarily the only existing one. In any case, I hope you've enjoyed :).


	10. A new friend?

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to Neko Kiki for correcting this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: A new friend?**

Karura was the most infuriating woman ever to cross her path. That was what Kikyo was thinking as she watched the wench limp stubbornly ahead of her. Apparently, the two of them had been in yet another brawl, which had served only to worsen the girl's injuries. Despite her obvious discomfort, she had stubbornly refused to let her condition delay their departure and had lightly said she could handle this just fine.

_"That... bitch! She's doing it again!" _thought the miko, her blood suddenly roaring in her ears.

And indeed, Karura had taken an annoying habit of leaning against Inuyasha when she was too tired to walk on her own. This of course infuriated Kikyo to no end... especially since the girl was doing it on purpose. Karura was once again trying to bring her over the edge. Well, she wouldn't give in, not this time. There were other ways she could exact her revenge, ways which were much more satisfying than simply beating her senseless, though that last possibility did sound awfully appealing right now.

_"I'll get you back for this Karura! I swear I will!"_ she fumed silently.

Unable to bear looking at this sickening spectacle any longer, the miko resorted to watch their surroundings instead. Even though the forest presented little out of the ordinary, at least, it did not set her blood boiling. Or maybe not.

Kikyo froze as something tickled the edge of her senses. The sensation was vague, a mere tingle at the base of her neck, yet the darkness inside of her instantly reacted to it and spread through the whole of her body.

_"What is this? Something... Something hides nearby. But where? I cannot pinpoint it!"_ she reflected while closing her eyes to concentrate better.

Remembering her miko training, she closed the physical world completely and allowed the spiritual world to spring into focus. Auras danced in front of her eyes. One red and the other green coming in as clear as day and belonging to Inuyasha and Karura respectively. Those two she ignored and spread her perception further. A few harmless animals showed up like stars in the sky before vanishing yet she did not see anything that could have caused her reaction. She stretched her senses as far as they would and still she came up empty-handed.

_"I know I felt something!" _she exclaimed, frustrated.

_"Use your youkai senses,"_ urged a voice that almost shattered her concentration.

Forcing herself to relax once again, she waited until her perception stopped wavering before attempting dialog. _"Who are you?"_

_"It doesn't matter, use your youkai senses to sharpen your perception."_

_"How am I supposed to do this?"_

_"Focus on a single point as much as you possibly can."_

_"If I do that, I'll burn my all of my spiritual energy in no time and lose consciousness."_

_"Well do what you want then. Your feeling was probably the figment of your imagination anyway."_

Gritting her teeth to keep her anger at bay, Kikyo decided to try the voice's suggestion, if only to prove it wrong. True to her words, the miko felt the strain almost as soon as she tried to compress her perception beyond its usual size... and it only got worse the further along she pushed. After a while, she felt her strength begin to give way and with it, her concentration. Not one to give up so easily though, the miko kept on struggling, stubbornly rallying every last bit of energy she had left and putting it into one last desperate push.

That's when it happened. Something inside her shifted and the wall of resistance she had been fighting abruptly gave way. Unprepared for the change, Kikyo sort of "stumbled forward" as her entire universe wavered and readjusted itself. When everything had once again stabilized, the miko could only stare in awe at the new clarity of her perception.

Before her, the indistinct clouds that had belonged to Karura and Inuyasha were now appearing to her like translucent animals. A green kitsune and a red dog... it didn't take a genius to figure out which belonged to which. There was even a nice, light-brown feline a bit further that she hadn't noticed before.

_"... feline?"_

The miko froze, her eyes snapping open and her head whipping around in the direction she had sensed the unfamiliar presence. Her gaze instantly zeroed in on a very specific tree and, without thinking, she notched an arrow and fired. About a second before it reached its intended goal, a light-brown shape shot up in the sky and landed graciously about ten feet in front of the group.

The shape resolved itself in a rather disheveled-looking feline youkai with bright green eyes and reddish-brown hair that might have been silky once but were now a hopeless mess of tangles and knots. Her green and brown kimono fared no better than her hair as it was rumpled stained and thorned in more places than one could count. The girl herself looked exhausted, but it did nothing to diminish the anger burning in her eyes. In fact, it only seemed to emphasize it even more.

"All right, who shot that arrow?" she demanded sharply.

"I did. I thought you were spying on us," replied the miko before any of her friends could intervene.

"Spying on you? Hell I don't even know who you are!"

"It seems obvious that this situation is a misunderstanding. However, the fact that you had a concealment spell on made me rather suspicious."

"Misunderstanding? You almost killed me you stupid miko!" cried the youkai, her anger rising.

"And what would you have me do? Get on my knees and beg forgiveness?"

"That might be a good start and how about you lick my shoes too, they sure could use the attention!"

Feeling her patience with the newcomer wearing dangerously thin, Kikyo narrowed her eyes and was about to shoot a particularly witty retort when suddenly a dozen presence entered her field of perception. In front of her, the youkai abruptly tensed and started looking left and right nervously.

"I take it these fellows surrounding us right now have something to do with you?" questioned Karura nonchalantly.

"Humph, don't go and blame me, you brought this upon yourself," grumbled the feline before moving into a defensive position beside the group.

A moment later, all hell broke loose. From the surrounding forest, panther youkai shot out at such a blinding speed that the group was caught completely off guard. In seconds, everyone was knocked to the ground except the youkai girl who kept dancing left and right in a desperate attempt to avoid her assailants.

Her luck eventually ran out however as one of the attackers managed to slice her arm. Crying out in pain, the girl was thrown off balance, thus opening herself completely to yet another hit, and another, and another. Before long, she was a bloody mess of cuts and slashes and the only thing keeping her on her feet was the blows she was continuously receiving.

But then, a shower of blood sprayed the battlefield as one of the attackers fell to the ground, neatly severed in half at the torso. A few feet behind, Karura was standing, her features set in determination. Her right arm was extended horizontally and her sword gleamed brightly in the afternoon sunlight.

Using this small relapse in their attackers' movements, Kikyo immediately fired twice and two more youkai screamed as her arrows met their marks. Yet another cry was heard when Inuyasha jumped in the fray and ripped the nearest opponent to pieces with his claws.

Seeing their advantage rapidly melting away, the rest of the youkai wisely decided to turn tail and run for their lives. Noticing this, the hanyou meant to follow, but the miko interrupted him.

"Let them be, Inuyasha. As we are now, following them is impossible," she said while glancing at Karura's wavering form and at the stranger's crumpled and bloodied shape meaningfully.

"Don't... bother," panted the feline youkai while struggling to her feet. "I'm... the one... they... want. Once I'm... gone, they... won't bother... you again."

"You're not exactly in any condition to go anywhere," observed Karura disapprovingly.

"This is... nothing. By tomorrow... I'll be... as good as new."

"Well in the meantime, you're staying with us!" ordered Inuyasha irritably.

An eerie silence fell on the clearing as the three people present turned dumbfounded looks at the hanyou. Uncomfortable under such an intense scrutiny, he abruptly whirled away and placed his hands in his sleeves. "I want a full explanation! And until I get one, that cat's not leaving!" he growled, his voice low and commanding.

"I'm a... panther you overgrown... flea-bag!" countered the said youkai weakly, though she made no move to leave.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the hanyou in outrage, but before he could react, Kikyo intervened.

"Hold your temper Inuyasha! Hurting her will not serve any useful purpose."

Betrayal flashed in the hanyou's eyes, but the miko wasn't quite finished yet. Turning to their unexpected guest, she straightened her posture and shot her a smoldering gaze.

"As for you lady panther, you're free to decide if you want us as friends or enemies. Either way however, you are not leaving until we hear your entire story. But if I were you, I would not anger us needlessly. Karura's blade has been doused in very powerful senki, Inuyasha's claws are extremely sharp and my arrows are deadly to youkai such as you. So what will it be? Friend or enemy?"

"Some choice you're offering me miko," snorted the stranger humorlessly. "Friendship isn't something I tend to give to complete strangers... but for the moment, you don't appear to be my enemies."

"Good enough I suppose. And what should we call you?"

"Shunran... My name's Shunran."

---------------------------------------------------------

"There, that just about does it," announced Kikyo as she secured the last bandage on Shunran's chest.

"I still say it was a total waste of time and bandages. Those were just flesh wounds, they would have been healed by morning."

"That remains to be seen. Those were pretty deep cuts you had there and many were actually beginning to fester. From what I could tell, by morning you would have been bedridden with fever, not prancing around like you seem to think."

Shunran's eyebrows spasmed when she heard this but otherwise, she remained completely undisturbed. "Whatever you say," she grumbled contritely.

"Well then, now that you're all patched up, how about you tell us that story we've all been waiting for?" urged Karura eagerly.

"I still don't see why I should tell you anything. It's not like what's happening to me is any of your concern."

"In case you hadn't noticed, we happened to kill four of the guys pursuing you. We're involved now, whether you want it or not!" snapped back Inuyasha irritably.

"And whose fault is that?" muttered Shunran while looking at Kikyo rather darkly.

"I shot the arrow that's true. But if I hadn't then you would have been killed by your pursuer."

"If you hadn't distracted me then I wouldn't have been found! Why do you think I set up a concealment spell in the first place?"

"Would you knock it off?" exclaimed Karura impatiently. "It doesn't matter who did what or who's fault it is! The point is, we're involved and no amount of arguing is going to change that! So start talking dammit!"

Shunran appeared ready to protest a bit more, but when she saw the determined looks of the three people before her, she finally gave in. Sighing wearily, she settled down more comfortably and began her tale.

"Fine, if you want me to tell you, I'll tell you," she said a bit contritely. "As you already know, my name's Shunran. What you don't know is that I happen to be one of the four leaders of the panther devas tribe. One day, a strange fellow named Naraku popped up at our door, requesting an audience. Though we were rather wary, we still decided to hear what he had to say. That was the first mistake we made."

"Keh! You let a complete stranger enter freely in your fortress so I say you got what you rightfully deserved," taunted Inuyasha, but all he got in return was a series of dark looks that promptly quieted him down.

"He successfully managed to lure us in with the fake promise of lending us the power of the shikon jewel to help us in our quest for revenge."

"The shikon jewel?" the other three exclaimed at once.

"Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Anyone with half a mind has heard of the famous shikon jewel. It can grant anyone possessing it infinite power," replied Kikyo levelly.

"Something like that. Well, the point is he managed to convince us he would use it to aid us when we needed it the most, so we allowed him to stay in our castle... under a strict guard of course. That was our second mistake. Once inside our walls, Naraku immediately started spreading some sort of poison around. Before we knew what was happening, half of our tribe was rapidly dying of an unknown disease."

"What did you do then?" questioned Kikyo, genuinely interested.

"We went to confront him of course. But the moment we entered his room, he trapped us in some sort of barrier. We were completely helpless as he proceeded to place some strange crystal in our forehead. By some twist of fate, I happened to be the last in line and, just as he was about to place my own crystal, my brother, with the last of his free will, managed to break free of the barrier and throw Naraku away from me. He then pushed me out of the room and out of the barrier, urging me to get away while I could."

"And you did this without even looking back?" shot back Inuyasha in disdain.

"Of course I didn't want to go. But when the free will of my two other sisters and my brother disappeared, I had no other choice but to escape in hope of finding help. However, with three of the four leaders of our tribe under his control, Naraku had no trouble whatsoever in sending soldiers after me to either eliminate me or bring me back."

"That would explain why you're in such a poor state and why your own kind seems to be running after you. But I'm a bit curious. That Naraku... what exactly does he look like?" inquired Karura.

"It's hard to tell, he keeps his face concealed behind a white baboon pelt. He does have piercing red eyes though and he's extremely cunning."

"Well, the general description does seem to fit. What do you think Kikyo?"

"It does sound like Onigumo all right. And the jewel? Are you positive he had the jewel in his possession?"

"If we had even the slightest doubt of this, we wouldn't have allowed him in. He had the jewel all right. But I'm afraid I don't understand. You know of Naraku?"

"Knowing him might actually be too strong of a word. But we have all fallen prey to his manipulations at one time or another... and are none too happy about it."

"You... you have? But then what..." stuttered Shunran, visibly struggling to assimilate this new piece of information.

"That's obvious isn't it? We all wanna rip his throat out the moment we see him!" snapped Inuyasha hotly.

"You're saying you're actually _chasing_ him? You can't be..." but the youkai trailed off when she saw the determination radiating from the three people facing her. "Okay, so maybe you can be serious. But do you honestly believe you stand a chance against him?"

"We won't know until we try now will we?" answered Karura nonchalantly.

"Just who on earth are you guys anyway? You might be throwing your life away and it doesn't even seem to bother you!"

"If we were to stand idly by and do nothing, we'd be throwing something a lot more important away," countered Kikyo seriously.

"And what would that be?"

"Our soul."

A long silence followed the miko's declaration during which Shunran stared intently at her three unexpected companions. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for because she chuckled and shook her head in discouragement.

"I suppose it can't be helped then. I need help in order to free my brother and sisters... and without me, you don't stand a chance of approaching Naraku undetected."

"And what about the jewel?"

"First come first serve. Whoever gets his hands on it first keeps it. How does that sound?"

"Since this point is not really open for negotiation on either side, I suppose that's as good a deal as we can expect."

"Well then, that leaves only one thing left to settle," concluded Shunran, her mood visibly lightening.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"When do we leave?"

-------------------------------------------

Sitting at her table with a pensive frown on her face, Toran kept turning things over and over in her head. No matter how she looked at things, she always came to the same conclusion. Naraku was manipulating them. He had been doing it from the start and was likely doing it right now. The ease at which they had been able to obtain information concerning his origins was proof enough of that.

Naraku hadn't bothered to cover his tracks. That felt so wrong to her. Someone as clever and cunning as he simply did not commit such a stupid mistake. And she highly doubted he had been careless to the point of underestimating them, that too was impossible for that Naraku fellow.

_"He wanted us to find out about his origins, that much is certain... but why? What is he really after?"_ she thought perplexed.

But then a thought struck her and made her stiffen in her chair. _"Could it be that... he allowed us to discover his connection with the miko just so that we could lead her to him?"_

That realization seemed to fit with the general character of Naraku, but again the question of why remained unanswered. Before she could go much further in her reflections however, a knock at the door made her jerk in surprise.

"Come," she said crisply.

The panel slid open, revealing a young officer that she immediately recognized as the twin brother to one of the agents she had sent to assist her younger sister Shunran. The two brothers possessed an extremely strong link and were able to hear each other's thoughts over great distances, which was why one of the two had been chosen for the earlier-mentioned task. Gesturing to the cushion before her, Toran watched with half a mind as the soldier bowed respectfully and took the designated position.

"Report, how is Shunran's plan coming along?"

"She successfully made contact with the miko and her group. So far, they do not appear to suspect anything."

"Very good. And what else?"

"The group in itself is composed of three people, not two as we had originally expected. They were recently joined by a young girl named Karura and the relationship between the miko and this girl is tense to say the least. All three of them are extremely prone to fight and argue amongst themselves. However, the moment a real threat arrives, their disagreements instantly disappear. They were able to kill four members of the group and would have likely disposed of more had they not retreated."

"So you're saying they are not to be taken lightly?"

"Yes, Toran-sama. These people are strong and should be treated as such. Underestimating them would be a great mistake."

"Very well, we shall make suitable preparations. In the meantime, keep on with the plan. Dismissed."

And the soldier left, leaving Toran alone with her thoughts once again.

_"Naraku... what on earth are you really after?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's note: **Well, there you have it, our mystery feline's identity has been revealed :). And what's more... Karura actually taught Kikyo something. The plot just gets thicker and thicker and the best part is that I'm merely getting started he he he. Well, I hope you enjoyed. See ya next time everyone._  
_


	11. Shared weakness

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to Neko Kiki for correcting this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Shared weakness**

Anxious – there was no other way to describe how Kikyo felt right now. Something was going to happen soon, but she had no idea as to what it was or when it was supposed to occur, which set her even more on edge. As if that wasn't enough, Inuyasha too seemed to pick up on her mood because he was even more aggressive than usual. This morning, it had taken both her and Karura to keep him from ripping Shunran's throat apart.

Thinking of the panther youkai, the miko shifted her gaze sideway to the girl who had elected to travel beside her. As she had predicted, all traces of her injuries were now gone and her somewhat aggressive mood of the previous day had dissolved into a playful and almost friendly one. However, as mentioned previously, her sense of humor did not exactly suit everyone in the group.

Still, despite Shunran's apparent goodwill, Kikyo just couldn't bring herself to trust the youkai completely. Her story might've seemed somewhat believable, but their meeting just seemed a bit... too fortunate to be true.

Which brought her right back to her current problem. As opposed to Karura, the panther youkai wasn't really part of their group. She was merely a temporary ally that would leave them as soon as their common objective was finished. As such, she had an image to maintain. The image of being the dominant female of this group, the alpha. But what sort of image would she project if it showed that she was not in complete control of herself?

_"To think that I would have to... ask her for help,"_ she reflected, her features scrunching into a fierce scowl.

Accepting this whole hierarchy of dominance thing had been hard enough in itself... but going around and asking Karura for her help was something that set her blood on fire. Yet what choice did she have? It wasn't just a matter of image. They were heading straight for Onigumo... or Naraku as he was now called. If she wasn't at her very best when the time came to face him, she would most likely fail and she couldn't have that.

"You know if you keep scowling like that you'll get wrinkles," piped in Shunran, abruptly bringing the miko's train of thoughts to a screeching halt.

"If I wish to scowl then it's my business!" she snapped irritably.

"Geez, what on earth did you eat this morning? You're as aggressive as dog...- Inuyasha over there."

"I have a lot on my mind that's all," replied the miko noncommittally.

"Wanna share?"

"I think I'll pass, thank you."

"Still don't trust me eh? Well, since the feeling's mutual, I can't really say I blame you. But in any case, if you ever feel like talking, I'll be happy to listen."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," muttered Kikyo quietly.

After that, no more words were said until midday when Inuyasha called for a halt. Eating her food without really tasting it, Kikyo tried her best to ignore her growing restlessness as well as her discomfort at what she was about to do.

_"I need to know... I need to learn... and dammit she's the only one who can help me with this!"_ she kept repeating herself over and over, hoping it would somehow make her feel better.

Finally, unable to stand it anymore, she shoved the remainder of her lunch back in her plate and stood up. "Karura, come," she ordered before heading away, not waiting to see if the said woman was going to obey.

She walked briskly until she reached a thick bush that completely hid her from view of their temporary camp. A few seconds later, Karura arrived and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Clenching and unclenching her fists in an effort to keep her temper from exploding Kikyo took a deep breath and counted to ten before she trusted herself enough to talk.

"I... need..." she started in voice raw from the effort of keeping it under control. "Your... help."

Only silence answered her declaration. Turning around she was immediately greeted with the other woman's satisfied smirk. Feeling her blood surge in her veins, the miko resisted the urge to strangle Karura right here and now, but could not stop her anger from exploding.

"What is it now!?" she snapped. "Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg!? Dammit, what is it that I must do to have you teach me!?"

"You must have the will to learn and the ears to listen," answered the other woman softly.

The tone was so gentle, so... quiet that all Kikyo could do was stare as her anger drained away. Gone was the annoying, arrogant and bitchy Karura. Instead, there was a girl looking at her with a look of pure and simple understanding. It was such a startling contrast from the woman's usual behavior that it took a moment for the miko to process what had just been said.

"The will to learn... and the ears to listen? But..."

"That is what you lacked. And seeing how hard it's been for you to ask me, I can safely say that you're now ready to be taught. However, I have two very important conditions that you have to observe if you want to benefit from my experience."

"Go ahead?"

"First, I will answer whatever questions you ask to the best of my abilities. I can accept that some things I'll say might be hard to swallow, but don't deny them just because it contradicts what you've been taught to believe. Second, you're the alpha but I'm the teacher. While school is in session, I'm the boss. We don't have time to argue amongst ourselves. How does that sound?"

"Surprisingly reasonable, considering they're _your_ conditions," replied the miko with a half-hearted smirk.

"Well, with the way I've been behaving, I suppose I had this coming," snorted the woman in amusement. "But in any case, why don't we cut to the heart of the problem? Something's obviously been bothering you since you went out of your way to ask for my help."

Feeling suddenly extremely self-conscious, Kikyo turned away, hiding the sudden flush rising in her cheeks. "Ever since I woke up this morning, I've been feeling anxious and restless. I can't help but feel like something's going to happen soon but I don't know what it is," she muttered quietly.

"Do you feel slightly more sluggish than usual? Do your senses seem a little more dull?"

Blinking in surprise, the miko looked at her hands as if seeing them for the first time before daring a look at her companion. "I hadn't noticed but... you're right," she whispered in awe.

"Well, seems like it's that time of the month for you."

"That time of the month?"

"Once a month, your youkai blood will go into dormancy for either a day or a night. The anxiousness you feel is because your time of vulnerability is drawing closer. During that time, you'll lose all of your youkai abilities and be back to being a normal human. For people like us, it's not exactly a big deal as the difference in our abilities won't differ very much. However..."

But then, Karura trailed off as she seemed to realize something extremely important. "Oh great. Now this could get a little complicated."

"What is it?" questioned Kikyo suddenly afraid.

"Inuyasha," answered the woman cryptically.

"Inuyasha? What does he have to do with this?"

"Two things. First he's a hanyou which means he has human blood coursing through his veins. And second, he's the one who gave you his blood. Can you guess what's going to happen tonight?"

The miko's eyes widened in realization. "Don't tell me..."

"I'm afraid so... Same blood, same time," concluded Karura and the two women could only groan in discouragement.

-----------------------------------------------

"What do you suppose they're doing?" questioned Shunran curiously.

"Probably biting each other's head off," grumbled the hanyou without looking at her.

"Too bad we weren't invited, I would have paid to see this," giggled the youkai which prompted a menacing growl from her male counterpart.

Sighing in irritation, the panther leaned back against a tree and stared at the sky pensively. "Say, how long have you been chasing Naraku around anyway?"

"None of your business."

"You're really hopeless, you know that?" shot Shunran in an annoyed tone. "How about this, you answer that question and then I'll answer one of yours. Sounds fair to you?"

"You might be lying."

"So could you."

The hanyou considered this for a few seconds before emitting an inarticulate sound of acceptance. "We've been following him for a few weeks. How about you, what were you doing so far away from your usual territory?"

"I was trying to find help, of course. And why are you chasing Naraku?"

"Because he did something unforgivable to both Kikyo and I," replied the hanyou, his tone taking on a definite edge, telling Shunran in no uncertain terms that she was entering forbidden territory. "What sort of help were you hoping to enlist here? This is canine territory... and unless things have dramatically changed, canine aren't too fond of helping feline."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," shot back the panther with a roll of her eyes. "For your information, I was trying to get in touch with the lord of the western lands. He's the only one I know who's powerful enough to..."

"Sesshomaru!? You've been trying to meet with Sesshomaru!?" interrupted Inuyasha, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Why yes, is there a problem with that?"

"What the hell do you have for a brain you dimwit!? Sesshomaru's the most stuck up bastard this world has ever known! He would rather cut his own arm than help you!"

"Thanks for the warning. I'll make sure to remember it the next time I'm desperate enough to consider going to my arch-enemy for help," shot back the panther sardonically. "But what's the deal with you? How come you know so much about him?"

The hanyou abruptly stiffened as he realized he might have said more than he intended. "He's... an old acquaintance."

"Old acquaintance as in...?"

"Old acquaintance as in none of your damn business!"

"Now now, either you've said too much or you've said too little dog boy. It's not nice to leave such an interesting story unfinished."

"Unfinished story? What unfinished story?" cut in Karura as she and Kikyo wandered back into camp.

"Oh nothing big. I merely found out mister hanyou over there happens to be acquainted with royalty," answered Shunran and she couldn't help but giggle slightly at the murderous look Inuyasha directed her way.

"_You_ know royalty? Now this I've got to hear!" exclaimed Karura enthusiastically.

"Is this true Inuyasha?" questioned Kikyo curiously.

Finding himself suddenly pinned by three very intent and eager stares, the hanyou found himself growing more and more self conscious. In an effort to keep his blush from showing too much, he averted his gaze.

"Well?" urged Karura impatiently.

"Shut up dammit! So I know the great lord of the western lands! Big deal! What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, we can't really help but be curious. How on earth did someone like _you_ ever got to meet someone so high ranking as him?" taunted Shunran.

A pair of warning growls emanating from both Kikyo and Inuyasha promptly wiped the smirk off her face though. "Sorry about that," she apologized grudgingly. "But still, how _did_ you meet him anyway? You don't exactly strike me as being his type."

"I'm not his type and I don't plan on ever being his type is that clear!?"

"You're being awfully defensive about this Inuyasha," observed Karura with a puzzled frown.

"All right, this conversation's over!" snapped the hanyou before bounding away.

"That's weird, I've never seen him so worked up before. I wonder what could have gotten into him," reflected the human girl curiously.

"Who knows... but one thing's for sure, we're definitively not going to find out about it anytime soon," concluded the youkai with an indifferent shrug.

"And no thanks to you two blabbering fools!" admonished Kikyo sternly. "You should have known better than to press him on what was obviously a delicate subject!"

"You lecture us, but deep down, you're as curious as we are," replied Shunran.

"I won't deny it. But at least I have sense enough to know when to press and when not to press!" snapped back the miko before stalking away.

"Where are you going?" called Karura.

"To try and repair the damage you two caused!"

With that said, she whirled around and followed after Inuyasha's trail. Even with her dimming senses, it wasn't hard to follow him, his anger amplified his presence tenfold. After a few minutes of wandering, she came upon a nameless tree and looked up to see the hanyou sitting on one of its branches.

"You know they didn't really mean to upset you like that," she called in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

"Well they did," came the flat answer.

Suppressing a sigh, the miko sat down at the base of the tree and looked at the afternoon sky with a bit of apprehension. "You know Inuyasha, I finally did manage to get Karura to teach me."

"You did? Well good for you."

Gritting her teeth in frustration, the woman continued on nonetheless. "She told me why I've been feeling so anxious today."

"Oh? And what did she say? That you're going to be turning into a full youkai or something?"

"No... in fact, it was quite the opposite. She told me I'd be turning back into a human... tonight."

Silence. She could practically feel Inuyasha's astonishment and it took everything she had not to gaze up to see the look on his face at this very moment. As it was however, she didn't have to wait long before the figure of the hanyou obscured her view as he jumped down from his perch and crouched right in front of her.

"The hell are you talking about wench!? You can't very well turn into something you already are!"

"Actually, what she meant was that the youkai blood in my veins would go into dormancy tonight. She said to me to be careful as I'd be slightly more vulnerable, but otherwise I'd be pretty much okay as it won't make that much of a difference for me. However, for a hanyou like you, it's an entirely different story."

She saw him stiffen and knew she had marked a point. "You... know? But how?"

"You said it yourself Inuyasha. The youkai blood now flowing through my veins, where is it coming from?"

The hanyou's eyes widened briefly in both remembrance and realization before his serious expression returned. "So we share the same night of weakness. Why on earth are you telling me all this?"

"I don't really know," admitted the miko quietly. "I just felt like sharing this with you. Ever since we started this quest, I can't help but feel like we've drifted apart somewhat. That precious moment by the lake when our two souls touched... it seems nothing but a distant dream now. Yet when I learned that we now had something in common... it was as if the distance between us had just grown a bit smaller."

The hanyou looked at the miko for a long time without saying anything. Several times he opened his mouth as if to say something but then thinking better of it. Finally, he sighed deeply and looked at the ground.

"A lot of stuff's been happening to us lately, so think nothing more of this."

He regretted his words just about as soon as he said them because he saw Kikyo's body stiffen with hurt. _"Great, here I go again making things worst instead of better,"_ he admonished himself mentally.

"Dammit, don't take this the wrong way! I just meant that we're too busy to give in to our feelings!" he exclaimed angrily and saw a completely unreadable look wash over the woman's face. Thinking he had done wrong again, he was about to try and speak up when Kikyo interrupted him.

"You mean you still... care about me, even after all I did to you?" she whispered, relief evident in her voice.

"The hell are you talking about, of course I still care!"

"But... I've been... treating you like dirt... since the beginning of our journey..."

"Keh! You showed me more care and respect than anyone I've ever known!"

"I... I have?"

"Damn, do you need your memory jarred or something? When Shunran insulted me a few minutes ago, you growled at her. And yesterday when you put her back in her rightful place after admonishing me? Or when Karura refused to eat the fish I'd caught and you almost ripped her head off? If that's not caring then I don't know what it is!"

The miko felt somewhat shaken up by this revelation. Everything the hanyou had just said was true, she _had_ taken his side on just about every occasion she could find. Now that she actually thought about it, when Karura had used Inuyasha as a support to help her walk, she had felt her blood boil with jealousy. So why was it that she felt as if the two of them had drifted apart so much? Why was it that she felt so... alone?

"Kikyo, I'm not sure exactly how to say this... but are you sure there really is a distance between us?"

"Are you saying I'm imagining things?" shot back the miko, suddenly defensive.

"Don't put words into my mouth wench! What I'm saying is that you act like a youkai but you still try to think and feel like a human! You gotta change that... 'cause that ain't going to work ever."

"You say this as if it was an easy thing to do!" snapped Kikyo irritably. "But if I change the way I think and feel then I'll lose what's left of myself!"

"Keh! You're the one who's stupid Kikyo! My blood might be able to change the nature of your powers. It might also be able to alter your physical abilities and your damn behavior. But it can't change who you are! When you awoke for the first time after drinking my blood, you were still the woman I kissed on the pier. Right now, you're still the woman I've kissed and tomorrow you'll still be the woman I've kissed."

"You... really believe that?" replied the miko, feeling a spark of hope radiate through her chest.

"Yeah, I do!" shot back the hanyou gruffly, though the reddening of his cheeks spoiled the effect somewhat. "You once said to me that you were a human who couldn't afford to be human. But the truth is... that you were a human who was afraid to be human, right?"

An arrow piercing her stomach at this very moment would have probably had less of an impact than what the hanyou had just revealed. How many nights had she fallen asleep with tears in her eyes. How many nights had she craved the feel of a man's arm around her? And yet... how many proposals had she turned down? How many men has she sent on their way with a kind rebuttal? True, some had been bad, but quite a few had been both kind and sincere in their words. Yet she hadn't allowed herself to surrender to her emotions. She had always kept her heart safely out of reach.

"Inuyasha..." whispered the woman, desperately trying to find something to answer to the hanyou's heartfelt speech.

"Don't be afraid of yourself Kikyo... 'cause believe me, you really have nothing to be afraid of."

With that said, the hanyou turned around with every intention of walking away and leaving the woman alone with her thought. However, at the last second, he stopped as one last thought entered his mind. He remained immobile, for a few seconds, pondering if he should share it with Kikyo or not. Finally deciding on the first option, he shifted his gaze sideway and spoke.

"You were right about one thing though. It's nice to know that someone else actually shares my weakness."

And the hanyou bounded away before Kikyo could even hope to formulate an answer.

---------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, things are evolving for the group. Kikyo passed her entrance exam... but the new moon's coming. This promises to be quite the situation he he he. And of course, let's not forget the first mention of the infamous half-brother. I can't wait for the two brothers to go at it again he he he. Well, that's it for now, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	12. To save an arm

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Note:** Well sorry about the long delay everyone, I've been pretty busy with work, not to mention that this chapter's been difficult to write because of all the possibilities it entailed. In the end, I took one way and it ended up pretty well I think... but as always, I'll leave you to be the judge of that :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: To save an arm**

"Well, if I had any doubts, they've just been cleared big time," observed Shunran as soon as Kikyo disappeared from view.

"What do you mean?" shot back Karura in confusion.

"Well it's rather obvious that neither of you guys is totally human. Inuyasha was pretty obvious, but you and that miko were a bit harder to spot."

"What gave it away?"

"For Kikyo, it was general behavior. No matter how you look at it, she acts like an alpha female... and that's not typical human behavior. As for you, it was your unusual regenerative powers. The wounds you had when we met yesterday are already mostly healed so again that made me suspicious."

Karura chuckled slightly at this. "You're pretty damn observant, I didn't think you'd figure that much out after only a day."

"Well, I do have the reputation of being the smartest of my tribe," shot back the youkai with an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah... and also the one with the biggest ego," snorted the woman in derision.

"Hey! Take that back!" countered the youkai playfully.

"Make me," shot back Karura with a mischievous smirk.

"You're gonna regret those words!"

With that said, Shunran launched herself at Karura with all the speed she could muster. When she was within range, she threw a punch at her opponent, but met only air as the other woman had dodged sideway. For a split-second, surprise caused her to drop her guard, but it was enough for Karura to ground her own fist in her gut causing her to stumble backward as all the air was forced out of her lungs.

"Is that all you've got? I was expecting a little more," mocked the woman, making Shunran snort.

"Don't get too cocky. I'm just warming up."

Then started a furious exchange of blows and dodges that went by so incredibly fast that it was impossible to follow it with the naked eye. Being prepared for everything this time, Shunran did not let surprise stall her movements and as such, she was easily able to block whatever Karura aimed her way. On the other hand, she couldn't seem to land a single hit on the woman either. Whatever she did, the human would evade with an agility that rivaled her own.

However, fate decided to play in the youkai's favor because just then, Karura's foot caught in a root and she stumbled backward. Seeing her opening, Shunran promptly launched herself forward and tackled her opponent to the ground. She immediately brought her claws to the human's throat, thus stopping her struggle to get free.

"Now then, what was it about me being too full of myself?" she asked victoriously.

Karura opened her mouth to answer in kind when suddenly, a red blur collided with Shunran and sent her sliding at least ten feet away. Hardly understanding what was going on, Karura could only watch in surprise as Inuyasha bounded forward, claws extended, his intentions evident. Luckily, the youkai was swifter and she jumped to the side, quite effectively avoiding the assault.

"Dammit dog breath! What the hell's your problem!" snapped Shunran.

"I'm the one who should be asking you this. We welcome you, treat your wounds, give you our help... and what do you do to thank us? You practically kill Karura!"

"I wasn't about to kill her you idiot!"

"Of course you weren't! You had your claws at her throat!"

"STOP!"

One word, yet it sliced through the air like a knife through butter. At once everyone froze in mid-motion and turned to the source of the voice that had just spoken. Kikyo was standing a few paces away, her eyes smoldering with barely contained rage.

"I want a full explanation and I want it _now_!"

"Shunran and I were getting bored while waiting for the two of you to return so we decided to spar. Inuyasha just happened to walk in on us while Shunran had me pinned to the ground and he drew the wrong conclusions," explained Karura hastily.

The miko's eyes immediately locked on the panther youkai, mutely demanding some sort of confirmation.

"She's telling the truth. We were just having a bit of fun."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she took in the scene once more and her frown intensified. But after a few seconds of scrutiny, she snorted in derision and whirled around. "This is stupid," she muttered as she walked away.

When she was gone, it was as if a hidden weight had been lifted from everyone's shoulder and a collective sigh of relief could be heard echoing through the surrounding trees.

"Damn, that was scary," commented Shunran.

"Tell me about it," agreed Karura.

"If you two idiots weren't so damn misleading then we would have avoided this whole situation!" snapped the hanyou irritably.

"So we're to blame for this!? What about you? You immediately passed me on as guilty without even giving me a chance to explain!"

"Well it's your damn fault for being in such a threatening position! What was I to think with your claws at Karura's throat!"

The said woman couldn't help but roll her eyes as the argument started to degenerate into childish bickering. Shaking her head, she got back to her feet and dusted herself off before stretching her sore back. She was about midway through her motion when her eye caught the shape of a bee sitting on the branch of a nearby tree. Not really finding this discovery worth noting, she continued on with her stretching and stopped, the gears of her brain suddenly spinning into motion.

Inuyasha and Shunran were standing about seven feet away and the tree was easily twice as far. At such a distance, it would have been impossible to spot a bee on a branch. Not even giving herself time to finish her reasoning, she drew her sword and darted forward, blasting beside the arguing pair with such speed that they both stopped and stared in wonderment.

Noticing the rapidly approaching threat, the insect promptly took to the sky. Reacting instantly, Karura jumped up on the branch the bug had vacated a second before and propelled herself upward toward her target, bringing her sword down in a vertical swipe. However, at the last second, the creature altered its course and the blade that should have chopped it in half cut only air. Still, the air disturbance caused by the passing of the sword was enough to make the insect lose control of its flight and start spiraling down toward the ground.

Just as it was about to crash, the creature managed to stop its fall and right its trajectory... only to be met by the imposing form of Shunran who barred its escape path. In a totally unexpected gesture, the bug threw itself at its opponent and plunged its stinger in the youkai's arms. Crying out in pain, the panther youkai plunged her claws in the bee's abdomen and violently threw it to the ground where it remained motionless.

"Shunran, are you okay?" questioned Karura worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I just didn't expect this thing to act that way."

"But it stung you. Doesn't that worry you? I mean we have absolutely no idea what that thing was."

"Keh! Don't worry, that thing's too small to do any real damage to a greater youkai. That thing's venom is probably meant to act as a deterrent on lower-class youkai who are much weaker," cut in Inuyasha as he managed to catch up to the two women.

"My, is that a compliment? That's a first for you Inuyasha," teased Shunran with a suggestive smile.

Looking at the panther as if she had just lost her mind, the hanyou put his hands in his sleeves and snorted in derision. "I'm just stating the obvious. If you want to take this as a compliment then do what you like!"

With that said, he whirled around and walked briskly away, leaving the two women to stare at his rapidly retreating back.

"Well, I suppose that settles it. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop worrying over nothing. I don't feel anything anymore."

"Well if you're sure," shrugged the woman in dismissal. "Still, what do you suppose that was?"

"No idea... but if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say Naraku has something to do with this."

And Karura could only snort in response to the obvious statement.

-------------------------------------------

Something was wrong with her. Things had started shortly after they had resumed their progression. Her arm where the creature had stung her started feeling slightly numb. Thinking the sensation would eventually go away, Shunran hadn't paid much attention to it... and was now paying the price. The numbness had gradually started spreading until she could barely feel her arm at all. And as if that wasn't enough, now her vision was beginning to waver.

"Shunran? Are you sure you're okay?" questioned Karura when she noticed the youkai stagger.

"Y... Yeah," muttered Shunran weakly.

"I'm not buying it!"

"M... Mind your... own business!" snapped the youkai. "I'm telling you... I'm... perfectly..."

But the panther never got to finish her sentence because just then, she collapsed forward, unconscious before she even hit the ground.

"Shunran!" exclaimed Karura in alarm.

Immediately, Kikyo and Inuyasha were there, the miko promptly kneeling beside the sick youkai and turning her over on her back. Placing her hand on Shunran's forehead, the miko grimaced.

"She's burning up. What on earth happened to her?"

"Well hum," stammered Karura somewhat sheepishly. "Remember the little incident with the bee we talked about earlier today?"

Kikyo nodded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Well... she sort of got stung on the arm."

Grunting in frustration, the miko lifted the youkai's sleeve and everyone gasped in horror. Shunran's normally peachy skin was now a sickening purple all over with red stripes mixing in the lot.

"It seems that 'bee' had quite a potent venom. Who had the bright idea of _not_ telling me about this?"

Not surprisingly, Kikyo's question was only met with silence and downcast eyes. "Nevermind, we need to treat this immediately or she won't make it!"

Looking around, the miko quickly made her decision. "Help me take her over there," she ordered, pointing to a small cave not far from where they currently were.

A short staggering walk later, the sick youkai was lying on the ground, away from any further prying eyes. "Karura, water, lots of it, as much as you can bring me! Inuyasha, a strong fire with lot of wood enough to last the night! NOW!" she snapped as she herself started to rummage through her bag for her medical supply.

Understanding the urgency of the situation, the pair promptly scurried away in search of the desired items. One look at the sun made Kikyo grimace. At most, she had about an hour of daylight left, meaning that Shunran would most likely be sick through the night. With Inuyasha and she losing their youkai powers, it left only Karura able to defend them should a threat arise. Their situation wasn't looking good at all.

_"One problem at a time,"_ she berated herself. _"We'll deal with outside threat when and if they come. For now, it's Shunran that matters."_

A while later, she wasn't sure when, Inuyasha and Karura both returned with what they had been set to fetch. Thus armed with a strong fire and plenty of clean water, the miko set to the task of trying to save Shunran's life.

The first thing she did was take a small surgical knife and open a long slice in the woman's arm. A sickening green liquid immediately oozed out of the cut and hissed as it touched the ground. Witnessing this, Kikyo looked at her blade and, sure enough, it was beginning to melt under the corrosive effect of the substance. With a snort, she threw the now useless tool aside and rinsed the wound with clean water.

"Will she be okay?" questioned Karura worriedly.

"Difficult to say. The acidic substance oozing out of her wound renders pretty much every treatment I can provide useless. Herbs would be dissolved without having time to act... and that's only if I can touch her long enough to actually apply something without losing a finger myself."

"So there's nothing you can do?"

"I'll keep rinsing the wound with water in hope that it will draw out enough poison to actually save her. Otherwise... I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut her arm off."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Karura in outrage.

"It's the only way to keep the poison from spreading. Believe me, I am not finding this any more amusing than you do, but to save her life I will not hesitate."

"Why?"

The word was hardly above a murmur yet, at once every head whipped around to stare at the youkai in disbelief.

"Why would... you go to such... length to... save me?"

"You are being silly and you are wasting valuable strength Shunran," scolded the miko. "Life is not something so trivial that it deserves to be taken away needlessly."

"Yet... you... never... would have... treated... a youkai... before... would you?"

Such a simple question, yet the shock it caused Kikyo was absolutely phenomenal. The sick panther was absolutely right. Not even a month before, she wouldn't have lifted a finger to save a youkai's life. She would even have finished it off without a second thought. However, there she was, fighting desperately to keep this one alive. What had changed so much? Could this be another side-effect of Inuyasha's blood or was it something else altogether?

Shunran's weak chuckle brought the miko out of her musing and she firmly pushed these needless thoughts out of her mind for the time being.

"Save your worthless rhetoric for later. I mean to save your life regardless of whether it contradicts what I'm supposed to stand for or not!"

"Suit... yourself, but I doubt... you will... manage to do... anything. The only... thing that... could save me... are sennensou berries... and none grow... in this... area."

"Where's the closest patch you know of?"

"On the slopes of... rocky mountains... they sometimes grow there."

"The closest mountain we've seen is days behind us now! Don't you know any other way to treat you?" snapped Inuyasha irritably.

"Cut... my arm?" whispered Shunran with a wry smile on her face.

"You are extremely funny Shunran... but now is not the time to joke. I do not wish to have to cut off your arm."

"Neither... do I."

"It would seem that we agree for once. Now why don't you just lie back and get some sleep. You're going to need all the strength you can muster."

"Fine... mother," chuckled the youkai before closing her eyes.

After that, Kikyo returned to her treatment and no more words were exchanged. As the minutes ticked by, it quickly became apparent that the miko's action were not having much of an effect at all. The poison continued its slow progress up Shunran's arm and Kikyo saw with growing dread the time when she would have to cut the youkai's arm off.

It was around then that something strange happened. Busy as she was, she hadn't really paid much attention to what was happening inside of her, but she had still been vaguely aware of her youkai blood stirring inside of her in anticipation of the coming new moon. Since it had been this way all day long and she knew what it meant, she had grown to ignore it. However, she was completely unprepared for what it would feel like when the sun actually went down.

It all happened extremely suddenly. She felt a ripping sensation, as if a layer of skin had just been peeled away from her. Then, a searing pain exploded all over her body as everyone of her nerve cells seemed to awaken at once. She opened her mouth to scream, but even her voice failed her. Luckily for her, the sensation subsided after only a few seconds, leaving her a panting mess on the floor.

"You'll get used to it after a time."

The voice made her stiffen in surprise. It was at once extremely familiar yet completely different than what she was used to hear. It was masculine and every accents and intonations definitively belonged to Inuyasha. Yet it completely lacked its usual coarse quality, making it sound soft and almost musical. Feeling somewhat apprehensive of what she might be confronted with, she raised her head and froze dead in her tracks.

Before her stood an Inuyasha the like she had never imagined before. His long and silky black hair fanned out on his back, framing a face that somehow managed to achieve a perfect balance between roughness and kindness. The two violet eyes staring down at her complimented the ensemble wonderfully and the miko found her throat running dry despite herself.

It was quite possible that things might have gone a bit further than casual staring had Karura not coughed lightly, thus breaking the moment. At once, the two literally jumped away from each other, the hanyou going to stand at the entrance and the miko busying herself with checking up on Shunran's wound.

"What do you think Kikyo? Will you be able to save her arm?"

"Unless you know a way to purify the poison in her arm then I'm afraid anything I might do will only delay the inevitable."

"But you're a priestess aren't you? Aren't your spiritual powers enough to get rid of that thing eating her arm?"

"When I drank Inuyasha's blood, my powers realigned. I no longer have the ability to purify anything," answered the miko sadly.

"Not tonight," cut in the hanyou.

"Not tonight? What do you mean?" questioned Kikyo curiously.

"You're human tonight Kikyo... have you already forgotten?"

The miko's eyes widened in both surprise and realization at this. Inuyasha was right, her youkai blood had just gone into dormancy... taking with it every single ability and side-effects she had been forced to endure for the past month or so. In other words, she was now completely human, both physically... and spiritually.

"Seems like we're lucky in our misfortune. Kikyo, do you think you can do this?" asked Karura hopefully.

"I shall try my best. Still, this will remain a delicate operation. Shunran is a youkai. If I misjudge the amount of energy I pour into her, I will end up purifying her instead of the poison."

"That's at least better than nothing. Do you need us for anything?" questioned Karura eagerly.

"No. My powers will nullify her youki for a time so I plan on making things as short as possible for her sake. I will fire one concentrated blast of energy straight into her arm and then hope for the best."

"I see, so even now there's the chance she might lose her arm."

"Yes... though now there's also a chance she will keep it."

"Well that's good enough for me."

"Good... then I advise both of you to step back. Shunran's reaction to my powers will most likely be a violent one."

"What about you? Will you be all right?" questioned Inuyasha worriedly.

"With my powers enveloping me, Shunran will not be able to touch me so I will be fine."

Not looking at all convinced by this explanation, the hanyou threw one very skeptical glance at the miko before walking of the cave, followed closely by Karura. Once she was all alone with her patient, the woman took a deep breath to steady herself and summoned up her powers.

Gazing down at the youkai's wounded arm critically, she tried to gage the amount of power she would need to purify the poison without causing too much harm to Shunran. The poison ran deep and it was extremely potent so she'd need a strong blast. She also needed the energy to be widespread so it could encompassed the entire sick region and take out all of the poison in one shot.

_"Strong and widespread. I suppose that's as precise as I can ever hope to be,"_ she reflected grimly.

Focusing her powers into her hands, she let it build up for a few seconds to the desired intensity and when she was ready, she set her features and offered one last prayer to her patient.

"Shunran, I hope you will forgive me... for this is going to hurt."

And she let the blast go.

---------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well things are getting quite interesting don't they. I have to admit this chapter was difficult to come up with mainly because of all the possibilities dancing in my head. In the end, I decided to go one way and I have to admit it went pretty well :). Next one shouldn't be so long in coming so don't worry ;). As for Shunran's arm... well you'll see he he he.


	13. One step ahead

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to Neko Kiki for correcting this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: One step ahead**

At first, there was fog. A fog so thick that it blanketed everything and even seemed to muffle the sounds around her. She did hear something in the distance, but it was so faint that she couldn't make out what it was. As the minutes ticked by, the mist seemed to lift slightly and the sounds became more precise, allowing her to pick out voices, though the words were too muffled to make out just yet.

It took a long time for her to be able to pick out what was being said and by then, the rest of her surroundings had already started registering. She knew she was lying on the ground and, judging by the smell, she was in a cave. There were two women talking. Somehow, she had the distinct feeling she knew them, but her clogged mind was still unable to identify them.

"... and according to Kaede, when I saw my reflection in the mirror, that's when I stopped struggling and began to wake up. However, the first thing I remember clearly is seeing Inuyasha's face, that's what caused me to snap awake."

"I see. Good for you, grampa had to knock some sense back into me in order for me to snap out of my primitive daze, if you see what I mean."

That last retort was followed by a pair of girlish giggles. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Shunran turned her head and couldn't suppress a moan as her body violently protested this simple motion. However, the noise did attract the two women's attention and in seconds, she was surrounded by two familiar shapes.

"So you're back, how do you feel?" questioned the one wearing a white and red uniform.

Opening her mouth, Shunran tried to speak, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a raspy and indistinct sound. That was when she realized just how dry her mouth was and apparently, the two women seemed to realize this as well for one produced a small bottle and showed it to her.

"Are you thirsty?"

Knowing it would be futile to try and utter a word, the youkai merely nodded, careful not to move too fast. With an understanding smile, the miko took the bottle and carefully lowered it to her mouth and allowed a small amount of liquid to stream down her throat.

Shunran couldn't remember ever tasting something so good in her entire life. Avidly, she gulped down the mouthful of water she had been offered and raised her head reflexively, trying to coax more out of the unyielding bottle.

"Calm down. Your body is completely dehydrated. If you drink too fast, it will hurt you," admonished the miko gently but firmly.

Not having much choice in the matter, Shunran lied back down and resigned herself to drink slowly, one sip at a time. When she had finished the first bottle, she started to feel her strength returning, though she still felt incredibly thirsty. Another gourd full of water was handed to her and this time, she was given permission to drink as she saw fit.

And drink she did. She gulped down every single drop of liquid in the bag, stopping only when she had to catch her breath. When she was finally through, she felt a whole lot better and what's more, the fog that had clogged her mind was gone. Her memories thus returning, she was able to identify the two women as none other than Karura and Kikyo. The latter was sporting a rather spectacular bruise on her left cheek that caused her to mark a pause.

"What happened to you?" she asked and was pleased when she realized her voice was back to normal.

"Oh, you mean this?" asked the miko while patting her cheek. "Let's just say you pack a mean right."

"_I_ did that?"

"You don't remember anything about last night do you?" questioned the miko.

Frowning, Shunran searched her brain for any clue as to what could have happened the night before, but all she could recall were blurry images and...

"I remember... pain," she admitted lamely.

"Well, considering how far gone you were, I can't say I really blame you. You were poisoned yesterday."

At this, Shunran's eyes lit up in remembrance. She instinctively shot a look at her arm and was surprised to see it all wrapped in white bandages. Experimentally, she tried to flex her fingers and was rewarded with a twinge of pain. "So you didn't have to cut it in the end. I'm sort of glad to see it still attached to my body."

"Yes well, the damage was pretty extensive and I'm afraid it will be some time until you are able to use it again... but all things due considered, I think this outcome is more than satisfactory."

"No argument here. At least I'll get to keep my arm... which is far better than having it cut off," brushed off the youkai with shrug. "But that still doesn't answer my earlier question, how on earth did I give you that bruise."

"Well, to make a long story short, to save your arm, I had to purify the poison within your arm with my powers. Your reaction was, as expected, rather violent and in the midst of it all, you happened to punch me in the face."

"Sorry about that," apologized Shunran, though the wry grin on her face sort of spoiled her effect somewhat. "Though it does explain why I feel so weak, your purification must have drained me something bad."

"True, but I believe it was a small price to pay for saving your arm."

"Well, since I managed to get a free punch out of the whole thing, I'd say it was definitively worth it," joked Shunran, making everyone chuckle.

"When a patient recovers his sense of humor, I always consider it a good sign of recovery."

"Oh I'm feeling better all right. Weak still, but a lot better. In fact, I wouldn't mind going out for some fresh air right now."

"Go right ahead, it will do you good. Just don't go and get yourself stung again."

Shunran made a face at this. "I value my life you know. Next time I see a bee, I'll make sure to steer clear of it."

"A wise decision," added Karura with a mocking grin.

"Make that 'next time I see a bee found by Karura'," snorted the youkai while pushing herself to her feet.

For a split seconds, her equilibrium wavered slightly, telling her how weak she actually was, but things quickly stabilized and she was thus able to stretch her sore muscles, earning herself a couple of very satisfying popping sounds from her stiff back. When she was thoroughly unwound, she turned to the miko, her expression suddenly very serious.

"I'm indebted to you Kikyo. If it hadn't been for your skill I would have lost my arm. On my honor, I swear I will pay you back one day."

"Healing is my profession Shunran, do not think anything more of this. I'm just glad you managed to pull through."

"The last I remember, miko do not heal youkai. You went against your beliefs to treat me... and believe me, this is not something I take lightly."

With that said, she bowed respectfully to Kikyo and walked out of the cave, leaving the woman with the very question she had pushed out of her mind the night before.

"Shunran's making a bigger deal out of this than it really is," commented Karura nonchalantly.

"You might think so, but she's right. By saving her arm, I went against every rules I've ever been taught."

"So?"

Kikyo looked at Karura as if she had just sprouted a second head. "I have strayed from my path as a miko! That's hardly a matter to be taken lightly!"

"Indeed it isn't. In fact, it's one of the best things you did since I met you."

"W... What!?" stuttered the astonished woman.

"For once in your life, you actually followed your heart instead of a stupid list of rules others have set for you. So what if you did something that made you stray from the path of a miko? It simply means this path wasn't meant for you to follow!"

How do you explain what goes on in your head when your universe is suddenly crumbling away around you? How do you put into words what it feels like to see your world explode, to see the very foundations of your life dissolve away into nothingness? There is just no way to describe the disarray, the helplessness, the powerlessness that such a thing can trigger. All of this, Kikyo felt... and even more as the full meaning of Karura's words slammed mercilessly into the boundaries of her universe. Desperately seeking some sort of stability in the raging chaos of her mind, the miko frantically tried to grasp at something, anything that might stop this cyclone from engulfing her.

"What... is my path then?" she asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Unfortunately, the answer Karura did provide was not the one she so desperately wanted. "That Kikyo... is for you to decide, no one else."

--------------------------------------

When Shunran exited the cave, the first thing she did was take a deep breath, filling her lungs with the invigorating early-afternoon air. Immediately the forest's scents filled her nose, chasing away the mossy stench of the cave. She also picked out the unmistakable fragrance of rain heading their way as well as another odor she simply couldn't forget.

"Finally feeling better I see," said Inuyasha nonchalantly.

"It takes more than a bee to get rid of me."

"Last I heard, that 'bee' left quite a mark on you," shot back the hanyou with a satisfied smirk.

Not finding anything to answer to that, the youkai decided to change the subject in order to hide her defeat. "And what are you doing out here anyway? I thought you would have been at least a little worried about me."

"I'm no doctor. Even if I wanted to treat your injuries, I wouldn't have been able to."

"So you're saying you were actually worried? My, I'm touched," teased the girl.

"Don't be an idiot!" snapped back the hanyou, his cheeks turning slightly red with embarrassment. "You're our only lead to Naraku right now. If you go down, we're back to square one."

"Right, dog boy. Whatever you say," replied Shunran mockingly.

"Keh! Believe whatever the hell you want, I don't give a damn," muttered Inuyasha contritely.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was broken when the hanyou noticed Shunran looking at him rather expectantly. "What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

Sighing in irritation, the youkai girl rolled her eyes. "The one about you being out here... or have you already forgotten?"

"Keh! I'm on guard duty if you must know," snorted back the hanyou. "_Someone_ has to keep watch while everyone else is either busy or unconscious!"

"Hey, it's not as if I got stung on purpose you know!" shot back Shunran indignantly before her expression turned curious. "Busy? What do you mean?"

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that Kikyo asked me to leave her and Karura alone for a while."

That wasn't entirely true. While Inuyasha didn't know _exactly_ what the two women would be talking about, he knew this would be one of the miko's long-awaited lessons and that she simply didn't want anyone to witness it. While such a decision made him feel a bit left out, he could easily understand why Kikyo wished this to be a private matter. The subjects they would be discussing were extremely sensitive to the woman and as such, she didn't want the entire world to know about them.

"That's funny, I thought you of all people would want to know what Kikyo and Karura are doing in there."

"Butting in would be more trouble than it's worth. Beside, I trust Kikyo and I know she has good reasons to make such a request."

That last retort was spoken on a slightly sour tone as the hanyou remembered that it was their lack of trust in each other that had allowed Naraku to play with them in the first place.

Sensing her companion's discomfort, Shunran raised a questioning eyebrow, but wisely decided not to pursue the matter. Again an awkward silence descended on the pair as both searched for something to say to break the tension. It was finally Inuyasha who spoke, with a totally unrelated question.

"Do you have any form of special powers?"

The youkai girl blinked, taken aback by the abrupt change of topic before answering. "What do you mean?"

"When we met you and I fought against those panthers, they kept overwhelming you, as if they wanted to prevent you from doing something. So I'm asking you... what was it they were trying to keep you from using?"

"You're getting nosy dog boy," replied Shunran with a playful smirk. "It's not nice to ask for a woman's secret like that."

Snorting in derision, the hanyou crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his companion. "You'll reveal it sooner or later so I just thought I'd make it sooner instead of later."

"My my, you know you can say something half intelligent when you want to Inuyasha," replied the girl with a falsely impressed voice that made the hanyou sigh in irritation. "But if you really must know, I'm rather gifted with perfumes."

"Perfumes? What sort of stupid ability is that anyway?"

"The kind of 'stupid' ability that makes you completely helpless right now," replied the youkai smugly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that his entire body was suddenly as stiff as a statue. "What the heck!? The hell did you do!?"

"I don't really appreciate it when someone looks down on my ability," she replied with an evil smirk. "So I decided to give you a little demonstration."

"All right, you made your point dammit! Now release me!"

Shunran didn't answer, she merely giggled before turning around and walking away. "Hey, where are you going!? Get back here!" snapped the hanyou angrily.

As she reached the edge of the surrounding forest, the youkai glance back at the paralyzed form of Inuyasha, unable to suppress her laughter.

"The effects should wear off in about an hour. Until then, have fun 'standing' guard dog boy," she mocked and blew her helpless companion a kiss before disappearing through the trees.

"Shunran you bitch! Get back here!" growled the hanyou menacingly, but his anger was met with complete silence.

"Shunran I'm warning you!"

Again no answer.

"Shunran, this isn't funny! Shunran!? SHUNRAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!"

And the hanyou thought he heard the faint sound of laughter echo distantly through the trees.

--------------------------------------------

"As you can see Toran-sama, the excavation is practically over. All that's left for us to do is haul the remains to the site of the ritual," explained a nameless youkai respectfully.

"How soon can you start on this?"

"By the end of the day, we will have cleared what remains of the rubble. We can start the moving process as early as tonight if you so desire."

Toran appeared to be considering this prospect for a few minutes before coming to a decision. "I'll leave this to your discretion. Just remember that our master needs to be in place for the next full moon."

"He will be Toran-sama, no need to concern yourself."

"Good. Now get back to work," dismissed the woman.

Turning around, she started walking away from the excavation site when suddenly a voice called out to her. "Toran-sama! Toran-sama!"

Shifting her gaze, she saw one of her soldiers running toward her, appearing almost frantic. Frowning, she stopped and faced the out-of-breath newcomer, immediately noting that it was the twin that linked her with Shunran's support team.

"What is it?"

"It's... Shunran-sama... I've just... received her report!"

"Finally! What does she say?"

"Apparently, she was stung by an unknown insect and was badly poisoned, which is why she didn't report on time."

"What sort of insect?"

"She wasn't certain herself, but she described it as some sort of bee that was about as big as a fist. While this creature is relatively harmless in itself, she says it carries an extremely potent poison that almost caused her to lose her arm. She assumes Naraku uses them as spy because they have no noticeable presence and are small enough to hide virtually anywhere."

"And what about their traveling? Will they make it on time?"

"She says this incident will not ruin the plan. She will make it here by the next full moon."

"Excellent, is there anything else?"

"The last thing she mentioned was that the miko and the woman named Karura are not completely human. They exhibit distinct youkai behaviors and abilities, though she has no idea of how this came to be."

"I see. You did well. You may leave now."

Toran watched her subordinate bow and walk away with a pensive frown on her face. "Hmmm... the miko and that other woman being part youkai doesn't change much to the whole situation. However, those bees might pose a bit of a problem. If Naraku knows everything that's going on, he'll easily manage to stay one step ahead of us."

Out of pure reflex, she scanned the area around her, but she was on a completely bare piece of land, the nearest hiding place being more than fifty feet away. Since Shunran's discovery was fairly recent and that it was close to impossible for anyone to have overheard her conversation, it was likely Naraku wasn't yet aware that his spies had been identified, meaning that, for once, _they_ had the advantage.

"So we'd better act swiftly if we are to actually keep it. First things first however. To win, you have to know your enemy... and that means I need to find out what these bees are exactly."

With that thought in mind, Toran of the ice resolutely took off toward the castle's library, determined to find the answers she was looking for.

------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, a bit of a slow chapter. I do have to say that Shunran's power was the one I had the most problem deciphering from the anime. I mean, all of the others control an element that's easy to depict (thunder, ice and fire)... but Shunran's rather weird. I mean she puts Kagome to sleep, create duplicates of herself when she fights Inuyasha, so in the end, I decided to settle on her being a master of perfumes, each with different effects of course (one of them which Inuyasha experienced first hand he he he). So there you have it people, no big cliffhanger to kill me over... and no long delay to get the chapter out ;).


	14. King and queen

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to Neko Kiki for correcting this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: King and queen**

Shaking off her umbrella hat for what seemed the thousandth time that day, Karura shivered when a raindrop incidentally found its way down her exposed back. Hissing in annoyance, the woman promptly righted herself and resumed her walk, trying her best to ignore her sloshing sandals as well as her drenched clothing.

The weather had been like this for the last two days, which was not helping the group's morale at all. With Kikyo still trying to find her own path, Inuyasha still angry at Shunran for her little trick two days ago and the said panther with an arm practically unusable, that left only her able to fight at full potential, which was not a good thing. Though, now that she thought about it, a good fight might be just what everyone needed to get their anger out of their system.

"Please don't tell me your mood just started mirroring our two alphas," said Shunran when she saw Karura's contrite expression.

"Oh don't worry. I still have a long way to reach _that_ bottom. But I must say, being soaked through isn't really improving my mood."

"Well, look on the bright side. It could be late fall."

"Yeah but if it were late fall, I'd be huddled inside a warm hut in front of a comfortable fire, not traveling the countryside like I'm doing right now."

"Just get yourself a coat like mine, water doesn't get through that," giggled Shunran.

"Now there's an idea. Would you mind explaining to me how exactly you managed to get your hands on your coat?"

"Well, it's all in the material. You humans use plain tissue to make your clothes, we use stuff that's a lot more resistant like magical fur or hair."

"So basically, all I have to do is find a youkai willing to lend me his fur or his hair and then make it into a garment... yeah, I can see _that_ happening," shot back the woman sardonically.

Both girls couldn't help but burst into giggling fits at this. "Who knows, maybe you'll find one friendly enough."

"Yeah... and maybe I'll sprout a second head too," snorted Karura wryly. "By the way, what is your clothing made of? I couldn't help but notice it sort of... fixed itself."

"That would be a water sprite's hair. Light, warm, resistant... and also perfectly waterproof, which is a definite plus considering the weather we're having."

"Especially if you're a cat... right?"

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing... just that you're the first cat I've ever met that's not bothered by water at all."

Shunran let out an indignant huff at this. "Well, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today, otherwise I just might have killed you for calling me a cat. But if you really must know, it's true our lower-class counterparts do not like water. We however, have evolved beyond such silly instincts and are perfectly capable of taking baths just like you humans do... and even enjoy it."

"Well, I'll hold you up to that. The next hot spring we come across, I want to see you dunk under."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?" replied Karura with a mischievous smirk.

"Very well then... but if I dunk under, so do you. We'll see who can hold her breath the longest."

"Now that sounds like fun... but you'd better prepare yourself, I have a lot of breath to spare."

"Funny... so do I," shot back Shunran with a feral smirk.

-------------------------------------------

_"It simply means this path wasn't meant for you to follow."_

Those words rang on and on inside Kikyo's head, taunting her, teasing her and ultimately making her crazy. Who was she? Where should she go? What should she do? So many questions... and so little answers.

Everything used to be so simple back then. She was a miko, she was supposed to heal people and protect them. Youkai were her enemies and she should repel them with all the strength she could muster. Now... she herself had partly transformed into a youkai by ingesting Inuyasha's blood. Her behavior was changing, her feelings too. She acted like an alpha female protecting her pack... and she even went so far as to heal Shunran despite her being what she was.

_"No longer a miko... no longer a human... what on earth am I?"_ she reflected, feeling her heart clench painfully in her chest. _"An abomination of nature brought forth by a cruel twist of fate? A being forever condemned to dance the rope between two universe without ever truly being part of any of them? What am I? Who am I?"_

A ray of light streaking through the sky followed almost immediately by a loud clap of thunder momentarily interrupted her musing by bringing the image of Kaede to her mind. Surprised by this fact, it took her a moment to realize why exactly she had thought of her sister at a time like this.

_"That's right, you never did like thunder did you Kaede? You claimed it was a sign the heavens were angry at us,"_ she reflected, smiling despite herself.

Her moment of bliss was short lived however as a pang of sudden longing struck her hard. _"Kaede... how _are_ you doing? Are you ill? Do you eat well? How I wish I was with you right now. You always did your utmost to help me... and I just know now wouldn't be any different."_

_"Kikyo, meet your new sister, Kaede."_

The miko couldn't help but blink in surprise as the memory played itself in her mind. She, gaping at the minuscule form of the infant sleeping in the crook of her mother's arms. She timidly asking if she could take her in her arms... and then the joy and utter delight she had felt upon cradling the baby against her. And then the surge of warmth and love when her baby sister had closed her tiny fist around her finger.

_"How could I forget this?"_ she reflected, unable to believe such a precious moment had slipped away from her mind.

And precious it had been indeed, because shortly after that, she had started training to become a miko and that had meant spending long periods away from her family because of her training. _That_ she could remember however. The meditations, the physical trials, the spiritual excercises, the studies... all so incredibly difficult and demanding that they left room for nothing else.

_"This uniform... I used to be so proud of it. Yet... because of it... I forgot... one of the most precious moments of my life. Nothing can possibly justify paying such a high price! Nothing!"_

And so, just like that, without any big screams of anger nor any tears of anguish, Kikyo definitively turned away from the path of a miko and started her journey into the unknown.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha was angry... at least, that's what he would have liked to believe himself, but such wasn't exactly the case. Sure, he was still somewhat bitter toward Shunran for her little trick two days prior, but that wasn't really what bothered him. What bothered him... was Kikyo.

When Karura had exited the cave and found him stuck in standing condition and unable to move, she had of course burst out laughing and started teasing him like there was no tomorrow. That much he had expected. However, when Kikyo came, alerted by the noise... that was something else altogether.

--Flashback--

_"What's going on out here?" questioned the miko irritably._

_"Well, it seems Inuyasha here... is stuck in standing position," giggled Karura, earning herself a growl from the hanyou._

_"Stuck in standing position? What do you mean?"_

_"I asked Shunran what sort of fighting ability she had and the stupid wench decided to give me a demonstration! Now I'm stuck like that for at least an hour!"_

_"I... see," answered Kikyo, her eyes glittering._

_Moments later, the miko's shoulders started shaking slightly as a snort escaped her lips. Under the hanyou's stupefied gaze, she actually started coughing in a vain attempt to contain her rising laughter. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she let out a small girlish giggle that actually lit up her entire face._

_"Well... have fun... 'standing' guard Inuyasha," she blurted between snorts before she too walked away, obviously trying to spare him the vision of her doubling over in laughter._

--End flashback--

Seeing Kikyo actually enjoying his predicament stung... quite a lot. At least at first. But when he actually started thinking about it, little details began to register. The way her face lit up when she had laughed, the way her eyes shone. For a split-second, she had actually looked like a completely different person... and he secretly found himself wanting to see what else Kikyo kept hidden inside.

And then, he had found himself getting angry and frustrated that a complete stranger had managed to make Kikyo laugh when he who had known her for over a year had not been able to draw so much as a snort from her.

_"If I can't even make her smile... am I even worthy of her?"_ he couldn't help but ask himself.

For the first time since he had met Kikyo, the hanyou found himself actually worried about their relationship. So far, he had always felt his bond with the miko was something strong and true, something made unbreakable by the one person who had tried to actually break it. Yet now that he actually thought about it, what exactly did he have to offer to the woman? He had absolutely nothing. All he really did have was himself, a hanyou shunned and rejected by everyone and everything.

_"She deserves someone better... someone who will make her happy."_

That simple idea was enough to turn his stomach upside down and make him want scream in agony... but deep down, he knew this was the right thing to do. If anyone deserved to be happy in this world, it was Kikyo... and as much as he hated to admit it, that happiness did not lie with him.

_"I'll protect her... until she finds the person who can make her smile again... I'll protect her... and then... I'll go."_

Never in his life had the hanyou ever thought that doing the right thing might hurt so much. But to see Kikyo smile again, he would do anything. He would face the flames of hell, he would sell his soul to the devil himself if it could bring but a moment of happiness to the miko. To hear her giggle ring through the air again, he would do the impossible, he would... give her up.

-----------------------------------

Sitting in front of a small fire inside a cave they had been lucky enough to find, Karura watched as Inuyasha extended his hand and grabbed the fish closest to him absently.

"You should show better manners Inuyasha," interrupted Kikyo before he could take his first bite.

The hanyou barely glanced at the miko as she said this, yet he did stop his movement and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Since Shunran caught our dinner, she should get first pick."

"You want it?" he asked the said panther youkai.

Karura watched as the panther youkai blinked in surprise before catching herself.

"Go ahead, there's plenty to go around," she brushed off with a shrug.

Shortly after, the panther youkai looked at her questioningly, a sure sign that she too had seen the hurt that had flashed in Kikyo's eyes when the hanyou had ignored her jab. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was happening and from the looks of it, the problem did not lie on the miko's part.

_"Damn, these two are going to make me crazy!"_ thought Karura angrily, knowing it would be up to her to fix things up before they got out of hand.

Unfortunately for her, the 'get out of hand' part arrived a lot sooner than she had expected. Unwilling to leave things alone it seemed, Kikyo stubbornly kept trying to get a rise out of the hanyou... without succeeding even once. After the woman's fifth attempt, Karura simply couldn't take it anymore. Throwing what was left of her fish to the ground, she stood up and roughly pulled the hanyou out of the cave with her.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise and tried to protest, but when he saw the look the woman directed at him, he wisely decided to shut up for the moment. They walked a for a short distance before Karura violently shoved him against a tree.

"All right dog breath, spill!" she ordered, her voice iron hard.

"Spill what!?" shot back the hanyou defensively.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Now spill!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

Now that was the wrong thing to say because Inuyasha suddenly felt the sharp end of a sword press against his throat, the senki contained within burning his skin slightly.

"Now listen you half-witted-pea-brained-hanyou! We're heading straight for Naraku right now! Unless our team functions properly, we won't stand a ghost of a chance against him. Now you can either tell me what's wrong right now... or I can lock you up with Kikyo until you two work things out. It's your choice!"

"What happens between the two of us isn't any of your _fucking business_!" growled back Inuyasha, his eyes narrowing dangerously despite his predicament.

"That's where you're wrong!" countered the woman sharply. "If the relationship between you and Kikyo gets screwed up, then the entire team gets screwed up, thus making our chances of beating Naraku a big and enormous _zero_! Now tell me again this doesn't concern me!"

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither willing to give in. The tension in the air became palpable and it even got to the point where even the surrounding forest seemed to hold its breath in expectation of the coming explosion. However, it never came because at this moment, fate decided to intervene.

"As right as your point might be Karura, the fact that you are minding business that is not your own is most definitively not," interrupted Kikyo, her voice icy cold.

Both human and hanyou whirled around and couldn't help but stiffen in fear at the look the miko directed their way.

"I... did not mean... to butt in... yet with us heading for... Naraku... we can't afford... for you two to..." stuttered Karura in a desperate effort to explain her actions.

"You don't believe Inuyasha and I are mature enough to work out our differences on our own?" questioned the miko, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"NO!! That's not it... it's just... I didn't think... you'd understand... the full... meaning of... his gesture."

Karura saw Kikyo raise an eyebrow at this and _almost _sighed in relief when she saw her expression soften.

"You were right on almost every point Karura. Inuyasha and I are the pillars of this team and as such, it's necessary for both of us to be strong if we are to come out alive of this ordeal. You were right in wanting the two of us to work out our differences. You were right to find Inuyasha's behavior questionable and question him about it, though your methods were a bit forceful. But Karura... please understand that this is a highly personal issue you're dealing with. Next time something like this arise, all I ask is that you allow us a chance to try and work things out ourselves."

Letting out a long exhalation of relief, the woman looked down and shuffled her feet for a little while, not exactly knowing what to say. Kikyo was essentially right, her temper had gotten the best of her this time and she had tried to solve an issue that was not hers to resolve to begin with.

"I suppose I might have gotten a little carried away," she finally admitted somewhat grudgingly. "Next time something like this happens, I'll just throw you down a pit to force you two to work things out or something."

The miko couldn't help but shake her head wryly at this. "Original... but efficient, I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little conversation with a certain hanyou," she commented, her voice hardening toward the end.

"Yeah, fine. Just make sure there's enough of him left to face Naraku. As much as I hate to admit it, he can be useful at times," shot back Karura with a wide grin.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" exclaimed Inuyasha indignantly.

He made to follow after the retreating woman, however his way was immediately blocked by Kikyo... and judging from her expression, she was none too happy about the whole situation.

"Now then, mister I-suddenly-decided-to-ignore-you hanyou, would you mind shedding some light on this whole matter?"

The said hanyou looked hesitant for a few seconds, but then his usual front slammed back into place and he turned away with an angry "Keh!"

"You would deny me an explanation?"

Steeling himself against the harsh words he was about to yell, he whirled around and glared at the woman with the fiercest scowl he could muster.

"Damn right I deny you an explanation! But if you really must know, you're not worth my time woman, that's what I've just realized!"

He saw Kikyo's eyes widen in surprise and he felt a part of him die when he saw the hurt and betrayal that followed. However, that too quickly vanished, replaced by confusion... and then anger.

"You're _lying_!"

The words cut through the air and demolished all of his already precarious defenses in an instant. Eyes wide with disbelief, he stumbled backward straight into a tree as the woman advanced on him.

"The _truth_ Inuyasha! Tell me the _truth_! Or am I so low a creature that I don't even deserve the _truth_!?"

"You... I..."

"TELL ME!!!!!" she screamed, her face an inch from his.

Many things happened to the hanyou then. The position they were in had brought Kikyo's body dangerously close to his and though her whole being radiated fury... it also radiated warmth, a warmth that he couldn't help but respond to. Then there was the fact that the miko's mouth was but millimeters away from his own, thus allowing him to practically taste her breath, something that sparked a wave of uncontrollable desire to wash through him.

He himself couldn't understand his own reaction. How could he possibly be deathly scared... and at the same time burning with desire? That wasn't something he would have thought possible... yet there it was. He wanted nothing more right now than to wrap his arms around Kikyo and devour her lips in a searing kiss that would make both of their heads spin.

All lost in his desperate struggle for control, it took him a moment to realize that Kikyo wasn't moving, nor was she saying anything and... was it his imagination or was she coming closer? Rationally, he knew that if he really wanted to go through with his plan, he would have to push Kikyo away right now. However, everything was working against him. His heart, his mind... even his body refused to do this simple gesture. And so, he finally gave in, cursing his own heart for being so weak... and at the same time blessing it.

The kiss in itself was totally different than the first one they had shared a lifetime ago on the pier. This one was hot, passionate, searing even. Both clung to each other and tried to devour the other's lips as if their lives depended on it. At a certain point that none of the two could remember clearly, their tongues started battling together in a fierce waltz of dominance that neither seemed willing to concede. Finally, it was nature that won and in a sharp jerk, the couple broke away from each other, both panting and actually blinking away the dots clouding their mutual vision.

After that, an uncomfortable silence fell on the couple as both hanyou and miko tried to come to term with what had just happened. Kikyo looked down at her hands, as if not believing herself capable of the gesture she had just initiated. Inuyasha shook his head to try and clear the pounding of blood in his ears. Neither spoke, neither even looked at the other for fear of what would come after. Still, as the minutes ticked by, it became more and more obvious that things needed to be clarified.

"Kikyo..." hesitantly started Inuyasha, but he stopped when he couldn't find anything to say.

"Inuyasha... am I... really... not worth your time?" questioned the miko, visibly as awkward as he was.

"No..."

"Then... why?"

"I don't think I have what it takes to make you happy."

"Even after... just now?"

"I'm a hanyou. Think of the life you'll be forced to live if you do decide to come with me! You deserve a lot better than a puny half-breed like me!"

Inuyasha wasn't sure what happened next, but suddenly stars danced in front of his eyes and he probably would have fallen had he not been already leaning against a tree. Shaking his head to clear it, he saw that Kikyo was in the process of massaging her right hand carefully. Gingerly touching his jaw, he was able to feel a slight soreness on his jaw where the blow had connected.

"Did you just..." he stuttered in obvious surprise.

"No I didn't! Karura whizzed out of the cave and hit you while you weren't looking!" snapped the woman irritably. "Of course I just punched you, you stupid idiotic fool of a hanyou! And I almost broke my hand too!"

"But... I... you..."

"Shut up and listen! If I _ever_ hear you demean yourself like that again, I'm going to do more than punch you! And get that ridiculous notion of you not having what it takes to make me happy out of your head will you!? I love you just the way you are and if that kiss just now wasn't enough to convince you of this then I don't know what will!"

"W... Well I suppose... that idea was a bit... ridiculous now that I think about it," stuttered the hanyou, visibly shaken by the woman's outburst.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now let's get back inside, I for one would very much like to finish my meal while some of it still remains."

Inuyasha could only nod hesitantly as he fell into step behind Kikyo. As he was about to enter the cave however, something Kikyo had said suddenly registered and made him stop dead in his tracks.

_"I love you just the way you are"_

Blinking in surprise, he could only gape as the full meaning of those words sank in. _"Just the way I am? But then... Kikyo do you still want me to turn human when we recover the jewel?"_

As he watched the miko sit down in front of the fire and start eating one of the remaining fish absently, he was able to notice her pose for the first time. Back straight, eyes sharp, chin slightly upturned, she did not look the slightest bit like the tame and passive woman he had met over a year ago.

_"A queen..."_

The thought had come to him unbidden, yet he instantly knew he was right. Kikyo was a woman born to command... and the fact that she had ingested his youkai blood had absolutely nothing to do with it. Those qualities belonged to her and her alone. His blood had just dragged them out of their dormancy and brought them to the surface.

Just then, she turned her eyes to him and raised a questioning eyebrow. Words were not needed at this point, he knew exactly what she was asking him. And he also knew exactly how to answer.

Without wasting another instant, he decidedly made his way beside the miko and sat down beside her, his pose mirroring her own. In front of him, Karura and Shunran glanced at each other and then looked back at them before inclining their head in a gesture of both respect and deference.

The hanyou answered with a nod of his own, unable to fully suppress the satisfied smirk that somehow found its way on his lips. Beside him, he could feel Kikyo's body positively radiating pride and satisfaction, something that only served to heighten his own feeling of elation.

Yes, at this very moment, a queen had just found her king... and the team that had been falling apart not moments before suddenly found itself back on track and ready to face anything... including Naraku.

----------------------------------------

** Author's note:** Well, I will say I'm rather proud of how things are shaping up between Inuyasha and Kikyo. I will also say that I was as surprised as the two about the kissing at the end. I hadn't originally intended on having something like that here, but before I knew it, they were already embracing he he he. Still, as unplanned as the whole thing was, I think it fits perfectly in the general mood of the situation. So, next chapter will see the pre-entrance of a new character (though maybe not so new considering everyone already knows him). I'll leave you to wonder on who he is, though the answer to that question lies in one of the previous chapters somewhere... so search well ;).


	15. Enter Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to Neko Kiki for correcting this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Enter Sesshomaru**

In the sky, the moon shone brightly, surrounded by a myriad of twinkling little stars and not a cloud could be seen tarnishing this picture of perfection. It was as if the night sky had somehow decided to make up for what the ground lacked by putting on its most beautiful display.

Indeed, the scene on the ground was currently the exact opposite of the sky. Near a small stone mausoleum lay a circle of at least four meters wide covered in the blood and innards of some creatures that could no longer be identified. At the center of it all stood a tall individual richly dressed in a kimono as white as his hair. His amber eyes scanned the carnage around him dispassionately before he allowed himself a small snort that sounded halfway between disdain and irritation.

"Foolish creatures," he commented emotionlessly before turning his attention to the structure in front of him. "Jaken, is this it?"

At the call of his name, a small toad youkai that had been hidden behind the youkai's tall form emerged into the open and planted a staff that was at least three times his height into the ground. After a few seconds of waiting, both the woman's and the man's head began to laugh hysterically.

"The two heads are laughing, Sesshomaru-sama. This has to be it!" exclaimed the diminutive toad enthusiastically.

"Step aside."

With a respectful bow, the youkai named Jaken did as ordered and watched as his master approached the tomb. When he was about to enter the stone circle however, energy crackled around him as a barrier sprung to life. Pausing in his progression to contemplate this new development, Sesshomaru merely huffed before continuing onward as if nothing had happened at all.

Obviously, the spell hadn't been meant to repel someone as strong as Sesshomaru because it shattered away in a bright flash of light under the youkai's intrusion. His last obstacle thus vanquished, Sesshomaru was able to gaze at his prize in peace. On a small wooden altar lay a sword surrounded by sutras designed to contain the enormous power of the weapon sleeping there. With a frown of confusion, the youkai grabbed the sword and studied it carefully. Finally, in one fluid motion, he drew it from its sheath... and watched in utter surprise as it dissolved in his hands, leaving only the scabbard behind.

_"An imitation!?"_ he thought in confusion. _"But the staff of two heads..."_

And then the truth hit him, bringing a small smile to his lips. "I see. Father, you hid this scabbard here in order to fool those who might look for your fang. However, the real blade, you have hidden elsewhere. How clever. Jaken!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What does the staff of two heads have to say now?"

Not fully understanding what was going on, but not willing to question the orders of his lord, the toad youkai planted the staff into the ground and watched in utter surprise as it started to spin on itself until the man's head faced east. Almost immediately after, the woman's head began to weep.

"The man faces east and the woman cries? My lord, I do not understand. This means that the sword is now east of us... and quite far away at that. How can this be?"

Of course, the greater youkai paid no heed to his subordinate's question. He merely contemplated this new, unexpected turn of events.

_"Far to the east... that will bring us straight into panther territory. Father, what is the meaning of this? Have you fallen into such disgrace that you would have your fang fall into a cat's hands?"_

--------------------------------------

Kikyo sat back against a rock and gazed at the peaceful nighttime sky, trying desperately to let its calm permeate through her being. However, she simply couldn't. Too many things whirled around in her mind. Too many things in her were changing, she hardly recognized herself anymore. In the past, she wouldn't even have dreamed of kissing Inuyasha so intensely... yet she had. In the past, she never would have dreamed that she could lead a group like she was currently doing... and there she was, officially the alpha female.

While she was with the others, she did her best to mask her confusion, to appear strong to everyone. A leader couldn't afford to appear weak, after all. However, the truth of the matter was that she wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run for her life.

"But I cannot. The jewel is my responsibility... I have to get it back, I have to defeat Naraku," she reflected sadly.

"You know, no one's forcing you to bear all this alone," said a familiar feminine voice.

Whirling around, the miko was confronted with the sympathetic face of Karura. She couldn't help but feel a blush of embarrassment creep to her cheeks when she realized she had spoken her thought aloud without even realizing it.

"I am the guardian of the jewel. Giving this task to another would be shameful and cowardly," she finally shot back, returning to her contemplation of the stars.

"True, but it doesn't mean you have to suffer through this alone."

"We all have our own suffering to battle right now... as leader, I must be an example to everyone and be strong in our most difficult moments."

"You have a surprisingly good grasp of what it means to be a leader... however, your concept of strength is wrong."

"What?"

"Suffering in silence isn't strength... it's weakness. It's obvious your heart feels heavy right now... and if you stay this way, you might falter at the most critical moment. However, if you share your burden with someone, then you'll feel lighter and be one step closer to full recovery."

"So you're saying I should just break down and cry?"

"If that's what you feel like doing, then yes... and I'll be there to bring you whatever comfort I can give."

Kikyo couldn't help but snort at this. "Somehow, I find this prospect less than encouraging."

"Why don't you try me then? You'd be surprised at how good a listener I can be."

The miko turned her attention back to Karura and looked intently at her. A few seconds of scrutiny revealed no sign of treachery whatsoever, not that she had expected to find any. Karura was wild, hot headed and also more than a little infuriating at times, but she wasn't the type to deceive or put up a false front. If she didn't like someone, she said so immediately and quite honestly. So now that she knew the other woman was serious, Kikyo was faced with a choice. Should she confide... or should she keep her pain to herself?

On one hand, if she remained silent, she wouldn't have to face her pain fully, she could just leave it dancing there in the back of her mind. Yet, if she left it alone like that, it wouldn't go away, it would stay there, tormenting her and teasing her for who knows how long. However, if she talked, she would have to face her demons... and share her deepest concerns with someone else. This could lead to embarrassing if not downright shameful situations... yet this could also lead her to salvation.

"You know I'm not one to betray a secret, right? After all, I've kept yours up till now."

At those words, Kikyo abruptly stiffened and looked left and right carefully before allowing herself a small breath of relief. "I told you not to mention it _ever_! My sister's safety depends on this!"

"I know, I know... and sorry. I just wanted you to know that I'm not one to babble. Private stuff is private stuff. I might be a bit... difficult at times, but I know the difference between teasing and taunting."

"Fine, you've made your point," sighed the miko in irritation. "The truth is that I don't recognize myself anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first thing... me being alpha female. I don't know how it happened, but suddenly I'm the leader and everybody looks up to me for guidance. I'm no leader... I can't even lead myself down the right path! How can I possibly lead others if I don't even know where I'm going!?"

"Well, for one thing, I think you're wrong. You're not just a good leader, you're an excellent one," countered Karura seriously.

"Say what!?"

"You bind everyone together. When there's feud, you're always there to resolve the matter. Remember when Shunran arrived? You put everyone right back in their proper place... and when Inuyasha thought Shunran was attacking me, you settled everything with only a sentence. You might not want this position, Kikyo, but you have it in you to lead... and we're all sensing it, that's why we're turning to you for guidance."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't know... but it's the truth. You are a good leader, one that I'm even proud to follow."

"You're proud to follow me!?" exclaimed the miko disbelievingly.

"Hell yeah! And what's more, you're like me, you've drunk youkai blood. Do you have any idea how good it feels to know I'm not the only person in the world like that?"

"I can imagine. Loneliness has been my companion for quite some time now."

"Well, you don't have to be alone anymore, you have me and Inuyasha to back you up... and maybe Shunran if we can alleviate our suspicions."

At the name of the hanyou, Kikyo's cheeks abruptly turned bright red and she turned away.

"What's wrong, did something happen between you two?" questioned Karura, puzzled by the reaction.

Kikyo did not answer, she merely fidgeted nervously with her sleeves, carefully avoiding looking at Karura. Of course, her silence spoke louder than any words and the miko could practically feel the wicked grin spreading on her companion's cheeks.

"Oh? Sounds like you had quite the private moment," she teased mercilessly. "Tell me, how far along did you two go? Did you two go all the way?"

"Karura!!!" exclaimed Kikyo, her voice strangled with both embarrassment and indignation. "How can you even suggest such a thing!?"

"Well, you two love each other, so it's only natural to want to... be together," snickered the woman, her grin never leaving her face.

"You damn irritating... no we did not go all the way! We merely kissed... rather heatedly," shot back the miko, her voice turning to a quiet mutter at the end.

"Now we're talking! Tell me, how did it happen?"

"I... I don't know."

"You... don't know?" repeated Karura, somewhat taken aback by this unexpected answer.

"It know it sounds strange... but one minute I was furious at him... and the next, my blood was roaring and I couldn't restrain myself."

"Tell me, how was it? Did it feel good?"

It took a long time for the answer to come as Kikyo couldn't find any words to describe what had passed between her and Inuyasha at that particular moment.

"We... both almost passed out," she finally answered, her cheeks flaming.

"Wow, I never thought things could get so intense," chuckled Karura, making Kikyo feel even more embarrassed than she already was. "In any case, why don't you two try to go all the way next time, I'm sure you'd..."

"KARURA!!!!!" screeched the miko, unable to take the teasing anymore.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave it for the two of you to decide," laughed the woman heartily. "But just make sure to warn me first... with a voice like yours, I'll want to plug my ears if I want to keep my hearing intact."

And Karura couldn't help but explode in another bout of laugher when she saw her companion's outraged expression.

------------------------------

Naraku couldn't help but be extremely confused as he stared at the board and two pots of stones sitting in front of him. He was even more confused when he saw Toran's determined expression.

"Do you know what this is, Naraku?" questioned Toran coldly.

"Unless my eyes are mistaken, this is a stone board. However, I'm afraid I do not fully understand why you had it brought here."

"That's quite simple Naraku... I want us to play a game."

"Play a game? But Toran-sama, surely you must have better things to do than waste your time playing stones with me."

"Actually, I am quite unoccupied at the moment... and since you obviously have time to spare as well, I figured we might play a game and see which one of us would come out on top."

"Well, if it is your wish, Toran-sama, I would be ill-placed to refuse," answered the evil hanyou with a respectful bow.

"Excellent, then let us begin."

Not wasting time, the panther youkai comfortably settled down in front of the board and gestured for Naraku to do the same. After a quick draw to decide who would play first, the match finally began.

Paying only half a mind to his moves, Naraku allowed himself to ponder on Toran's true purpose. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what she had in mind. Obviously, this game was meant to gage him in some way... though he wasn't sure exactly how. Seeing how this particular train of thought lead to a dead-end, he instead started to examine the best course of action.

If he allowed Toran to crush him, he had a feeling all it would accomplish was to have the panther ask to play another game. No, she was expecting him to perform... and as long as he wasn't up to her expectations, he wouldn't be off the hook. So, with that thought in mind, he turned his full attention to the game, only to realize that, while he had been lost in thoughts, Toran had managed to gain control of a good two-third of the board.

Despite being dire, the situation was far from hopeless. The youkai's rapid advance had left her vulnerable on several flanks, leaving him plenty of loopholes to maneuver through to regain his lost ground.

_"Or maybe not,"_ he realized with no small amount of surprise.

Indeed, a closer examination of the board led him to a startling discovery. All of the weaknesses left behind by Toran were false ones. One step into these weaknesses would cause him to lose whatever was left of his ground. No, if he wanted to turn things around, he had to find another way.

"Is anything the matter, Naraku? You look troubled."

"My apologies, Toran-sama, I merely did not expect you to be such a skilled player. I believe my miscalculation has just placed me in quite an uncomfortable situation," answered the evil hanyou.

"Are you actually resigning the game?" questioned the panther, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Not at all, Toran-sama. It would be a shame to stop a game that barely started to get interesting," he shot back while placing his next stone.

Toran couldn't help but frown. The move was quite an unexpected one. Naraku hadn't gone after one of her intentional weaknesses as she had expected, instead he had played a seemingly useless move that did not advantage him at all.

_"Is he really _that_ bad... or is there something I'm missing?"_ she couldn't help but ask herself.

As it turned out, it was three turns later that she understood what Naraku had prepared... and by that time, it was already too late. Through a clever array of moves, her opponent had bypassed her defenses completely and regained control of more than half of the board.

"Impressive, I never thought anyone could have turned this game around like you did," she commented, genuinely impressed. "However, I am not one to concede defeat so easily."

With that said, she placed a stone on the board in a move that successfully stopped the evil hanyou's advance dead in its tracks. After that, the rest of the game could only be described as an elaborate waltz of attacks and parries that went on for hours. The afternoon ticked away and the sun had long left to be replaced by the moon by the time Toran's strategies finally came to fruition.

"You have played well, Naraku... better than anyone I've ever met. However, all good things must come to an end I'm afraid," she announced and placed her final stone on the board.

The evil hanyou looked at the configuration and could only nod in acceptance. Even though he still controlled a bit less than half of the board, Toran's last stone had closed the circle around him completely and utterly. There was only one possible outcome for him now: defeat.

"I graciously accept my defeat, Toran-sama. Even though I have lost, I must say that I have thoroughly enjoyed myself. You are indeed a worthy opponent."

"I suppose I shall take this as a compliment... though don't think for a second flattery will get you out of this room until the ceremony."

"Of course not, Toran-sama. I was merely speaking my mind, that's all."

"Good, then I'll take my leave now. You may keep the board if you like. It might help you alleviate your own boredom."

"You are too kind, Toran-sama," bowed Naraku gratefully.

"Don't mention it," replied the youkai with a cryptic smile before closing the door behind her.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at this and immediately stared at the board suspiciously. Due to Toran's constant presence, he hadn't really been able to examine the object carefully. At first glance, it appeared to be a perfectly normal board. A polished wooden plank where the gaming zone was drawn, nineteen squares wide and nineteen squares high, nothing unusual there.

He turned the board around, examined the underside and still he found nothing out of the ordinary. It was only after having wasted more than half an hour over the wooden square that he realized _exactly_ what was wrong with the board. With a growl of irritation, he drove his fist through the wood and watched the splinter shower through his room with murder in his eyes.

"I do not appreciate being turned into a laughing stock, Toran. Mark my words. I _will_ get my revenge on you!"

----------------------------------

Leaning against the wall, Toran of the ice smirked when she heard the sound of wood snapping. Not saying a word, she walked away, only to be joined by Karan a few minutes later.

"So how did things go, sister?"

"Better than expected. Naraku's character is even more complex than I thought."

"You found that out just by playing stones?"

"Yes. The way a person plays is always a mirror of their soul. That's why I can easily say that Naraku's even more cunning than I am. He can easily see through even the most clever tactics... and he's the type to always have a backup plan in case his main scheme fails."

"Not your common bad guy then. He won't be easy to take care of."

"No... and what's more, I highly suspect he already knows we've sent for Kikyo... and even planned for it. Which means that we've been nothing but puppets to him so far."

"But sister... if even our counter-plan was part of his own plan, then how are we supposed to come out on top?"

"By doing things even he could not possibly foresee. For example, me playing a game of stone with him... or me making him waste half an hour looking for something that doesn't exist," replied Toran with a satisfied smirk.

"Something that doesn't exist?" repeated Karan, visibly confused. "What did you do exactly?"

"I left the stone board with him... and hinted that there might be something wrong with it when in reality, it was a perfectly ordinary board. I heard him snap it in half. I wager he must be fuming right now."

Karan looked at her sister for a few seconds before bursting into a giggling fit. "How I wish I could have seen his face. It must have been positively priceless!"

"That's right. And while he concentrates on getting even with me, he won't be thinking of his main scheme... meaning he's more likely to get sloppy."

"And when he does... we'll be waiting for him around the corner. Sister, you're absolutely brilliant!" exclaimed Karan in open admiration.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We'll celebrate when Naraku has been taken care of and the jewel is definitively in our possession. Until then, we must remain vigilant and not make the mistake we want our opponent to make. This game is going to be tightly played. We cannot afford any miscalculation."

"Right, of course, sister. So tell me, what exactly do you have in mind? Surely you won't stand idly by to wait for Naraku to make his move."

And Toran's wicked smile was all the proof Karan needed to confirm that, indeed, her sister's mind had yet another plan in the works for the evil hanyou.

--------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, quite a few developments in this chapter. First, the (in)famous half-brother makes his entrance, much to everyone's glee I'm sure. For those who are wondering, my scene is highly inspired from the one in the anime, with a little twist. in the manga, Tessaiga's scabbard appears sort of out of nowhere so I figured, why not put it there he he he. And then, something's afoot between Karura and Kikyo... a secret? What could they be talking about. And Toran's turned Naraku into a laughing stock by making him believe there was something wrong with the board... when in reality, it was a perfectly normal board he he he. Well then, with that said, I'll leave you for now... and wish you a merry Christmas as I doubt I'll have time to upload another chapter before then. Thanks again for reading people :).


	16. Family ties

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to Neko Kiki for correcting this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Family ties**

The sun was hot and unforgiving that day as the group stood on top of a small hill, seemingly contemplating the scenery. Had any of them been a normal human, they probably would have been panting and sweating profusely, but as it was, every one of them had some degree of youkai ability so the heat just washed over them the way water would over a waxed floor.

"So this is it?" questioned Inuyasha warily.

"Yes. Beyond here, our territory begins," answered Shunran, her face grave.

"How much further until we reach your castle?" asked Kikyo.

"I'd say about a week."

"A week? That long?" shot back Karura, puzzled.

"The main road would take us there in three days flat. However, if we use it, then every panther in the country will know we're coming before we're even halfway there."

"So we're taking a small detour then," concluded Karura.

"Yes. The main problems here are the winds. They blow from west to east, meaning that they're carrying our scents toward the castle. To avoid being noticed, we're going to need to get either further north or further south. Now the north path will take us through the Swamp of no Return... unless you have a death wish, I strongly advise against going in there."

"What's so special about that place?" inquired Inuyasha suspiciously.

"It's an enormous swamp that extends for miles in every direction. The plants there emit a special type of toxin that, if breathed in, will make you crazy in minutes. Also, there are extremely powerful beasts in there that will devour whatever they come upon, whether it is youkai or human. This is definitely not a place you want to go to if you value your life."

"And what about the southern route?" cut in Kikyo.

"For the most part, it's normal hills and plains. However, to bypass my tribe's sentries, we're going to have to cross the Forest of Illusions. Though not as dangerous as the swamp to the north, it's still a place where you can get lost forever if you don't know the way through."

"Keh! And I suppose _you_ know the way?" questioned Inuyasha in visible disdain.

"It's not so much knowing the way through that's the trick, it's not succumbing to the illusion that's difficult. But I'll tell you more when we get there."

"Forest of Illusion, Swamp of no Return... that's quite the territory you have there," commented Karura with a grimace.

"Those are merely natural obstacles that keep our enemies at bay. We're actually thankful to have them there," shot back Shunran with a grin.

"I'm sure you do," interrupted Kikyo seriously. "So according to you, we stand a better chance if we go south I take it?"

"Well, it's still your choice. But between certain death to the north and possible death to the south... I'd take possible death."

"It seems like we don't really have much of a choice then. We shall head south... and hope for the best."

"A wise decision," answered Shunran with a smirk.

_"A decision based on information that I cannot be certain is trustworthy. Somehow this does not fit my definition of wise at all,"_ thought the miko, feeling worry twist her stomach in a very unpleasant way.

-------------------------------

Dashing through the woods, one lone wild dog ran relentlessly eastward, following what seemed like an invisible trail. Occasionally, he would stop to sniff the air or catch his breath, but otherwise, he'd just keep on running, as if the devil itself was on his trail. For days, he ran and ran, driven by a will that seemed not of his own. Finally, as he reached the top of a small hill, he stopped and yipped.

"You cannot go any further?" exclaimed a voice from his back.

A few more growling and yipping and the invisible talker spoke up again. "I see, we've reached the border. Well, it can't be helped, I'll find a more conspicuous mode of transportation. Thank for your help."

The dog howled softly and slowly walked away, not before a small dot jumped off his back and into the grass. The flea youkai known as Myoga hoisted itself on a nearby rock and scanned his surroundings carefully.

"Come now, there has to be something I can use. I can feel Inuyasha-sama's presence permeating this very spot. He cannot be more than a few hours ahead of me."

After a few more minutes of fruitless searching, a crow happened to land in a tree not far away. Immediately seeing his chance, the flea hurriedly started bounding toward his new mode of transportation, hoping he would be able to reach it before it decided to fly away. After long minutes of jumping and climbing, he was finally able to jump on his new prey's back.

"I need your help!" he immediately said, not wasting any time. "I must reach my master's side immediately. His life depends on it!"

The crow cawed in reply and took off. "Eastward, please. He's close by, I just know it! His trail is still fresh."

-------------------------------

Walking silently beside Kikyo, Inuyasha couldn't help but scowl. He wasn't sure why, but he felt on edge. His instincts told him that a danger was rapidly approaching, but he couldn't tell exactly what. It had started a few days ago. He had woken up in the middle of the night with an odd sense of foreboding. He had merely brushed it off at the time, but the sensation hadn't gone away. In fact, it had grown steadily worse as time went by.

"You look rather tense today," commented the miko, picking up on his mood.

"I feel like something's coming... but I don't know what," confessed the hanyou quietly.

"Naraku?"

"No, it's something else... and it's coming steadily closer."

"Maybe we should stop and organize our defenses."

"No, it wouldn't do any good."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know... but that's the feeling I have... the feeling of something ruthless and absolutely unstoppable."

Just then, a crow flew overhead and landed in a branch not too far away. No one paid any attention to it as it was not something that could be qualified as "out of the ordinary". Still, moments after it landed, Inuyasha abruptly stiffened and slapped his neck, much to everyone's puzzlement.

"What's the matter?" questioned Kikyo.

The hanyou didn't answer, he merely looked down at his hand and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Myoga!? What on earth are you doing here?"

Following her companion's line of sight, the miko was just in time to see a flea youkai puff out in his palm after having been flattened.

"Inuyasha-sama, you must hurry and hide! Your life is in great danger!"

"Now there's a peculiar individual. Are your friends all so... out of the ordinary?" questioned Shunran, hardly trying to hide the mocking tone in her voice.

When he saw the panther youkai, Myoga's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he let out a strangled scream before vanishing inside his master's sleeve. Sighing in irritation, the hanyou shook his arm until the terrified form of the flea fell down in his outstretched palm once again. This time however, he grabbed him firmly between his claws and brought him to eye-level.

"Inuyasha-sama... please let me go! Don't you know who this is? This is Shunran of the panther deva tribe! She's the sworn enemy of your father!"

"Eh? For someone so small, he sure seems to know a lot," commented the said panther, amused at Myoga's antiques.

When he saw everyone's total lack of reactions at his announcement, the flea stopped his frantic struggling and looked at all the people present in obvious surprise.

"What... but... Inuyasha-sama..."

"We already know who Shunran is," explained the hanyou impatiently. "Now would you mind explaining what you said earlier?"

At the reminder, Myoga abruptly stiffened and started struggling anew. "He's coming, Inuyasha-sama! He already found your father's fake tomb and now he's coming for you! He'll be there any time now! You have to hide!"

"What the hell are you babbling about? Who's coming for me... and what's all that shit about a fake tomb!?"

"Your brother! He wants your father's fang! He wants the Tessaiga and he's coming to get it! He's almost there! You have to run! You have to hide!"

Inuyasha didn't answer the flea's frantic pleas, he merely looked on wide-eyed as he suddenly understood the source of his foreboding. Of course, the moment lasted only a few seconds before he realized everyone was staring at him rather intently.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

"You actually have a brother?" questioned Kikyo, her tone low and dangerous.

"_Half_-brother... and don't look at me like that! I wasn't about to introduce you to someone who wants to kill me!"

"Kill you?" repeated Karura in confusion. "What on earth did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing okay!? So stop bugging me!"

"Inuyasha, as private as this matter might be to you, maybe it would be better if you explained everything to us,"

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have time for that!" snapped the hanyou, his hackles rising. "He's _here_."

Indeed, the clouds to the west of them had just turned an eerie shade of black as an extremely powerful youki began permeating the area. Everyone instantly tensed as a shape began to materialize through the clouds, revealing the tall figure of an inu-youkai with long silver hair and cold, piercing amber eyes riding a two-headed dragon. As soon as Shunran saw him, her jaw hit the floor.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! You mean to tell me that _he_ is your brother!?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"_Half_-brother!" corrected Inuyasha, his eyes not leaving the rapidly approaching form of Sesshomaru. "And if you don't believe me, then why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Karura and Kikyo both looked at each other in confusion before the miko voiced up the question she knew both of them wanted answering.

"Would someone mind explaining what exactly all this fuss is about?"

The panther youkai whirled around, her eyes wide with both surprise and disbelief. "You mean you don't know who it is that's approaching us?"

"If I knew, I would obviously not be asking now would I?"

"For heaven's sake, don't you know anything!? This is none other than Sesshomaru! The great lord of the western lands himself!"

Again, Karura and Kikyo looked at each other rather blankly as they processed this new information. However, it wasn't long before the full implication of what they had just heard slammed into them and their mouths opened in complete stupefaction.

"Kikyo, correct me if I'm wrong, but... if that's the lord of the western lands that's coming our way... and he's Inuyasha's brother... then wouldn't it mean that..." said Karura, her tone

The miko merely nodded, her eyes wide and her mind reeling. "Inuyasha is actually... a prince!" she finished her quiet voice belying the turmoil she felt inside.

------------------------------------

Irritated, that was what described Sesshomaru's mood at this particular moment. Not because he was currently trespassing on panther territory, not because of the empty sheath currently hanging from his belt, not because of Jaken's incessant rambling that they were creating a diplomatic incident... but because of the scent that was wafting through the air. It was a scent that was as familiar as it was disgusting: the scent of his half-brother.

For long minutes he had been able to pick up on it, and the inevitable question of what Inuyasha could possibly be doing here rang in his mind, breaking his concentration in a most unpleasant way. His annoyance only increased when the shape of his disgusting hanyou of a brother came into view.

"Jaken!" he called sharply while bringing his mount to a temporary halt.

The toad youkai immediately straightened his posture on the dragon's back. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What does the staff say?"

Obediently, Jaken took the tool and placed it perfectly vertically beside him. Strangely enough, it did not fall down. Instead, it hovered in midair, turning for a few seconds on itself until finally, it stopped, the man's head facing slightly downward and straight ahead while the woman's head started to laugh hysterically.

Following the staff's line of sight, it was all Sesshomaru could do to keep a scowl from invading his features. As fate would have it, his brother happened to be standing exactly where their father's tomb happened to be located. His eyes narrowing in irritation, he urged his mount forward, determined not to let Inuyasha's presence interfere with his project.

When he judged he had come close enough, he straightened and jumped down, landing gracefully exactly ten paces away from what he now saw was a group. Dispassionately, he allowed his glance to pass over each of the people present. First a woman wearing a ninja outfit, then another human, a miko this time, and then...

"Shunran of the panther deva tribe," he named, one of his eyebrows quirking upward.

The said youkai's eyes widened slightly in surprise before they narrowed in anger. While the sentence in itself was relatively harmless, Sesshomaru had addressed her while purposefully ignoring Inuyasha who stood in front, clearly stating his position as alpha male. Doing so was an insult and a blatant lack of respect and the inu-youkai's twitch of the lips told her he knew perfectly well what he had done.

"What do you want you bastard!?" cut in the hanyou, his voice sharp and demanding – he too had picked out on the insult.

Only then did Sesshomaru deigned to look at his brother in the face and it was merely to glare at him disdainfully. "You ally yourself with humans... and our sworn enemy? You have even less shame than I originally thought."

"Who I ally myself with isn't any of your fucking business! Now answer the damn question!"

"I am not under any obligation to answer you."

"The hell you don't! You're the one who's been running after me remember?"

"You think too much of yourself. I have better things to do than chase after a worthless creature like you."

The hanyou dug his fingers into his palm in a desperate effort to keep his temper in check. He wasn't one to back out of a fight, especially not one with his brother, but he wasn't stupid. If the two of them fought here, then every youkai within a hundred miles would know about it and that wasn't exactly something they could afford right now. Just as he was about to lose it completely, he was struck with a sudden inspiration.

"Fine, have it your way! Maybe you don't owe _me_ an explanation... but you sure as hell owe Shunran-_sama_ one! You are _trespassing_ after all," he said with a feral smirk, making sure to emphasize the honorific title to irritate his brother even more.

At the sound of her name, the said panther walked forward and placed herself to Inuyasha's left, exactly one step behind him to indicate his superior rank. She stood tall and proud, her eyes sharp and demanding, a distinct contrast to the usually playful and mischievous girl the group had gotten to know.

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama, will you dare deny _me_ an answer?"

The inu-youkai glared at his brother with murder in his eyes. He knew for a fact that Inuyasha could not even spell the word 'political', let alone figure out what it meant... yet through sheer dumb luck, he had done exactly the right thing. He had handed him to Shunran, the only person present who he could not refuse an answer to. What's more, the idiot was actually concealing his companion's scents within his own like any good alpha male would do to protect his pack from danger... unconsciously! He acted through sheer instinct without even a single conscious thought and he still managed to get the better of him!

_"I will remember this humiliation, brother!"_ he fumed internally.

"I am in search of my father's tomb," he finally said out loud, though extremely grudgingly.

"And what makes you think you'll find it here?" questioned Shunran again.

"Jaken!" he called without turning back.

The toad youkai, having by now landed with the big two-headed dragon, scurried forward and raised the staff of two heads. As soon as it was perfectly vertical, the man's eyes flashed red once and the object began to slide forward and stopped about a foot in front of Inuyasha. Then, it stopped and both heads started to laugh. At this moment, the hanyou's right eye twitched slightly, but no one noticed.

"This staff has the power to find the tomb wherever it is... and as you can see, it has stopped here."

"I can see this well, Sesshomaru-sama... however, I'm afraid your tool might be broken for, as you can see, there is absolutely nothing here."

As the inu-youkai grounded his teeth in search of an answer, Inuyasha who found the proximity of the staff to be rather unnerving took a step sideway in order to distance himself from it. And that was when something totally unexpected happened. The staff pivoted and mirrored the hanyou's move perfectly.

_"Visible but invisible. The true protector of the grave cannot be seen."_

The words that had haunted Sesshomaru's nights for years were now finally starting to make sense. Years of fruitless searching were finally coming to an end... the Tessaiga was at last within his reach.

"I see, father. You were indeed clever."

"What sort of nonsense are you babbling, you idiot!"

"It is actually quite simple. I have just found the entrance to father's tomb," explained the youkai right before he launched himself at his brother and grabbed him by the throat before anyone could so much as react. "It is quite ironic that it has been hidden somewhere inside your own body... and it is also _very_ unfortunate for you that I do not know exactly where it is."

Despite his predicament, Inuyasha still managed to growl at his opponent, though due to inu-youkai crushing his windpipe, the produced sound was rather pathetic.

"Fuck... you... asshole," he wheezed.

Sesshomaru merely smiled in response.

------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, Sesshomaru's back... for more than five sentence this time he he he. I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the last part. Sesshomaru's one of my favorite character... and when he's face to face with Inuyasha, I can't help but get a crack at the sparks that can't help but fly he he he. Of course, you'll see him more next chapter... and the Tessaiga's FINALLY going to come into the equation! That's an enormous relief because believe me, it's a real pain to try and picture Inuyasha without his sword. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed... and don't worry about the wait, the next chapter is already under way ;) he he he. See ya all next time... and happy new year :).


	17. Tessaiga, the phantom sword

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Tessaiga, the phantom sword**

As he glared at his half-brother's smiling face, Inuyasha's mind raced to find a way out of this desperate situation. Sesshomaru was both stronger and faster than he was... and what's more, his claws contained deadly poison that he could, even now, feel searing his skin. Mercy wasn't something he could expect, so that left him with close to no options at all. In front of him, he saw his half-brother rear back in preparation for a blow and he braced himself.

Yet, what came next wasn't pain. Instead, it was a faint whistling sound followed by a jerk from the arm holding him. Glancing down, Inuyasha immediately spotted the arrow protruding from Sesshomaru's arm. Almost at once, an odd purplish light enveloped the limb and the hanyou could feel the grip around his throat slacken until it let go completely and he fell to the ground, coughing.

Looking up, Inuyasha saw his brother stoically remove the arrow and look at his arm with a raised eyebrow. The hanyou actually grunted in surprise when he saw the inu-youkai do a few experimental flexes of his fingers. His hand was trembling as if all strength had been drained from it.

"Next will be your head," called a voice, filled to the brim with venom.

Both brothers turned their head at the same time and were immediately confronted with Kikyo, who was poised and ready to shoot again. Still, despite her readiness to strike, she was no match for Sesshomaru's speed and, before she could so much as blink, she found herself staring at the inu-youkai's chest. In one brisk gesture he knocked her bow astray and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Insects should know their place," he said simply and drove his fist into the miko's gut.

For a split-second, time seemed to hold still as Kikyo's eyes bulged and her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. However, it quickly accelerated as her feet left the ground and she went sailing through the air, straight into a tree. The impact was so incredibly violent that the trunk actually cracked and blood flew out of her still-open mouth.

A deathly silence fell on the forest as the astonished group watched their leader's eyes roll back to the back of her head and her form slide to the ground where she remained motionless.

Though his face betrayed nothing, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel slightly surprised. By all mean, his fist should have gone straight through this human's stomach... yet it had not. While it was true that the odd power contained within the arrow had somehow weakened his arm, and thus his blow, it should not have been enough to prevent the desired outcome. There was something more about this woman that he was missing... but he quickly dismissed it. Regardless of the mean, the end had still been met and he had more pressing matters to attend to than solving an unsolvable mystery.

Turning calmly around, he was immediately confronted by the enraged face of his half-brother. Apparently, the fact that the miko was quite obviously dead did not sit very well with him... and his companions too, for he heard the distinct hissing sound of a sword being drawn on his left.

"Sesshomaru you... BASTARD!!!" screamed Inuyasha before blindly throwing himself at the inu-youkai.

While the attack itself had been anticipated perfectly, its speed however had not. All Sesshomaru had time to do was suck in a surprised breath before his brother's claws connected with his armor, sending him sliding backward.

This attack had two distinct consequences. First, the protective plating of the inu-youkai's chest plate crumbled, leaving him essentially without protection. While everyone present noticed this, it did not prove as significant as the second consequence that, ironically, no one noticed... until Inuyasha's next attack that is.

Fully ready for his brother's ferocious blow, Sesshomaru was thus easily able to dodge the attack by side-stepping it. However, thanks to his speed, Inuyasha overbalanced when his claws met only air, causing him to fall forward and land hard on the ground... straight into the staff of two heads which was lying, forgotten in the grass.

The moment he touched the staff, there was a discharge of energy and the hanyou screamed in pain. As the man and woman's head began to laugh, Inuyasha started to battle with the offending object, trying to get it off him, but to no avail. The staff started pulsing and the hanyou's scream turned into a howl of agony as he felt like his right eye was being ripped open from the inside out.

Another pulse and suddenly, the hanyou was gone. In his place lay a black, circular passageway that sizzled and crackled with energy. Everyone stared, dumbfounded by this unexpected development. It was finally Sesshomaru who broke the standstill by speaking up.

"How I have waited for this moment. The way to the tomb has finally been opened."

And without another word, he walked forward and disappeared through the tunnel, followed almost immediately by Jaken who did not really look forward to being left behind in hostile territory without his master's protection.

Left alone, Karura and Shunran looked at each other, their features set in grim determination. Without needing words, they both resolutely walked forward and would have entered if a sudden cough had not brought their endeavor to a shattering halt. Whirling around, they immediately spotted the form of Kikyo, hacking and wheezing on the ground in an effort to catch her breath.

In seconds, they were at her side and carefully removing the splinters from her clothing while gently coaxing her in a more comfortable position. The miko would have none of that however. She firmly brushed the two aside and, even though it must have been agonizingly painful, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Allowing herself a few deep breath in order to compose herself, she brought her right hand to her back and fumbled for a few seconds before jerking sharply. Five times she repeated this process and five times a bloody arrow tip clattered to the ground. At long last, she stopped, her breathing ragged and her entire body quaking with pain.

"There are more... I cannot reach... myself," she panted.

Answering the woman's unspoken plea, Karura and Shunran moved to her back and unceremoniously ripped her uniform open... and could barely suppress a gasp of horror at what they saw. Kikyo's quiver had been on her back when she had collided with the tree. The force of the blow had quite effectively destroyed all of her arrows... but it had also had had the unfortunate side-effect of pushing most of their tips right into her skin, sometimes so deep there was barely a glimpse of steel poking out. Somewhat fortunately for the miko, the tree had been a smooth one, meaning that those were pretty much the only thing they would have to take out.

"This... might be painful," warned Shunran apologetically.

"Here Kikyo... you'd better chew on this," added Karura while handing Kikyo a piece of wood to place in her mouth in order to prevent her from biting her tongue off while they worked.

There was no mild way to put it, the job was as gruesome as it was painful. Kikyo's cries filled the clearing as they slowly extracted one arrow tip after another. By the time the last piece of steel had been removed, the miko eyes were glazed with tears and her hands had dug holes into the ground that were almost elbow-deep.

"It's over Kikyo, you can breathe now," announced Shunran with probably as much relief as the miko.

Nodding in acknowledgment, the miko spat the wood splinter on the ground and, sucking in a wheezing breath, she started to place her feet under her with the obvious intention of standing up. Noticing this, both Karura and Shunran grabbed hold of her and stopped her effort short.

"Kikyo, what on earth do you think you're doing!? You're in no state to go anywhere!" exclaimed Karura in alarm.

"I need... to go... to... Inuyasha," she said through clenched teeth.

"Your ribs are gone, your back is a mess... Kikyo, you're in absolutely no state to move!" objected the panther youkai.

"I... _must_... go!"

Both youkai and human looked at each other hesitantly. Kikyo's request was, at best highly unreasonable and at worst, completely insane. There was no way she could be of any help to anybody in her state. Yet, if they did not help her, then she would find a way to go, no matter what... so what choice did they really have?

Heaving both an enormous sigh of discouragement, they each took one of the miko's arm and gently helped her to her feet, hoping that their leader's stubbornness would not prove to be her downfall.

------------------------------

Sesshomaru nimbly jumped out of the way of yet another of his brother's clumsy attacks and retaliated with a well-placed blow from his energy whip that sent the hanyou careening into the nearest wall. Irritation welled up inside of him as he saw Inuyasha struggle to his feet yet again, his lips curved into a vicious snarl.

"Your struggle is as meaningless as it is pathetic," he launched in an effort to get the hanyou off his hair. Tessaiga lay, planted on an altar not six feet beside him, but because of Inuyasha's constant interference, he couldn't find the time to draw it.

"Fuck you asshole! I'm not letting you get away with killing Kikyo!"

"For you to feel anger over a mere mortal... how disgraceful."

"Mere mortal!?" choked Inuyasha, his eyes widening in both shock and outrage. "You take that back right now!"

At this moment, a draft stirred the tomb in which they were fighting, bringing with it a highly unexpected scent. In front of him, he saw Inuyasha's expression change to one of utter surprise as he too picked up on it. The two of them shifted their gaze upward to see three shapes fall down the shaft and land more or less gracefully near the far wall.

"Kikyo..." whispered the hanyou, unexplainable relief flooding over him at seeing her alive... if maybe a little beaten up. But then that relief was washed away by anger as he realized just exactly where they were. "Idiot! What on earth do you think you're doing!? You can't even stand by yourself!"

"I... need... to be... here," replied the miko in a weak but firm voice.

"Like hell you do! Get away while you still can dammit!"

Quickly losing what little interest he had in the argument, Sesshomaru decided to use this momentary lapse in Inuyasha's attention to do what he had originally come here to do. Turning away, he purposefully walked to the altar, mindful that his change of tactic had not gone unnoticed by the people behind him. However, by the time they took note of his movement, it was already too late, he had the sword firmly in hand.

"My long search is finally over. Awaken Tessaiga... and let the world hear you roar once again!" he exclaimed and pulled with all his might.

Apparently, that was not the right thing to do because energy crackled around the handle, searing his hand and forcing him to let go of the blade.

"A barrier? Father what is the meaning of this?"

"There is... no barrier," called Kikyo from behind him. "This blade... has merely... rejected you."

The inu-youkai turned his head sharply at this and stared at the miko suspiciously. "You know of this?"

"I know... enough to tell... that you'll... never be... able to... draw it."

Moving faster than the eye could see, Sesshomaru abruptly placed himself in front of Kikyo and knocked her two supports aside as if they were nothing more than rubble. He then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her effortlessly off the ground as he had done with his half-brother a little earlier.

"Speak woman or I shall snap your neck."

"SESSHOMARU! LET HER GO!" screamed Inuyasha, both enraged and panicked at the same time.

"This human somehow knows about the Tessaiga... and you would want me to leave her be?"

"KIKYO, TELL HIM WHAT YOU KNOW! DO IT NOW OR HE'LL KILL YOU!"

The miko let out a strangled sound that vaguely resembled a laugh before speaking up. "The sword... chooses its master."

Before anyone had time to answer to this claim, Jaken's high-pitched voice cut through the silence, filled with outrage.

"You claim that Sesshomaru-sama is unfit to wield the Tessaiga!? How dare you speak such..." but then, he stopped short as the inu-youkai leveled a glare at him.

"What else?" he demanded firmly.

"Nothing."

"What _else_ do you know?" he repeated, tightening his grip ever so slightly on his captive's throat.

"SESSHOMARU LET HER GO! SHE ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT SHE KNEW! SHE'S OF NO MORE USE TO YOU!" cried Inuyasha frantically.

"Draw the sword Inuyasha!"

The order had been spoken in a calm and measured voice by Shunran of all people. At once, every movement stopped in the cave as the general attention was diverted to her.

"It was in your body that the tomb was hidden. What's more, Sesshomaru could not touch it without being rejected. If this is really your father's sword, then that leaves only you as possible owner... so draw the sword Inuyasha!"

The hanyou looked at the panther youkai mighty uncertainly. Sure, her reasoning made sense... in a somewhat twisted kind of way, but even if he did manage to draw the Tessaiga... then what? Sesshomaru still had a hold of Kikyo, he'd be forced to hand the weapon to him if he wanted to save her life, something he wasn't exactly fond of doing.

"Yeah, go ahead and draw that blade! Make a dent in that arrogant bastard's pride! He deserves it!"

Karura's much cruder speech this time, with the same meaning and a reason that, despite himself, Inuyasha found himself agreeing with. It _would_ be quite a show to see the look on Sesshomaru's face if he managed to pull the blade free... but he didn't want to risk Kikyo's life. The not-so-distant memory of when she had lain in his arms, bleeding to death from Naraku's wound came back to him, causing his stomach to twist in a rather painful way.

Hesitantly, he glanced at Kikyo, searching for some kind of reassurance, but what he found instead was his brother's cold and calculating gaze, looking at him in some sort of quiet challenge. Sesshomaru did not think him capable pulling the Tessaiga free... more than that, he was daring him to try... and he'd be damned if he ever backed away from a challenge from his brother.

Resolutely, he walked to the altar and stared down at the old and rusty sword that had so forcefully rejected his brother earlier. Not without a great deal of apprehension, he gripped the handle and pulled with all his might. Energy crackled and sparked all around the hanyou as the sword started to budge. Slowly, one millimeter at a time, the blade moved upward until it finally came free so suddenly that Inuyasha staggered backward by the force of his own pull.

The hanyou stared at the blade, surprised himself that he had actually managed to pull it free... and then, his expression turned somewhat dubious as he took in the blade's appearance seemingly for the first time.

"Yo Sesshomaru, I can't see why on earth you'd want this sword and quite frankly I don't give a damn! But if you let go of Kikyo right now then it's yours."

The inu-youkai narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his brother, visibly doubting he'd actually go through with his claim, but before he could utter a word, Kikyo actually spoke up.

"Don't... Inuyasha..." she protested. "This sword... doesn't... belong to... him!"

"I don't care!" snapped the hanyou, his voice cracking like a whip. "I'm not about to sacrifice you just so I can play around with a stupid sword that doesn't even look capable of cutting through butter!"

And then it happened. Tessaiga suddenly started pulsing and humming in Inuyasha's hand. As if answering to the sword's pleas (which was probably exactly what it was doing), the empty sheath at Sesshomaru's hip pulsed too and, before anyone could react, a bright light suddenly shot forth from it and enveloped Kikyo, forcing the youkai's grip from her throat and making her fall unceremoniously to the ground.

The miko gasped as the impact jarred her broken ribs painfully, but then she stared dumbfounded as she realized that, not only was she free, she also had the sheath in her hands, even though she had absolutely no idea of how it got there.

Sesshomaru on the other hand seemed to know exactly what this meant and he was the only one that didn't look surprised when, in a bright flash of light, Tessaiga suddenly transformed into its true form. He frowned then, his eyes two molten pots of amber smoldering with an intensity that could have melted steel.

"Tessaiga, why do you disgrace yourself? Why do you side with a worthless hanyou like this?"

Of course, the sword being unable to speak, remained silent. Yet Inuyasha thought he felt something like disgust filter through him from the blade and that snapped him out of his stupefied gaze. "You've lost Sesshomaru!" he said, fixing his brother with an angry frown. "Kikyo's out of your grasp and even if you managed to kill me, Tessaiga wouldn't accept you as its master! So there's nothing left for you to do here!"

There was a long moment of tense silence as the two brothers looked at each other, neither blinking, neither relinquishing the slightest bit of ground. The tension was so incredibly palpable that, at one point, Karura was certain she saw sparks fly between the hanyou and the youkai. Finally, the moment was broken when Sesshomaru's lips quirked upward in the shadow of a smile, thus making Inuyasha break eye-contact.

"Very well Tessaiga. If that is your wish, I shall leave you in Inuyasha's care for the moment."

With that said, he turned around and called Jaken's name. The toad youkai scrambled from his hiding place and hurriedly joined with his master. The inu-youkai then transformed into a ball of light that engulfed the two of them and shot upward, disappearing through the ceiling in seconds.

Only when everyone was sure he had really disappeared did the group remembered to breathe. With the threat gone, Tessaiga changed back into its normal state and the barrier around Kikyo dissolved. Not wasting any time, Inuyasha promptly darted to the miko's side and helped her into a sitting position.

"Dammit Kikyo, that was stupid of you! Why on earth did you come here anyway!?" he exclaimed, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably.

"I shall explain... once we leave... this place. For the moment, suffice it to say... that my presence was needed."

"Keh! Stupid woman!" muttered the hanyou.

"Well I think I understand what you meant when you said Sesshomaru was a 'stuck up bastard'," said Shunran, looking through the ceiling with an unreadable expression on her face.

"All things due considered, I still think we did relatively good. That sword seems like one mighty fine piece of work to me. It even went so far as to protect Kikyo," added Karura, looking at the blade with interest.

"Still, why do you think it refused Sesshomaru so... drastically?" questioned Shunran.

"Myoga might know," cut in the miko.

"Oh yeah, that flea seemed somewhat knowledgeable... what happened to him anyway? I haven't heard from him since Sesshomaru's gotten into the picture," agreed the panther youkai.

"Keh! He probably found a place to hide until the danger's passed. I bet you he'll be waiting for us when we get out of here," snorted Inuyasha.

"Well, shall we test to see if that theory's true? I for one can't wait to get out of this stuffy tomb," launched Karura nonchalantly, though it was plain that she was rather antsy to return to the normal world.

Seeing this and also realizing that there would not be any point in overstaying their welcome, Inuyasha grabbed the scabbard Kikyo was holding, sheathed his new sword and put it through his belt. He then carefully picked the miko up bridal style and stood up.

"Let's get the hell out of here. There's nothing else for us to do here," he said and both Karura and Shunran were only too happy to oblige.

Inuyasha watched the two bound up the walls for a few seconds – Shunran with the nimble agility inherent to her tribe and Karura with surprising speed and ease – before deciding it was time to leave himself. Just as he was about to leap though, Kikyo pulled his sleeve gently.

"Did you... mean it Inuyasha?"

"Mean what?" asked the hanyou, looking down at the miko in his arms with confusion painted on his face.

"That you did not want the sword... if it meant sacrificing me?"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks color a bright red at this and he looked up almost immediately in a vain effort to hide his embarrassment. "You talk too much Kikyo. You should rest," he replied tensely.

"You're right... I am a little... tired," she sighed before closing her eyes and letting her head come to rest against his chest.

The hanyou stayed immobile for a few more seconds, feeling Kikyo's breathing even out and her body go limp as she fell asleep. When he was sure she was indeed slumbering peacefully, he dared a look down and felt his heart melt at the peaceful expression he saw on her face.

"I meant it Kikyo. Your life is worth more to me than anything anyone will ever offer me."

Whether or not the woman heard him, Inuyasha couldn't be certain. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kikyo smiled contentedly... and for one brief moment, everything was right in the world.

-------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, there you have it. Tessaiga's FINALLY in Inuyasha's grasp, you have no idea how much of a relief it is for me... but I already covered this he he he. Somehow, this chapter was difficult to write as I couldn't seem to get Sesshomaru's reaction quite right. I think I did a nice job however... and don't think his leaving without a fight meant he gave up he he he. You'll also note I've taken a few "liberties" with the Tessaiga. Those were mainly based on the later chapters of the story where Inuyasha and his sword can somehow communicate in a very crude way (Inuyasha can sense his sword's desires, read the chapters when he actually fights Kanna and you'll see). That's why I decided to add to it right from the start by giving the sword a will to choose who she wants as an owner (thus voiding the "barrier" used in the manga and anime to explain Sesshomaru's rejection). Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter... and thanks to everyone who sends reviews, it's greatly appreciated :).


	18. Toran of the ice

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to kikyounokanashii for her amazing job on this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Toran of the ice**

Toran glanced at the board for what seemed like the thousandth time and scowled. She had lost. There was no other way to put it; Naraku had quite effectively outsmarted her at every turn. She had feigned, backtracked, attacked and defended to the best of her ability but the evil hanyou had outsmarted her.

"It would appear that this match has been decided, Toran-sama," said Naraku a bit too respectfully.

"It would seem so," replied the youkai levelly. "You seem to have elevated your level of play since our last meeting."

"Considering that I have little to do in this room aside from playing against myself, such a fact is less than surprising. Nonetheless, you have proven quite capable for someone who has so much on her mind."

At this, Toran instantly became more alert, though her outward appearance remained perfectly unchanged. What was Naraku implying with that statement? How much did he really know about the state of the outside world? She took every imaginable precaution to keep him from communicating with the world beyond his door... but somehow, all of her efforts came to nothing; information still leaked in. She contemplated what she could say that wouldn't give away too much and finally resorted to something that even a child would know.

"With the full moon approaching, everything must be set up perfectly. Waiting another month is unacceptable."

"Of course, if you kept your level of activity for another month, it is likely your enemies would grow suspicious. Though I'm sure a tribe as powerful as yours would find repelling a few... 'forceful' inquiries from your neighbors a mere walk in the park."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. It's true that we normally would not have anything to fear, but if rumors of the shikon jewel spread, then we would have every youkai in Japan barreling to our door in hope of stealing it from us. THAT is something I am definitely not looking forward to."

"That would indeed be a problem. Though if you were to use it yourself to increase your powers, Toran-sama..."

The panther youkai cut Naraku off sharply by emitting a low hissing sound and baring her fangs dangerously. "Any other preposterous suggestions like this one and even the birds will not want your carcass by the time I'm through with you."

"My apologies, Toran-sama. I merely believed that you would prefer to use the jewel yourself instead of seeing it passed to the hand of a weakling or worse, one of the dogs of the west."

"I will do what is required when it is required, that is all you need to know," shot back the youkai girl coolly.

Just then, their exchange was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

"Enter," called Toran without bothering to see if Naraku agreed.

The door slid open to reveal a nameless servant who bowed respectfully. "Toran-sama, your presence is required in your study."

"I'll be there shortly, you may leave now."

The servant bowed and left without uttering another word, leaving youkai and hanyou alone once again. Standing up, the panther brushed imaginary wrinkles from her clothing before turning back to her opponent.

"I have duties to attend to. I shall see you tomorrow night for another game. Good evening, Naraku," said the youkai sharply.

"Goodnight, Toran-sama," answered the hanyou with a small bow.

Without another word, Toran slid the door shut and stalked away angrily. Her plan was not working well at all. Naraku was proving to be a much more formidable opponent than she had originally expected. Her plan to keep him occupied and force him to make a mistake was in the process of backfiring. Right now, _he_ was the one pushing _her_ on the defensive... and if she ever hoped to come out on top, she was going to have to turn things around once again and fast... the problem was how.

_"I need something completely unexpected... something that even he can't foresee,"_ she reflected as she entered her study and sat at her desk.

She was still in the process of trying to figure out what could throw Naraku off when the main door opened to admit her agent linking her with Shunran. She noted rather absentmindedly that he seemed a bit more agitated than usual.

"Report, what is the latest news."

"Shunran-sama and her group have encountered Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, at the edge of our borders. Though there was no mention of our current plans, Shunran-sama fears that it's only a matter of time before the lord of the west puts two and two together and sends his spies to investigate."

Toran scowled at this. She knew Sesshomaru well, having been at odds with him for centuries now. He might be extremely arrogant and over-confident... but he was definitely not stupid. He would send spies, that was certain... and that meant time was now limited. If he so much as smelled anything wrong, Sesshomaru would come and ask questions... and that was something she needed to avoid at all costs.

"What else do you have to say?" she questioned slightly more sharply than she had intended.

"It seems that Kikyo was injured by Sesshomaru and that Inuyasha has procured himself a new sword," replied her agent succinctly.

Toran frowned in confusion. Sesshomaru was not in the habit of picking fights with a ragtag group of humans and a hanyou unless they somehow provoked him, which was highly unlikely considering that the encounter had occurred inside their own borders. And then... how on earth had this encounter managed to get Inuyasha a new sword? Something did not add up.

"They stole Sesshomaru's sword?" she demanded incredulously.

"Not exactly Toran-sama. It seems that Sesshomaru came to them in search of his father's hidden fang, the Tessaiga..."

"Tessaiga!? You mean the Inu no Taisho's legendary fang!? The blade that can slay a hundred youkai in a single swipe!?"

"It... would appear so, Toran-sama," gulped the agent nervously. "From what I was told, the sword was hidden inside Inuyasha's right eye. However, for some reason, it rejected Sesshomaru... and accepted the hanyou as its master."

The panther youkai didn't answer right away, she just ground her teeth in both frustration and apprehension... Tessaiga was not a weapon to be taken lightly and she knew it. However, before she could get very far in her musing, the door was suddenly thrown open to reveal a panting sentry.

"What is it?" she demanded sharply.

"I've just received a report, Toran-sama! There was a bout of unusual activity on our western borders. When our agents arrived on the scene, there was no one around, but numerous scents were picked up, one of them belonging to Sesshomaru himself."

Toran saw the yet unspoken words on her officer's face. And she knew exactly the words he had not yet spoken. She knew because her agent had just told her exactly what happened on their western border. The thing was that aside from the small elite force sent to give credit to Shunran's story, only five people knew the truth of her mission. With information leaking everywhere, she couldn't allow the truth to be known or Naraku would hear of it immediately. And so, she was forced to play dumb.

"What else?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Toran-sama... among the scents picked up on the scene of the incident were that of one hanyou, two humans... and that of Shunran-sama."

And there it was. Their covert operation was in danger of being uncovered by her very own underlings. She wasn't really surprised that the force she had sent to help her sister had not been detected, they were her very best shinobi and were especially trained to move silently and without trace. She couldn't very well reveal the truth to this officer... but in the end, what could she tell him. Brand Shunran a traitor? She could see from here the loud clamor of protest it would cause and what's more, she didn't want to have to kill her. No, she needed to find something reasonable, something fair that would give her sister a way out.

"Continue to comb the area. If you stumble upon the intruders, you have the right to dispose of them as you please. However, I want Shunran brought to me alive and, if possible, well. I have a few questions to ask her."

"Yes, Toran-sama," saluted the officer before sliding the door shut.

Silence fell on her study as the two youkai waited for the agent to get safely out of earshot. When they were sure he would not hear, the agent decided to speak up.

"Do you not want these people to live until they accomplish their task, Toran-sama?"

"If they cannot worm their way through our sentries then they will be of little use to us against Naraku. And what's more, if we do not act as we should then Inuyasha and the other humans will grow suspicious."

The youkai nodded in understanding. "As it turned out, Shunran-sama also requested that you send a few patrols after them to force them onward despite the miko's injury, but it seems that this issue has already been taken care of."

"It would appear it has," snorted Toran. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Toran-sama."

"Good, then you are dismissed."

The agent bowed low and exited the room, leaving Toran alone with her thoughts at last. Still, she waited a reasonable amount of time to make sure the agent was safely out of earshot and slammed her fist on the table before her. The wood bent under the impact and a cracking sound was heard, but the furniture held on.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked to the empty air, holding her face in her hands and closing her eyes.

And then, the memory of that fateful day replayed itself in her mind. She remembered it so vividly. The smell of the battlefield, the sounds of swords clashing, the screams of people dying, the whistling of the arrows as they cut through the air... How long ago had it been? One hundred? Two hundred years? She couldn't remember exactly... but every detail was carved in her memory never to be forgotten... for this had been the day when her tribe had suffered its most crushing defeat... and this had been the day her life changed forever.

--Flashback--

_Pivoting on her left foot, Toran nimbly avoided the vicious swipe of her opponent's claws and retaliated, slicing the other youkai's gut in half with her blade and then she executed another full turn and slashed her sword horizontally across her victim's throat, separating the head from the lower body._

_Quickly turning around, she hastily disposed of another western youkai that had the bright idea of trying to sneak up on her. Only when that new threat was safely disposed of did she allow herself to look around. Everywhere she looked, people were fighting, people were dying. The stench of blood was overpowering, it littered the ground, it covered her clothing... but they were winning._

_The western dogs were being relentlessly pushed back. Their defenses were broken and their lines were barely holding on as it was. Nothing would rob them of their victory now, nothing. Her head snapped to attention as she noticed two more western dogs rapidly approaching her. With a snort, she raised her arm and summoned her powers, sending two deadly spikes of ice toward them. They both fell like rocks._

_She raised her eyes and watched with great satisfaction as their front line finally pushed through the enemy and started to advance on the dogs. Inwardly, she yearned to be there, to be at the forefront and charge the dogs' headquarters and sever the head of their leader... but she was still young and inexperienced. She would need to earn the honor of being in the front line... for now, she was merely happy to be here and witness their enemy's complete and utter defeat._

_Her feet itched to start running to the front row with their main army, but she promptly squashed that urge. She belonged to the rear guard and it was her job to prevent any stray dogs from getting too close. Ironically enough, it was that decision that saved her life because, at that moment, she saw a tall and imposing figure suddenly blocking their army's advance. She saw the light of the sun reflect on the blade of his sword and, suddenly, all hell broke loose._

_An enormous energy wave suddenly shot forth from the blade and decimated their front ranks in the space of an instant. In front of her incredulous eyes, she saw the beam tear further through their ranks, digging a hole through the very center of their formation. And then, everything seemed to slow down as Toran abruptly realized the wave of energy was now heading straight for her. Distantly, she reflected that she should be afraid, that she should move out of the way... but her brain simply couldn't process how it was that victory, so close a second ago was now nothing but a dream._

_But all this faded as the beam hit her. Pain. There was no other way to describe it. Searing white hot pain laced her body as she was thrown backward by the force of the blow. And then, darkness enveloped her and she knew nothing._

_She was oblivious to what happened next as the next thing she knew, she was lying on a stretcher as their army retreated. It took her a while, but she finally managed to piece together what had happened._

_And that was how she had managed to learn how their great leader had been defeated by Inu no Taisho. How their victorious army had been utterly crippled under foot. How they were now forced to return to their home, broken and bloodied... and shamed beyond belief._

_Despair flooded Toran's being. She couldn't believe that a single stroke of a sword could have such disastrous results. She closed her eyes in sorrow, feeling all her hopes and dreams burn away into oblivion as she envisioned the future. Without a leader, inner conflict would arise, people would split into factions and their strength would dwindle._

_Her eyes snapped open, horror flooding her being. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let their power drain away through petty squabbles and inner conflict! And so, like a phoenix rising from its ashes, Toran picked herself up from her stretcher._

_Beside her, a nameless soldier tried to stop her movement, claiming that she was still too weak to move... but she leveled him a glare that was so cold and piercing that he immediately shied away from her. Placing her feet firmly under her, she pushed herself upright and, ignoring the searing pain in her body, stood to her full height. Turning to the soldier beside her, she stared at him with the gaze of someone who expected to be obeyed._

_"Who's in charge now?" she snapped sharply._

_"T... The captain."_

_"Go find him and tell him I want to see him," she ordered and then, when she saw the youkai remained immobile. "NOW!"_

_She watched the underling promptly scurry away with an odd sense of satisfaction. True, she was young and lacked experience... but she knew what had to be done and she was willing to do it. Yes, from this moment on, she was not Toran the soldier anymore... she was Toran of the ice, and she was about to officially assume command of the entire panther devas tribe._

-- End flashback --

Of course, things had not been nearly as simple as that. The opposition to her claim had been extremely strong. But she was strong, she was cunning and she had an uncommon charisma. She had wormed her way up step by step. From barely a handful, her supporters grew in number until she finally attained supremacy. However, the price to pay had been high... and the power her tribe once held was nothing but a shadow of its former self. It had taken centuries to rebuild their strength... and she did _not_ want to go through it again.

"I have not rebuilt this tribe from nothing to see it fall down again! Tessaiga... I will break that blasted sword! I will snap it in half and melt the pieces! This time I will not let it rob us of our victory!" she snarled quietly.

Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed her raging emotions and sat back down. Anger and hatred clouded judgment and she needed all her faculties if she was to find a viable solution to this spiky problem. So, first of all, Sesshomaru did not get his hands on the sword... that was a good thing. Not having heard of the sword's existence before, it was likely Inuyasha had no idea how to use it properly.

"Still, it doesn't necessarily mean he won't know by the time he gets here," she reflected out loud.

For hours, she turned the problem over and over in her head without much success. Somehow, she just knew that the solution to their problem lay somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, but it seemed the more she thought about it, the more confused she became.

In the end, she sighed in irritation and walked outside, hoping the calm of the evening would soothe her and offer her some sort of solution. For a while, she wandered through the quiet gardens, occasionally meeting with a sentry who immediately bowed to her. She hardly noticed though, so deep in thought as she was.

"Sister?"

The voice in itself did not register right away. However the imposing form of her younger brother barring her way did make her stop.

"What is it, Shuran?" she asked.

"That's my line. You look deeply troubled."

Toran did not answer right away. Instead, she turned away and looked at the starry sky in which the crescent moon shone brightly. The night's breeze caressed her face gently, bringing her no comfort whatsoever.

"To be a leader is not always an easy thing, Shuran. To have people look up to you and expect you to solve all their problems can sometimes be... taxing. When in doubt, it is only natural to look up to someone else for guidance... however, when you are on top of everyone then there's no one left to give you the guidance you sometimes need. You are alone."

"That's not true sister. Whether you're an emperor or a lowly peasant, there's always someone somewhere willing to give you guidance. All you have to do is look for him."

Toran watched her brother, surprised by such an unexpectedly inspirational sentence.

"You are being unusually wise tonight," she commented wryly.

"I'm not the one who came up with that quote. But nonetheless, I still think it's true and it helped me numerous times to clear up different issues."

"Really now, that's nice to know. And who exactly was it that gave you such sensible advice?"

"It was you, sister. On the very day you finally managed to reach your current position and quelled the last of the infighting."

Toran could only stare at her brother in surprise. She couldn't recall ever saying such words to him... but then again, the day of her ascension had been so incredibly hectic that it was a wonder she remembered any part of it at all. Still, regardless of its origin, the advice was sound... and quite frankly, she was at her wits' end. She needed help to solve their current situation... and she needed it badly.

"Go fetch Karan and then come to my study... I think this time, the situation is beyond my abilities to solve... and do try to be inconspicuous, the last thing we need right now are silly rumors spreading around."

"Of course sister. You can count on me," said Shuran before briskly walking away.

_"Yes, silly rumors like the fact that everything is currently spiraling out of control, it really would be a problem if such a thing spread around... especially since it's true," _she reflected, suppressing the urge to sigh.

She couldn't remember a time when she had felt more at a loss than she was now. For her to ask for her siblings' advice was proof enough of just how utterly tangled the situation had become. She needed a fresh view on this... and she hoped Karan and Shuran would be able to provide it.

_"If not... maybe if we pray enough our problems will be magically solved."_

As soon as the thought formed in her head, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of amusement at its silliness. Prayers never solved anything and she knew it. Still, it had been incongruous enough to dispel at least some of her discomfort and restore her inner calm. That was a neat little trick that her father had passed on to her.

_"If your emotions threaten to overwhelm you, then think of something silly and stupid and laugh. It will only take a moment... and people might stare curiously at you, but that is a small price to pay to regain control of yourself."_

She had used it countless times in the past and it had always worked. Now proved to be no different as the despair that had engulfed her a minute ago was now gone. She felt both refreshed and invigorated by her momentary lapse into humorous silliness and her mind was clear and focused once again.

True, the path ahead was riddled with traps, invisible holes and steep crevasses... but the path was _there_... all she had to do was find it. And find it she would... for she was Toran of the ice, leader of the panther devas tribe.

----------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, what can I say... I'm really sorry for the long delay everyone. I just wasn't in a very creative mood that last month, but that's all over now as you can see. I hadn't really intended on making this chapter all about Toran, but somehow that's how it ended up, which is just as well because I needed a little more depth in order to do what I have in mind for the rest of this arc. In any case, I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. Sorry again.


	19. Betrayal and confusion

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special acknowledgment:** Many thanks to kikyounokanashii for her amazing job on this chapter :).

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Betrayal and confusion**

Everything was quiet in the small cave where the group was sleeping. Their ordeal with Sesshomaru had taken a great deal out of them and they were all pretty much wiped out. Kikyo was lying on her back near the fire, her breath coming out in short and wheezy gasps due to her broken ribs. Inuyasha and the rest were all huddled around what was left of the space and snoozing blissfully.

After a time, however, Shunran cracked an eye open and looked around carefully, taking in everyone's scent to make sure all her companions were asleep before heading out soundlessly into the night.

After everything that had happened tonight, it was imperative that she report to her sister immediately. The appearance of Tessaiga was not something that was to be taken lightly and, what was more, Sesshomaru's involvement was a serious threat to their plans. Toran needed to be informed of this immediately.

She walked for a few minutes until she reached a spot she deemed safe and waited. A few minutes later, she felt the familiar presence of the leader of her squad materialize behind her.

"Is everything well?" she asked without preamble.

"Perfect, Shunran-sama. We await your report and orders."

"We've just had an encounter with Sesshomaru, lord of the west. I doubt he suspects anything of our plans, but he is likely to send spies within our borders soon. He came in search of the Tessaiga which happened to be sealed in Inuyasha's eye. He was denied, however, and, right now, the sword is in the hanyou's possession. Kikyo was wounded in the confrontation and, unless Toran-sama sends pursuit squads after us to keep us moving, we won't make it in time for the full moon."

"Understood, Shunran-sama. Is there anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Continue your surveillance and be careful not to leave any trace behind, especially now that we're in our own territory. This operation is supposed to be a secret, after all."

"Very well. We shall await your next report."

With that said, the presence behind her vanished, leaving the youkai alone with her thoughts once again. Unwittingly, she found her thoughts straying to the events of the tomb. Many things still remained unanswered. Why had the blade chosen Inuyasha? How did Kikyo know her presence would be necessary? And why had she, Shunran, spoken in favor of the hanyou and thus helped him acquire such a formidable weapon?

She wasn't sure herself why she had done so. She had acted on impulse. She hadn't wanted Tessaiga to fall into Sesshomaru's hands, as this would have been disastrous... but was it really any better to have it in Inuyasha's hands? Sighing deeply, she shook her head and turned around. No sense in worrying about that now, it would only make her lose her focus.

She started to walk back to camp, wishing to simply lie down and go to sleep; the day had been a long one, after all. However, all thoughts of rest fled her mind when she emerged from a bush and saw a shape leaning casually against a tree.

"Karura? What are you doing out so late?" she asked, carefully hiding her surprise.

"I would ask you the same question... except I already know the answer," shot back the woman levelly.

Shunran's blood froze in her veins and, this time, she couldn't hide her shock at all. "You... know?" she repeated numbly.

"Yeah, I just overheard you talking to your spy. I have to admit you're good, I didn't expect you to be able to hide this for so long."

"But how? We didn't feel or smell your presence at all. You can't possibly have..." stammered Shunran in complete denial.

"I've been trained by demon slayers. I know how to conceal my presence, even from youkai. So it was easy for me to listen in without being spotted."

A long and tense silence followed this declaration, broken only by Shunran's nervous fidgeting.

"What... happens now?" she finally asked.

In one swift movement, Karura drew her blade and brought it to eye-level, gazing at it dispassionately. "I should kill you, I suppose," she said absently.

"You suppose?" repeated the youkai incredulously.

"Killing you would serve no useful purpose. Whether you're a spy or not, you're our only link to Naraku and, without your help, we won't be able to sneak to him without being caught. So you're more useful alive, I guess."

By now, Shunran was completely bewildered. The Karura before her now was nothing like the warm and petulant human she had come to know. In fact, she looked quite the opposite right now... cold, distant... and completely disconnected.

"What..." she started but hesitated, unsure herself why she felt such sudden concern for Karura's wellbeing when the woman was quite obviously a threat to her plan that should be swiftly eliminated. "... Is wrong with you."

That was the wrong question to ask because, when Karura leveled her gaze at her, what she saw dancing in her eyes was so incredibly unbearable that it took all of Shunran's willpower not to avert her gaze.

"Naraku killed my grandfather right before my eyes... I can still remember the sight of him as he died in my arms, the gaping hole in his torso as I held him... I WILL kill him, Shunran! And I couldn't care less what happens afterward... just as long as he's dead!"

"Karura..." Shunran faltered, not knowing what to say or do and knowing even less about what the human was trying to say.

"When you came to us with your extravagant story I thought I could relate to you... your pain and mine... they were both similar after all. But I suppose it was naive of me to believe someone could ever sympathize with my suffering!"

"I..." began Shunran sadly, but trailed off as she realized there was nothing she could answer to this.

"You know what? I don't care anymore," announced the woman suddenly. "You keep on doing whatever the hell you want, I just don't give a damn anymore."

And without another word, Karura stalked away, leaving a completely baffled Shunran behind to gawk at her retreating form. For a long time, the youkai remained immobile, too stunned to even think about what had just happened. After a while however, her wounded arm started to ache and she lowered her gaze to look at it. It was no longer bandaged, but her flesh was still sickeningly red and puffy from all the poison that had been injected into it. Still, it did remind her of who it was that had saved it and of the debt she had yet to repay.

_"What do you think, Kikyo? Will you be able to save her arm?"_

Shunran jerked as the foggy memory resurfaced from the deep recesses of her mind, making her heart clench painfully in her chest.

"Karura... did you... honestly care about me?" she asked quietly and, of course, only silence answered.

-----------------------------

As she opened her eyes groggily, Kikyo took in her surroundings and instantly knew she was not in her physical body. She was sitting beneath a tree that overlooked a small pond and, not too far away from her, a small bridge crossed the water and the other side of the ridge was completely shrouded in mist.

"The border at the edge of life and death? Why have you called me back here?" she asked to the empty air.

From across the bridge, a silhouette could suddenly be seen making its way through the fog. It solidified itself into the shape of a beautiful woman wearing expensive and richly embroidered kimono. Calmly, she crossed the bridge and sat down in front of her, her features unreadable.

_"I merely wished to talk a bit more to the woman my son has come to love so much,"_ she said, a small blush coloring her otherwise smooth features.

Kikyo blinked and blushed a bit at this before averting her gaze. "Our feelings are strong... but I doubt they are as strong as you make them out to be."

_"Really now,"_ giggled the ghost. _"Quite frankly, I believe it is _you_ who are underrating them."_

The blush on the miko's cheeks deepened. "B... Believe what you want," she stammered in visible embarrassment before allowing irritation to chase away her discomfort. "Have you crossed the border between life and death merely to see me blush or did you have a valid reason to do so?"

At this, the woman's smile evaporated and she sighed deeply. _"I was wondering... if you still desired Inuyasha to become a human?"_

"Why are you asking me this?" questioned the miko in a troubled tone.

_"Inuyasha is who he is because he is a hanyou. If he becomes human... then he will not be the same. Is that really what you want?"_

"I want him to be happy. And as a hanyou, he will forever be shunned by both youkai and humans. Do _you_ believe he can be happy under those circumstances?" countered Kikyo firmly.

_"Yes, he can... because he has you, Karura and even Shunran. He found people who accept him as he is! And that makes him happy, even if he does not show it!"_

"Even if you say that, we're only three people... what can we possibly do against the rest of the world?" countered Kikyo, pain flashing in her eyes.

At this, the woman sighed and shook her head. _"Giving you the answer would be pointless. You have to find it on your own."_

The miko chuckled wryly. "You sound like somebody else I know. A stubborn and irritating woman who kept bullying me until I finally opened my eyes enough to see what was right in front of me."

The ghost giggled slightly at this and smiled herself in amusement at the description. _"I do not fancy bullying myself... but I am not in the habit of pointing at something that people should be able to see plainly."_

"The way things are going, I suppose I'll find out soon enough. After all, I changed so much in the past month... that I wonder if Kaede will still call me sister when she sees me again."

Kikyo felt her heart clench painfully in her chest at the image of her little sister turning away from her in denial. It was shattered when the hand of the woman before her squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

_"And how about you? Would you stop calling her sister if you found her changed beyond recognition?"_

The miko blinked and finally shook her head, a small smile of relief creeping back onto her cheeks. "No... I suppose I wouldn't."

_"And why is that?"_ questioned the ghost knowingly.

"Because she's my sister... and nothing will ever be able to change that."

_"You are starting to learn Kikyo... you are most definitely starting to learn."_

----------------------------------------

Kikyo emerged from the mists of unconsciousness... and instantly wished she had stayed asleep. Her eyelids felt like lead, her chest pulsed with pain every time her heart beat, her muscles were sore and, to top it all off, she was both thirsty and positively starving. Her doctor's mind calmly linked this last bit of information with her current condition as her surroundings slowly began to register and she opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was the face of an unknown feline youkai looking at her from one of the taller branches of the tree she was currently propped up against. She saw his lips curl up in a cruel smile as he jerked his fingers and extended his claws. It was then that it dawned on her that if she did not do anything right now, she would be sliced neatly in half in the next few seconds.

Narrowing her eyes at her opponent, she shifted her vision in order to gage the strength of his aura and couldn't help but frown slightly in puzzlement. Something was off about his youki, but before she could wonder too much about this, he had jumped off his perch and was sailing through the air toward her, his intentions obvious. Hastily summoning her powers, she erected a barrier around herself just as the feline reached her. He hit her shield and energy crackled for a few seconds before he was pushed back and fell a few feet away, his hands smoking.

"Dammit! Where did that barrier come from!? You shouldn't be strong enough to raise one." spat the feline in frustration.

"You are weak. I strongly suggest you leave before I lose my patience," she said, her voice dry and raspy from lack of use.

"Weak!? You're one to talk when you can't even stand by yourself!"

As much as it pained her to admit it, Kikyo knew the youkai was right. She was already beginning to feel the strain of holding up her barrier and knew it was just a matter of minutes before she'd be forced to drop it. Dimly, she started to wonder where on earth Inuyasha and the others were, but that question was answered rather easily when she heard shouts mixed with the telltales sounds of battle coming from behind her.

"What's the matter, miko? Don't tell me you've lost your voice now?" taunted the youkai.

"Hardly. I merely find this conversation less than interesting and am not eager to continue it," she answered calmly while dropping her shield.

Surprised by this sudden gesture, the feline looked at her suspiciously. "What the hell are you up to?"

"Nothing. But since you're obviously too afraid to attack me, I fail to see the point in maintaining my barrier."

"WHAT!?" snapped the youkai in visible outrage.

"All you do is stand there and talk. If you really wanted to attack me, you would have done so by now."

"Why you arrogant..." growled the feline, his entire body shaking in barely controlled rage.

"You are being uselessly noisy. If you want to make a racket, go somewhere else. I would very much like to get some sleep," the miko yawned before settling back against the tree and closing her eyes.

That was the last straw holding the youkai's temper in check. With an inarticulate roar of fury, he lunged at the miko, his claws held high to better bring them down and slice her neatly in half. All lost as he was in his anger, he never noticed Kikyo's lips curving upward in a victorious smile, nor did he notice the faint glow of power gathering in her hands. The only thing he noticed was her eyes suddenly snapping open, and by that time, it was already too late.

In one brisk gesture, the woman had thrown her hands in front of her and sent two concentrated blasts of energy straight at him. They slammed against his chest and brought his mad dash to a screeching halt, yet when he looked down to assess the damage, not a scratch could be seen marring his skin. He smiled then, the way predators smiled when they are about to finish off their prey.

"Seems like you're a lot weaker than you originally let on," he bragged while slowly advancing on the now helpless woman.

Kikyo looked on grimly as the youkai got closer, not understanding what could have happened that her powers had been rendered so utterly ineffective. Sure, they had realigned, but the blasts she had sent should have been more than enough to absorb all of his youki and kill him. Fear began to insinuate itself in her brain when suddenly, her opponent stopped and clenched his chest in visible pain.

"W... What's... going... on?" he stammered through clenched teeth.

Eager to find this out for herself, the miko shifted and gasped at what she saw. She hadn't really had any opportunity to experiment with her powers in the last few weeks, the only thing she knew was that, when used in combination with her arrows, some sort of bubble was formed that sucked in and neutralized whatever youki it could find in its vicinity.

Now, pretty much the same thing was currently happening, only there was one main difference, it was happening from the inside. Her blasts had been so concentrated that they had penetrated deep in the feline's body before settling down and beginning their insidious work. The end result was that his aura was fluctuating madly as it tried to resist the pull of her neutralizing energy.

Before her eyes, she saw her own energy gradually darken as it absorbed more and more of the youkai's energy. By the time it turned black, Kikyo felt worry creep up her spine as her opponent's aura was still far from being completely neutralized. When they finally did dissolve away, a trickle of cold sweat had begun to trickle down her back as she realized the feline was still standing, breathing heavily, but still alive and well.

"Damn... bitch! What the... hell did..." began the youkai, but he never finished his sentence.

His eyes widened abruptly and his mouth opened up in a silent scream of agony as he fell over, dead before he even reached the ground. Kikyo let out a long breath she hadn't known she had been holding and hunched forward in relief. She instantly regretted her motion as her ribs protested and she promptly righted herself, opting to lean back against the tree instead.

"My blasts left holes in his aura when they dissolved away... and his body couldn't handle the stress when his youki rushed in to fill in the void," she summarized out loud, her lips curving up in an amused smile. "I wonder if this is what they call the devil's luck?"

Behind her, she heard the sounds of battle die out and she turned her head in an attempt to see what was going on, but the tree she was sitting against blocked her view and she definitely did not feel up to the task of pushing herself to her feet to overcome this obstacle. As it turned out, she did not have to wait very long for the familiar shapes of her friends to come loom over her. Looking up, she could see a great deal of concern as well as a bit of puzzlement marring their blood-stained faces. Unsurprisingly, it was Inuyasha who spoke first.

"Kikyo, what on earth happened? Are you okay?"

"I have not sustained any additional injuries if that is what you wanted to know. I merely had a bit of a heated discussion with this particular individual, that is all," she answered dispassionately.

"Some heated discussion it must have been, the guy's dead," commented Karura with a frown. "And we didn't even feel his presence," she added as an afterthought.

"The ones we defeated were merely scouts. This one's different, he's a shinobi," cut in Shunran, her face a mask of disapproval. _"And not just any shinobi... he was part of my personal squad! What's the meaning of this?"_

"A shinobi? You guys train ninjas?" countered Inuyasha suspiciously.

"What do you expect, we're panthers after all. Darkness is our main element."

"What else can you tell us about those shinobi of yours?" interrupted Kikyo before the argument could escalate.

"They're trained to avoid any sort of detection. They can control their scent and aura and are highly skilled in close combat. It's really no surprise that he was able to escape our detection. However... shinobi are elite units used for infiltration and assassination missions. It doesn't make sense that he would mix up with a bunch of scouts like that."

"He knew a lot about me, so I think we can safely assume that I was his target from the start. Yet... for an assassin, he was surprisingly clumsy, giving in to anger with only the slightest taunting. That is not a telltale sign of an elite unit."

Just then, Inuyasha, who had remained silent through most of the exchange, noticed something strange at the base of the youkai's neck. It looked like some sort of bump and could very well have been one... except it was _moving_.

"The hell's this?" he questioned, bending down to take a closer look.

No sooner had he done so than the dead feline's skin burst open in a shower of blood and a large spider jumped out of the gaping hole, heading straight for the hanyou's face. At the last second, Inuyasha threw himself sideways, the creature missing him by no more than an inch and landing on the ground not far behind him. It started to turn around on itself, obviously intending to attack again, but Karura's blade put a definite stop to this when she sliced it straight through the spider's torso. It twitched for a few seconds before melting away into a pool of black ooze that hissed as it dissolved into the ground.

"Nasty creature," she commented while cleaning her sword by wiping it on the ground.

"I'll say... what do you think it was?" questioned Shunran in confusion.

"Some sort of demonic spider that controls his victims, I believe... and there's little doubt as to exactly who sent it. However, even if I was his target, I doubt his ultimate goal was to kill me. If so, Naraku wouldn't have made him so clumsy," answered Kikyo.

"If not to kill you then why did he send him? We want him dead remember?" shot back Inuyasha irritably.

"If Naraku wanted us dead, he would have not have allowed you to heal me with your blood. No, right now, it is safe to assume we are still useful to him in some unknown way. And that panther youkai was quite probably sent to us in order to serve that purpose, whatever it was."

Standing a little behind everyone else, Shunran's face betrayed none of the turmoil she felt within. Based on the fact Kikyo was aware of, the youkai had to admit that the conclusion reached was flawless. However, she knew quite a bit more than the miko and, as such, she was able to reach one very different conclusion: Something did not add up.

Naraku had obviously gone to great lengths to infect a member of her unit. So why would he then order him to not only reveal himself, but also reveal the way in which he was being controlled? No matter how she looked at it, she couldn't see this as anything other than a mistake. After all, now that they knew he used spiders to control people and collect information, shutting off his link to the outside would become nothing more than a formality. No, something was definitely not right about all this... she just wished she knew what it was.

_"Naraku... what on earth are you up to this time?"_ she thought silently, but, of course, only silence answered her.

-----------------------------

Author's note: Well, another update in a more or less decent time, I have my pace back it seems :). Things are getting quite twisted aren't they? Karura now knows about Shunran's hidden agenda... and what the hell is Naraku up to anyway? Things aren't quite adding up properly are they? Well in any case, I'll see you all next chapter. Thanks for the reviews :)


	20. Spies

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Note: **Whew... I'm sorry for the long delay everyone, I'm just insanely busy. What's more, this chapter has been ready for a while, but my beta has computer problems and then wouldn't let me upload anything. In any case, I don't know how fast I'll be able to upload in the future, but I hope I'll be able to maintain a decent pace. I know I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do my best. Thank you for your understanding.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Spies**

Hobbling helplessly behind his master, Jaken tried his best to keep up with Sesshomaru's long and purposeful strides. It was a difficult thing to do considering his legs were quite a great deal shorter than the inu-youkai in front of him, but he managed, knowing that the alternative would be much worse than slight exhaustion.

Having been in Sesshomaru's service for years now, he had learned through some rather painful experiences when his master was not to be disturbed no matter what... and now was definitely one of those times. Ever since his rejection by Tessaiga, the youkai kept even more to himself than usual (if that were possible) and his patience normally very thin had completely disappeared.

_"He's like a volcano ready to explode,"_ reflected the toad grimly.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Sesshomaru stopped. The change of pace was so sudden that it was all Jaken could do to keep from bumping straight into his master, something which would have warranted instant punishment. Fearful that this abrupt halt had been his fault in some way, the toad looked up, but was relieved to see Sesshomaru's attention was not on him. Instead, his gaze was riveted on the form of a kitsune leaning casually on a nearby tree.

"Well, that sure is a surprise, the great lord of the west himself. How long has it been since you showed your face so far east?" questioned the youkai lightly.

"I have not come here to talk about such trivial matter, Ryo," replied Sesshomaru levelly.

The kitsune smiled, his green eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Still as stuck up as ever, I see. So, what can I do for you?"

"I need someone skilled enough to sneak into the panther devas' castle and find out what they are planning."

"Whooey," whistled Ryo in obvious surprise. "Now that's what I call an assignment. And just what do you plan on giving me in return if I do decide to undergo this suicide mission?" replied Ryo while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Anything reasonable," answered Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

At this, the kitsune smiled and looked up at the sky dreamily. "I've met a girl recently. She was unlike any I've ever met before. Her black hair was wonderfully soft and shiny, her eyes were the most perfect shade of hazel and her tail... god her tail was just..."

"Your point!" interrupted the inu-youkai sharply.

Snapping out of his reverie, Ryo coughed chuckled nervously. "She and I want to become mates... but her parents do not approve."

"So you want me to dispose of them?"

The kitsune raised an eyebrow in surprise and shook his head wryly, making his red ponytail sway left and right in the process. "Oh no, nothing even remotely so dramatic. I merely want you to put in a good word for me. Surely, if the lord of the west himself speaks on my behalf, then it will be enough to sway them."

"I have no time to waste on such childish matters," shot back Sesshomaru while turning to leave.

"And how much time do you think you'll waste if you don't take me up on my offer?"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"How many people do you think will be willing to accomplish such a dangerous mission? And, more importantly, just how many will have the necessary skills to come back alive? Face it, unless you go along with me, you'll be wasting even more time."

Sesshomaru remained silent as he digested the kitsune's words. He knew that what Ryo had just said was the truth. There was not a single youkai out there who could infiltrate Toran's stronghold and live to tell about it. Looking for someone else would be even more time-consuming... but Sesshomaru wasn't one to just go along with what someone else had told him. He had his pride after all.

Casting his eyes skyward, the inu-youkai judged the time to be around mid-morning. Ryo's offer entailed that he present himself to the girl's parents and convince them to give their daughter to the kitsune. Hours of negotiations versus hours and maybe days of searching. Irritation flared inside Sesshomaru as he realized that the best course of action was to accept the kitsune's offer. Narrowing his eyes, he returned his gaze to Ryo and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nightfall, not a minute longer... And you go, no matter what the outcome."

"Fair enough," replied the kitsune, his entire features lighting up with visible glee.

Standing a few steps away, Jaken, who had remained silent through this whole exchange, saw his master's jaw tighten imperceptibly and that made a shiver run down his spine. The toad had not seen his master's calm and composed mask break often, but whenever such a thing occurred, he knew that the only way to survive was to run for cover, for an angry Sesshomaru was the last thing you wanted to be confronted with.

--------------------------------

As a lord, Sesshomaru expected proper respect from his vassals. It was natural considering he was the one who protected the lands and allowed it to prosper. However, there were times, like now, when the inu-youkai would give just about everything to dispense with all the annoying formalities and just go straight to business.

But of course, one did not break protocol without a valid reason so Sesshomaru was forced to sit through his host's idea of an entertainment while he had a decent meal prepared. The kitsune, Rinku he though his name was, had gotten his two sons all dressed up and they were now crossing swords not ten feet away. The two fighters were graceful and fluid in their movements... but the number of flaws in their forms was astounding, if not downright shameful. If he ever decided to join the mock battle, he would have these two down and on the ground in three seconds flat.

He was beginning to seriously consider rampaging through the house when finally, the shoji door slid open to reveal an elderly woman carrying trays of food and sake. This seemed to mark the end of the entertainment because as soon as everything was neatly arranged, the fighters sheathed their swords and respectfully saluted before taking their leave, thus marking the beginning of the business meeting.

"My lord, you really must excuse our simple festivities. Your presence here today was most unexpected. I hope you found my sons' performance to your liking," greeted the older kitsune respectfully.

"They were entertaining enough," lied the inu-youkai emotionlessly.

Knowing it would be an insult not to help himself to the offered food, Sesshomaru promptly put some fish in his plate and froze when he took his first bite.

"Is something not to your liking my lord?"

"This fish... who prepared it?" he asked without preamble.

"My... my daughter," stuttered Rinku nervously. "Would you like me to have her brought here?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded, his eyes trying to bore a hole through his food. Gulping, his host straightened and clapped twice. Not a second later, the door slid open once more to reveal a young kitsune girl. She was nothing short of breathtaking. Her black hair shone in the light of the room, her green eyes sparkled with intelligence, her thick tail swayed elegantly with each graceful steps... she was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Even Sesshomaru had to admit that the girl was beautiful, though he did so in a purely objective way.

He also had to give credit to her self-control because, even though it was plain she was intimidated by his presence, her composure remained absolutely intact, even when she knelt before him in a respectful salute before turning an inquiring gaze to her father.

"You called for me father?" she asked softly.

"His lordship has a few questions to ask you," answered Rinku sharply.

Taking that as his cue, Sesshomaru started his interrogation. "I understand you are the one who prepared this meal?"

"That is correct my lord."

"Only an imperial cook would think of seasoning the fish like you did. Where have you learned such a recipe?"

"My mother taught me everything I know, my lord. I never thought to question the origin of her recipes," answered Akane in a tight voice.

Sesshomaru looked up to her father for confirmation and he saw the kitsune look down. "My wife once worked in the imperial kitchen, my lord. This is where she learned most of what she taught my daughter. I assure you though, she did not mean any form of disrespect and neither did my daughter."

"What happened that caused your wife to flee the court and isolate herself all the way out here? Surely she would not have left such an important position without a good reason."

"When the Inu no Taisho took a human as his mate, she was assigned the task of seeing to her meals... she could not stand such a disgrace."

Sesshomaru did not answer, he remembered all too well the day his father, the most powerful and respected youkai in Japan, had lost all of his credibility and support by announcing he would be taking a human as his mate. More than half the court deserted him on the spot and those who stayed weren't exactly thrilled about the arrangement either.

As he pondered on this new and unexpected development, an idea to accelerate his negotiations suddenly flashed in his head.

"My father and his human mate are long dead. If your wife wishes to reclaim her position, the kitchens of the castle have been without a head cook since my father's debacle."

He saw with great satisfaction that his proposal struck home because Rinku and his daughter's features fell in utter astonishment. He also heard a suspicious thumping sound telling him that the mother he briefly saw earlier heard him too and was probably even more surprised by this proposal.

"M... My lord, this is... this is too much honor. How can we ever... repay you for your kindness?" asked the kitsune, still having trouble coming to term with the whole thing.

Sesshomaru allowed a brief spark of satisfaction to warm his chest before he suppressed it and returned to the business at hand.

"I understand your daughter is of age to marry," he dived in immediately.

Instantly, tension snapped tight in the room and his host's features turned dead serious. "That is correct my lord."

"I believe I might have a potential suitor for her."

"If my lord would be so kind as to introduce him to us, we would be most delighted to see to the arrangements."

He saw Akane's feature cloud over in anger and her scent spiked, but she remained dutifully silent. She had been well taught and it showed. Sesshomaru understood Ryo's infatuation in this girl, though what she found in the kitsune was beyond him. In any case, it didn't matter, he wasn't here to question his spy's motives after all.

"I do not believe introductions will be necessary. The suitor I had in mind is one of my agents named Ryo."

Dead silence met this declaration. In front of him, Rinku's features fell in astonishment and Akane's eyes widened slightly before she recovered her composure.

"It is true that we know of him. Yet, my initial impression of him was that of an irresponsible ruffian most unfit to be my daughter's mate," replied the kitsune testily.

"It is true his personality is somewhat... obnoxious. However, he is a most trustworthy individual. He has successfully accomplished many reconnaissance missions on my behalf and is about to carry out another of utmost importance," countered Sesshomaru levelly.

It didn't exactly please him to praise Ryo like he was doing, but it was the truth. He was rude and he loved above all else to tick people off. However, he was skilled in what he did and he also possessed a strong sense of honor and responsibility that redeemed him somewhat.

"My lord... you say... he is trustworthy?" questioned his host reluctantly.

"Yes, and he also possesses a strong sense of honor," replied the inu-youkai.

There was a long and pregnant pause during which Rinku took in this new bit of information and tried to weight it with what he already knew of Ryo. The girl, for her part was sitting very straight with her features carefully neutral, but her green eyes were sparkling with anticipation.

"I will... meet with him," finally conceded the kitsune. "And I shall... give him another chance."

"Very well. I shall relay the news to him at once," nodded the inu-youkai before turning to a certain toad youkai who hadn't said a thing through this entire exchange. "Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Go back to the castle and make the necessary arrangements to accommodate our new head cook and her family," he ordered.

"My lord, you will not be staying the rest of the day with us?" questioned Rinku in puzzlement.

"I have urgent business to attend to," explained the inu-youkai calmly. "Ryo shall be with you within the hour. However, his next assignment will require him to leave at sunset. I trust you will not hinder him."

"Of course not, my lord."

"Very well then. I shall take my leave now."

"My lord," bowed the two kitsunes, thus marking the end of the meeting.

----------------------------------

Ryo threw the pine cone in the air and pointed his finger at it. A second later, it exploded in a shower of sparks and fox-fire, the remains falling haphazardly around him and joining the remnants of the countless other pine cones he had already destroyed. He wasn't nervous. After all, with Sesshomaru on his side, why would he be nervous?

No, he wasn't nervous, he was just restless. He couldn't stand to sit here and wait to see how things would turn out. He wanted to go and see Akane and hold her in his arm. He wanted her scent to blanket him and permeate through his clothes, he wanted to...

A familiar presence abruptly entered his field of perception, instantly making him spring to his feet. He whirled around and, sure enough, there he was, standing as tall and aloof as ever, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands.

"Sesshomaru," he greeted, somewhat more respectfully than was usual for him.

The inu-youkai stayed silent and Ryo saw his gaze sweep over the scene, taking in every small details in the blink of an eye. When the lord's attention once again settled on him, the kitsune merely shrugged, his lips quirking up in a wry grin.

"I was just killing some time," he said, not at all shaken by the unnerving look he was receiving.

The said youkai didn't even bother to answer, he merely huffed noncommittally and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You are expected at Akane's home within the hour," he said emotionlessly.

"I am?"

"You are," confirmed Sesshomaru before turning around and walking away. "I shall be expecting your report one week from now at the castle. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't," replied Ryo enthusiastically. "I'll even find out the color of Toran's underwear while I'm at it."

But that last sentence was lost to the inu-youkai since he had already disappeared from view. Not that the kitsune really cared. After all, he would be marrying Akane soon and at this very moment, that was all that mattered.

-----------------------------

Toran looked at the doctor before her, her brows creased with worry. "Are you absolutely certain, doctor?"

"I am Toran-sama. Two soldiers out of five reacted negatively to the forkroot emanations. Even considering that some might still get sick even without being infected, this number is alarmingly high."

_"You don't say?"_ reflected the panther grimly. _"Naraku's toying with us! We're nothing more than puppets to him!"_

It was true. With the new and crucial piece of information relayed by Shunran, she finally managed to figure out Naraku's true intentions. In the end, it was so damn simple it was almost scary. Infect the majority of her army and then get rid of her and her siblings. He never intended to give them the jewel in the first place, he merely used it as bait to infiltrate the castle and spread his spiders around.

"Is there a way to cure the infection without killing the host?" she asked after a long and pregnant pause.

"The spiders enter their victim's body and then feed off their blood. If we could turn the blood into poison then they would die."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We can make a forkroot infusion and then slip it into the garrison's food in relatively small amount so as not to draw too much attention to the taste. Two or three days of this treatment should be enough to return our troops to normal."

"Very well, I'll leave you in charge of this operation. I trust I do not have to tell you that absolute secrecy is needed for this entire operation to succeed?"

"This goes without saying, Toran-sama."

"Very well. Then you are dismissed."

The doctor bowed low and exited the panther's study. Once alone, she let out a long and weary sigh and allowed herself to slump forward and lie on her desk in a posture that was most unfit for someone of her rank. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door and suppressed a groan as she righted herself.

"Come in," she called.

She was relieved to see it was her sister Karan, someone in front of which maintaining composure was not necessary.

"What news to you bring sister?" she ask tiredly.

"I just wanted you to know our master's body will be in place tomorrow. And the sacrifices have also all been lined up. Everything will be finished well ahead of schedule."

Toran merely nodded while rubbing her temples tiredly. "That's good I suppose."

"You don't look too good sister, maybe you should get some rest," observed Karan worriedly.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to rest. I've just learned that two soldiers out of five are infected by Naraku's spiders, this is not the type of news that I can sleep on."

"He infected that many in such a short time!? But then..."

"Yes, I know, it's likely he wanted to overthrow us. Luckily, the doctor has devised a plan to get rid of the infestation without killing the hosts. It should take two to three days to take effect though."

"That's a relief. Still, don't you find it odd the way we learned about this?"

"I _do_ find it strange. No matter how I look at it, I can't see this as anything other than a tactical mistake. Something doesn't add up in this entire picture... but we can't afford to let this pass. We have to act while things are still more or less under control."

"I suppose you're right, sister. But I still think you should get some rest, you don't look too good."

"I suppose you might be right. However, I would feel better if you were to keep an eye on the doctor. It's imperative that nothing happens to him until our troops have been purged."

"I won't let him out of my sight, I promise. Now you go back to your room and get yourself a few hours of sleep before you collapse, okay?"

"Fine, fine," sighed Toran with a tired wave of her arm.

Karan shot her sister one last dubious look before she walked out the door. Finally alone, the panther yawned twice, stretched languorously for a minute and at last stood up. She had reached her limit and she knew it. Her brain was shutting down and her body was becoming excessively sluggish. The thing was that she couldn't afford to sleep now, not when close to half of her army was under Naraku's control, not when...

Her vision abruptly wavered and her legs gave way beneath her. Shaking her head violently to clear it, she let out a small growl of annoyance.

"I cannot..." but an enormous yawn split her jaw open before she could stifle it.

Finally, with a sigh, she pushed herself to her feet and decided to give up her useless struggle. There were some battles you just couldn't win... and fighting sleep had become all but impossible for her, so she might as well give in while she still had some strength left. After all, Naraku wasn't going anywhere and her army was in the process of being cured, what more could she do right now?

So, with that thought in mind, she opened her study door, walked out and closed it behind her, safely sealing in the mountain of problems she had yet to solve. She knew that they would stay in there and eagerly await her return in the morning, she knew they'd jump on her the minute she opened the door again, but for the moment at least she was free of them.

No more Naraku with his hopelessly convoluted plans, no more shikon jewel and preparations, no more infected army to deal with. She was just Toran of the ice... and she was exhausted.

-----------------------------------

Author's note: Well, things are getting along as they say. Sesshomaru had a lesson in patience there he he he. And then, Toran has it rather hard with Naraku these days doesn't she? Well, more next chapter as we return to Inuyasha and company... the end of this arc (and I do mean arc, not story mind you) is drawing closer. I can't wait he he he. In any case, see you next chapter.


	21. Kikyo's proposal

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: Kikyo's proposal**

Unwrapping the bandages marring the Kikyo's chest, Karura examined the woman's back carefully and nodded in approval. "Well, your back's fine now, there's not even a scratch left," she said lightly. "How do your ribs feel?"

"They still hurt when I make sudden movements or take too deep a breath. They are well on their way though," answered the miko.

"Only a few more days and you should be fine. That's youkai healing powers for you."

"Indeed, I must say it is quite convenient. Normally, I would have been bedridden for months after such a blow."

"You feeling up for a bath then?" questioned the woman with a touch of humor.

"Do you even need to ask?" shot back Kikyo with a grimace.

Ever since their little encounter with Sesshomaru, the group had been on the move almost constantly trying to avoid patrols and as such, basic hygiene took a serious turn for the worse as time went by. As it was, the miko barely had an opportunity to wash away the blood left over by her wounds and as such was excessively dirty. She even saw Inuyasha wrinkle his nose earlier today when he spoke with her, telling her in no uncertain terms that her scent was less than pleasant.

"I suppose not," chuckled Karura lightly. "Let's go then, I for one can't wait to get all this dirt off me."

Not needing to be told twice, Kikyo accepted her friend's extended hand and slowly made her way to the warm pond they had been lucky enough to find on their way. When they arrived, Kikyo felt a small shiver of anticipation run down her spine as she gazed at the small volutes of steam rising from the water.

With Shunran's help, she did quick work of her clothes and slowly lowered herself in the spring. A long sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she felt the hot water begin to work on her stiff muscles and slowly undo the knots that had formed over the last few days of traveling.

The waters stirred a little as Karura entered the pond, but the miko hardly noticed all lost as she was in the sensation.

"Man, I've been dreaming about this moment for days now."

"It does feel heavenly," agreed Kikyo quietly. "I'm surprised Shunran refused to bathe with us when we offered."

At the mention of the panther youkai, the miko saw a shadow cloud her friend's eyes for one brief second, before she shrugged in apparent indifference.

"Who knows, maybe she wanted to be alone or something."

"Maybe," repeated Kikyo without too much conviction.

The fact of the matter was that she noticed a gap had formed between Karura and Shunran. At first they would always travel together, talking and bickering. Now though, the panther youkai would keep trailing behind as the human would constantly find reasons to scout ahead. What's more, whenever they were close to each other, Karura would steal angry glances Shunran's way that the panther shamefully refused to meet.

Kikyo tried to find subtle ways to get the two to communicate and work out their differenced, but nothing worked. In the end, there was just nothing else to try than what she was about to try now: direct confrontation.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Karura did not answer, she merely shrugged noncommittally and turned away, busying herself with washing off the grime that had accumulated on her skin.

Resisting the urge to sigh, the miko instead started imitating her companion while thinking about what might have happened between the two that could have caused them to grow so distant when they had been on more than friendly terms a mere week earlier.

"Friends do not behave the way you two do, Karura. If something happened..."

"She's not my friend!" snapped the woman sharply, cutting Kikyo off. "She's just our link to Naraku! We need her to lead us to him, but that's _all_!"

The miko was no fool. She knew perfectly that this last admission was a lie. Karura had cared for Shunran and had even trusted her. To see her now denying her bond with the panther youkai meant that somewhere along the line, that trust had been betrayed... and there was only one way Kikyo could see that would lead to such a result.

"You have uncovered Shunran's true nature, have you not?" she questioned, sounding much more certain than she felt.

Karura's reaction however proved that she had been right on the mark. The woman instantly froze, the soap she had been using slipping from her hand and falling in the water, forgotten. The miko watched complete astonishment paint her friend's features, followed almost immediately by horror before finally settling on open hostility.

"So you knew all along?" she accused icily. "When were you planning on telling me exactly?"

"I assure you I knew nothing until just now," answered the woman calmly. "I merely made a guess by analyzing your behavior... and you just confirmed my suspicions."

"Tsh! And here I said I wouldn't tell you anything... but in the end you still managed to find out."

"You said you'd keep quiet about this... why?" demanded the miko, more curious than suspicious.

"I don't know myself... it felt somewhat useless at the time. As if it wouldn't change anything. And then, we need her to show us the way, don't we?"

"And?" urged Kikyo knowingly.

Karura blushed and looked down, fidgeting uncomfortably in the warm water as she struggled to find the right words. "I don't know... I guess... I just... didn't want to make her a prisoner."

"So, despite her betrayal, you still want to believe in her."

"Dammit! I know I'm not wrong! I know that even if Shunran's a spy, she's not all that bad!"

"If it can make you feel better, it is my belief too," announced the miko, much to Karura's surprise.

"It is?"

"Believe me, I know shame when I see it. Unless Shunran is an extremely good actress, I believe she does not like what she is doing. Which basically means she is stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Sighing, Karura slumped slightly where she sat in the water and shook her head in visible confusion. "So... what on earth does that mean for us? Even if she's not 'bad', she's still a spy. What do we do?"

"There is little that can be done. The core of the problem is the shikon jewel and our two positions on the matter are not open to discussion. At one point, she will have to choose sides... but until then, there is little any of us can do aside from remaining wary of her."

"How can you sound so detached when you know someone close to you is betraying you!?" snapped Karura irritably.

Kikyo closed her eyes as she remembered the pain she had felt when she believed Inuyasha had betrayed her. "It is not that I do not feel anything... it is more that I cannot afford to let my emotions get the better of me. I AM the alpha female after all," she clarified with a touch of ice in her voice that instantly pacified her friend.

Visibly deflating, Karura looked down and sighed. "Yeah, you are... and a damn good one at that," she admitted grudgingly. "So it's basically a waiting game then."

The miko nodded solemnly. "Yes, it is indeed a waiting game."

-------------------------

Unsheathing his sword, Inuyasha gazed at the dull blade, frustrated to see it untransformed. Angrily, he swung it a little, but nothing happened. In front of him, Shunran chuckled a little at his antics.

"Still having trouble with it?"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe it doesn't like you anymore?"

The hanyou snorted. "Yeah, right. Then why didn't it reject me like it did my asshole brother?"

The youkai considered this for a few seconds before shrugging and offering an even more childish reason. "Maybe it's asleep then."

"Oh you're a big help! My sword's asleep and that's why it won't answer me! Why not give me an even stupider explanation while you're at it!?"

"It might be sulking," shot Shunran with a wry grin.

Inuyasha looked at the panther in shock, which in turn made her laugh. "Hey don't look at me, you asked for it."

"Bah! Just shut up before I decide to disembowel you!"

"Pfff, as if I'd let you," taunted the youkai before she sucked in a surprised breath as someone forcefully pressed on her still tender shoulder.

"No one is going to disembowel anyone... and as for you Shunran, it would be better for your health if you stopped teasing Inuyasha needlessly," admonished Kikyo sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," she grumbled contritely. "I suppose the coast is clear now?"

"The hot spring is indeed empty. You may do as you wish."

Without saying anything more, Shunran stood up and left promptly. Almost as soon as she was gone, Karura entered the clearing and sat beside the fire, looking decidedly down.

"You sure it's safe to leave her alone?" questioned Inuyasha, looking at Kikyo questioningly.

"There is no reason to worry. She merely wishes to take her bath privately."

The hanyou shrugged in indifference. "It's just that she seems to like sneaking away for short periods of time when she thinks we're not looking."

Silence fell on the small clearing and the two women present turned to stare at him with baffled expressions on their faces. "What? You think I hadn't noticed that much? Who on earth do you think I am?"

"Well... it seems Shunran was not as successful as she thought in hiding her illicit activities," commented Kikyo.

"Illicit activities? Keh! I knew she was just a damn spy! Why I ought to..."

"Hold it Inuyasha... killing her would not serve any useful purpose at the moment. Whether she is a spy or not, she is still leading us to Naraku, this is a fact we cannot ignore."

"Yeah, the way this goes, we'll be disposed of the moment the bastard's been taken care of. I don't know about you, but I do plan on making it through this."

"Yes, which is why..."

The miko trailed off, her eyes widening in sudden illumination. Then her features grew pensive as she examined her new idea closer, turning it over and over in her head and trying to find the flaws in it. Finally, not finding any apparent ones, she straightened and spoke up.

"I believe I might have found the solution to our problems."

------------------------------------

Shunran sighed deeply as she allowed the warmth of the water to seep into her body, relaxing her a little, but not completely. She just couldn't relax now, not when she knew that Karura knew her secret and could reveal it to the others at any moment... and most definitely not when guilt ate at her every minute of every waking hour.

It was something she couldn't understand. These people were supposed to be tools for defeating Naraku, nothing more... so when had they grown on her so much?

Inuyasha, the hanyou with a short fuse that she just loved to tease until he exploded. Kikyo the miko, fair and honorable, a strong and charismatic leader... make her full youkai and she could be as strong and powerful as her sister. And Karura, a woman with a fiery temper, yet with a warm heart that connected almost instantly with her own. The two had almost been friend before her treachery was discovered.

It was a puzzle to her how much she had come to care about this ragtag bunch. Her loyalties lay with her clan, that much remained unchanged but... these people were nice. Odd maybe, but nice nonetheless... and powerful and honorable and...

Shaking her head, the panther youkai tried her best to dismiss these thoughts but they just kept coming back. Finally, as a last resort, she dunked her head under the water and remained submerged for as long as she could bear it. She emerged, panting and wheezing, water streaming down her head in small rivulets that tickled her neck and back.

_"I am going down a path of hardship and suffering. I have to stop caring for these people, they're nothing but tools! Once we're done with them, they'll be..."_

But she couldn't finish her sentence. The simple thought that she could be the one to end their days was too much for her.

_"If only they had been born youkai, I would have been honored to call them my friends."_

But that was just wishful thinking and she knew it. So, with a heavy sigh, she got out of the water and dried herself before putting her clothes back on. Now came the dreadful task of walking back to camp and facing the others.

Gritting her teeth, she forced her features to relax in a semblance of a smile and headed back to the clearing where the group was waiting for her. The moment she stepped into the light of the fire however, she knew something was wrong.

Tension permeated the area and everyone was looking at her expectantly. They found out! She knew it in her gut, her hidden agenda had just been revealed! And there was only one person who could have exposed her secret. Turning an accusatory glare at Karura, she let out an angry hiss.

"You said you'd keep quiet!"

"I didn't say anything!" replied the woman without looking away, which made the panther start a little.

"Then how?"

"Your recent distant behavior gave you away," answered Kikyo calmly.

"I noticed you slipping away when you though no one was looking," added Inuyasha.

Shunran looked at the group, trying to discern their intention, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what they had in mind.

"So, what now?" she asked tensely.

"I would like you to answer a few questions about your older sister, Toran if you do not mind too much?" began Kikyo calmly.

"So long as it's reasonable, I'll answer. But you won't get me to betray her."

"It will not go down to this I believe. I merely wanted to know if she would accept to treat with us."

"Treat with you? God, you'll be lucky if she even looks at you. You're humans, don't forget it."

"She did send you to lead us to your castle did she not? This means she at least acknowledges our strength."

Shunran blinked as she realized that the woman was essentially right. She then frowned thoughtfully as she tried to assess the chances her sister might actually give the miko more than the time of day.

"Well... maybe," she agreed dubiously. "But even so, you'd need one hell of a good reason to convince her to talk to you."

"Is a debt of honor enough?"

"Debt of... oh," repeated the youkai before she remembered her arm. "Well if you put it that way then yes, my sister will hear you out... but I can't guarantee her acceptance."

"I am pretty confident she will," replied the miko with a mysterious smile. "Here is what I have in mind..."

------------------------

Grinning victoriously, Toran placed her stone on the board, thus sealing the outcome of the game. Naraku stared at the array of black and white stone for a few seconds before bowing in submission.

"It appears this game is out of my hands."

"I enjoyed this game Naraku. My only regret is that you seemed a little distracted. Is there anything that's on your mind?" asked the panther seemingly innocently.

"Nothing of any consequence Toran-sama," replied the evil hanyou, his voice perfectly calm and smooth.

Inside though, he seethed because he just knew his female counterpart had just gained the upper hand. His flow of information had completely stopped, the people he had infected were now completely clean. All the effort he had put in spreading his spiders around had gone down the drain because they were now all dead. His plans were all crumbling one after the other and he had no idea what had caused such a rapid disintegration.

How had Toran discovered his spiders? He had made sure there was no outward sign, but still she had found him out... and had cleaned her troops without him even noticing. At this rate, he would have to do good on his word and give them the jewel, which was not something he was willing to do.

_"I must find a way to get out of this mess. At this rate, Kikyo will arrive and I will be forced to confront her before I am ready,"_ he thought darkly.

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie and he looked up as Toran called to whoever was outside to enter.

"Toran-sama... someone wished to see you," said a nameless servant.

"Bring him to my study. I will be there shortly."

"Very well," bowed the servant before closing the door once more.

"I apologize Naraku, but my duties call me. Good evening to you."

"Good evening to you too Toran-sama," bowed the hanyou somewhat a little more stiffly than usual.

Keeping her features carefully neutral, the panther exited the room and walked slowly down the hall, a victorious grin spreading on her features. Things were looking up once more for them. With her troops cured of this spider infection, she had managed to corner Naraku and it showed. He didn't know what to do now and that pleased her greatly. The full moon was only a scant six days away, they're master's remains were in place, they had rounded the necessary sacrifice and Kikyo was almost here. Quite frankly, she didn't know what could possibly go wrong.

When she entered her study however, reality slapped her in the face. The youkai linking her to Shunran was sitting in front of her desk, fidgeting nervously and even sweating in discomfort. Plainly, whatever news he was bringing were anything but good.

"Speak. What did you hear from Shunran?" she asked without preamble.

"Well... Inuyasha and the others managed to discover that she was secretly reporting to you."

Toran's blood turned to ice and for a split second, she allowed her concern to override her better judgment. "Is she safe?" she asked, almost afraid of what she would hear.

"She is in unharmed," announced the messenger, making the female youkai breath a sigh of relief. "However... she was asked by the miko to transmit a rather... peculiar message."

"The miko? What did she say?"

"Well..."

As the messenger began to speak, he could see his mistress' eyes widen slowly along with her mouth, something which made him increasingly nervous and fidgety. When he finally did finish relaying his message, silence fell on the study, thick, heavy and suffocating.

On the other side of the castle, the cook was in the process of tasting the soup he would be serving the garrison for the evening meal. Finding it lacked salt, he grabbed the pot and proceeded to carefully add the condiment to the food. However, at this very moment, a loud cry of surprise reverberated through the walls making him jump and drop the entire pot of salt in the soup.

"WHAT!?!?!?"

For a while, the cook remained motionless, unsure of how he should react to this unexpected turn of events, it _had_ been Toran's voice he had heard after all and for it to reach all the way back here meant she must have screamed at the top of her lungs. After a while though, he simply sighed and extracted the, by now, mostly empty pot of salt he had dropped.

"Well, I sure hope the troops don't scream as loud as Toran-sama just did when they taste _that_," he muttered while grimacing in disgust.

And the cook continued on with his task, not even bothering to wonder why their leader had just screamed like that. After all, it wasn't any of his business. He was just a cook after all.

------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, things just keep getting more and more interesting are they not? Shunran's hidden agenda has been revealed, Naraku did not mean to have his spiders discovered... and what the hell could Kikyo have suggested that made Toran react like that? he he he. Anyway, sorry about the long delay everyone. I'm having trouble finding free time to write, but I'm doing my best. Rest assured though, I WILL finish this story if it's the last thing I do. In the meantime well... thanks for putting up with me. See you all next chapter.


	22. Countdown to destruction

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

**Special announcement:** 100 reviews (well, 101 actually, but you get my drift)!!!!! OMG I never would have thought that possible!!! Thank you everyone, thank you for all the support you've shown me :D. You don't know how much it means to me to finally be able to reach the three digits marker. To celebrate this event, I've decided to go forth with an announcement. As you've all probably noticed, the title of the story has changed a little. This is because, I'm planning on ending this story in a few more chapters. Rest assured however, I am merely ending this story because the plot exploded out of proportions and I needed to keep things manageable. So you can expect the sequel to appear very shortly after this story is done. Thank you all once more for your continuous support and without further ado, on with the story :D.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: Countdown to destruction**

---Flashback---

_"Kaze no kizu!!!" screamed the Inu no Taisho._

_Sesshomaru watched in awe as the energy wave slammed into the panther devas troops and smashed them to bits. Then, following the signal from his father, he commanded his squadron that had been waiting for this specific opportunity to charge forward and scatter the remainder of their enemies._

_As he hacked his way through panther youkai, two shadows clouded the battlefield. Glancing up briefly, he saw his father battling the enemy's general. He instinctively knew that this clash of titans would decide the fate of the battle regardless of the state of the surviving army, but he had no doubt in his mind the Inu no Taisho would succeed._

_And so, he trudged forward, carving a path of blood and destruction until only a few scattered felines remained which he did not even deemed worthy of pursuing. Shortly thereafter, a loud howl of victory proclaimed his father the winner against the panther's general, thus ending the battle once and for all._

_As it was, the gathering of survivors took longer than expected and it was not until nightfall that Sesshomaru could find time to speak to his father. As he entered the Inu no Taisho's tent, he could spot a doctor applying a few ointments on one of the deeper wounds he had received during his battle with the panther's general._

_"Congratulations my son. You have lead your squadron quite skillfully today," complimented the older youkai._

_"Your praise is unfounded father. It was you, with the Tessaiga, that brought us victory once more."_

_"I opened the path, that is true, but your accomplishment is still as important as mine. If you had not pushed back the enemy troops while they were destabilized then my blow would have been for nothing."_

_Sesshomaru did not answer, he merely narrowed his eyes and turned sideway. Sensing his son's peculiar mood, the older youkai gestured sharply to the healer who bowed mutely and exited the hut._

_"You are angry."_

_It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a statement. It was a request for the truth and Sesshomaru had no other choice but to comply._

_"You keep praising my ridiculous accomplishments... yet you continuously deny me the opportunity to truly prove myself. Why do you keep refusing to put me in a situation of power?"_

_"Tell me my son, what would you do if I accepted your request?"_

_"I would make the western lands shine. I would extend their borders, conquer new lands and defeat all that stand in the way."_

_"Power... Sesshomaru is this really the only thing you desire?"_

_"Is there anything else to desire, father?"_

_The Inu no Taisho did not answer, he simply shook his head in sad disappointment and left his son to his own musing._

---End flashback---

Sesshomaru never understood why his father had been so disappointed that day. With power, you ruled over everyone. With power, your enemies feared you. With power, you could establish a strong and lasting dynasty. Yes, power really was the key, it was _everything_. So why was the late Inu no taisho so disappointed that his son would desire it so much?

A breeze carrying the acrid scent of sulfur marked a momentary pause in the inu-youkai's musing. Raising his head, he gazed at the volcano looming in the distance. Returning his eyes to the path ahead, he continued walking lazily toward his destination.

He rarely came here. The proximity of the active volcano brought too many overpowering stenches for his liking. However, this time he had to make an exception. He needed information and the person living here was the only one alive who could answer... provided his brain was still in good working order. Totosai had always been a most irritating old man. If he wasn't so skilled in making swords, he would have disposed of him long ago.

As Sesshomaru neared the mouth of a long-fossilized youkai, the rhythmic sound of a hammer being banged on steel reached his ears, telling him in no uncertain terms that his visit had not been in vain. Not bothering with the formalities, he simply entered and walked straight to the working blacksmith.

When he was only a few feet away, Totosai stopped banging and brought the sword he had just been working on at eye-level for inspection.

"So, you finally found Tessaiga... only to realize it didn't want you?"

"You already know?" shot back Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I felt its aura when it came back into this world," replied the old man, turning fully to face his visitor. "But really now, I thought you had long realized my swords weren't just normal blades."

"I am already well aware of this. But I still fail to see how this could explain Tessaiga's rebuttal."

"Well, have you ever wondered why your father had the sword forged in the first place?"

"He had it made when it became apparent his power alone would no longer be sufficient to protect his human..."

_"I'm not about to sacrifice you just so I can play around with a stupid sword that doesn't even look capable of cutting through butter!"_

Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitched as understanding washed over him. Tessaiga had been created to protect his father's mate... and it had coincidentally answered his worthless half-brother's plea for the miko's life who happened to be a human too.

"Ridiculous," he commented. "You expect me to believe that my father only wielded the blade in order to protect humans? That is nonsense."

"Believe what you will. But one thing's for sure: Tessaiga's purpose did not match yours."

Sesshomaru tightened his jaw and fixed the blacksmith with a smoldering gaze. "I will retrieve Tessaiga from the filthy hands of Inuyasha and bring it back to you so you can change it back to the proud weapon it once was."

Not even waiting for Totosai to answer, the inu-youkai turned on his heels and left as quietly as he arrived. Once he had completely disappeared, the blacksmith shook his head in discouragement.

"Honestly Sesshomaru, if you weren't so power-hungry, maybe you would realize that Tenseiga's not as useless as you seem to think."

-----------------------------

Toran paced the space of her study, her features set in a permanent scowl. She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all about how things were turning out. After scheming and struggling to outwit Naraku, her plans were all coming undone thanks to a miko who decided to use her brain a little too much.

Well, if Kikyo wanted to play smart, then Toran was more than willing to answer the challenge. The woman stated she wanted to meet her... and even went so far as to call in a debt of honor to force her hand. However, she had conveniently forgotten to specify any details as to the condition of their meetings. Such a loophole would not be left unexploited.

"Yuki!" she called firmly.

A second later, her personal servant respectfully opened the door and bowed to her. "Yes, Toran-sama?"

"Go and find Seijiro, he shouldn't be too far away."

The servant bowed once more and slid the door close, leaving the panther youkai alone with her thoughts. Knowing she wouldn't be disturbed for at least a few minutes, Toran allowed herself a few moments of idle contemplation.

Humans were a weak species in general. Far weaker than even the lowest-class youkai. Usually, they weren't even worth bothering because they were so insignificant. However, they had their use. Yuki, for example, was one such human who had more than once proved her usefulness. She was diligent, well educated, discreet and fiercely loyal. Of course, those were the very basic of requirements for someone to be her personal servant... however Yuki not only met her standards, she exceeded each and everyone of them.

Thanks to some incredible intuition, Yuki always managed to predict her needs. An unexpected meeting with high dignitaries? A set of cloth was ready and waiting for her on her bed. Official duties kept her working late at night? A snack would appear before her before she even realized she was hungry. Something went badly and she was furious? A load of cheap and conveniently breakable things would suddenly appear in her room, just begging to be shattered.

Yes, Yuki was the ideal servant. Someone who managed to not only fulfill her needs, but anticipate them and take care of them before they even had a chance to become needs. Too bad she was only human, this meant she would grow old and die in a matter of years. She was in her prime now... but in a decade or so, her performance would begin to decay.

_"Maybe I should give her some of my blood to drink. If she manages to resists the changes that would occur in her body thanks to that, then she'd stay young and strong for centuries, meaning it would save me the trouble of searching a new personal servant,"_ she reflected idly.

She was beginning to seriously consider this option when a knock on the door brought her back to reality. Turning to face the newcomer, she gestured for him to sit while she herself kept standing. Seijiro was her link to Shunran's unit and now it was time to use his gift to her advantage.

"I want you to transmit a message to your brother... a message to both Kikyo and the shinobis."

The panther couldn't help but grin when she imagined the face the woman would make when she heard her terms of the bargain. Kikyo was smart yes... but she was smarter.

-----------------------------

"Would you mind explaining to us what your plan is. I thought we were supposed to be a team?" questioned Karura with a touch of frustration.

"I wish to hear Toran's answer first."

"My sister will meet you Kikyo, with you calling in the debt of honor, there's no doubt about that. But you'd do well not to underestimate her, she _will_ find a way to turn your proposal to her advantage," countered Shunran.

"We will have to see about that," replied the miko with an indifferent shrug. "Just as long as she hears what I have to say, I believe she will find my proposal fair enough."

Just then, a surge of youki spiked in the surrounding woods and everyone promptly scrambled for their weapons. Not a second later, a nameless panther youkai emerged from the forest with his hands up in the air to show his peaceful intentions.

"I mean no harm," said the male panther. "I merely came to deliver a message to the miko named Kikyo."

"I am Kikyo, what is your message and who is it from?"

"Toran-sama. She has agreed to meet with you. I have been ordered to escort you back to the castle... alone," said the panther nervously.

Silence fell on the group, thick and heavy. Plainly, this was not at all what they had in mind and it showed openly on their face. Shunran was the first to recover by giggling lightly.

"Well you did say _you_ wanted to see her. You spoke nothing of the rest of us... nor did you specify the place where you wished to meet her. I told you my sister would turn your request to her advantage."

For her part, Kikyo was seething with anger at her own carelessness. She had been so confident things would go her way that she hadn't even bothered to formulate her request properly. Her mind was racing to try and find a way out of this situation, but she came up empty. Changing her request now would make the panther youkai refuse to hear her and she couldn't have that, she _needed_ to make this proposal. So, reigning in her anger, she stood up as regally as possible.

"Very well, I shall follow you," she said tensely.

"Like hell you will!" instantly snapped Inuyasha.

"Quiet! This is the only chance we have to get a shot at Naraku and come out alive. I will not waste it!" replied Kikyo firmly.

"But the moment you get within their walls, you'll be at their mercy!"

"That's why Shunran will stay with you to ensure my safety," countered the woman calmly.

"I'm not letting you go!"

Irritated, the miko stalked to the stubborn hanyou and brought her face an inch from his own, even going so far as to stand on tiptoe to drive her point home more firmly.

"Let me make things absolutely clear: Toran's conditions involves _me_ and only _me_, so _I_ will abide by them, end. Of. The. Discussion!"

For a few seconds, Inuyasha looked as if he was about to explode in fury. His knuckles and jaw were clenched so tight that his arms trembled and his face looked carved out of stone. Still, after a few minutes of this silent struggle, he abruptly whirled around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, go and get yourself killed for all I care!" he snapped angrily.

Kikyo stared at the hanyou's back with an unreadable expression before finally closing her eyes and turning back to the nameless panther youkai that had just appeared before them.

"Shall we go?"

The feline nodded and gestured for her to follow as he turned on his heels and vanished into the surrounding forest. Casting one last look at her group, the miko inclined her head in a silent goodbye and took off herself.

The silence that fell on the clearing then was deafening. Two pairs of eyes immediately turned to Inuyasha who stubbornly refused to answer them. He just kept standing there, perfectly immobile and staring at nothing. Tension radiated from his body and it looked to Karura as if he was fighting against the urge to simply take off after the miko.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, Inuyasha whirled around so sharply that both human and youkai couldn't help but jerk slightly in surprise.

"How long until they reach the castle?" he demanded without preamble.

The question was so unexpected that it took Shunran a few seconds to process it. "Well, they'll be traveling on the main road... and likely in their true form to go faster. So my guess would be around tomorrow evening."

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "Can we follow them?"

"I'm afraid not. Knowing my sister, she'll have ordered every patrol to kill you on sight. No, your only chance of getting through is by our original route," answered the feline youkai, at once understanding where the hanyou was going with this.

"Through the Forest of Illusions eh? And how long will it take us?"

"Well, if it were just you and I, we could travel the distance in something like three days. However, as strong as Karura might be, she doesn't have the stamina to run for that long."

The woman opened her mouth to object, but before she could actually say anything, Inuyasha cut her off sharply.

"Three days it is! Karura you're on my back! We leave in five minutes! Get moving you two!"

The two women were so surprised at how authoritative the hanyou had just been that all they could do was stare at him, completely dumbfounded. With a sigh of irritation, Inuyasha clenched his fists and barked.

"Get MOVING!"

And with a jerk, both Karura and Shunran scrambled to obey.

---------------------------

Ryo was growing restless. He had been in the panthers' forteress for days now and there was still something he had yet to uncover. Getting in had been relatively easy. Being the master of illusions that he was, altering his shape and scent to that of a nameless panther youkai had been child play.

Finding out what they were up to had also been simple since it was common gossip among all of the castle's retainers. However, the question of how exactly they were planning on accomplishing their goal still eluded him. It seemed only the higher ups were privileged to that information... and those were almost impossible to approach without arousing suspicion.

_"And Sesshomaru expects me to report in two days... I'll be a laughing stock if I can't find out the answer to that simple question,"_ he reflected glumly.

But then, luck finally decided to shine on him because at that moment, some small bribe of conversation reached his ears.

"... A _human_ priestess!"

"Don't be silly, a human priestess? Here? Toran-sama would never allow it."

"But I saw her! She was shuffled in secretly not an hour ago! If you don't believe me, why don't you go and see for yourself, they're keeping her in the most remote cell of the prisoners' wing."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I've got better things to do than to check out on your silly rumors."

"But I swear..."

The rest of the conversation was lost to Ryo. As opposed to the panther who had just spoken, he found this rumor more than a little interesting and very worth investigating. If Toran had decided to associate with a human, let alone a human _priestess_, then something incredible was up... and he needed to know what it was.

The prisoners' wing wasn't all that far away so it took only a few minutes for him to reach it. Quietly slipping into the shadows, he used his magic to alter his form and change into a tiny spider. He then climbed on the wall and slipped in through a window. Once inside, it took little effort to find the cell the miko was being held in.

When he saw her though, he instantly notice something off about her. She looked and smelled like a human, but her aura was unlike any he had ever seen before. Human auras were usually light like a cloud in opposition to youkai auras which were usually thick, heavy and oppressive. This woman's however hovered in between. It was not quite human yet not quite youkai either.

Before he could really wonder on this strange mystery, steps resounded on the floor, making him scramble away from his position right in front of the door to a safer one on the nearby wall. An icy shiver ran down his spine when he realized the miko's gaze had followed his every movement with shocking accuracy. Did she see through his disguise somehow? Impossible, not even a youkai could make out his presence, let alone a mere human!

However, the miko's attention did not remain fixed on him for long since the steps quickly resolved themselves into the form of Toran, who looked rather unhappy to say the least.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about so much that you needed to call in a debt of honor to force my hand?" she spat.

"It is my understanding that you need my services to get rid of a mutual acquaintance of ours. I am willing to cooperate openly with you to achieve that goal... if you refrain from disposing of my group and I once the job is accomplished."

"You're not exactly in any position to bargain, miko."

"I will admit that you are at a distinct advantage over me... however, you do not strike me as someone who would kill needlessly."

"What are you getting at?"

"You wish to get rid of Naraku and I so no one will be left to challenge your ownership of the shikon jewel. However, I believe we can settle this difference with a simple duel. If you can defeat Inuyasha in a one on one battle, then the jewel is yours for the taking. If Inuyasha wins, then the jewel comes back to us."

Toran narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the miko. "A hanyou stands no chance against me. Are you actually that eager to get rid of the jewel?"

"You would be wise not to underestimate Inuyasha... and to be careful when using the jewel. I have seen it at work and believe me, the power it grants always comes at a very high price. Ask for too much and you could very well lose yourself completely."

"Thanks for the warning, miko," shot back Toran sardonically. "But I wouldn't worry, we're very well prepared for every eventuality."

"I find these words less than reassuring," replied Kikyo levelly.

"I was not aiming for reassurance," smirked the panther with a predatory grin. "However, it will not be said that I backed away from a challenge, no matter how insignificant. So I will fight Inuyasha and defeat him single-handedly. And then the jewel will be mine to use as I please."

"Inuyasha might yet surprise you. His strength is far greater than you can imagine," shot back the miko with narrowed eyes.

"We'll let the outcome of the duel decide who's right... until then, make yourself at home."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Toran-sama," replied Kikyo icily.

"You are most welcome," chuckled the panther youkai before walking away.

The sound of Toran's steps resonated in the halls for a few more seconds before it disappeared completely. When she was completely alone, Kikyo allowed her gaze to slide on the wall where she immediately spotted the spider that had caught her attention earlier.

"You might as well show yourself, kitsune," she said dispassionately.

Finding himself unmasked, Ryo had no other choice but to obey. In a small puff of smoke, he changed back to his true form and stared at the woman with open curiosity.

"How did you know?"

"That is a trick I shall keep to myself if you don't mind," replied Kikyo with an amused smile. "More to the point though, I would be very curious to know who you are spying for."

Smirking, Ryo snapped his fingers and transformed himself into the miko's mirror image before sending her words right back at her. "That is an information I shall keep to myself if you don't mind."

"Fair enough I suppose... but heed my warning kitsune, the shikon jewel is definitely not something you want to mess with. Wherever it goes, it leaves nothing but tragedy behind."

"And you're willing to relinquish ownership of it if Toran wins against Inuyasha? That's cold of you."

"I have a lot of faith in Inuyasha's strength so I doubt he will lose. However, even if he does fail to defeat Toran, she will eventually be forced to relinquish her ownership of the jewel when she witnesses all the chaos and destruction it will inevitably unleash upon her kingdom."

"You're twisted, you know that?"

"Desperate would be a more accurate term. Toran has no desire to see me live beyond the disposal of Naraku. I am merely trying to ensure the survival of my group. And besides, no matter what I might say, she will not listen. Unless she witnesses first hand the destructive power of the jewel, my words are wasted."

"For someone who's desperate, you sure seem to have a good grasp over the situation."

"My mind is clear... but it does not matter. There are too many unknown elements in this situation for anyone to predict what will happen. I can only try my best to steer the events in a favorable direction... and hope for the best."

"Damn, you're one heck of a thinker, you're giving me a headache," said Ryo with an impressed shake of his head. "Well, it's been fun chatting with you, but I'm afraid I have a report to make before the full moon."

"The full moon?" repeated Kikyo suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, that's when the panthers are planning their big event... though as to what that is exactly, you'll have to figure it out for yourself. Anyway, best of luck miko... and try to stay alive. I'd like to have another chat with you one day."

"I am not planning on leaving this world anytime soon," shot back Kikyo.

"Good... then I'll see you later I suppose," bowed Ryo before vanishing in a puff of pink smoke.

Once she was alone once more, the miko couldn't help but frown as questions popped in her head faster than she could answer them. The first thing that came to mind was the kitsune's employer. She couldn't see that many people who had both the means and the reason to send a spy all the way out here. In fact, she could see only one person: Sesshomaru. There was no doubt in her mind that he would show up in time for the full moon... but what would he do then? How would he react to the jewel's presence? And, more importantly, what on earth was supposed to happen then? What were the panthers planning?

Then there was Inuyasha. When would he get here? She knew he would press forward as much as he could. But even then, he would be forced to avoid the main road and all of its patrols. This meant he would be forced to follow their original road through the Forest of Illusions... how long could that take him? Three days? Four days? It was hard to tell.

Finally, after turning things again and again in her mind, she decided to call it quits before she went crazy. Standing up, she gazed out at the moon through the window of her cell and allowed her cool and composed mask to slip away, revealing her for what she really was at this moment: A woman who was hopelessly worried and who wanted more than anything to be comforted by the one she loved.

"Five days," she murmured quietly. "Inuyasha... please be safe."

-----------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, things are really getting a move on aren't they? I had one hell of a time with Totosai in the beginning though... I just couldn't get him in character, so in the end I resorted myself to show him as you read earlier. Other than that, I believe I'm rather proud of how things turned out. I'm getting anxious for the coming showdown... but first, I need everyone to be set into place. This means Sesshomaru has to move and Inuyasha and company need to cross the Forest of Illusions. So, see you all next chapter everyone.


	23. Miscalculations

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 22: Miscalculations**

Sitting in a meditative pose, Kikyo allowed her breathing to slow ever so slightly as she widened her field of perception as far as it would go. She sensed countless auras, all belonging to nameless panther youkai and neither being of any interest. She maintained her focus until she could feel the strain on her mind and then let herself come back to reality. She had done this little exercise quite often in the last three days, but with little success. She simply couldn't sense where Naraku was hidden.

Just then, she heard footsteps nearing her cell and she instantly straightened her posture, schooling her features into a mask of perfect indifference in the process. No sooner had she finished that two panthers she recognized as guards appeared escorting... a human woman inside.

While her clothing was obviously that of a maid, the way she carried herself and the rich, light blue embroideries adorning her kimono told in no uncertain terms who exactly she was serving. Setting those fashion details aside, there was something about this woman that was pretty unnerving. She possessed no aura as far as Kikyo could tell, but she perceived some strange form of power that tried to invade her personal space.

Naturally, she resisted this intrusion, a gesture that caused the pressure on her defenses to increase. By now, the woman had made her way into her cell and was in the process of sitting down, looking for all the world as if nothing was happening. When she was comfortably settled, the guards slid the door shut and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

Narrowing her eyes at the maid suspiciously, Kikyo waited for her to introduce herself, but her visitor did not say anything right away. Instead, she stared right at her and proceeded to test her defenses once more. The attack was a lot stronger than before, but it hardly phased the miko, something that she decided to demonstrate by making her field suddenly flare. This effectively sent all of the offending energy right back at her counterpart, who fell over backward under the force of the blow.

"Your mind is neither strong nor focused enough to be a match for me, so I suggest you stop your feeble attempts at reading me."

Picking herself up, the maid shook her head and stared at the miko in complete astonishment. "My powers are... gone. What did you do to me!?"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to be surprised, though the only outward sign that she felt this way was a twitch of her eyebrow. "You never received any spiritual training?"

"My father always refused to send me to a temple. More than anything, he wanted me to live a normal life, something that could not have happened if I had trained as a miko."

"I see... but this gift of yours, what does it allow you to do? Is it telepathy?"

"Gift? This accursed _gift,_ as you so kindly put it, allows me to feel the emotions of anyone who ventures within my sensory range! Do you know how difficult this is to deal with!?"

"Spiritual powers first manifest themselves through the unconscious mind, reacting to strong emotions and instincts. You must learn to bring them to your conscious mind so that you may gain full control of them."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"It is a relatively simple thing to do... but first I would very much like to know your name and the reason for your presence here."

At this, the maid's cheeks flushed a deep red and she bowed respectfully to the miko. "My name is Yuki and I am Toran-sama's personal maid. I came to see you because I am in dire need of advice."

"Advice? What sort of advice?"

"Well, to fully understand my situation, I believe I should tell you how I got to be here in the first place," began the maid. "Basically, I used to be the daughter of a rich merchant. When I came of age to get married, all the young men started proposing to me in hope of bettering their situation. My father being a just person allowed each man to meet with him, regardless of whether they were wealthy or not. One of the said man was our lord's first samurai who happened to be stationed in our village at the moment. With persuasion and dedication, he managed to win the draw. So the next thing I knew, I was being hoisted out of my home and escorted back to my future husband's home in order to perform the ceremony."

"It does not seem as if you cared much for this samurai."

"He was nice... on the outside. I was able to read his thoughts though and found his true intentions less than honorable. He merely wanted to use me as a way to inherit his father's lands and wealth... something he could not do without a suitable wife. I could not stand it... but fate decided to intervene in the form of bandits. They attacked by surprise and slaughtered everyone before they even had time to react. They took everything of value from the carriage and then proceeded to take another kind of reward... on me," said Yuki with a small shudder of disgust.

"Did they succeed?"

"I tried to fight them off, but of course, I was no match for them. Just as they were about to begin however, they were interrupted by a newcomer. It was Toran-sama. She had heard the commotion and had come to investigate, but upon finding only humans, she turned back and started walking away. The bandits didn't like to be snubbed like this and attacked her... something that cost them dearly."

"What happened then?"

"I was alone, frightened and didn't know what to do... so I started following her. Of course, she didn't like it and turned to finish me off. At the last second though, she thought better of it and offered me the choice of becoming her personal servant or dying on the spot. I'm not exactly certain what made her change her mind, but I'm somewhat grateful."

"Still, that was not much of a choice."

"Maybe so... but I do not regret coming here. While it is true that I am often looked down by the castle's occupants, I enjoy serving Toran-sama. She is demanding, but fair and she never mistreats me no matter how angry she is."

"That is probably because she considers you her personal pet," argued Kikyo.

"You might find me strange but... I don't particularly mind. I'm well treated and am allowed to come and go pretty much as I please while my services are not required. Basically, this is the simple and quiet life I've always dreamed about."

"It is not my place to question your path. However, I'm afraid I still fail to see what sort of advice you seem to be in need of."

"Well you see, Toran-sama summoned me this morning and told me she was very satisfied with my work and she would very much like for me to keep working for her longer than my human lifespan would allow me to."

"She offered to have you drink her blood?" questioned Kikyo visibly shocked.

"Yes," replied Yuki quietly. "But when I asked her what risks and changes such a thing would entail... she said even she had no idea and referred me to you... so there I am."

For a long time, Kikyo remained silent, not knowing what to answer. Drinking youkai blood had been a gesture born out of sheer desperation on her part. Something she had done on the brink of death in her last moment of lucidity. As if the agony of the initial transformation had not been enough, she had then been faced with new instincts that had almost shattered her conscious mind. To see someone ready and willing to undergo such a painful transformation was not something she had ever expected to see.

"If you wish to undergo this process, you must be ready to face a pain that even the word 'agony' is too poor to describe. It will feel as if liquid fire is circulating through your body. If you are strong enough to survive this then your mind will be put to the test. Upon waking up, you will behave like a wounded animal. There will be no reason within you, only pure instincts that will make you lash out at whoever gets too close. Only if you can find your way back from this primal haze can you consider your battle more or less won."

This time, it was Yuki's turn to be silent as she took all of this information in. Strangely enough, Kikyo did not smell any fear or apprehension emanating from her. It was almost as if she had half-expected things to be this hard.

"And... what does it feel like when the transformation is over?"

"It is difficult to describe... but you won't ever be the same again, that much is certain. New strength, new abilities, sharper senses... but those are small compared to the changes occurring on a personal level. To drink youkai blood is to accept living as something in-between. You will cease being completely human... but at the same time, you will not be completely youkai either. If you truly think you can bear this then you are free to try... but remember that rejection is one of the worst thing a being can face."

"I am already alone so I cannot be more rejected than I am now," answered the maid with a sad smile. "But in any case, I really do appreciate that you took the time to answer my questions. I shall take my leave now. Thank you again Kikyo-sama, I hope to have another opportunity to talk to you in the near future."

"Think nothing of it... however, I do have one last question for you," replied the miko.

"What is it?"

"Do you know what you mistress is planning for the next new moon?"

"Well..." hesitated the maid. "... I suppose I might as well tell you, everyone knows about it anyway. She merely plans to revives their former leader who was killed centuries ago."

"I... see," answered Kikyo, having one hell of a time maintaining her composure. "Thank you Yuki-san. I don't have any more questions. You may go now."

The miko was so shocked that she barely noticed the maid's departure. Things were beginning to look increasingly grim for her. Having witnessed the jewel's power first hand, she knew perfectly well that it was powerful enough to animate a corpse... but she highly doubted it could bring a soul back from the netherworld. Usually, a soulless body would die within minutes, even a youkai's body could not survive long without one... but with the jewel in the equation, things were guaranteed to turn into a disaster.

_"Inuyasha, Karura... may the gods protect you two... because now, we simply can't afford to make any mistake."_

-------------------------------

"Daddy! Daddy! The sun's up! The sun's up!" squealed a young and very excited girlish voice.

Snapping his eyes open, Inuyasha instantly bolted upright and watched in absolute shock as a young girl of about five burst into his room and threw herself at him. Unprepared and uncomprehending, it was all he could do to brace himself for impact.

His mind still reeling from the shock, he stared in total bafflement as the child looked up at him, her honey-colored eyes shining with innocence and excitement while her huge smile revealed pointy canines that betrayed a distinct youkai inheritance.

_"Youkai?"_ he reflected, his eyes automatically trailing to the girl's ears which were sharp and pointy like those of a certain half-brother of his that he'd much rather not remember right now.

As if things weren't strange enough as they were, a soft moan rose from the bed beside him, followed by the emergence of a groggy female figure that Inuyasha had trouble recognizing at first. Her hair was a deep and shiny black and looked wonderfully smooth. Her eyes were a deep brown, but of a particular shade he had seen only once before.

_"Kikyo?"_

The name came to him almost naturally and, now that he thought about it, the woman did look like her... but at the same time it wasn't. As she yawned, he could again see pointy canines, when she passed her fingers through her hair, he saw claws adorning them, not nails... and finally her ears were not those of a human, but of a youkai. What on earth was going on here?

"Sayu, what did daddy and I say about bursting into our room like that?" scolded the woman.

Instantly, the child's excitement died out and her smile dissolved into a mask of sadness. "That I shouldn't do it unless I have a good reason."

For a few second, the Kikyo lookalike kept her stern expression in place, but it rapidly dissolved into a warm smile. "But considering today's your sixth birthday, I can safely say you are perfectly justified this time."

All traces of sadness instantly left Sayu's face and she threw herself at her mother, hugging her as tight as she could.

"My my, be easy on me, at this rate, I'll be crushed," she laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair playfully. "Now why don't you go and bug grandma while daddy and I get ready?"

Nodding enthusiastically, the child extricated herself from her mother's arms and bolted out of the room, barely taking the time to wave goodbye before taking off at full speed down the corridor.

In the silence that followed this storm of activity, Inuyasha became increasingly conscious of the woman's eyes on him... but he simply couldn't bring himself to move. This was just too much to take on at once. When had he ever gotten married? And when on earth had he become a father? Things were spinning out of control all of a sudden. Last he remembered, he had been racing the clock in hope of getting to Kikyo in time...

_"But she's right here beside me,"_ he reflected in complete confusion.

"Another memory lapse?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked at the woman who looked back with concerned eyes. "Another memory lapse? I... what are you talking about? And who on earth are you?"

"Well, I would have thought this rather obvious since I woke up in the same bed as yours... but if you really must know, I happen to be your mate."

"My mate!?" exclaimed the hanyou in absolute astonishment. "But then that little girl who called me daddy was..."

"Your youngest daughter, Sayu," finished the Kikyo lookalike, scooting closer to him and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Come on dear, today is her sixth birthday and you promised you would take her to the marketplace today. She would be heartbroken if you could not remember."

His body's reaction to his wife's presence was frighteningly immediate. Her gentle warmth seeped right through his clothing, making his muscles relax almost instantly. Then, as if that wasn't enough, her scent hit him full force. It was sweet, alluring and powerful at the same time. It went right to his brain and stopped its frenzy dead in its track. He felt himself slip into partial unconsciousness as his weight drew his head slowly down on her shoulder.

"That's right, my love. Calm down and rest. Don't try to remember, it'll all come back to you. Just focus on me and everything will be all right."

"Everything... will... be... all... right," slurred Inuyasha as his brain's frantic race slowed down, first to a walk and then to a crawl until finally, he just couldn't think anymore.

------------------------------

"Karura! Wake up already!" screamed a voice.

The girl bolted up in bed and stared at her surroundings in complete astonishment. All around her were the walls of a hut that she couldn't recognize. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was wearing a worn-down but still decent sleeping yukata. To her right, a chest lay with some clothing folded on top that she deduced to be hers, but did not remember buying. Beside it was a small wooden table with a wash basin on top, conveniently filled with water.

Shaking her head to clear it, she stood up and made her way to the chest, thinking that splashing some water on her face might help to clear her mind. However, when she reached her destination, she froze, astonishment being washed away by absolute shock.

The face that stared at her was wrong. This was not her at all! What had happened to the hard contour of her jaw born of years of intense training? And then, her lower lip that she'd split open during a fight... where was the scar? And her eyes... god her eyes, when had they become so soft? It was almost as if...

"Karura! You sure you're okay in there?!" repeated the same feminine voice that had woken her up.

"I... I'm fine... I'm just a little spaced out," she answered automatically, trying to buy herself some time to get used to all this.

"Well come back to earth, spring cleaning won't get done by itself."

_"Spring cleaning?"_

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder by the second. Where was she? When did she get here? Who was that woman who she had just talked to? How has she gotten so... soft? She should have five years of training behind her... where had that disappeared to?

Determined to find more about her situation, she put on the neatly folded kimono (which fit her perfectly) and tied her hair back in a messy bun before walking out the room, ready to face whatever strangeness was thrown at her.

Resolutely, she made her way to the common room and stopped dead in her tracks, her entire body going numb with shock. There, sitting casually and sipping tea out of a bowl that had seen better days, was a man she hadn't seen in over five years. The sharp angular shape of his face, the bulkiness of his muscles, the sharp gleam of his gray eyes... everything was exactly as she remembered it.

_"Daddy?"_ her mind supplied for her. _"But then..."_

Before she even realized what she was doing, Karura turned sideway and instantly spotted the shape of the woman that had talked to her seconds before. The shock was almost too much for her and she wobbled unsteadily on her feet. There she was, with her shiny dark brown hair and hazel eyes, with her warm smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts... her mother!

"This... can't be," she whispered, catching herself against a nearby wall.

"Dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" exclaimed the older woman, instantly coming to support her daughter.

"You..." she began but found herself unable to continue.

"Here, maybe you should sit down."

Unable to protest, Karura was lead near the cooking pit where her 'mother' helped settle her down comfortably.

"Here, you drink this, seems like you need it more than I," said her father, offering her the bowl of tea he had been drinking.

Accepting it without a word, Karura began drinking it slowly, the sweet taste of the tea doing nothing to soothe her mind's frantic race. Things were just too surreal. Her parents couldn't possibly be alive, they died when...

Again, she found herself freezing in mid-motion. When what? Her memory was getting blurry. Was it the tea? No, it tasted like it should... or did it? No, it was right, just like her father liked it... sweet and at the same time slightly sour. She was so confused. Something was off, she knew it, her instincts never lied. She had spent too much time honing them for her not to trust them.

Again, confusion washed over her. Honing? When had she spent time honing her instincts? She couldn't remember any training at all... and what's more, she sure didn't look like she had trained for five years.

_"Five years?"_ she reflected, trying unsuccessfully to find where that number came from. "five years ago... what happened five years ago?"

Unaware that she had spoken out loud, Karura almost jumped out of her skin when her mother actually answered.

"What's the matter dear? You look so pale... it's as if you don't even remember who we are."

"No... I do remember but..." she trailed off, unable to clear the fog that had invaded her brain. "It's just... mom... what happened five years ago? I can't seem to remember."

"Well... that's the year when you fell terribly sick. Every healer pronounced you for dead... but somehow, you miraculously pulled through."

"Karura... don't tell me it's another one of your relapse?" interrupted her father worriedly.

"Relapse?"

"Ever since you got sick, you've had those episodes where your memory would simply disappear. But you haven't had those in over a year, we thought it was over."

"I... don't understand... what memory losses?"

"Oh... dear," murmured her mother sadly. "So that's what's going on... no wonder you were taking so long to prepare. You don't remember anything."

"I..." trailed off the girl, trying desperately to fight off the numbness that was slowly but surely making her close her eyes and lean sideway.

Before she could fall on the ground though, her mother was there, wrapping her in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay, Karura. We're there for you now, just relax, rest and everything is going to be okay. Just relax and don't try to remember, it'll all come back to you eventually. Just relax and let yourself go... everything will be all right."

"Everything... will... be... all... right," slurred the girl as her mind crawled to a stop and she succumbed to unconsciousness.

----------------------------

"Shunran, you okay?"

Opening her eyes, the panther youkai stared in complete disbelief at the form that hovered worriedly over her. Sharp brown eyes that were alight with just a touch of mischievousness. Dark hair drawn back in a pony tail to keep them out of her face. Pointy, triangular canines that poked out of her mouth as she spoke and, last but not least, the sharp and pointy ears that betrayed her youkai inheritance.

"K... Karura?" she asked, unable to understand what was going on.

"Looks like I hit you harder than I thought. You sure you're okay?"

"Okay? Hit me?"

"Yep, I definitely need to hold back my punches next time we train."

"Train?"

"Well yeah. How else do you expect us to keep our skills sharp? Not to mention the pleasure of tearing each other apart."

"You and I... train together? For how long?"

"Well geez, did you lose your memory or something? We've been best friends since forever."

"Yes, and I've had the pleasure of fixing you two up after your so called sparring matches more times than I can count," cut in yet another familiar voice.

Whirling around, Shunran was confronted with yet another familiar face: Kikyo. Of course, since nothing was as it should be, the woman was not wearing a miko uniform, but the medical garb of her tribe. Her features were pleasantly complemented with the same youkai traits as Karura and to top everything off, a tail swayed lazily behind the woman as she walked toward them.

"K... Kikyo?"

"In the flesh... it seems like Karura banged you up pretty bad again," she sighed in irritation. "Really you two, how many times have I told you to go easy while you train."

"What's the point of training if you can't go all out?" huffed Karura. "And besides, it's not like it's the first time it happened."

"Yes, that's why I've come prepared," replied the woman with a glare. "Here Shunran, drink this, it should help you recover your memory."

Shunran stared at the offered bowl, a terrible premonition coming over her. As she extended her hand toward it, her skin began to crawl and her stomach twisted painfully in response. There was something wrong with this bowl, something dreadfully wrong. Suddenly, all of her instincts began screaming at her. Danger!

_"Where? Where's the threat?"_ she thought, frantically whirling around and staring intently at her surroundings.

But there was nothing. They were in the middle of the castle's courtyard and nothing was out of the ordinary. The closest person was a stable boy who was easily a hundred feet away... and he obviously presented no threat whatsoever.

_"But then... that leaves..."_

Twisting around, Shunran's gaze fell once more on the two women who were staring at her in visible confusion.

"Is anything the matter Shunran? Have you perceived a threat?" asked Kikyo, her posture straightening and her eyes becoming slightly more alert.

_"Oh god... let my instincts be right... please let my instincts be right,"_ she repeated mentally, hardening her heart and clenching her jaw in preparation of what she was about to do.

"Yeah... I've sense a threat," she hissed through clenched teeth. "And it's _you_!"

Not giving Kikyo nor Karura the time to react, she lunged forward and drove her fists deep in her two friends' heart. She felt her claw dig into something soft and warm and then, thick liquid oozed down her arms as the two shapes stood there, gaping stupidly at her.

_"No scent of blood! No scent of blood!"_ she thought, fiercely forcing herself to ignore the thumping of her heart.

"S... Shunran... why... did you... do... this!?" gurgled Karura, blood trickling down her mouth.

_"No scent of blood!"_

"SHUT UP!!!!!" she screamed desperately, blinking back tears. "YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"

And, with an ear-splitting roar of fury, she pulled her arms back and viciously slashed at her friends' neck, severing their head and killing them instantly. An ear-splitting scream of agony tore through Shunran's eardrums as what had once been Kikyo and Karura melted away in a pool of bubbling brown ooze. Around her, the castle's scenery faded away, replaced by the familiar setting of the forest she remembered having fallen asleep in.

Panting, the youkai jerked her head to the side as she heard the sound of something sliding on the ground. She barely caught a glimpse of the object, but a glimpse was all she needed to recognize the deadly appendage that had tried to devour her alive.

"A death vine! That's not possible! We're not in the Forest of Illusions yet! They can't possibly be out that far!"

But then, a horrible realization hit her and she whirled around, her breath instantly catching in her throat. There, right in front of her, was the bodies of her two friends, completely encased in a tight coil of vines with only their head emerging. And, hovering just above their helpless form was an enormous white flower from which emerged tiny tendrils that all disappeared in the ears and nose of the hanyou and the human girl, giving them all they had always wanted in exchange for... their life.

"No!!!! Oh god NOOOOO!!!!! INUYASHA!!!! KARURA!!!!!"

--------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Ohhh a cliffhanger. It's been a while since I made one. So what's going to happen now? Can Shunran pull Inuyasha and Karura out of death's grasp? You'll have to see next chapter he he he.


	24. Dreams and reality

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story are the actual work of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them in any way.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 23: Dreams and reality**

Sitting impassively in front of the table, Sesshomaru ate the presented food while reading a some boring scroll that reported an insignificant skirmish between two smaller tribes in the center of the lands. Not deeming this situation worthy of his intervention, the greater youkai folded the scroll and set it aside before picking up another. This one was a complain from a merchant guild about the tax rates.

Reaching for his plate, he couldn't help but blink when his chopsticks hit the porcelain bottom without encountering any food whatsoever. Looking down to assess the situation, he realized that it was indeed completely empty. Depositing his eating apparatus beside the bowl, he gestured to a nearby servant and returned to his reading while the maid took away the dishes.

"Tell Jaken I wish to speak to him," he said as she turned and prepared to leave.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Seconds later, the toad youkai entered the office and bowed respectfully to his lord.

"You wanted to speak to me Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Who cooked the meal I just ate?"

"From what I have heard, it was the daughter of Rinku, Akane. Shall I punish her for her lack of skills?"

"She is to be the one in charge of my meals from now on."

The news was so shocking that, for a few seconds, all Jaken could do was gape. However, when Sesshomaru looked up from his scroll and glanced his way, the diminutive youkai promptly snapped to attention and bowed.

"I... I shall make the necessary arrangements."

No sooner had Jaken finished speaking his words that the door was suddenly thrown open to reveal a very dirty and extremely tired-looking Ryo. The kitsune stormed inside, knocking Jaken aside with barely a backward glance and stopped only when he was right in front of the inu-youkai's working table.

"I'm back," breathed the kitsune, leaning over the table in visible exhaustion.

"Your current state seems to suggest an urgent report, so I suggest you tell me what news you bring from the east before I decide your intrusion warrants punishment," replied Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing dispassionately.

Huffing in annoyance, Ryo righted himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "How about if I tell you the panther devas are planning on reviving their dead lord using the shikon jewel?"

Eyebrows twitching in surprise, Sesshomaru put down the scroll he had been reading and turned his full attention to the kitsune in front of him.

"Explain."

"From what I could gather, they've been approached close to a month ago by a mysterious individual by the name of Naraku. He offered to lend them the power of the jewel in exchange for their protection. Seems like the guy managed to more or less convince them because they accepted his proposal."

"Toran is not the type to make such a deal," observed the inu-youkai suspiciously.

"Most definitely not. She's in fact planning on double-crossing that Naraku guy by using a human miko to dispose of him."

Again, the inu-youkai's eyebrow twitched as a memory struck him. "Human miko?"

"Yeah well... more or less human. I've never seen an aura like hers before," commented Ryo pensively. "But anyway, it turns out that she, along with a few others, had been after Naraku and that made her strike a deal with Toran."

"A deal?"

"Yeah, she said that if Toran can beat Inuyasha in a duel then the jewel's hers. However, she seemed persuaded that no matter the outcome, the jewel would end up with her."

The name of his wretched half-brother made a series of highly unpleasant images spring inside Sesshomaru's head and he actually felt anger when he was reminded of his recent failure. Keeping his face carefully impassive, he urged Ryo to continue.

"What did she mean?"

"Well, she said she witnessed the jewel at work and that it always demanded a very high price for whatever power it gave. So, she thinks that when Toran is faced with the price of her wish, she would then be horrified and turn away from the jewel."

"When is everything supposed to happen?" he finally said, his voice chillingly calm.

"Under the full moon. That's what everyone in the castle seemed to believe."

Sesshomaru did not answer, he merely stood up and walked out briskly, leaving a perplexed toad and a tired kitsune behind.

"I suppose this means I'm dismissed?" questioned Ryo to the empty air.

"Obviously," huffed Jaken before exiting his master's office.

--------------------------

"Dammit this isn't supposed to be happening!" snapped Shunran as she stared at her two unconscious friends. "What on earth are these death vines doing out so far!? This is not possible!!!"

Clenching her fists so hard that she actually drew blood, the panther watched with growing panic as Inuyasha and Karura fell deeper and deeper into the deadly plants' illusion.

"Darn! What can I do!? If I sever the tendrils that wormed their way to their brains, the shock will kill them both!! I've got to find a way to reach them and make them realize they're being tricked!!!"

Frantically, she knelt beside Inuyasha and did the only thing she could think about... she screamed in his ears as loud as she could.

"COME ON YOU LOUSY HANYOU!!!!! FIGHT IT! DON'T LET YOURSELF BE DECEIVED!!!"

--------------------------------

_Inuyasha was so comfortable... the scent of his mate was washing over him, drowning everything around him and making him more and more sleepy. Thinking was such a shore when all he could do was surrender to this delicious warmth that emanated from Kikyo._

_"...Lousy... Fight... yourself... deceived!!!!"_

_The voice was so low, hardly above a whisper, but still, some last figment of his soul reacted to it and he opened his eyes. Looking around in a dazed and confused way, his eyes finally fell on his mate who was looking at him with a confused expression._

_"Is there anything wrong my love?"_

_"I... thought I heard something."_

_"You must have been dreaming, I have not heard anything. Come now, you must still be confused by your loss of memory. Allow me to soothe you a little more and soon your memories will come back."_

_"Yes I... suppose they will," he replied, feeling some strange doubt wash over him as he leaned into his mate's embrace once more._

_---------------------------------_

"Damn it! How deep can one possibly sleep!" exclaimed Shunran, frustrated by her lack of results.

Feeling more and more despaired, she switched her target in hope of getting a better result. "KARURA!!!!!! YOU DIMWIT!!!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP AND HIT ME!!! YELL AT ME!!! JUST OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!!!!!"

-------------------------------

_Peace... there was just no other way to describe what Karura was feeling as she leaned into her mother's embrace and allowed her comforting presence to wash over her and drown everything else._

_"...Dimwit... wake... me... open... eyes!!!"_

_A voice... so small and far away. Yet it triggered something in Karura's brain. Two neurons connected and forced her to open her eyes and look around drowsily._

_"Is anything the matter dear?"_

_"I... thought I heard something... someone was calling out to me."_

_"I haven't heard anything," answered her mother, perplexed. "How about you love?"_

_"Nope, aside from a few birds chirping outside," answered the older man. "You're probably still feeling the after-effects of your memory loss. Don't worry Karura, you'll be just fine. We're there for you."_

_"Yeah... you're there for me," repeated the girl, feeling the germ of doubt beginning to sprout._

_-----------------------------_

With no apparent results and with each passing second bringing her friends closer to being devoured alive, Shunran finally panicked and began frantically attacking the vines that were twined around Inuyasha and Karura in a desperate effort to break them free.

"DAMN YOU!!!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM!!!! EVEN IF I HAVE TO RIP YOU TO PIECES WITH MY BARE HANDS I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE THEM!!!"

With a feral roar, she grabbed one end of the vine and began tearing at it with her claws. However, no sooner had she started her endeavor that yet another vine she hadn't seen coiled itself around her wrist and pulled her away. With a yowl of pain and frustration, Shunran started struggling against this new opponent, slashing at it with her other hand and managing to free herself temporarily before yet another deadly vine grabbed her legs and pulled, making her fall flat on her stomach and knocking the wind out of her.

By the time she recovered, the deadly appendages had successfully managed to completely twine themselves around her lower body, making it impossible for her to stand up. Desperately, she clawed at the offending appendages, but to no avail, there was just too many of them.

"INUYASHA!!!! KARURA!!!! DON'T LET IT END HERE!!!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP AND FIGHT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!"

-----------------------------------

_"... Karura... let... end... wake... before... late..."_

_That strange voice again. Where was it coming from? Inuyasha once more found himself looking around in utter confusion. His brain felt like jelly and he had trouble focusing, but his instinct were awake now and if there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was to trust his instincts._

_"Love? Is there anything wrong? That strange voice again?"_

_"Yeah... it's barely audible, but I know I heard it this time."_

_"This is very strange... I did not hear anything."_

_"I don't like this one bit... we'd better get dressed."_

_"If you wish... but I am convinced you are merely experiencing a side-effect from your memory loss."_

_"Maybe so, but I'd rather not take any chance... I don't want anything bad happening on my daughter's birthday," he replied while putting on his hakamas._

_Somehow, the moments he said the words, they felt alien to him, alien and wrong, terribly wrong. So wrong in fact that he actually paused in mid-motion, his half-tied pants threatening to fall down his legs. What was it about what he had just said that sounded so off?_

_"Love, what's the matter with you this morning... you're scaring me," said his mate softly when she saw his expression._

_"I... wish I knew," he replied softly._

_And suddenly something in his brain clicked and he turned to face his mate, a haunted look on his face. "Kikyo... who's Karura?"_

_------------------------------------_

_"Inuyasha... let... here... wake... up... before... late..."_

_Again with the strange voice. Karura straightened her posture and looked around her, trying to figure out where this mysterious murmur was coming from. However, no matter where she looked, she simply couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice._

_"Karura... you are much too tense. Would you like to go and take a bath in the hot spring? I'm sure it will do you a world of good," said her mom worriedly._

_"I don't need a bath mom... I just need to figure out where this strange voice is coming from."_

_"There was no voice Karura," answered her father firmly. "You are worrying your mother needlessly so stop acting like a possessed person!"_

_"But I swear I heard it!" she countered equally firmly. "Someone was telling me to wake up!"_

_"You seem plenty awake to me. Now eat your breakfast, there's work that needs to be done and we're already late in starting as it is!" shot back the older man sternly._

_Feeling somewhat sheepish, the girl grudgingly sat down and took the offered food, swallowing it without really tasting it. The food didn't really agree with her stomach. In fact, it even made it churn something bad, but she dutifully swallowed it all, unable to shake the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong._

_"If you keep frowning like that, you'll develop wrinkles," said her mother with a rueful smile._

_"Yeah, I suppose I will," she answered absently._

_What was it? What was so wrong in this picture? What was she missing? There was something that just did not ring true, something... some tiny detail that she was not seeing. And then, it jumped in her face, making her almost drop her bowl in the process._

_"Who's Inuyasha?" she blurted before she even knew what she was saying._

_--------------------------------_

Shunran was beyond desperate now. The vines were rapidly climbing up her body. Soon they would reach her head and would forcefully impose illusions on her. She knew she could fight some of them off... but with the sheer amount of vines holding her in place, it was a battle she simply couldn't win.

And then, in the midst of desperation, her frantic brain took notice of a rather peculiar detail. Karura's body was not entirely wrapped in vines as Inuyasha was. Most of her middle body was completely devoid of anything. Blinking, she tried to figure out the reason why and her eyes fell on the girl's sword.

_"Karura's blade has been doused in very powerful senki."_

Kikyo's words, pronounced almost a lifetime ago resonated in her head, filling her with new hope and strength. The vines were youkai in origin... if she could just get her hands on the blade, she'd be able to ward them off!

With newfound energy, the panther began struggling against her bonds, digging her claws in the ground in hope of getting within arm's reach of her friend's weapon. Grunting, growling, sweating, she inched her way forward, fighting the growing army of vines that were trying to keep her immobile.

Her pulse accelerated to an impossible rhythm as she felt the first tentacle reach her head and the tiny tendrils sliding inexorably toward her ears. Frantically, the youkai redoubled her effort, twisting and turning, clawing and roaring until finally her hand closed around Karura's blade.

Her cry of triumph turned into a howl of pain as the blade's power attacked her hand and attempted to purify it. With a supreme effort of will however, Shunran was able to resist the synaptic response that told her hand to let go. Gritting her teeth in pain, she pulled the weapon free and viciously slashed at the death vines coiled around her. The effect was instantaneous. With an ear-piercing shriek, the offending plants abruptly let go of her and retreated in the darkness of the forest, leaving an out of breath youkai behind.

Panting and sweating, Shunran planted the weapon in the ground and looked at her hand grimly. The senki had done a number on her hand, making painful blisters appear in her palm... but she was free and she had what she needed to fight back. Gritting her teeth, she tore a piece of clothe from her robe and wrapped it around her injured hand before taking hold of the weapon once more.

"All right now let's see how you handle this you fucking plants!"

---------------------------

_"Karura? Why she's been our friend for quite some time now. Are you beginning to regain your memory?" replied Kikyo, visibly confused by the question._

"No... this isn't right,"_ thought Inuyasha fiercely. _"This name... why can't I remember!? It's so damn familiar!"

_"Dearest, are you sure you're okay?"_

_Before Inuyasha could answer, the world wavered in front of him and a searing pain exploded in his head. Screaming in agony, he fell to his knees, fiercely digging his claws into his scalp in a vain effort to quell the pain. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving him a panting mess on the floor._

_"Love, what happened!? My god are you feeling all right!?"_

_"I..." he stammered as the door burst open, allowing a hysterical six years old in who wanted to know what had happened to her daddy._

_"I'm sorry, I could not keep her away," replied a new feminine voice that made Inuyasha's heart stop in his chest._

_Snapping his head up, his mouth fell open and his breath caught in his throat. Those lush black hair, so silky and smooth, those deep violet eyes so wonderful and expressive, the small tilt of her head that could mean so many things..._

_"Mother," he whispered, unable to keep his eyes off the apparition before him._

_"Yes, my child?"_

_"But... But you're supposed to be dead!?"_

_"Am I now? Then how do you explain my presence here?" shot back the old woman questioningly._

_"I can't! All I know is that there's something wrong and I can't figure out what it is!!!" he snapped angrily._

_"Then maybe you should try and think things through one at a time and identify what you think is right and what you think is wrong and build from there."_

_"Izayoi, stop what you're doing right this instant. My husband is already confused as it is without you adding to the problem!" cut in Kikyo, her voice unusually sharp._

_"Let me remind you that your husband also happens to be my beloved son and I am trying to help him. If he feels there is something wrong then the best way to do so is to make him identify what he thinks is out of place."_

_"Such a thing is futile! He lost his memory! He cannot possibly make out right from wrong in such a situation!"_

_"How can you be so sure? He might have lost his memory, but it does not mean he lost his heart. He is still himself is he not?"_

_"Well of course he is! Who else would he be!?"_

"Who indeed,"_ thought Inuyasha while looking down at his hands in confusion._

_Before he could delve much deeper into this line of thought, he felt a pressure on his leg. Gazing down, he noticed Sayu was hugging him and looking up at him with worried eyes._

_"Daddy... have you really forgotten about me?" she asked in her cute and innocent voice._

_"I'm sorry Sayu... I'm afraid it's true. I really can't remember anything."_

_"But... that means you forgot my birthday," she whined, tears welling up in her eyes._

_Kneeling down, he made to wipe the salty drops from his daughter's face when at long last, he realized what had been bothering him. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply to confirm his theory and almost fell over once more. His daughter, his mother, the wood of the walls, the sheets, the tatamis... none of them had any scent whatsoever! In fact, there was only one scent he could pick out at this moment and it made his heart clench painfully in his chest._

_"ENOUGH!!!! EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!" he screamed, enraged._

_And they did. In the silence that followed, Inuyasha shot the three women a smoldering gaze. Seeing his brutal change of mood, Kikyo took a step forward and extended a hand toward him._

_"Inuyasha... what's wrong?"_

_Roughly batting the extended hand away, the said hanyou growled menacingly at his supposed mate, telling her in no uncertain term that he did not want her comfort at the moment._

_"What's wrong!?" he rasped, his voice low and dangerous. "Tell me Kikyo, how many people do you see here?"_

_Raising a confused eyebrow, the woman swept the room with her gaze. "Well, your mother, your daughter and I. Unless I forgot how to count, that makes three does it not?"_

_"That's right. Three people. There's three people in this room... and yet the only one with a scent is you! How is this possible!?" he demanded, his eyes blazing._

_"I..." began the woman, visibly struggling to formulate a proper answer._

_"It would appear that you are unmasked for the fraud you really are," cut in Izayoi victoriously._

_Whirling around, Kikyo stared at the woman accusingly. "You... how!?"_

_"Did you honestly think I'd let my son be devoured by the likes of you?," shot back Inuyasha's mother, her eyes flashing with anger._

_"Wait a minute... what's this supposed to mean!? Devoured? What on earth is going on!?"_

_"If you come to me Inuyasha, everything will become clear," answered his mother softly._

_"Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you! She wants to take you away from me, from us!" exclaimed Kikyo desperately. "She doesn't care what you want, she just wants to take you away!"_

_"Life is not always about what you want Inuyasha. More often than not, it's about what needs to be done... and right now, you know what it is you need to do, even if you don't remember."_

_And his mother was right, he _did _know. Not just because of what he just heard... but because he could feel it deep within his bones. Turning his gaze to his mate and daughter, he felt his anger disappear under the heartbreaking faces they were making. None were making a sound, but the despair in their eyes was evident and it was almost more than he could bear... almost._

_Without a word, he took a step toward his mother and suddenly found himself bound by dozens of vines. Craning his head to look behind him, he gasped in horror at what he saw. What had once been Kikyo was now some grotesquely deformed creature that looked more like a plant than a human._

_"I would have given you everything your heart desired... and even more!" hissed the creature in a barely human voice. "But no! You chose to listen to that pathetic ghost and turn your back on me! Now you must pay for this!"_

_Before Inuyasha could reply, pain exploded in his head. Searing, excruciating pain that seemed intent on splitting his brain in two. Dimly, the hanyou realized that this was probably what the creature had in mind, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, he was too tightly bound._

_Screaming at the top of his lungs, he started struggling against his bonds in a desperate attempt to escape, but all he managed to do was make the creature laugh._

_"Struggle all you want hanyou! You'll never escape my... AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!"_

_Still dazed from the agony he had just endured, it took a few seconds for Inuyasha to realize that the pain in his head seemed to have transferred to the Kikyo lookalike in front of him. Unable to comprehend what was going on, he could only watch in astonishment as small flames started appearing everywhere on the creature's body. Convulsing in obvious agony, it slowly started to melt, its form oozing to the ground in a disgusting puddle of greenish goo._

_As the creature died, the illusion it had projected died with it and as such, the room Inuyasha had been standing in gradually dissolved away, replaced instead by a forest basked in moonlight. And, replacing the creature that had tried to devour him alive, now stood a female youkai. Searching his jumbled memory, Inuyasha realized he actually knew her, though confused as he was, it took him a bit of time to come up with a name._

_"S... Shunran?"_

-------------------------------

_"Who's Inuyasha?"_

_The question flew out of Karura's lips and hung in the air, causing an odd sort of silence to fall in the room. Her parents were looking at her with an inscrutable expression before finally they smiled._

_"My, it seems your memory is already beginning to return," said her mother sweetly. "Inuyasha happens to be your best friend and neighbor. A charming young man he is, though a bit mischievous."_

_"A bit?" choked her father. "That guy's a living troublemaker!"_

_"Oh, must you always put things in such a negative way, dear? Inuyasha is merely a lively fellow, that is all."_

_As she listened to her parents talk about her supposed friend, Karura tried to conjure up a mental image of him, but something seemed to be interfering with her thought process because all she really did manage to get was a blurred red and white form._

_"What does he look like?" she finally asked._

_"Long and silky black hair, deep violet eyes, strong and muscular frame... if I was not so old, I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better," sighed the older woman dreamily._

_"And what's that supposed to mean?" growled Karura's father warningly._

_Whatever her mother answered, Karura didn't hear any of it for at that moment, a searing pain exploded inside her head and her surroundings snapped out of focus. She felt like something was forcefully pulling her away from this world. Sounds, images, sensations... all of it became nothing more than an indistinct blur. She tried to blink, to shake her head, but nothing she did worked... if anything, it made things worse._

_Then, just as she thought she would pass out, everything abruptly stopped and she was thrown back into her own body. The shock of her return was so brutal that she lost her balance and collapsed on the ground, panting and shaking uncontrollably. It took her long minutes to realize that her parents were bent over her and frantically calling out to her._

_"Karura! Answer me... are you okay!?"_

_"From the looks of things, it seems my granddaughter has just gone through a very strenuous experience."_

_That voice jolted Karura back to reality with the force of a lightning bolt. Snapping her head up, she stared in complete astonishment at the old, wrinkled yet so incredibly familiar and reassuring face of her grandfather. Seeing her gaze at him, the man smiled warmly and knelt before her._

_"So Karura, what troubles you today? You look like you've just seen a ghost."_

_She couldn't understand exactly why, but those words caused her heart to begin aching painfully in her chest. Averting her gaze, she brought her hand to her chest, as if this simple gesture would bring her the answer she so desperately sought at this very moment._

_"I... don't know... I... think I just... might have... but it doesn't make sense... if you're here then you can't possibly be dead."_

_"Indeed... being here does seem to rule out the possibility of my untimely demise. But tell me, what made you think I was dead?"_

_"I... don't know... it's just a feeling I have... when I saw you walk in the room... it's the first thing that came to my mind... that you were dead."_

_"Stop confusing my daughter! She has trouble enough remembering as it is!" snapped Karura's mother angrily._

_Karura's father said nothing, but he didn't have to. His body language was hostile enough that one glance at him was enough to know he was like a tiger ready to jump and pounce if the need should arise._

_"I am merely trying to help her. After all, if she thinks I'm dead then there is obviously a reason behind this. That is why I'm trying to get her to uncover it."_

_"You're doing nothing but make things worse than they already are! What my daughter needs right now is rest, not some senile old man telling her to concentrate on some meaningless feeling!"_

"You're senile, father! If she drinks this blood, she will die for sure! And even if she survives, she won't be fully human anymore!"

"She will live! Is that not what you want?"

_For the first time since she woke that morning, Karura felt that she had just stumbled upon something genuine, something that felt right. However, the vision had been so fleeting and dim that she couldn't make out much out of it. From what she could gather, her grandfather had been ready to make her drink blood to save her life... which meant she must have been in critical condition._

_"Critical condition... and a blood that would change me into something not totally human... Youkai blood? Yes... that's right, I drank youkai blood!" she murmured, feeling as if her mind was awakening from a long sleep._

_Looking around, Karura saw that her mother and grandfather had stopped arguing and were both staring at her, the first with a mix of astonishment and horror and the second with a satisfied smile. Before she could even wonder at her relatives' reactions, her mother had recovered and was pressing her for an answer._

_"Karura... what are you saying? You never drank such a vile thing as youkai blood."_

_"It would seem your concentration lapsed momentarily, my dear daughter," answered her grandfather cryptically._

_"You meddlesome old man! I'm through with your interference!"_

_Without warning, the woman reared back and swiped her arm at the older man. Two things then happened that made Karura crawl back in horror. First, her mother's arm morphed into a vine-like appendage as it neared its target and second, the blow that should have sent him flying went right through her grandfather as if he had never been there to begin with._

_"I am not a part of your world, therefore you cannot harm me."_

_"I may not be able to harm you... but I can still force you out! You are nothing but a pathetic ghost after all!"_

_"Maybe so, but I still accomplished my purpose. Your anger has forced your true form into the light."_

_Looking down at her arm, Karura saw her supposed-mother's eyes widen in horror and she immediately turned to her, looking frantic._

_"Karura, please. You have to believe me. He did this to me! Your grandfather warped my body beyond recognition! I didn't tell you because I did not want to push you away! Please you have to believe me!"_

_"But Karura wasn't listening anymore. Slapping the vine her mother offered away, she crawled back until she hit the wall of the hut, shaking her head in denial._

_"Stay away from me! You're not my mother!"_

_Sighing in resignation, the creature stood up and rubbed a vine over her forehead in apparent aggravation._

_"I didn't want to have to resort to this... souls are much more delicious when they are filled with happiness, not pain and anguish. But beggars can't be choosers I suppose."_

_Before Karura could even wonder what the being meant by those words, pain exploded in her head unlike any she ever felt before. Earlier, it felt like her brain was being split in two... now it felt like it was being sliced into millions of pieces. The agony was so great that she couldn't even fall unconscious. Every time she felt the welcoming embrace of oblivion, the agonizing pain seized her and jolted her back to reality._

_She wasn't sure exactly when she realized that she was not hurting anymore and that the screams echoing in the hut were not her own any longer... but one thing was for sure, nothing could have possibly prepared her for the vision that met her eyes when she finally did look up._

_Not two feet in front of her, an enormous white flower was in the process of burning away, letting out an inhumanly high-pitched scream. She instinctively tried to back away from the offending creature, but found her body tightly bound by thick vines, the like she had seen her mother wield at her grandfather._

_As she struggled to free herself and step away from the sickening creature, she felt a slight tug and her bonds almost instantly loosened. A few seconds of twisting and turning later found her free of her restraints and gazing straight at a face she knew all too well._

_"S... Shunran?"_

_---------------------------------------_

An odd sort of silence fell on the clearing as Shunran looked at the still dizzy forms of her friends. They were both visibly still struggling with the aftermath of their respective illusion, muttering words to themselves and occasionally shaking in remembrance... but they were both alive and well! Though brief, the struggle she just had to endure had been so incredibly intense that she felt drained beyond belief. In face, the only thing holding her up at the moment was the fact that reality had not fully sunk in yet. She still half-expected the death vines to come back and try once more to claim their souls, but nothing of the sort happened.

As the minutes passed, the tension inhabiting Shunran's body gradually began to drain, taking with it most of her remaining strength. The dull clink of Karura's sword hitting the ground was the only warning she had before her legs gave out completely.

Her abrupt motion had the effect of drawing Inuyasha and Karura's attention. They gazed at her with completely unreadable expression. Dimly, Shunran realized that they were in the process of wondering whether what they were seeing was real or just another illusion. As it turned out, Inuyasha was the first to recover and he did so quite magnificently.

"What the _hell_ just happened!?" he demanded gruffly.

This typical and very Inuyasha-like line, spoken in a tone she had grown to recognize and find almost comforting, had a very peculiar effect on Shunran's nerves: It made her burst out laughing. And she laughed, loudly, heartily, until her chest hurt and she simply had to stop to take a breath.

"The heck's wrong with you?"

But Shunran couldn't answer, she was just too busy laughing out her relief.

-----------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, that sure took me a while to put together. Sorry about this, I've just had a tough time coming up with Karura's part of the story. In any case, everyone survived and is more or less okay. See you all next chapter.


End file.
